Too Much for One Boy to Handle
by dutchess.farfie
Summary: "I live here." The soaked boy said. "My name is Roxas Strife and I killed the man laying on the kitchen floor." Rated M for language and theme. Eventual Akuroku.
1. Intro

Hi! How are ya? This is my first fanfic so do be kind to me. XD

* * *

_How long has it been? Can I go back now? _was the first couple of thoughts he had after the shock started to fade. He was walking through a neighborhood in the wee hours of the morning, drenched to the bone from the constant down pore. He turned a corner and continued walking, it was raining _Isn't it always raining when things like this happen?_ He glanced down at his poor abused body. _The only good thing about the rain is that you can't see the blood as much. _He turned another corner and found himself back on his street. He glanced up and saw his house lit up with spot lights, cop lights, ambulance lights, and any other manner of lights one could think of. He vaguely noticed he had left the porch light on. He had to hold back a giggle. He walked down to his house and made it all the way to the yard before he was stopped by a cop.

"Son, you can't go up there, what are you doing out, you need to go home." the cop said in a calm voice.

"I live here." The soaked boy said. "My name is Roxas Strife and I killed the man laying on the living room floor."

* * *

So? It's not much but if you feel you'd like to leave a review, please feel free to do so. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: His long Story

So, on to Chapter 1. Once again, reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer...I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Sorry to disappoint you.

* * *

Roxas set in a little 10 by 10 room with a small table and two chairs and a one way window. An interrogation room was as boring as they seemed on tv. He set clutching his mug of sludge like coffee that one of the 'good cops' had given him hours ago. He had told his story at least 50 times since the cop had stopped him on the edge of his yard. _It'll be at least 100 more by the time this is over._ he thought to himself. He sighed loudly as the door opened again and a yet _another_ detective walked in.

"Your coffee taste like shit." he mumbled pushing the mug away from him. The detective laughed and set in the chair across from Roxas. They stared at each other for a while. "I think I'm ready for my lawyer." He said, training not to yawn. The Detective just nodded and stood knocking on the glass behind him, then left the room. Roxas pressed his forehead into the desk trying his damnedest not to fall asleep. The door open again and Roxas looked up to find a woman this time, with a really nice suit and her hair pulled into a tight bun. She made eye contact with the small boy immanently and came around to his side of the table, dragging the other chair with her. She held out her hand.

"My name is Elizabeth Crane and I'll be representing you in your case." she said. Roxas shook her hand.

"Roxas Strife." He said and she set down turning her chair to face him.

"Now I know you have had a long ruff night tonight, but I need you to hold it together and I can get you out of here." she said. Roxas smiled at her.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" He asked her. She just smiled

"Eventually but not now." The door opened again and the same detective walked in. "Are you going to hold my client much longer officer?" She asked. The Detective looked taken back.

"He confessed to murder." the man said.

"Yes, self defense, as I understand it Detective." she said pulling out a piece of paper and looking it over. "My client needs rest, he is a victim." The detective nodded and left the room. Roxas zoned out for a while until Ms. Crane touched his shoulder.

"Come on Roxas, were going" She said. Roxas nodded and stood, shuffling after the pretty lawyer.

"Where am I going?" Roxas asked. "I don't really have any were to go.." The lawyer didn't answer, just walked him out of the police station and led him to a really nice lexaus. She opened the door for him and preceded around to the drivers door. Once they were in and buckled up she answered him.

"I've rented you a hotel room until we can find out if you have any family." She said. Roxas nodded.

"Thank you." He said his voice soft. She started the car and backed out. The hotel wasn't far and the lawyer asked if they could talk in his room. Roxas nodded and he followed her to the front desk then up to his room. They entered the room and Roxas was extremely surprised it was so nice, it had a small section with a mini-fridge and a coffee maker, with a little table to the side with two chairs. One queen size bed with a pretty comforter and a dresser with a tv. Another door to the back of the room that must have led to the bathroom. After Roxas had visited the bathroom and the lawyer had started a pot of coffee the two set down at the small table a cup of coffee a piece.

"Now I know you've told your story a million times but I need you to tell me one more time." Ms. Crane said. _and off with the cloths._ Roxas thought. He like the woman though, she had a no nonsense kind of air about her. Roxas sighed and settled himself in his chair.

"My father, Cloud, was a man who had a wide taste in all things. Especially in his love life. In his last two years of college he started seeing a man by the name of Sephiroth" Here Roxas stopped and closed his eyes "My father like him well enough but he couldn't see that Sephiroth was obsessed with him. Like to the extreme. They dated for several years until my father met my mother, Aerith, and fell in love. He broke it off with Sephiroth but some how still remained good friends. When my mother and father got married Sephiroth was my fathers best man. He fit right in with them, and my mother loved him like a brother. After a year of marriage they got pregnant with me and Sephiroth, naturally, was named my god-father. After I was born everything was perfect for a while, me, my mom, dad and Uncle Sephi.." Roxas trailed off taking a sip of coffee. "As I grew older everyone loved to say how much I looked liked my father, they liked to suggest that he 'budded' me. When I was 5 my mother was killed by a hired thug. He slit her throat when she was carrying groceries to the car. The police tried and tried to figure out who had hired the man but they never succeeded. My father was devastated, I don't think he would have made it through if it hadn't been for me. When I turned 7 Sephiroth moved into the house with us, my dad telling me he needed help to take care of me now that he had to work twice as much. I was young- to young to see what my 'Uncle' actually was, to young to see him moving people like they were ponds in his game. He started looking at me different, touching me more..not sexually...not yet...but lingering touches, finding excuses to help me undress to take a shower, watching me when ever he could. Telling me how much I looked like my father. Now of course I know that Sephiroth was realizing that my father would never love him the way he had loved my mother. So he set his sights on me, and why not? I looked just like my father, and I was young, he could train me, raise me to be the perfect lover. Sephiroth enjoyed tell me this when I would start to protest to the things he would do to me. Then when I turned 9 my father was found dead in his truck, strangled they said. And Sephiroth, according to my fathers will was given soul custody of me. And so my own personal hell had begun. Every night he would come to my room an make me do things to him then around the time I was 12 he would do things to me too. He loved how much I looked like my father and enjoyed reminding me he had killed both my parents just to get to me." Roxas felt the tears brake free and stream down his face. "I am now 17 years old and this is the first night in 8 years that he won't walk in and close the door, crawl into my bed and start all over again." Roxas reached up and began tugging at his golden hair, his eyes wide with panic. He laughed suddenly but it wasn't normal, it sounded half crazed have joyous and soon it broke into sobs. "He'll never touch me again" he sobbed. The lawyer set calmly her hands clenched. She had no doubt in her mind that this boy would never see the inside of a jail. Any jury would side with this pitiful boy. She reached over and touched his shoulder.

"Roxas I know this is hard for you, and yes he can't hurt you any more. But I need to know about what happened at the house last night." She said, her voice soft. The blond looked up at her and once again she was taken aback by the boys direct solid ocean blue gaze. Even with tears streaming down his face he was beautiful.

"I came home late. I was at the library studying and lost track of time, I got home it was dark. he was waiting in the kitchen when I came in. He called me in there, and I knew I was in trouble. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen he grabbed me, hit me in the face and started to grill me on where id been. When I told him, he didn't believe me, pushed me up against the counter, I remember sliding my hands across the counter trying to keep from falling, when my hand touched something solid and heavy. My Uncle had my face in his hand had leaned down to force his lips on mine, when I pulled away, which was never allowed. He grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground but I grabbed the pan as I went and when he came to lay on top of me I bashed him over the head, and he went down like a sack of rocks. And then I just kept hitting him..and hitting him until all his pretty silver hair was covered in blood..."Roxas trailed off his eyes wide and blank. "I called 911 and left the house to walk if off, I knew I would come back, I would take the blame for what I had done." The boy stopped still staring off. The silence lay thick in the room until Ms. Crane cleared her throat.

"You'll never see the in side of a jail cell." She told the boy. Roxas looked up at her like she was crazy. "I've seen people get away with a lot worse for a lot less." Roxas could only nod.

"There are tapes." He blurted and automatically covered his mouth. His lawyer gave him a sharp look.

"Tell me." She said. Roxas lowered his hands.

"He taped us sometimes. When he would..you know...do stuff to me...there are tapes. I'd like them destroyed if that can happen.." he said.

"After the trail, we'll have us a bonfire." She said reaching out and taking his hand. "I promise." Roxas nodded and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep kid. I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up at around noon." He nodded again and locked the door when she left. He crawled into the unfamiliar bed and slept better then he had ever slept in his whole life.

* * *

And there you have it! Review. Pwease?


	3. Chapter 2: On Ward Then

**Ok so here's the next chapter, even though I've only got one review. :( but its alright. Enjoy~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or places. **  
**

* * *

Roxas hated feeling like a burden. He hated being passed around and around. He had been in 3 different foster homes in just a few months.

It had been several months since the end of the trail where he was found not guilty by reason of temporary insanity. He snorted, Insanity indeed. He was currently staying in a foster home with an elderly woman while Ms. Crane did some digging to see if he had any family left. He sighed and stretched out on his little bed staring at the ceiling. Maybe he would have some distant relative willing to take him in for the next year or so. At least till he turned 18.

"Why hello there Roxas dear." came a smooth voice. Roxas set up and smiled at his lawyer.

"Hello Ms. Crane, how are you?" he always tried to be polite to her since she represented him pro-bono. She smiled down at him, she seemed a bit happier then usual.

"I'm doing very well actually." She set next to him on the bed and pulled out a file folder and handed it to Roxas. He took it hesitantly and opened it, glancing up at the lawyer who smiled encouragingly. He scanned the first page, it appeared to be a family tree, a little ways down the tree he saw his father and above him Roxas grandparents, both dead. But their was one more line descending from his grandparents, his father had had a brother! He looked up at the lawyer with a cautious smile.

"Uncle Squall?" He asked sounding if-y. She laughed a little.

"I've been in contact with him and he has agreed to fly in to meet with you." she said. This time Roxas did smile, a huge radiating smile, making the lawyer laugh.

"Thank you!" he said hugging her. "You have done so much for me already Ms. Crane I don't know how to thank you." She hugged him back.

"Just promise to keep in touch." She said gently pulling away. "Now," she pulled the file from Roxas and flipped to the next page. "Your Uncle lives in Dallas, Texas which is quite a ways away, he is married to one Tifa Leonhart, they have one son who is a year younger then you, his name is Sora." She looked up at Roxas who was still looking pleased as punch.

"What does he do? My uncle?" he asked.

"Well it says here that he owns his own mechanic shop and Tifa owns her own bar. Both pretty good business." Ms. Crane said. After a little more back and forth between them, the lawyer excused her self but not before telling Roxas that his Uncle would be here tomorrow at around noon. So to be ready, she would pick up Roxas and meet Squall at a local diner. Roxas went to sleep that night with a slightly lighter heart, and he hardly screamed in his sleep at all.

Roxas was up early the next day, he showered and dressed in his nicest pair of jeans (only one hole on his knee) and a long sleeve white shirt. He pulled on his plain black converse a black jacket and was ready to go. He stared at himself in the mirror and found himself wishing he had been able to go back to the house at least for his cloths...his thoughts were cut off by a loud honk from out side. He glanced at the wall clock that read 11:50 and he took off out his room and down the stairs. He called out his good bye and closed the door behind him. He walked calmly to the idling Lexus and slid in. He pulled on his seat belt as they pulled away from the curb.

"You excited?" Ms. Crane asked. Roxas glanced over at her.

"I suppose," he said. "I think I'm a bit more nervous then anything else..He knows?" Roxas bit his lip, he hadn't wanted to ask that but he needed to know. His lawyer sighed.

"Yes Roxas, I was required to tell him, and he in turn had to tell his wife but he agreed that no one else in his house hold need know unless you felt the need to tell them." she said. Roxas nodded sinking down into his seat. _Yeah I can just see that 'Hi my name is Roxas, and I killed my god father because he raped me on a nightly basis and killed my mom and dad.'_ Sounds like a good way to end up on the streets for good. Now that he thoughts were in the dismal area, what if his uncle wouldn't take him in? What if he just wanted this meeting to tell Roxas to stay the hell away from him and his family? Roxas started chewing on the inside of his lip as they pulled into a local dinner. Ms. Crane reached over and took Roxas's hand in her own.

"Roxas. Its going to be fine. He isn't going to hurt you." she said, smiling at him softly. Roxas just nodded, not really listening to her.

"Alright then, lets go meet Uncle Squall." he said, trying on a shaky smile. She squeezed his hand once and out the car they went. Ms. Crane pushed the door open to the sound of the little bells jingling together. Roxas was looking around the room while Ms. Crane dealt with finding Squall, it was a small dinner, one you could probably find any where.

"Roxas, this way." Ms. Crane said touching his shoulder. He looked up and followed her deeper into the dinner. She stopped beside a booth and a man and a woman both stood up. The man looked a lot like his father but had brown hair and a scar that ran across his face, the women was small, and very...uh curved?.. with long black hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart?" Ms. Crane asked. They nodded and Squall extended his hand which Ms. Crane took. "Its so good of you to come. My name is Elizabeth Crane and I'm Roxas's lawyer." Tifa shook her hand next then they both turned to Roxas. Squall extended his hand to him with out hesitation.

"My names Squall but my friends and family call me Leon." he siad, Roxas shook his hand but quickly let go.

"My name is Roxas." he turned to Tifa, expected a hand shake but instead was enveloped by arms. He stood frozen to the spot.

"You look so much like your father Roxas." she said, squeezing. Roxas patted her back gently.

"Uh thanks." he said quite awkwardly. Leon touched his wife shoulders and she released Roxas stepping back.

"Sorry, its just, its so good to see you again." she said. Leon motioned to the booth and they all set down the women first then Leon and Roxas. The waitress came and took drink orders and the awkward silence set in.

"How come my father never talked about you?" Roxas asked. He hadn't really wanted to ask but the silence was killing him. Leon clasped his hands in-front of him on the table.

"It was my fault that we didn't keep in contact much. We got into an argument about..well..about Sephiroth when he first started seeing him.." He trailed off. "I only ever heard from him after he and your mother had you, we came to visit a few times after that but Sephiroth was always around." he trailed off again.

"Sephiroth effect a lot of people that way." Roxas said dryly as the waitress set their drinks in front of them. Leon nodded.

"And that was wrong of me. I should have made more of an effort to come and see you, especially after Clouds death. The one time we tried, Sephiroth told us that he had legal custody of you and that we had to stay away. I'm sorry for that." Leon said, looking Roxas directly in the eye. "And I want you to come and live with us. Not just because I feel bad, but because that is how it should have been when your father died." Roxas closed his eyes and held his hand.

"I really appreciate that Uncle Lean. But..." Roxas trailed off and Ms. Crane was squeezing his hand. He pulled away from her and set his hands on the table. "You need to know that I didn't escape from Sephiroth scar free. I have issues that I'm still working out..things I'm not ready to talk about, may never be ready to talk about..." He opened his eyes to find Tifa holding his hand on the table.

"We know." She said, her voice soft. "Do not think we are making this decision on a whim. We are here to take you, as long as you need us. We will provide for you what ever kind of help you may need to get through this. Your family and we love you." Roxas smiled at her, a weak smile, but a smile none the less. He hoped to the gods that they really did understand what they were getting them selves into. Ms. Crane took over the conversation for a while, talking about the legal paper work they would need to file and what not. All Roxas could think about was that he was going to have a family, as he stared at his Aunt and Uncle. He was going to live in a stable environment and have time to lick his wounds and heal. He closed his eyes and let a few tears fall for all the sorrow that was in his past but all the happiness he was determined to have in his future.

A few days passed while the paper work was getting processed and Roxas continued his stay with the old woman. On the third day after the visit with his Aunt and Uncle, Ms. Crane came by the again. Roxas was sitting on the front porch swing, just enjoying the cool air and wondering about his new life and how long it would take before he fucked it up, when the lexaus pulled up to the curb and Ms. Crane walked up and set beside the boy.

"How are you?" She asked turning her body to face him. Roxas sighed.

"Just a lot to think about and take in." he said, trying to cover his left wrist that was bandaged. If she noticed she didn't say anything.

"Well there is one more thing we need to take care of before you move." She said. "The house was left to you when your Father passed, so its up to you what you want to do with it and everything in it." Roxas stared at her for a few moments. The house?

"Could we burn it?" he asked, perfectly serious. The lawyer laughed.

"No dear we cant, but you could sale it and get a good sum of money for it." she suggested. Roxas turned to stare out over the yard.

"Do that, then." He said. "Sale it, I want to get some of my stuff out of course but other then that I just don't care." He looked down at his hands. "Maybe my Aunt or Uncle want some of the furniture or whatever. That would be alright." Ms. Crane nodded.

"I'll mention it to them and let you now. We could go through the house later today when Tifa and Leon land, if you'd like?" she asked. Roxas just nodded and stood up. The lawyer watched him with a sad expression. "Its the last step Roxas, to completely finishing off this part of your life." Roxas nodded again and smiled at her.

"I know, but its a big step..going back to that house..." he shuddered staring off into space once again.

"I'll call with more details about when we'll go over there." Ms. Crane said standing, she started to walk away but turned at the steps leading down to the yard. "The house can't hurt you."

"But the memories can." Roxas whispered as she finally walked away. He stood there for a minute, his peaceful atmosphere now gone, before heading back inside. He took the stairs two at a time before bolting into his room and locking the door. He stumbled over to his dresser and pulled out a small blade hidden under his socks. He stared at it for a minute before remembering how mad Sephiroth would be if he left any visible marks on his perfect skin. Roxas threw the knife across the room. "Fuck!" he said out loud. "The bastard is still in my head!" He crossed the room quickly snatching the blade from the floor, he pulled his sleeve up and dragged the blade across his upper forearm. The blood weld to the surface and spilt over running down his arm and soaking the bandage from last nights _accident_. He let out a hissing breath and set on his bed letting the knife fall to the ground. How was he suppose to go back to that place? How was he suppose to walk through those rooms? He closed his eyes and lay back on his bed ignoring his still bleeding arm, _What if I didn't kill him? What if he's at home waiting for me?_ The thoughts were not logical but the frantic beating of his heart and his shallow breathing, those things were perfectly logical to his frantic mind. He set up, clutching at his chest and stubbled into the bathroom connected to his room, he turned the shower on and quickly undressed before climbing in and curling up on the bottom of the tub. The hot water pounding on his back relaxed him and his breathing evened out. He let out a hiss when the water hit his still bleeding arm, he looked down at his arm like it had just appeared, how much blood had he lost? "Shit" he said before standing and turning off the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went for his first aid kit.

After bandaging his arm he dressed in his only pair of shorts and another long sleeve shirt, this one black and white checkerboard. He collapsed back onto his bed and picked up on his favorite hobby of late, ceiling watching. He sighed out loud when he heard the phone ringing some where in the house.

"Roxas dear could you get that?" he heard the old woman call out to him from down stairs. He stood going to his door.

"Yeah I got it." he called back as he walked over to the phone mounted on the wall a little ways down the hall.

"Parsons residence." he said into the phone.

"Roxas? This is Ms. Crane." came his lawyers voice. He sighed.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"Well your Aunt and Uncle are back in town now and they agreed to go with us to the house. They don't know that they want anything from it but they want to be there for you when you go get your stuff." Roxas felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"Brave of them." was all he said. Ms. Crane snorted.

"Very. I'll be there to get you in an hour, Oh and also, pack all your stuff. They'll be taking you home first thing in the morning and you'll stay with them at their hotel tonight." she said in a matter of fact voice. Roxas was gaping at the wall across from him.

"What? Already?" he asked. He heard Ms. Crane laugh.

"I'll be there in an hour. Be sure to tell Mrs. Parsons goodbye." and she hung up. Roxas stood there with the phone still pressed to the side of his face, in shock. He was really going? Going to live with strangers? He mentally slapped himself, they weren't strangers, they were family. He put the phone back in its cradle before heading down stairs to say his goodbye to Mrs. Parsons. After many best wishes and a glass of tea, he was back upstairs throwing his few clothing items into his duffle back. He was putting on his converse and his jacket when the honk from outside came. He sighed and picked up his duffle bag, he glanced around the room one more time before heading out and down the stairs. Mrs. Parsons was waiting for him on the porch and she gave him a tight squeeze, wishing him luck. He told her thank you and headed to the waiting lexaus. He slid in and buckled his seat belt as Ms. Crane pulled away.

"Well here we go." Roxas mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" his lawyer asked.

"Nothing, sorry." he replied gazing out his window. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this situation...they were getting onto the freeway heading toward his old neighborhood when his heart started to beat just a little faster...when they excited the free way and turned into the neighborhood, Roxas slid down into his seat and closed his eyes and started the count down that he would always do when he entered the neighborhood in a car. _and three.._his breath hitched in his chest..._two.._his eyes snapped open but he wasn't seeing anything..._one.._The Lexus pulled smoothly into the drive way and parked behind a black Honda. He heard Ms. Crane get out of the car and then her muffled voice as she spoke to someone else. _Probably Sephiroth_ his mind told him. He reached up and automatically started to pull at his hair. His mind was in overdrive, he obviously hadn't really killed him, obviously this all had been a sick joke, now he was home and would have to go back inside..live through it all over again. The car door opened and Roxas screamed huddling deeper into his seat.

"Roxas," Someone was saying. "Sweetie its fine" He was cowering away from the hands that were trying to pull his hands from his hair.

"I don't want to see him, I don't want to see him, I don't want to see him." he started to mumble over and over again staring at the dashboard, rocking in his seat. Tears started to stream down his face and he vaguely heard someone else crying as well. Suddenly strong hands grabbed him and forced him to face the person standing next to him. He squeezed his eyes shut but the hands shook him slightly.

"Look at me." came a smooth calm voice. _That isn't Sephiroths voice..._ he opened his eyes and found himself staring into grey-blue eyes from inches away. "You killed him Roxas. You beat his head in with a soup pan until his brains leaked out all over the kitchen floor. He. will. never. hurt. you. again." Roxas finally focussed on the face in front of him.

"Uncle Leon?" he asked slightly confused.

"Yes, Roxas." The man leaning in front of him said. Roxas glanced up to find his Aunt hugging Ms. Crane and crying into her shoulder. That more then anything snapped him out of his state of shock. He looked back at his uncle.

"..sorry..about that" he said, blushing a little. "..its just..." the strong hands gripping him pulled him into a hug.

"Don't apologize. After today, you'll be in a new place with new memories." He said letting go and standing. "Can you do this?" he asked. Roxas set back and thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah I can do this." he whispered and stood closing the car door behind him. He went straight to his Aunt who was still crying into Ms. Crane. Roxas touched her back and she looked down at him.

"I'm okay." He said. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She looked shocked for a second before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Of course you are." she whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally this much of a cry baby but seeing you like that..knowing that.." she just trailed off. Roxas hugged her back.

"Its okay, like Uncle Leon said. After today, I'll have new memories to make, and its all thanks to you guys." she pulled away from him and smiled.

"Well then lets get this over with." she said. He turned to Ms. Crane who was beaming at him like a well taught student, he rolled his eyes at her and was the first to start toward the front door. He took the front steps two at a time and came to a stop at the door. Ms. Crane and his Aunt and Uncle were talking about what a nice house it was and that Roxas could probably get a good sum of money for it. Ms. Crane told them about the offers she had already had and what she was doing to get better offers. She stepped around Roxas and unlocked the door, pushing it open. They all paused looking at Roxas, waiting for him to go in first. The door was open, he could see down the hall...see the staircase..he shook himself and crossed the threshold. The three behind him continued their talk as if there hadn't been a long pause. Roxas walked down the hall way toward the kitchen...he needed to see it..He stopped at the doorway, knowing he just had to step around the corner and look but his feet seemed glued to the spot. _Was there still blood? _he wondered. Finally, his curiosity winning out he walked into the kitchen. His eyes went directly to the spot were his uncles body had been but the kitchen was spotless. There wasn't a thing out of place any were. He sighed, a little sad about it but moved out of the room and headed up the stairs. The others were walking through the house looking at furniture and what not. They didn't need him right now. He walked into his bedroom and froze in the door way, his bed was still pulled down the way Sephiroth always left it. He had to lean against the door way for support as he glance around the room. It was rather large room with all the things a teenage boy could want, non of which would he be taking. He moved to his closet and pulled out his old suit case and started packing what he wanted of his cloths and shoes. He could here the others downstairs, there voices floating up to him and relaxing away any anxiety that might have flooded his body. He moved to his personal items, like pictures of his parents and his laptop. A knock came to his door as he was packing the laptop into his own bag. He glanced up to find his Aunt leaning in the doorway.

"About done?" she asked. He nodded. "Is there any furniture in the house you might want?" "I think I want the recliner in the living room." he said. "It was my fathers favorite". His Aunt nodded.

"Your Uncle and I might take the dinning room set. Is that alright with you?" she asked gently. Roxas nodded.

"You can have anything in the house that you want. I wish there was something of my parents that I could give to you but Sephiroth through most of it out." He picked up his suit case and his two other bags before turning to the door way.

"Here." Tifa said. "Let me take one of those." He handed her the small duffel bag with his shoes and they headed back down stairs. Leon and Ms. Crane were sitting at the dinning room table talking about a moving truck for the things that they would want. Tifa told them the recliner was going with them as well as Roxas set down with them. The three adults continued there talk and Roxas set staring out the window at the back shed.

"Uncle Leon." Roxas suddenly said cutting off there conversation. "My Dad...he kept somethings in the back shed...it was like his work room...I'm not sure what's out there but I'm sure there are tools and what not, if your interested in taking a look?" he asked. His Uncle looked at him for a minute before nodding.

"Alright, lets go do that." he stood and Roxas stood with him, leading the way to the back door and out into the yard. The sun was beating down on them as they crossed the dying grass to the old shed. Roxas pulled the door opened and was greeted by a wave of heat, he fanned his face as he stepped inside followed by his Uncle. Nothing in there looked even vaguely interesting to Roxas but his Uncle moved around the small space looking at things and picking up others.

"Your father loved to work on motorcycles." Leon said. "And he as some pretty impressive equipment out here, some of it is even still good." Roxas just nodded not really sure what to say. Eventually they made their way back inside so his uncle could get boxes to pack up what he would want from the shed. They left the house that evening loading Roxas's bags into the trunk of the black honda (Which was a rent-a-car his Aunt told him) a moving van would come for the rest tomorrow.

"Well looks like this is goodbye for now." Ms. Crane said to Roxas as he walked her to her car. Roxas nodded.

"I still don't know how to thank you for all that you've done for me." he said. She chuckled.

"Just stay in touch Roxas and promise me that you'll try your damnedest to get over all this." she said waving her hand to the house. Roxas smiled.

"I promise." he said before hugging her tightly, she hugged back just as tight before sliding into her lexus. He waved as she backed out of the drive way then turned back to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Ready?" Tifa asked holding the back door of the car open for him. He stopped and looked at them both and then smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah I'm ready."

As they drove away from the house, Roxas never once looked back, but he could feel the pull of it. Like it was urging him to look, just one more time. He shook his head and right then made a promise to himself _I'll never look back. _Then they turned a corner and Roxas relaxed into his seat. _On ward then. _

_

* * *

_Woo~ A little longer this time, probably will be the longest chapter. Reviews are welcomed. _  
_


	4. Chapter 3: A little to much

Well hello there!

I just wanna say thanks to the three of you who reviewed! And of course to the rest of you for reading this! Thanks.

* * *

The plane ride to Dallas the next morning was pretty uneventful. Granted Roxas had never been on a plane before but he was pretty certain that it was a regular flight. When they landed he followed his Aunt and Uncle into the overly crowded baggage area. They helped him pull all of his bags off the belt then retrieved there own.

"I have a friend meeting us here to take us back to the house." His uncle told him as they made there way to the front of the Airport. Roxas nodded but was concentrating on not running into the impossible amount of people trying to squeeze around him. They finally made it out the main entrance and he took a big gulp of air.

"Is it always the crowded around here?" he asked. His Aunt laughed.

"Yeah, its Dallas and its a Saturday, everything is crowded. We live a in a small subdivision right on the outskirts of Dallas so you won't have to really deal with much of downtown Dallas. We have everything we need out there." Roxas just nodded, happy to hear that, a big city was not what he wanted to deal with. A loud honk woke Roxas up from his thoughts and he looked up to see a black truck pull up to curb in front of them. A man jumped from the cab and made his way around the truck to great his Aunt and Uncle. The man was tall with long black hair and the most beautiful face he had ever seen on a man before.

"Hey Vincent, thanks for coming." Leon said, tossing his suitcase into the back of the truck then moving to collect the rest of bags.

"Its no problem. Have a good flight?" he asked taking the bag that was in Tifas hand.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Tifa said. "This is Roxas, Vincent." The man turned to Roxas and he could see his eyes for the first time. They were red! "Roxas this is Vincent, he lives across the street from us and is a good friend of your Uncle Leon." Vincent stuck his hand out and Roxas set down his duffel back to shake his hand.

"Its nice to finally meet you." Vincent said in his calm mellow voice. Roxas just nodded and handed his beg to his Uncle when he motioned for the. After all the luggage was in the back they all climbed into the four door truck with Vincent and Leon in the front and Tifa in the back with Roxas. Roxas's eyes were glued to the passing scenery on the drive through Dallas. He found himself even more happy that he wasn't going to have to deal with it all. Eventually the gentle motion of the truck had him fast asleep. He was shaken awake by his Aunt sometime later.

"We're home sweetie." she said smiling at him. He yawned and stretched looking around. They were pulling up to a rather large two story house on Tifas side of the truck with a fenced in front yard were a boy about his age was sitting in the grass. The boy jumped up when he saw the truck and ran toward them. Vincent parked and every one pilled out, Roxas following after.

"Mom, Dad! I'm so glad your home! Were is he?" Roxas figured this must be his cousin Sora. He walked around the truck to stand beside Tifa who the boy was currently clinging to. The boy jumped away from his mother and turned to Roxas. He was the same height as Roxas and had blue eyes like Roxas though the shade was very different they had the same crazy spiked hair but Sora's was brown where Roxas's was blond. "Hi!" The brunette said with a huge dazzling smile. "I'm Sora!"

"Roxas" was the only response Roxas gave before going to help Leon with the luggage. He wasn't to sure about the happy go lucky kid. He usually tried to avoid people like that. Oh well nothing to be done about it. He grabbed his bags and turned to Sora. "Could you show me to my room?" he asked trying to sound a little friendlier. Sora smiled brighten from like a 10 watt light bulb to like a 100.

"Sure!" he said, grabbing another one of Roxas's bags and turning toward the house. "I'm really excited that your gonna be living with us, it'll be cool having another kid in the house." Roxas was getting the distinct impression that his cousin like to hear himself talk. A lot. They entered the house to a really nice living room with kitchen to the left and the stair case to the right, Sora went up the stair case still talking. "And we'll be going to the same school so I can totally introduce you to all my friends and tell you who to stay away from and all that kinda stuff." Roxas highly doubted he would be interested in Sora's friends but kept his mouth closed. Sora led him to a room at the very end of the hall way. "My room is that one," he said pointing to the first door on the left. "This is yours" he said pointing to the door on the right at the end of the hall. "We'll be sharing the bathroom." he pointed to the door in the middle of the hall. He pushed Roxas's door opened and they stepped in. Roxas was shocked, it was rather big and had a queen size bed fully made up in the center of the room framed by two windows that overlooked the front yard. There was a desk on the right and a dresser by the door way, another door on the left must have led to the closet.

"Wow" Roxas said setting his bags down and walking around the room. "This is nice." Sora beamed at him.

"It's always just been empty space so me and mom fixed up for you!" he said. Roxas smiled, a real smile.

"Thanks Sora." he said. Sora looked a little shocked before nodding.

"Well I guess I'll let you unpack and stuff, I'll be in the living room if you need me." and with a wave he was gone. Roxas sighed and closed the door, slightly glad to be alone for a bit. He set about unpacking his cloths and organizing them into his drawers then opening the closet to find it empty with just some hangers. He hung his jackets and a few nice shirts then put all his converse at the bottom. His converse were probably the only thing he had ever allowed himself to splurge on, had a converse collection, almost ever color and design ever made. Almost. He closed the door and set out the picture of his mom and dad on the mirror above his dresser then set on his bed looking around the room. It was nice, and completely new, nothing to remind him...A sharp pain radiated up his arm reminding him that his wounds probably need to be re-dressed. He got up and moved to his last bag were he had put his first aid kit. He opened it up and pulled off his shirt, he pulled out the first aid kit and unwrapped the old bandages, with a sense of familiarity that would frighten any body who might watch, he set about cleaning, and re-wrapping the wounds and pulling back on his shirt. He put everything back into the box and slid it under the bed, he balled up the used bandages and moved to his door. He opened it and peaked into the hall, he didn't want his cousin to question what he was doing...the hall way was clear and he darted to the door that was the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He found the light switch and tossed the bandages into the toilet before relieving himself and flushing. He washed his hands and went back into the hall way to find Tifa at his door. She turned around when the bathroom door shut.

"Oh Roxas, I was coming to tell you that lunch is ready if your hungry?" she asked. Roxas nodded.

"I am thank you." he said following his Aunt down the stairs and into the living room. Roxas was a little shocked to find Sora was sitting on the couch sucking face with a silver haired kid. Roxas felt his heart beat pick up at the flash of silver and he almost bolted from the room but Tifa grabbed his arm.

"Sora!" she said, her voice taking a whole new tone. The two on the couch jumped apart, the silver haired boy stood, turning to the two standing in the doorway. Roxas could only stare _He looks like Sephiroth..._once again he had to fight the urge to bolt. He did not like the way the kid was looking at him. "Sora, I know I raised you better then that, those kind of things are best done behind closed and locked doors." Tifa told her son. Sora blushed and mumbled an apology. Roxas slowly backed out of the room his head shaking back and forth, pulling Tifa's attention to him. She looked confused but she followed Roxas's gaze to land on Riku. Then compression dawned on her and she quickly shielded Roxas from the other boys with her body.. "Leon sweetie!" She called out reaching to take Roxas's hands out of his hair. "I need you in the living room please!" Sora was looking worried as he walked around the couch toward his mom and Roxas.

"Mom?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sora sweetie, why don't you and Riku go set the table please?" she asked. Sora looked a little confused but he took Riku's hand and left the room. Roxas was still trying to back up images of the boy seared into his brain, _How could he look so much like him and not be related, if he is related does he know? could he know?_ At that moment Leon appeared at Roxas's back.

"What happen?" he asked looking at the obviously distressed boy.

"Riku," Tifa said. "I never realized how much he looks like Sephiroth." she whispered. Leon looked a little shocked before turning to Roxas.

"Are they related?" Roxas asked through tight lips his eyes wide. Tifa pulled him into a hug and after a minuet he relaxed.

"I don't know if they are or not." Leon said. "But if they are then he doesn't keep in touch with Sephiroth because I would have heard if there had been a death in his family." Roxas nodded and pulled away from Tifa.

"I'll be ok. It was just a shock." He said smiling best he could. Tifa ruffled his hair.

"Your a strong kid." she said. Leon made a grunted agreement,

"You should consider telling Sora about what happened." Leon said. Roxas looked at him blankly.

"I know its not fare for him not to know, considering he'll have to see the crap I'm going to be going through, it'll be easier if he knows." Roxas said allowed then nodded. "I'll talk to him this afternoon." Leon nodded but Tifa looked a little worried. Roxas smiled at her. "I'm fine, I promise." he said as they all walked into the kitchen. Roxas was immanently bombarded with questions.

"I'm so sorry Roxas!" was the first thing out of the brunettes mouth. "I didn't mean to upset you!" Roxas raised his hand and Sora stopped talking.

"Please Sora. Its fine don't apologize." he said. Sora opened his mouth to argue but Roxas cut him off. "Don't" Sora smiled a little sheepishly and the rest of lunch was relatively normal. Roxas was introduced to Riku and he managed to shake the other boys hand with out flinching or screaming. He gave himself huge brownie points for that. After lunch Riku went home (he lived next door apparently) and Tifa and Leon had gone to the store to pick up some school supplies for Roxas. Roxas had started up to his room again when he remembered that he was suppose to talk to Sora. He sighed and turned around going back down stairs. He had told this story about a million times so one more couldn't hurt. Sora was stretched out on the couch watching TV when he came back into the living room. Sora smiled at him.

"Hey Roxas! Wanna watch some tv with me?" he asked sitting up to make room for the other boy. Roxas set beside him on the couch.

"Actually I need to talk to you Sora, if you don't mind." he said staring at his lap. He knew telling his cousin about what had happen would make Sora think less of him, but Sora had a right to know. Sora turned off the TV.

"Alright, you've got my full attention." the brunette said turning to sit completely facing Roxas, he was eager and open, Roxas sighed.

"First I want apologize for earlier. When I'm done telling you about what happened to me, you'll understand a little better so just bare with me." Sora's smile had faded and was watching Roxas with a serious expression. Roxas went through the whole story just as he had done many times before. Sora was near tears when Roxas told him how his father had been killed. When Roxas told him about what Sephiroth had been doing to him for the past 8 years the tears won over and streamed down the brunettes face. Roxas stopped for a moment to let Sora take it all in.

"God Roxas. I want to say that I'm sorry but I know that it won't help." he said as he wiped his face on his shirt. "Thats to much for one boy to handle." Roxas didn't say anything just started up his story again.

"One night, about a year ago now, I came home late. I had been studying at the library. I got home a little past dark and he was waiting in the kitchen when I came in. When he called me to the kitchen, I knew I was in trouble. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen he grabbed me, hit me in the face and started to grill me on where I'd been. When I told him, he didn't believe me, he pushed me up against the counter. I remember sliding my hands across the counter trying to keep from falling, when my hand touched something solid and heavy. Sephiroth had my face in his hand had leaned down to force his lips on mine, when I pulled away, which was never allowed. He grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground but I grabbed the pan as I went and when he came to lay on top of me I bashed him over the head, and he went down like a sack of rocks." Roxas trailed off, Sora had his hands pressed over his mouth. "And when he moved again, I hit him again, and again until he stopped." Roxas was staring at the wall behind Sora not wanting to see the judgmental look that would be on his new found cousins face. "I went to trail of course and was found innocent by reason of temporary insanity and self defense." All of a sudden Roxas was tackled to the couch with a sobbing Sora attached to his front. He was so shocked by the action he just lay there for a few minuets.

"Thats..thats..so awful Roxas!" he sobbed into the other boys shirt. Roxas slowly set up pushing Sora back onto his side of the couch.

"Yes it is. But you need to know that the reason I freaked out so bad is that Riku looks just like Sephiroth." Roxas said standing up. Sora looked at him, stunned. "No way?" he asked. Roxas just nodded and motioned for Sora to follow him. He led the still sniffling boy up the stairs and to his room. He pulled out the one picture he hadn't put up. This one had his mother, his father, him and Sephiroth. He handed it to Sora. Sora gasped when he looked at the picture. "Oh wow." he said staring. "He does look a lot like Riku." he gave the picture back to Roxas who shoved it to the bottom of his bag.

"It'll take me a while, but I'm sure I'll get used to him. Just...please excuse any thing I might do around him...for a while." Roxas said staring at his hands. "Its going to be hard to be around some one who looks so much like him..." Sora hugged him.

"It'll be okay. And I promise not to tell a soul." he said. Roxas looked up at him a little shocked. Sora laughed "Of course I knew you would tell me that, I wouldn't tell any body regardless." Roxas smiled.

"Thanks Sora" he said. Sora nodded and went to the door.

"How bout some TV until my mom and dad come back?" he asked. Roxas thought for a moment before following the other out and back down to the living room. They settled down on the couch and watched whatever caught there fancy for a while until they heard the front door open. They both got up and headed into the hall way to help with whatever bags the adults had brought with them. After the sorted through the bags Sora helped Roxas carry his things up to his room. They set it all out on his bed.

"You'll like our school." Sora said as he helped Roxas pack his backpack. "We've only been in class for about a week so you haven't missed much and Mom went and registered you on Thursday so I'll take you to the office first thing in the morning to get you schedule." Roxas just nodded sweeping up all the trash and putting in the bag Sora was holding.

"What are the people like?" Roxas asked, generally curious.

"I guess their like people any were. You've got your good and you've got your bad." the brunette said with a shrug. Roxas just nodded, understanding that all to well. "My group is made up of a pretty decent people though we have our fare share of quacks." Sora said sniggering. "Dymex for example is a complete goof." he said. Roxas just smiled, kinda looking forward to the adventure that would be Sora's school. At 10 Tifa came in and announced it was time for bed. Sora waved goodnight and shut the door behind him. Roxas stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his new bed. He sank into the soft mattress and couldn't remember a time in his life that he had felt more at peace then he did in that moment. And soon the blond was fast asleep.

The next morning he was woken by a gentle shake. He rolled over to find Tifa sitting on the edge or the bed.

"Sleep well?" she asked as Roxas set up rubbing his eyes. He yawned and and stretched, he heard his Aunts sharp intake of breath and he realized his mistake to late. "Roxas.." she said trailing off. He quickly covered his bandaged wrist.

"Its nothing." he said. "Its hard, you know. A lot has happened in a short amount of time." Tifa touched his shoulder gently.

"Me and Leon want you to consider seeing Vincent on a regular basis, he's a Psychologist. He's agreed that if your ready, he'll talk with you." Roxas shifted in his bed, sliding his feet to the ground so he was sitting next to Tifa.

"I appreciate that Aunt Tifa, and I'll defiantly consider it, but I'd like to get settled in before I start any kind of treatment. Tifa nodded.

"I understand." she said.

"This bed is amazing, by the way." he said. Tifa laughed and told him the shower was free and that he had an hour to get ready and eat breakfast. Roxas got out of bed and made his way to the shower. He took a quick shower before going to his room to dress. He pulled on his black jeans with the holes in the knees and his long sleeve Coheed and Cambria shirt with his gold converse, he grabbed his bag and headed down to breakfast. Leon was walking out of the kitchen as Roxas was coming down the stairs.

"Have a good day at school kid." he said as he headed for the door.

"Thanks Uncle Leon." he said before going into the kitchen. Sora was already eating his bowl of cereal, he was wearing tight blue jeans and a green polo shirt.

"Morni rocaass" he said through his bite cereal to which he got hit upside the head by his mother. "mooom" he moaned.

"Do not talk with your mouth full" Tifa hissed at him. Roxas smiled and took a seat next to Sora. "What kind of cereal would you like Roxas? We've got Honey Nut Cheerios or Fruitloops." His aunt asked.

"Cheerios sounds great." Roxas said. Tifa pored him a bowl and set it in front of him. He quickly downed them and rinsed his bowl in the sink. Then they were rushed out the door, Sora explained they would walk the short distance to school. Roxas followed him down the steps and onto the sidewalk, he heard Soar squeak. He looked up to see Sora running toward Riku waiting at the end of the drive way. Roxas had to swallow a scream at the sight of the silver haired boy, he place a hand on his chest and closed his eyes counting to 10 before walking down to meet the two lovebirds. As he approached, Sora dismounted Riku and smiled bashfully at Roxas. Roxas just rolled his eyes as they started their walk to school. Riku and Sora in front holding hands, Roxas behind them following. It took them about ten minuets to get to the high school. Once there Roxas felt a little overwhelmed once again by all the people, the three of them stopped at the sidewalk leading to the doors.

"We'll be back" Sora told his boyfriend "I just gotta take Roxas to get his schedule." Riku nodded and eyed the blond standing a little ways away, staring off into space like he seem to do all the time.

"Alright Sora, See ya soon." he said kissing him on the forehead. Sora smiled and turned to Roxas.

"Ready?" he asked beaming. Roxas nodded and followed the hyper brunette into the school building. Once inside the crowd thinned out marginally and Roxas was able to breath a little easier. He followed Sora to a set of glass double doors that led into what appeared to be the office. Sora approched the lady at the desk, his 100 watt smile in place.

"Hi!" he said. "This is Roxas Strife, he's starting school today. My parents already registered him." The lady behind the desk blinked a few times before turning to Roxas.

"Well Hello there Roxas, and welcome to Meadows High." the lady said.

"Thanks." Roxas said. The lady started typing into her computer then got up and pulled a paper out of the printer before handing it to Roxas.

"There you are dear. Have a great year." she said smiling. Roxas nodded and walked out with Sora on his heel.

"So?" He asked eagerly bouncing around at Roxas's elbow. "What do you have first?" Roxas glanced at his schedule then handed it to Sora. "Oooh, we have our first class together!" he exclaimed. "And lunch!" Sora did a little happy dance while Roxas looked on in amusement. Sora handed back his schedule. "Lets go meet the others!" he shouted and grabbed Roxas's hand and dragged him back out of the building and around to the side were a large tree was casting shadows of a rather large group of kids. Sora slowed to a walk and Roxas's was incredibly thankful. They walked up and immanently had everyone's attention. Sora smiled at everyone.

"Hey guys. This is Roxas." he said wrapping his arm around the blond. "Roxas these are my people." he said in a mock stage whispered. Everyone laughed except an emo looking boy leaning against the tree with his nose in a book. "The emo kid is Zexion, the mullet kid drooling over him would be Demyx,"

"Hey!" Demyx said pouting who was in the process of trying to Zexions attention. Sora laughed.

"The red haired girl is Kairi, the blond is Namine." both girls waved and Roxas nodded to them. "You've already met Riku." they nodded at each other. "Then there's Axle, who isn't here yet as usual. And a few others that don't get here till later but you'll meet them at lunch." Sora finished his introductions and flopped to the grass next to Riku. Roxas set down with his back against the wall of the building which was next to the two girls. Both girls turned to him.

"So your Sora's cousin?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said looking down at his schedule. "My father and his father were brothers." Namine shifted slightly.

"Were?" she asked.

"My father died." Roxas glanced up at the blond girl was was staring at him in shock. "Sorry, I dont mean to be rude. I'm not a very social person." he said. Namine and Kairi both smiled.

"Its alright, sorry bout your dad though" Namine said with a sweet smile. Roxas nodded in acknowledgment and the two girls went back to whatever they were talking about before Roxas had set down. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a loud.

"Hey Sora." Sora screamed like a little girl. Roxas opened his eyes to see someone hanging upside down from a branch of the tree. The person was directly in front of Sora who was now in Riku's lap buried in his neck. The whole group was laughing including the guy in the tree. He had bright red hair that Roxas couldn't tear his eyes from. The guy pulled himself back up then dropped down from the tree. "Sorry shrimp didn't mean to make you scream like a little girl." The red head sniggered. Riku rolled his eyes as the red head stood to his full height. God! He must have been at least 6 foot tall with a lean muscular body (well what Roxas could see of it any way). He was wearing tight dark jeans and a black button down shirt with the top couple of buttons unbutton to show off his chest. Roxas was staring and he couldn't seem to stop, he was happy that the red head hadn't noticed him yet. God he was gorgeous. The red head collapsed next to Riku laying on his back, his long legs crossed out in font of him and his arms holding him up. Roxas couldn't hear what they were talking about so he looked away staring up at the tree above him. He was about to fall asleep when suddenly he was staring into acid green eyes. Roxas blinked rather slowly, the red head was standing over him staring at him.

"Hey blondie." the red head said a smirk on his face. Roxas just stared up at him waiting for him to say something worth responding too. _Does he have tattoos under his eyes?_ This made Roxas squint up at the man leaning over him and sure enough, under each eye the red head had an upside down teardrop. "Like what you see?" the red head asked the smirk on his face growing even bigger.

"I don't think so." Roxas said, his voice coming out low and bored, he felt the whole group grow silent. Roxas let his gaze go up and down the red head making it very clear he was looking. "Too skinny for my taste." he said and looked away from the red head his body language clearly saying 'Dismissed' The whole group erupted into laughter as the school bell rang. Roxas stood and grabbed his bag and walked away from the stunned red head still leaning against the wall. Sora was still laughing when they entered the building.

"I don't think I've ever seen Axle shocked into silence before" he said wiping away a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, me either" Riku said smiling at the blond. "Good job Roxas." Roxas just smirked and continued following them to his first class. Once in class he showed his schedule to the teacher who told him to find a seat. He took the seat next to Sora and the teacher called the glass to pay attention.

"We have a new student, Roxas? Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher asked. Roxas took a deep breath and Sora smiled at him encouragingly. He stood and looked around at all the faces looking at him.

"My name is Roxas Strife and I just moved here from Maine." _and i've committed murder._ He added mentally. The class clapped and he set back down.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, he had Kairi and Namine in few classes and a few of Sora's other friends as well even Riku (they had gym together) as well as the redhead, who was no longer talking to him (not that Roxas would admit that he cared). Every teacher wanted him to introduce himself and blah blah. By the end of the day Roxas was itching for some damn alone time. He was out front of the school waiting for Riku and Sora as they had previously discussed. He was sitting on the low wall that ran around the edge of the school parking lot and the grounds, when he saw the red head from that morning. He was walking out of the school, his phone pressed to ear. He was walking toward the parking lot, Roxas saw him glance over at were he was and he tensed. He wasn't sure just how mad he had made the taller man that morning and he really didn't want to find out. The red head hung up his phone and made a bee line for Roxas. He had plenty of time to get up and walk away if he wanted to but he found himself dangerously curious about the gorgeous red head. He stopped a few steps away from Roxas and once again they stared at each other.

"Did you have a purpose in coming over here?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow.

"The names Axel," he said. "Commit it to memory." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I'm Roxas, Sora's cousin." Roxas said as he watch Axel put a cigarette to his lips and the lighter to the cigarette. He inhaled deeply and blew the smoke away from Roxas.

"So I've heard. Can I sit?" he asked motioning to the bit of spare wall next to Roxas. Roxas patted the spot and Axel set. "So you just visiting or are you a permeant addition to the Leonhart residence." he asked as he took another drag of his cancer stick. Roxas smiled.

"I'll be staying with them as long as they'll have me." He replied and feeling brave he reached over and took the red heads cigarette from his lips and put it to his own. He took a drag and blew it out as he heard Sora call his name from the other side of the school yard. He put the cigarette back into the shocked red heads mouth. "Thanks Red." he said picking up his bag and walking over to Sora and Riku. Riku was staring over Roxas's shoulder at the shocked redhead.

"You keep leaving him speechless Roxas and he might jump you in your sleep." Riku said to the blond. Roxas chuckled causing both boys to gape at him.

"He'll get over it." he said before heading in the general direction they had come from this morning. Riku and Sora caught up with him soon enough and they started back to the house. Roxas glanced over his shoulder as they were leaving the parking lot to see Axel leaning against the wall, watching him Axel gave him a two finger solute. Roxas turned back around to answer a question that Sora had asked him. _I'm gonna like this place quite a bit _he decided as a huge smile spread across his face.

Roxas went straight to his room when they arrived home. He pulled off his shirt and collapsed on his bed. It had been a long exhausting day and he immanently felt his eyes fall shut.

_He was walking down the hallway of his house looking inside the rooms as he went. Each room was empty and echoed back his foot steps, as he reached the kitchen he could hear a dripping noise. Had he left a faucet on? He went in and froze in the door way. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Sephiroth his hair bright red with the blood that was leaking out of his caved in skull and he was holding the soup pot.. _

_Roxas why would you hurt your Uncle? All I did was love you. Roxas backed out of the kitchen and ran back down the hall his scream echoing instead of his foot steps. As he ran passed the rooms he saw they were no longer empty but full of memories of his time with his uncle. Each room holding a new horror of how he had been touched..._

Some one was shaking him violently, his eyes shot open and he was still screaming. He looked around franticly and his eyes were drawn to the silver haired male standing at the end of his bed. He scrambled out of bed and pressed his back to the window by his bed.

"No, Please Uncle Sephiroth..Please not tonight." he sobbed sliding down the wall. Suddenly Sora was in front of him.

"Roxas! Roxas snap out of it! Riku go get Vincent!" he shot over his shoulder. Roxas heard the door shut and he looked up to meet the blue eyes of his cousin. He through himself into Sora's arms sobbing and screaming.

"Sora please," Roxas begged looking into his cousins eyes, his own eyes looking slightly crazed. "Please don't let him take me back, I dont want to go back." he sobbed. Sora held him tight his own tears leaking out.

"Shhh Roxas Shhh, I'll never let him take you. We'll never let him take you." he whisperd into his cousins hair. The door opened and Sora looked up to find Vincent walking toward him.

"Sora what happened?" he asked as he knelt down next to the two boys.

"He...he was...was screaming in his sleep, me and Riku heard him from the living room. I was trying to wake him, when he opened his eyes he saw Riku and jumped out of bed and started saying 'No, Please Uncle Sephiroth not tonight.' I sent Riku for you and Roxas kept begging me to not let him take him." Sora was crying now full out and clutching Roxas to him. Roxas looked up from his cousin, his eyes were unfocussed and dazed. Vincent waved his hand in front of Roxas's face but got no response.

"Sora, you did very good in sending Riku to get me. But now I need you to help me get Roxas up and sitting on his bed. Then I need you to go and call your parents. Can you do that?" he asked his smooth voice leaving no room for argument. Sora nodded and together they got Roxas on the bed. Roxas set, staring not responding even when Sora left the room.

"Roxas I need you to listen to me. You had a nightmare. I need you to tell me what you saw that drove you over the edge." Vincent said kneeling down and looking up into the shocked boys face.

"Sephiroth." Roxas said between clenched teeth, "He was dead, but he talking to me, telling me what a bad lover I had been because I'd hurt him.." His eyes started to focus more on Vincent's face. Vincent nodded.

"I understand that Sephiroth was the man who rapped and abused you for many years?" Vincent asked his voice gentle. Roxas nodded as his thoughts became clearer. "I need you to close your eyes Roxas and take a deep breath ok?" Roxas nodded and did as he was told. He let out the breath and his shoulders relaxed. "Very good, Now Roxas I want you to lie down and rest, when I come back ill bring you something to help you sleep, ok?" Roxas nodded and pulled his legs up onto his bed and curled into a ball. Vincent shut the door behind him and went back down stairs to find Riku and Sora hugging in the hall way to the front door. "Are your parents on the way?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"Thank you so much for coming." Sora whispered. "Its so awful that he's been through so much."

"I know Sora but you must remember to not take to much of it onto your self. The best thing you can do for Roxas is to be the happy influence he needs." Sora nodded and Riku looked ready to explode.

"Is some one going to tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked. Vincent just shook his head.

"If Roxas decides that you need to know he'll tell you." he said gently. "Why don't you take Sora to his room while I talk to his parents?" Riku nodded and lead Sora up the stairs. Vincent turned to the door as Tifa and Leon came running in. They both spotted him and opened their mouths. He held up both his hands.

"Roxas had a night terror and was screaming in his sleep. When Sora went to wake him, Riku was with him. So when Roxas opened his eyes and saw the silver hair he almost had a panic attack, he went into a delusional state and I brought him out of it." Tifa leaned into Leon and he hugged her.

"What do you mean night terror?" he asked.

"A night terror is a night mare but more violent, often the vicim of a night terror is in a wake like state and you get screaming or thrashing and when awaken they can quickly decline into panic attacks or like with Roxas a delusion." Leon nodded. "I also have to suggest that Roxas start seeing a professional immanently my offer still stands to see him as a patient but if not me he needs to see some one. The bandages on his wrist on enough to get him admitted if any one reports it." Tifa covered her mouth to keep from sobbing out loud. Leon hugged her close.

"Ok Vincent, when do you want to start seeing him?" he asked. Vincent eyed the couple closely.

"Lets start out with every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday." He said. "And also, now that I am his doctor, I must make the suggestion that you have him institutionalized. This is going to be very hard on your family Leon." Leon shook his head.

"He is our family, we'll keep him here with us, let him have a normal life. I owe it to him and to Cloud." he said kissing his wife gently. "Go check on Sora and Riku please Tifa." She nodded and went upstairs.

"Very well then. I'm going to run home and get him some sleeping medication to get him through the night, I wouldn't suggest letting Sora or Riku in the room tonight. You or Tifa would be fine but the other two are going to need time to adjust." Leon nodded.

"I'll walk with you to your house then." he said, following his friend out the door. "Do think he's likely to snap again?" he asked as they were crossing the road. Vincent was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"I do not think he is going to snap in the way that you mean. I've read the case files and several different psychological evaluations that they did on him during the case, and him killing Sephiroth was a psychotic brake brought on by years of abuse. So will he snap and hurt one of you? No. Not unless someone starts to abuse him again. Which I do not see happening." he paused to open his front door.

"I hear a but coming." Leon said following the raven haired man inside.

"Indeed. But, I believe if he continues with out treatment he will most certainty have another mental brake down probably continuously until he has to be institutionalized. Thats to say that he doesn't commit suicide before he gets to that point" Leon rubbed his temples while Vincent went through one of his cabinets. He stood and they made there way back over to the Leonhart household. When the came in Sora and Tifa were in the living room sitting together on the couch.

"Riku head home?" Leon asked. Sora nodded his head but didn't say any thing. Vincent headed up stairs, Leon right behind him. They entered Roxas's room to find him standing at his window, singing to himself.

"All day, staring at the ceiling...making friends with shadows on my wall... All night, hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep, Because tomorrow might me good for something..." he trailed off when Leon closed the door. He turned to them and Vincent took a step closer examining Roxas, then he noticed the dark liquid poring down the boys arm. "I'm sorry." Roxas whispered. "It's just to much for one boy to handle."


	5. Chapter 4: A Psychiatrist

**Well I think you all deserve this. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the bands mentioned in any of the chapters.**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"Leon," Vincent said in a calm voice. "Go and call 911. Now."

Leon ran from the room, thundering down the hall. Roxas started to fall but Vincent caught him and lowered him gently to the floor. Leon was back in an instant, his cell pressed to his ear. Tifa and Sora were in the hallway asking what was going on.

"Leon, turn on the lights." Vincent said. The lights blazed on Vincent pulled his shirt off, pressing it to the gash across Roxas's wrist. Tifa gasped and covered Sora's eyes. Vincent could hear the ambulance coming, Roxas's eyes fluttered open. "Stay with me Roxas" Vincent said. "I need you to stay awake" Roxas nodded.

"I'll try." he whispered as his eyes fluttered closed again.

"Tifa go let the paramedics in!" Vincent shouted over his shoulder. Tifa took off down the stairs and seconds later the paramedics were there. Vincent stepped back; his pants were soaked with the boy's blood as were his hands. He watched them bind the arm and then lift him on the stretcher and out the door they went. Leon, Tifa, and Sora following close behind with Vincent trailing behind. Leon was going to ride in the ambulance with Roxas. When the ambulance left Riku came running up and hugged Sora to him.

"Maybe Sora should stay with you tonight Riku." Tifa said her voice flat. Riku nodded and led the boy away. "Did you want to ride with me to the hospital?" she asked Vincent. He nodded.

"If you'll allow me to go home and change, I will accompany you." he said. She nodded.

"I'll wait for you in the car." She said turning back to the house. Vincent went to his house and quickly rinsed off before changing into slacks and button down. He met Tifa at her car and they headed to the hospital. When they arrived they found Leon in a waiting room pacing back and forth. Tifa stopped him with a hand on his chest, he stared down at her.

"He's lost so much blood. They can't say if he'll make it." He said his voice flat. Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and they stood holding each other for quite some time. Vincent took a seat and soon the other two followed. The set for what felt like forever, when finally a man in surgical scrubs came out of the double doors.

"Strife?" he asked. Leon and Tifa stood. The doctor made his way over to them, his face neutral. "Please, sit down" he said. Tifa collapsed into her chair and Leon set more slowly. "He lost a lot of blood, but I am confident he is going to make it." Tifa covered her mouth and doubled over as the tears finally won over. "But I have to suggest that he be institutionalized. This kind of self harm is extremely..." Vincent cut him off.

"I am the boy's Psychiatrist." He said. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" The doctor nodded and they walked over to a corner. "What that boy needs more than anything else is to be with the little bit of family that he has left. Locking him away will not help solve the issues he is facing." The doctor nodded.

"I understand," he said. "But this was a serious attempt to take his life. There were several other older wounds but none of them as serious as this one. So you understand my worry." Vincent nodded.

"The boy was just placed under my care, He just moved here from Maine. But I can promise you that he will be monitored." Vincent said. The Doctor nodded and they walked back over to Tifa and Leon.

"I'm going to just suggest heavy supervision until otherwise noted by his Psychiatrist." the Doctor told the Leonharts. Relief flooded through Leon and Tifa.

"Thank you Doctor. When can we see him?" Tifa asked.

"I'll send a nurse when he's ready for visitors." the doctor said before walking back through the double doors. Leon stood.

"I'm going to call Sora." he said and walked out of the waiting room. When he returned the three set and waited until the nurse escorted them back to Roxas's room. He was hooked up to several devices making Tifa catch her breath. Leon led her over to the bed and set her in the chair next to him. Tifa took Roxas's right hand in hers and kissed it gently.

"He should be coming around soon." the nurse said before she shut the door. Vincent went around standing on the other side of the bed.

"When he wakes up it is very important that we do not reprimand him as our first reaction. We must show him the concern; let him know that he would be missed if he had succeeded." Leon and Tifa nodded still staring at the unconscious boy. Tifa gasped.

"He squeezed my hand" she whispered. Moments later his eye lids fluttered opened. He glanced around the room and then closed his eyes again. _Shit_ he thought. He opened his eyes and looked at his aunt.

"I'm sorry." he croaked. Tifa just shook her head.

"Shhh, shhh." she said stroking his hair softly. "We're just so glad that you're okay Roxas." Leon leaned on the bed and gave Roxas a small smile.

"It's good to see those pretty blues again kid." he said. Roxas gave his own small smile before turning to Vincent.

"Thank you." he whispered. Vincent inclined his head.

"I'll be seeing you four times a week from now on." he said. Roxas nodded. "We will take other actions but we'll discuss that later. For now just get better." Roxas closed his eyes and he felt lips pressed to his forehead. He looked up to see Tifa standing over him.

"Roxas I've got to go sweetie, the bar needs me and I need to take Vincent home, but Leon will stay with you and take you home first thing tomorrow. Ok?"

"Thank you Aunt Tifa." He said. She smiled and waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her. Leon leaned back in his reclining chair.

"Get some sleep kid. We'll go home in the morning." he said flicking off the lights. Roxas sighed and settled into the hospital bed his eyes drifting close of their own accord.

The next morning Roxas was released from the hospital with is arm in a sling and a prescription for low dose pain medication. They filled the prescription on the way home and bought more clean bandages so they could change the dressing on his arm periodically. They got home to find Sora and Riku sitting in the living room watching T.v. Leon walked through without comment. Roxas paused when Sora looked up at him with a soft smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked him gently. Riku was glaring daggers at him.

"I'm fine Sora. You might want to let Riku in on the big secret so he'll stop trying to kill me with his eyes." Sora whipped around to Riku.

"Riku?" he said sounding upset. The silverette just shrugged. Roxas went on into the kitchen to take one of his pills, as supervised by Leon. Once that was done he hauled his ass up the stairs and into his room to find that someone had cleaned up all the blood and changed the sheets.

He leaned against the door frame as tears ran down his face. These people really did care about him. He quickly wiped his face on his shirt before getting ready for his fist meeting with Vincent. It took him a while to get his pants up what with the sling and all but eventually he made his way down stairs without shoes (he'd be damned if he was going to try to put converse on with only one hand). He walked into the living to find Riku sitting by himself staring at the blank TV.

"Where's Sora?" Roxas asked. Riku jumped slightly and stood up turning to face Roxas. Roxas took a deep breath, obviously Sora had told him. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Roxas snapped his eyes opened and stared at the other boy. "He..." Riku trailed off then took a deep breath. "Sephiroth was my uncle." he said. Roxas took a step back ready to bolt if he needed to. "My whole family hated him. We didn't even know he was dead..." he trailed off again but looked at Roxas. "I'm sorry." he said before turning and going into the kitchen. Sora came out a moment later to find Roxas sitting on the bottom steps his good hand over his mouth. Sora set next to him and seeing his bare feet, went over to the hall closet and pulled out a pair of flip flops and set them at Roxas's feet.

"Thanks." Roxas's said when he lowered his hand. "I...I don't know how to feel about Riku being related to Sephiroth..." he trailed off and slipped his feet into the sandals.

"Riku is a good person. He'd never hurt anybody." Sora said with confidence. Roxas nodded as Leon came out the door that led to garage.

"Ready?" he asked. Roxas nodded and followed him out to the car.

Roxas wasn't really looking forward to this, talking about his problems seemed like a really bad idea...but if it would help...he took a deep breath when Leon pulled up in front a small building at the end of a shopping center, the building was oddly blank. Roxas got out of the car, saying goodbye to his Uncle. Once inside he approached the desk.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked him. Roxas paused his eyes scanning the small area.

"I...I uh have an appointment to see Vincent." he told the secretary. She checked her computer screen.

"Roxas?" She asked and Roxas nodded. "Mr. Valentine will be with you shortly." she told him. Roxas turned and set in one of the chairs designated for waiting. His arm gave a painful throb and he once again wondered when the damn pain meds would kick in. He grumbled under his breath and rubbed the side of his arm. "Fucking Vincent and his damn psychology bull shit."

"That bull shit will probably save your life." came Vincent's smooth voice. Roxas jumped and nearly fell out of his chair.

"You should consider walking louder." Roxas snapped as he clutched at his frantic heart.

Vincent smirked at him and motioned for him to follow. Roxas followed the raven haired man to a door on the left that had a name plate _Vincent Valentine_ it read. Vincent held the door open and Roxas walked in. It was a simple enough office, with certificates on the walls and book shelf's lined with thick boring looking books. A desk set in the middle with its usual occupants, a rolling chair behind and two straight back chairs in front.

Off to the right of the door was a little area sectioned off from the rest of the room by a low bookshelf and a tall green tree in a pot, this area had two comfortable looking chairs facing each other over a small table. Vincent motioned to the smaller section and Roxas took the chair with his back to the wall automatically. He watched Vincent walk over to his desk and then back again with a clip board. Vincent took the seat across from Roxas.

"So," Vincent said as he set down. "How do you like your school so far?" he asked. Roxas just stared at him.

"Wouldn't you like to hear about my terrible past instead?" he asked in a dry voice. Vincent raised his eyebrow at that.

"You would rather talk about you being rapped then talk about your new school?" he asked, his voice just as dry. Roxas flinched back, his good hand going to his hair and tugging a stray spike. "I didn't think so. So how's school?" Roxas sighed.

"It's been alright, Sora's friends are all pretty cool...for the most part.." he trailed off staring at the table between them.

"For the most part?" Vincent asked. Roxas shifted in his chair pulling his right leg up so he could rest his face no his knee.

"Yeah, Kairi, Namine, Demyx, and Zexion are pretty cool. I haven't really gotten to meet the others. Then there's Riku..." he trailed off again.

"What about Riku?" Vincent asked staring at the blond boy, watching for any sign of distress. Roxas wrapped his arm around his right knee.

"He told me this morning that Sephiroth was his uncle." Roxas whispered. Vincent set back looking a little shocked at this new development.

"That must have come as a pretty big shock." he said. Roxas shrugged.

"I figured they must have been related in some way, How many people could there be with silver hair?" he asked. Vincent nodded and wrote on his clip bored.

"Do you hate Riku for his relation to Sephiroth?" Vincent asked. Roxas closed his eyes like he was thinking about it.

"No..." he said tilting his head to the side. "I don't hate him...but it'd be a lie if I said it didn't make me very, very cautious of him."

"Even though he has never had a violent moment toward Soar or anyone else?" Vincent asked his pen twirling in his fingers.

"Everyone has the potential for violence. Some are just better at controlling it then others." Roxas said.

"So by your own theory, you should be cautious of anybody? Not just Riku." Vincent shot back at him. Roxas clenched his eyes closed.

"Yes but it's in his blood and he looks so much like him." he said. Vincent wrote again on his clip board.

"So because he looks like a relative, he must be like said relative?" Vincent asked. Roxas opened his eyes glaring at Vincent. They were getting awfully close to talking about something Roxas wasn't willing to talk about yet.

"Something like that." he said, still glaring. Vincent got the message and moved on.

"So which other of Sora's friends do you have an issue with?" he asked. Roxas snorted and put his leg back on the ground, relaxing into his chair. Vincent took note of his sudden changed demeanor.

"Axel." he said. "This tall self centered red head that seems to be pretty close to Riku."

"So is your problem with Axel that his self centered or that he is a friend of Riku's?" Vincent asked.

"A little of both I guess." he said shrugging his shoulders. "He seems like the only one in the group I would get along with but he's so damn big headed I can't approach him without him thinking that I was trying to hit on him. Though granted..." he trailed off. Vincent waved his hand urging Roxas on. "The one time he did approach me in a friendly manner..._I_ hit on _him_." Roxas chuckled softly remembering the red heads face when he had stolen his cigarette. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"So Axel? What does he look like?" he asked, keeping his voice light. Roxas glanced up at him.

"He's tall, like super tall. He's got to be six foot something. He has bright red hair that spikes back away from his face and really green eyes, like acid green. He has these stupid little upside down tear drops tattooed under his eyes that remind me of a clown." Roxas rolled his eyes again but had a small smile stretching across his face. Vincent was watching him with undivided attention. "His voice is really low and kind of sexy..." he shut his mouth with a snap when he heard what he had said out loud. "But he's really annoying." he finished lamely, a light blush on his cheeks. Vincent made a note on his board then went back to staring at Roxas.

"The only thing I will say on the subject is that you ought to be very careful. A relationship is not something to be taken lightly, on any level." Vincent said. Roxas gapped at him.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" he asked. Vincent just raised his eye brows and Roxas blushed slightly before slumping into his chair. "Whatever" he grumbled.

"So how often do you have night terrors?" Vincent asked. Roxas shrugged.

"Almost every night since the start of the trail." he said staring at his converse.

"Are they always as bad as the one last night?" Vincent leaned his face on his hand, propped up on the arm of the chair.

"Sometimes, there have been a few worse ones but waking up with Riku leaning over me didn't help matters at all." he mumbled, Vincent nodded.

"Yes I can understand that. I'm going to prescribe you a low dose of sleeping pills to be given to you by your Aunt or Uncle. You understand that all your medication has to be carefully monitored?" he asked. The blond nodded, secretly glad that some one would be watching him, he didn't want to be tempted... "You understand why?" Roxas nodded again. "Good. We're done for today. I'll call your Uncle to come get you." Vincent said standing. Roxas stood as well and moved to follow the raven haired man to the desk. Vincent set behind the desk and Roxas took one of the two on the other side. Vincent made the phone call and hung up turning his attention back to the blond who was now rubbing at his injured arm.

"Did they give you a prescription for the pain?" Vincent asked pulling out his own prescription pad.

"Yes," he grumbled. "Not that it's of any use when I can only take one every six hours." Vincent chuckled lightly.

"Yes I can see the problem there." Vincent tore the prescription from its pad and stood. "Lets go wait for your uncle." Roxas nodded and stood following him out of the office and into the lobby area. _School should be fun tomorrow. _Roxas thought as he set down in the lobby chairs. Vincent went to talk to his secretary for a minute before walking back over to Roxas.

"So Thursday, I will pick you up from school and bring you here. Then Leon will pick you up when he closes the shop." Vincent said.

"Is it really necessary to pick me up from the school?" Roxas asked feeling a little distressed at the idea of his peers knowing he was seeing a shrink...

"Yes it is necessary." was all he said before going back over to the secretary's desk. Roxas sighed and glanced to the door just in time to see Leon pull up.

"Vincent, my Uncle is here." Roxas called over his shoulder as he pushed the door opened. He let the door close and walk around to the passenger side of the truck and slid in. Vincent walked out and Leon rolled down his window as the raven haired man came to the truck. He handed him the prescription and gave him the instructions about when and how much Roxas could take.

"And Roxas." Vincent said looking over at the sulking blonde. "Only take this medicine if you are going straight to bed." Roxas nodded and stared out the opposite window. Leon and Vincent exchanged some more pleasantries and then Leon rolled up the window and they headed back toward the house. It was late evening already and Roxas knew he need to get some of the work done he had been given on his first day of school. _Feels like that was months ago already. _They made a quick stop to feel the prescription and then finally they were home. Roxas slid out of the car and made his way to the front door. Leon stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright with Riku being around?" he asked him. Roxas stared up at his Uncle for a moment.

"I haven't decided yet." he said, trying to be truthful. "But I'm working on it.." Leon nodded and opened the door for him. Sora and Riku were in the living room playing some kind of video game and Tifa must have been cooking because a heavenly smell was coming from the kitchen. Sora noticed Roxas standing in the doorway.

"Hey! Come play with us!" he said. "Riku always wins at these damn games." Riku ruffled Sora's hair playfully making him slap at his hand. Roxas smiled slightly.

"I've got homework to finish up before school tomorrow." He said before turning and headed up to his room. He pulled off his sling and laid back onto his bed relaxing into the comfortable mattress. His first meeting with Vincent hadn't been all that bad. He had figured it would be more like the times when he had had his psych evaluation for the trail and would be forced to re-live...That night again and again. He pushed himself out of the bed and went to his desk were his bag set, waiting for his attention. He set and pulled out his books and things before turning on his laptop. He put on some Avenge Sevenfold and started on his math homework first. Roxas wasn't sure how long he had been working but he had moved through several subjects before a knock came to his door.

"Come in!" he called over his shoulder and automatically turned down the music as the door opened. He put his pen down and turned to find Tifa leaning in the door frame.

"Dinners ready" she said her ever present smile fixed on him. "I've got to head to the bar but your Uncle and Sora are down there pigging out already." Roxas nodded and stood. He stretched and flinched slightly when his arm gave a painful twinge. He reached over and grabbed his sling, wrestling it over his head. Tifa chuckled and pulled it down in the back for him.

"Thanks" Roxas said with a small smile. Tifa just ruffled his hair and they headed down stairs. She said good bye at the hall way and Roxas continued into the kitchen. He found Sora and Leon waiting for him. They all ate and talked a little before Roxas excused himself and went back up stairs to finish the last part of his science homework. He finished just in time as he could hear Leon coming up the stairs; he started to put all his stuff away when the knock came.

"Come in." He called out but kept putting things up. The door opened.

"Hey, just came to help you change your bandage and then take your meds." His Uncle said from the door way.

"Ok, just give me a sec." he said, shoving the last of his school stuff into his bag. He turned and followed his uncle into the bathroom. They quickly changed the bandage without much incident and then Roxas downed his sleeping pill before crawling into bed. He lay awake for a while wondering how it would be to have a med induced sleep when his eyes closed and he was out.

* * *

**Well there you are. **

**Its not nearly as interesting as the other chapters but it gives you a little more about the family and what not.**

**Thanks for reading ^-^  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Music Brings Us Closer

**So today is my 21 birthday! I'm posting this early because I wont be around this weekend to post it...ha..**

**SO, enjoy it and review! **

**Also, I do not own any of the bands/music mentioned in this chapter or in any other chapter.  
**

* * *

The next morning Roxas was awoken by Tifa gently shaking his good shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly, and then blinking a few times to clear the fuzz from his vision. He set up slowly his hand going to his head.

"How'd you sleep?" his aunt asked rubbing his back in soothing circles. He shook his head back and forth.

"Ok I guess...I feel like I'm waking up with cotton shoved in all my senses...if that even makes sense." he said rubbing his eyes. Tifa chuckled a bit.

"Yes it makes sense. I'll be sure to mention it to Vincent, it could be your just getting use to the medicine." she said still rubbing his back. "At least there weren't any bad dreams." She said with a bright smile. Roxas nodded and put his feet to the floor, swaying slightly. "Speaking of meds..." she said getting up and going to Roxas's desk. She brought back a glass of water and one of his pain pills. He dropped the pill in his mouth then downed the water. "You got an hour to get ready and eat breakfast." she informed him ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Aunt Tifa." he mumbled. She just nodded and left the room, taking the empty water glass with her. Roxas stood up slowly testing his stability, when he found he could walk he moved to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and then had to dig to find a short sleeve shirt. He didn't own too many of them and this one was really tight across his chest. He sighed, well it couldn't be helped. He grabbed his underwear and headed for the bathroom. He took a quick shower, careful to not get his stitches wet. He dried off and got dressed, after he pulled on the shirt he paused to look in the mirror. The shirt was red with black grunge looking designs on the left side of it and it was really quite tight. He opened the door and walked to the stairs just in time to catch Leon on his way out the door.

"Hey, Uncle Leon." he called down the stairs, Leon paused and looked up.

"What's up Rox?" he asked. Roxas stood for a moment, slightly taken back by the nickname, he recovered quickly.

"Do you have time to help me re-bandage my arm before you go?" he asked.

"I don't but I'll send your Aunt up." he replied.

"Ok thanks" He said turning around and going back to the bathroom. He put the roll of bandage on the counter and set on the back of the toilet to wait for Tifa. She came pretty quickly and got his arm all wrap up. She also asked if he needed help getting his shoes on, and after an embarrassing moment he agreed to allow her to help him put on his converse. After she went back down stairs he did his hair and brushed his teeth. He joined Sora for a bowl of cereal and they left to meet Riku. Riku was waiting for them again at the bottom of the drive way and Sora did his running leap into Riku's arms. When they were done with their morning greeting Riku turned to Roxas.

"So what's the story?" he asked Roxas. Roxas just stared at him; Riku rolled his eyes and gestured to Roxas's arm in the sling. "What do you want to tell people about what happen to your arm? Unless you were planning on telling the truth?" he asked the last a bit sarcastically. Roxas opened and closed his mouth several time, stumped...

"I...I've never had to worry...about that before…" he trailed off. Sora and Riku looked at him a little doubtful. "Not that I haven't ever been hurt bad enough for people to notice...I've just never had any one ask...everyone just...uhh… no one ever asked about my injuries." he mumbled, starting to walk. Riku and Sora followed, neither sure what to say to that.

"Well, people will surely ask here. So let's just tell them you fell?" Riku said. Sora tilted his head to the side.

"Well that wont explain the stitches…how bout he fell through a glass table?" the brunette suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. How about that Roxas? You tripped and fell through a glass table." Riku asked the blond. Roxas nodded his head.

"Yeah…yeah alright." he said. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the school. Riku and Sora led the way to the side of the building and the big tree. They were greeted with the same people as last time. Demyx was lying with his head in Zexions lap, who was reading a book and ignoring the mullet haired boy best he could. Kairi and Namine were chatting, leaning against the wall. Roxas, out of pure instinct looked up into the tree just in time to see Axle drop from the branches. Sora once again screamed like a girl and jumped on Riku making the others laugh. Axle was wearing black jeans and a black muscle shirt that showed off his upper body rather splendidly and all the tattoos that decorated the red heads arms and chest were exposed for examination (Not that Roxas would be looking). The red head reached out to ruffle Roxas's hair but he dodged it with ease and simply walked around him and set beside Zexion and Demyx.

"Where were you guys yesterday?" Axle asked glancing over his shoulder at Roxas before turning back to the two in front of him.

"Roxas got hurt and we stayed home to take care of him." Sora said, sticking his tongue out at the red head. Said red head turned to Roxas, now noticing his arm in the sling.

"Awww! Poor Roxie!" Axle cooed dropping down beside the blonde. Roxas was glaring at him.

"Roxie? Really?" he asked as his eyebrow rose. Axel pulled back on the cloth sling to get a better look at the bandaged arm.

"What'd you do?" he asked glancing up at the blonde. Roxas was slightly shaken at having the red head so close, so shaken in fact, that he opened his mouth ready to tell Axel exactly what'd he done, when he remember that he wasn't telling anyone about that...he closed his mouth. Sora, sensing Roxas dilemma, cut in quickly.

"He fell through a glass table." he said rubbing the back of his head. Axel glanced back at Sora and then back to Roxas, his eye brow raised.

"Really?" he asked, in the same tone that Roxas's had given him just a moment before. Roxas just glared at him, daring him to question it further. "Fine, whatever." he said getting up and going to sit by Riku. Roxas felt slightly uncomfortable lying to the red head, but couldn't figure out why. _You do not owe him anything, but lying is not a good way to start out a friendship_ a voice in his head told him. That voice sounded suspiciously like Vincent. He looked over to find Demyx staring at him from his place in Zexion's lap.

"Sorry about your arm. How many stitches was it?" Demyx asked seemingly innocently. Roxas stared at the boy for a moment longer, trying to decide if he was making fun of him in some way.

"Seventeen" he finally answered. Zexion glanced up from his book and he and Roxas held each other's gaze for a moment and it was enough. Zexion understood what had really happened. Possibly everyone would know, or at least speculate. Roxas closed his eyes once again and leaned against the tree until the bell rang. He stood carefully, using the tree to push himself up. He bent down to scoop up his bag when it was snatched from him. He glanced up to find Axel walking away with his bag slung over his shoulder. Roxas huffed and jogged to catch up with the long legged red head, he grabbed his bag forcing the red head to stop or let go of the bag.

"I can carry my own backpack." The blond huffed. Axel just smirked down at him.

"I just thought I'd give you a hand, you know, since you seem to be lacking in one." Roxas rolled his eyes at the terrible joke and Axel chuckled. Roxas let go of the bag.

"Fine, whatever." He mumbled walking around the red head. "It bothers my arm to carry the damn thing any way." Axel laughed.

"I figured it might." He said easily keeping up with the small blonde. "So you gonna tell me what really happen to your arm?" he asked. Roxas glanced up at him.

"No." Roxas said glancing back at the hall way they had just entered. He was trying to concentrate on not letting his arm get hit by the bustling teens. Axel placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him, effectively blocking Roxas from the merciless on pour of people. Roxas stepped up close to Axels back as to not get separated from him and clutched at the back of his shirt as they made their way down the hall. He was starting to feel a little crowded when he found himself standing in his first period class room, still clutching Axel's shirt. The red head glanced over his shoulder at the small blond with a smirk on his face.

"You're safe now, you can let go." He said. Roxas blushed and quickly released his grip on the red heads shirt.

"Thanks." He mumbled and went to the back of the room looking for Soar as he set down. Axel followed him, placing the blond's bag by his desk before sitting in the desk in front of Roxas. He straddled the chair and leaned his elbows on Roxas's desk staring intently at the blond. Roxas set back in his chair to put some distance between himself and the red head and stared right back. Roxas noticed at some point Axel had put a gray hoodie on over his black muscle shirt.

"What?" Roxas finally snapped resting his injured arm on the desk. Axel just shrugged.

"Just wondering what happened to the cocky little shit I met the other day." He said still staring at Roxas's face like he would be tested on it later.

"Maybe he just doesn't feel like wasting his witty come backs on someone who could scarcely grasp them." he said a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Axel's eye brow rose at that.

"Why won't you tell me what happen to your arm?" the red head asked. Roxas huffed.

"Frankly? It isn't any of your business, I don't owe you an explanation and I don't need your damn pity." he snapped. Axel set back, looking slightly shocked and then for a moment a flash of anger. At that moment Sora came walking over, he stopped next to Axel, his hands on his hips.

"Are you harassing my cousin?" the brunette asked glaring at the red head. Axel quickly recovered from his anger and stood up, forcing Sora to take a step back.

"I was going to ask him if he wanted to join us for our weekend rituals but I just realized that I don't _owe_ him anything." he said. "Especially not my pity." The last part was said in a very condescending tone, making Sora gape at the red heads back as he walked away and out the door. Roxas dropped his head onto his desk and groaned. _Well I fucked that up._ He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Roxas! Axel's not usually like that, I'll talk to him." he said, trying to sound reassuring. Roxas just shook his head but didn't say anything. The final bell rang, signaling the start of class and the two were forced to pay attention to the boring lecture. By the time the bell had rung Roxas had convinced himself that Axel was, at that very moment, planning on beating the crap out of him at the first chance he got. Or he was telling every one what an ass Roxas was and to never talk to him again. So, with these dismal thoughts floating around his head he headed out into the hall followed by his ever chatty cousin. They set to maneuvering through the crowd toward their next class, which he reminded himself, Axel was in. He hitched his bag higher on his good arm and continued to ignore his cousins constant stream of nonsense.

"Okay Rox, I'll see you at lunch." Sora said, making Roxas turn toward the brunette who was already half way down a hall way going the opposite direction. Roxas titled to his head to the side before shrugging and turning back around. Almost instantly he crashed right into someone, he stumbled a little, then whoever he had run into pushed him and he fell to the ground, his hurt arm taking most of the impact. This was followed by several peoples laughter.

"Watch were you going punk." Roxas rolled over onto his bag, groaning at the searing pain ripping through his arm. He glanced down to see red stains forming on the bandage. His attention was torn from his arm when some one bent over him and grabbed his shirt. The boy standing over him was quite large and beefy looking, he was wearing a beanie and a stupid looking vest. He sneered down at the blond. "You must be new here, the names Seifer, and I don't like little punks like you running in to me." he said. Roxas would have loved to slice the kid to pieces with his witty comebacks but at the moment he was a little preoccupied with the pain. The kid shook him a little by his shirt. "Hey, I'm talking to you! What are you, deaf?"

"I hope, for the sake of your well being, that there is a very good reason why you are harassing Roxas." Came a very smooth and a very, very angry voice. Seifer let go of Roxas's shirt and they both looked over to find a very pissed off Axel walking toward them. Seifer crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look confident but Roxas had seen the flash of fear that had crossed his face when he heard Axel's voice.

"I don't need a good reason, the punk ran into me." he sneered. Axel stopped next to Roxas and glanced down at the blond who was clutching his bandaged arm to his chest. Suddenly, Axel had Seifer by his vest and had slammed him up against the wall. Seifers two friends had taken steps forward like they would help but one look from Axel kept them in their place.

"Do not, ever, touch Roxas again." Axel hissed in his face. "Or I will hunt you down and brake every bone in your body." He released Seifer, who fled, followed by his two idiots. Axel turned back to Roxas to find the boy with his back against the wall and his breathing laborious. Axel knelt beside him and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, tell me what hurts." he said watching the boys pain-filled face. Roxas held out his bandaged arm and Axel gently took it in his hands finally noticing that the once white bandages were now soaked in blood. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Riku," Slight pause. "Yes, I know your in class idiot, Roxas ran into Seifer, it looks like he broke open the stitches on his arm. We're in the hallway leading toward the science classrooms." He hung up his phone and slid it back into his pocket. Roxas's opened his eyes and grabbed Axel with his good arm.

"Not Riku!" he gasped but his eyes closed again. Axel just stared for a moment. _What the hell?_ and pulled off his hoodie and used it to wrap Roxas's arm tighter. Riku came skidding around the corner a little ways down the hall way and joined them, they discussed the best course of action and decided alerting any one else wouldn't help so the best thing was the school nurse. Axel scooped Roxas up into his arm and Riku grabbed their bags. At this point Roxas was in and out of consciousness and not real sure were he was being taken him but he hopped it was close. Axel and Riku made their way through the now empty school halls to the nurses office. Riku slammed opened the door and Axel went through carrying the blond in. The nurse looked up, ready to yell at whatever student and pushed her door opened so rudely until she saw the bloody sweater wrapped around the blonds arm.

"Put him over here." She ordered, pointing out a small examining table. Axel set him down gently and the nurse unwound the sweater and then the bandages. Axel flinched when the large gash was exposed. "It seems he busted out a few stitches." the nurse murmured and set off looking for her supplies. She came back and pressed a towel to the wounded. She glanced at Axel.

"You, hold this here, tightly. We need to stop the bleeding." She said. Axel took her place next to the blond and pressed the towel to his arm. Roxas blinked his eyes opened and smiled slightly when he saw Axel.

"Guess I owe you one." he mumbled. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'll be taking it with interest too Blondie." he growled. Roxas glanced around.

"Riku's not here is he?" he asked, but before he could answer the nurse was back and Axel went to stand by Riku.

"He really doesn't like you to much, does he?" the red head asked his best friend as they watched the nurse work. Riku glanced up at the red head.

"Yeah.." he trailed off. "He knew my Uncle Sephiroth." Axel flinched. He remembered the few times Riku's uncle had come around. They weren't fond memories.

"How'd he know him?" Axel asked. Riku, in turn, just shrugged. He knew that ment he wouldn't get anything more out of him on the subject. The nurse walked over to the two of them when she was done.

"So which of you can tell me what happened?" she asked. Axel stepped forward.

"When I was on my way to class I saw Seifer bent over him. When I got closer I noticed that Roxas was clutching his arm. I called Riku when I noticed the bleeding and we brought him here." Axel said, his voice bland. The nurse stared at him for a while.

"The wound is relatively fresh and a life threatening one. If it had been ripped all the way opened he wouldn't have made it to my office. Do either of you know how it happened?" she asked. Axel looked at Riku, who shrugged.

"You'd have to talk to his Aunt or Uncle." the silverette said. Axel was glaring at Riku but the nurse nodded.

"Fine, go back to class. I'll call his emergency contact." she said, dismissing the two boys. They walked out of the office and around the corner when Axel grabbed Riku's arm and stopped him.

"You gonna tell me whats going on?" he asked. Riku just stared at him.

"Its not for me to to tell Axe." he said and tried to keep walking. Axel stopped him again.

"Just tell me damn it" the red head seethed. Riku gave him a sharp look and Axel dropped his arm.

"I don't know whats gotten into you Axel, but let me warn you now. That boy is messed up beyond what you can imagine. Don't go getting caught up in it, you don't know him." Riku said watching his best friend. Axel just glared at him.

"If he's gonna be around, I'll end up knowing him. I just want to know whats going on with him." he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Why?" Riku asked him. Axel glared at him.

"I don't know! Because I'm curious? Because I don't like not knowing?"

"Axel I know you. If you find out whats wrong with him, you'll try to take his burdens on your shoulders, and this time Axe," Axel had looked away from Riku, his face set in angry lines. Riku grabbed his arm and made him look him in the face. "You can't handle it. Trust me when I tell you, that kid has to much going on for you to handle. You're just getting over your own crap" Axel just stared at him for a moment.

"I know what its like to have burdens Riku. The only reason I survived it is because I had someone to share it with. Some one to help lesson the load. I'd be putting my brothers memory to shame if I didn't try and help Roxas. Especially when I know for a fact that he needs someone." The red head said before turning and walking away. Riku sighed and rolled his shoulders back. This was like watching two trains barreling at each other, he just wish he knew how to stop them.

Roxas lay on the little cot, staring at the ceiling, wishing to whatever god there was that his Aunt or Uncle would get here already. His arm was throbbing in a terrible way, so bad in fact that he had thrown up several times. He heard the door opened and he rolled his head around to see his Aunt Tifa standing in the door way. When she spotted him she rushed over.

"Oh Roxas! What happened?" she asked.

"I ran into someone in the hall, when I fell I landed on my arm and broke three of my stitches." he said trying to sit up. Tifa helped him sit up, propping his back on the wall and his feet on the floor.

"Ok sweetie. Let me go talk to the nurse then we'll get you home." she said. Roxas nodded and Tifa went to find the nurse who had said she'd be in the front office. Roxas leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn't get the image of Axel threatening Seifer out of his head. It made him feel a little fuzzy on the inside when he thought of the red head defending him. _Not to mention how it felt to be carried by him. _He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. The door opened and the smile went from his face as he glanced over. His Aunt came back in followed by the nurse and, to Roxas's surprise, Axel. He set forward and a wave of pain came rolling over him, he snatched the trash can from the floor and vomited up the last of his breakfast. After that it was all drive heaves, he realized then that someone was holding his hair back and rubbing soothing circles on his back. He glanced up to see his Aunt holding his hair and then to his side to see Axel sitting next to him, rubbing his back. _It has got to be against some law for this guy to be so damn hot and sweet. _He closed his eyes and the trash can was gently taken from his hands and replaced with a cool cloth. He used it to wipe his face and then pressed it to his now throbbing head.

"Axel's going to help you out to the car, okay sweetie?" Tifa asked him. Roxas nodded his head and tried to stand but was quickly scooped up into strong arms again. He looked up at the red head a question on the tip of his tongue.

"This is faster blondie." was all he said as they followed Tifa out the door and down the hall way.

"Thanks Axel." Roxas said, his voice soft. Axel glanced down at him.

"No big deal" he said. Roxas closed his eyes and let his head rest on the red heads chest.

"If you say so red." Roxas remarked. Axel chuckled and Roxas could hear it through his chest. He smiled softly at the sound. When they made it to the doors that led out, Tifa stopped and looked over her shoulder at the two boys.

"Roxas, cover your eyes, the sun is going to hurt your head." she called out to them. Roxas took the wet cloth the nurse had given him and put it over his closed eyes. He felt the sun press in on him as soon as they were out side. He groaned and buried his face in Axel's chest causing the red head to chuckle.

"Almost there Roxie." he said shifting the blond slightly in his arms. He heard his Aunt unlocking the truck as they approached.

"Just set him in the front seat Axel." Tifa said as they got to the truck. Axle carefully set the blond in the seat and helped him lean the seat back. "Thanks so much Axle," Tifa said.

"No problem. I'll bring by all his homework after school." Roxas heard the red head tell his aunt, he pressed the cloth to his eyes. He couldn't help the sudden giddiness that he felt at the thought of getting to see Axel later. He had to control his face into a blank expression as he felt someone leaning over him. "I'll be seeing you later Roxie," Axel whispered in his ear causing Roxas to jumped slightly. He heard his aunt open her door. "and I expect some answers. I ruined my favorite hoodie for you." Roxas could only nod, then the door was closed and the truck started up. When they got home Tifa helped him up to his room and brought him a pain pill. He downed it and lay back in his bed.

"Did you want anything to eat?" his Aunt asked, smoothing back his hair from his forehead. He smiled at her.

"No thank you." he said. She nodded and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be out in the back yard if you need me, okay?"

Roxas nodded and allowed himself to relax into the bed as she closed the door. He drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the morning until he couldn't stand the bordum any more. He got up and headed down stairs. He went to the back door to find Tifa on her knees in a small garden in the middle of the yard. He opened the door and was greeted by loud rock music, he glanced around and found a small radio sitting on a glass table. He closed the door, deciding not to bug her and went into the kitchen. He made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabbed two bottles of water and went back outside. 10 Years, Shoot it out was blaring on the radio now and Roxas smiled singing along as he set down his sandwich and one of the bottles of water. He went over to his Aunt and placed the bottle of water on her shoulder. She jumped, making a high pitched squealing sound and turned around. Roxas laughed a little and offered her the bottle water. She glared for a moment, her hands on her hips and then smiled and took the water. Roxas smiled back at her and went back to the table and set down. Tifa followed him and turned down the radio.

"You scared the crap outta me Roxas." She said, taking the seat opposite him. Roxas snorted and took a bite of his sandwich. "But thanks for the water," she said taking a drink. Roxas bobbed his head as he ate. "Its good to see you making friends, Axel's a good guy." she said absentmindedly staring out over the yard. Roxas finished his sandwich and set back in his chair taking a drink of water.

"How did he end up coming to help me when you got there?" Roxas asked. Tifa turned her attention back to him.

"He was waiting in the office, said he wanted to be there to tell me exactly what had happened." She said. "He's had a ruff a life, I knew his mother, not that she was much of a mother." She trailed off, as if she was just thinking out loud. Roxas wanted her to continue but didn't dare to ask, he wouldn't like Axel to hear about his past from any one else. So he just nodded. "He had it bad, not like you." she said smiling at Roxas. "But bad in its own way." Roxas nodded, understanding. He took another swig of his water and laid his head back, enjoying the sun on his face. He heard his Aunt get back up and he saw her going back to her garden. He reached back over and turned up the music. He was trying to figure out how much of his story he was willing to tell Axel. Maybe he should call and talk to Vincent about it? He yawned and glanced over to see a fold out chair, like the ones women use to tan. He got up and lay down on the chair stretching out on it and allowing Incubus to loll him to sleep while they asked him to pardon them while they burned.

His Aunt woke him a little while later and told him to go inside or else he'd get sun burned. He yawned and made his way back inside. He flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels for a while until he heard the front door open, followed by his cousin whining about something. He turned off the TV and moved to the door way to find Sora and Riku sucking face. He rolled his eyes and started to head up the stairs.

"Roxas!" his cousin called out to him. He turned around to find Sora standing at the foot of the stairs. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine now that I've had my pain medicine." he replied. Sora frowned a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't walk with you to class, I shouldn't have let you go by yourself." he said. Roxas just held up his hand, silencing Sora.

"Its not your fault. I ran into Seifer and he's an ass whole. Neither of which are your fault. So don't apologize." the blond said. Sora smiled slightly.

"Well I'm glad your okay." he said. Roxas nodded and continued up the stairs. "Oh! And Axel says he'll be by soon." Sora called up to him. Roxas stopped again but didn't turn around, he could hear the teasing in his cousins voice.

"Okay." was all Roxas said and he went the rest of the way up. He closed his door and went to his desk. He turned on his lap top and opened his itunes. He typed in Matchbox 20 on the search bar and hit play. Unwell pored out of his speakers and filled his room. He went to his closet and found one of the bags he had brought with him and pulled out his old sketch book. He set on his bed and flipped through the pages. Bent started playing on his laptop and he started singing along.

_If I fall along the way _

_Pick me up and dust me off _

_And if I get too tired to make it _

_Be my breath so I can walk _

Roxas was singing aloud now, his eyes closed. So he didn't hear or see when his door was opened and a certain red head came in, closing the door.

_If I need some other love, then_

_Give me more than I can stand _

_And when my smile gets old and faded _

_Wait around I'll smile again _

_Shouldn't be so complicated _

_Just hold me and then _

_Just hold me again _

_Can you help me I'm bent _

_I'm so scared that I'll never _

_Get put back together _

Axel stood silently by the door watching the blond on the bed sing. _He has an amazing voice_ he thought to himself.

_You're breaking me in _

_And this is how we will end _

_With you and me bent _

_If I couldn't sleep could you sleep _

_Could you paint me better off _

_Could you sympathize with my needs _

_I know you think I need a lot _

Axel found himself captivated by the lyrics, he couldn't help but feel the blond was singing with more emotion then what even the singer was giving.

_I started out clean but I'm jaded _

_Just phoning it in _

_Just breaking the skin _

_Can you help me I'm bent _

_I'm so scared that I'll never _

_Get put back together _

_You're breaking me in _

_And this is how we will end _

_With you and me bent _

_Start bending me _

_It's never enough _

_I feel all your pieces _

_Start bending me _

_Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in._

Roxas opened his eyes and finally spotted the red head, who was now standing at the foot of his bed. There eyes locked, and when the lyrics started up again Roxas stood and moved to the laptop and turned the music down.

"Why'd you stop?" Axel asked. "You have an amazing voice Roxas." the red head said sitting on the end of the bed. Roxas felt him self blush and went back to sitting in the middle of his bed, facing the red head.

"How long where you standing there?" he asked, staring down at his hands.

"From _If I need some other love, then, __Give me more than I can stand, And when my smile gets old and faded, __Wait around I'll smile again._" The red head sang. Roxas's mouth was hanging open, _Well fuck, he can sing too_. The good aspects of the red head were just pilling up in front of Roxas's face. Axel looked over at the blond and chuckled.

"Sora didn't tell you?" he asked. "I'm in a band, we're just a local band but we're pretty popular. We play at local venues, and restaurants and what not. You should come to one, we do a lot of covers." He said. Roxas felt a thrill run through him, he hadn't been out in a long time, and going to a concert was extremely tempting. Especially if he could stare at Axel the whole time.

"Who else is in the band?" he asked.

"Well, I'm lead singer, Demyx and Riku are our guitarist, you haven't met our basses his name is Xaldin and our drummer is a guy named Marluxia. We have a gig this friday, you should get Sora to take you." he said. Roxas nodded.

"I'll have to ask Vincent and Leon." he said with out thinking about it. Axel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Vincent?" he asked. Roxas hesitated.

"He's a uhh friend." he finished lamely not ready to tell Axel he was seeing a shrink. Axel seemed to go stiff at this and placed some papers on his bed.

"Here's all the homework your teachers had set aside for you." he said. An awkward silence fell over the two of them and Roxas shifted uncomfortably. He knew what was coming next. "So you gonna tell me about your arm?" he finally asked. Roxas sighed and stared down at his hands. Push started playing in the background.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered.

"Yes, but if pushing you wont help then don't" he said, not looking at the blond but instead staring around the room. He noticed that it was a rather empty room. Other then two pictures on the mirror and the lap top, you couldn't tell that any one was staying in the room. Roxas shifted again.

"I had a night terror." Roxas blurted causing Axle to bring his attention back to the uncomfortable blond. "It..it was a bad one...I woke with Riku standing over me...he looks so much like..." he trailed off and Axel turned his body to face the blond completely. "I have a razor hidden under the mattress, when they left..." he closed his eyes. "I tried to kill myself." he whispered. He felt the bed move and he opened his eyes. Axel was up and walking to the other side of the bed, "What are you.." he trailed off as Axel stuck his hand in between the mattress and pulled out the razor. He dropped it into his pocket and turned back to the blond. Roxas wasn't sure what expression he would find on the red heads face but the last thing he was expecting was sympathy. The red head set on the bed facing Roxas and crossed his long legs up on the bed.

"I had a ruff childhood too." he said. "But I had my brother there with me, up until he killed himself when I was 16.." Roxas reached out and took Axel's hand in his. The red head looked down at their hands intertwined together and smiled up at the blond.

"Thank you." Roxas said. "For saving me earlier, for helping me now, for not asking for details." Axel nodded his head.

"I know what its like to have a burden. It's not easy to talk about and you don't know me well enough to entrust that information to me." the red head said. Roxas squeezed his hand.

"Maybe someday." he whispered. Axel squeezed back. Roxas got up and changed the music to play his whole library. After that they set and just talked about people at school and Axle. Roxas found out that Axle had his own apartment and worked several small jobs other then the bit of money he made from band gigs. They were laughing about a particular funny story that involved Demyx, a bowl of gummy bears and lots of alcohol when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Roxas called and his Uncle came in carrying a small box. "Hey Uncle Leon." he said. His uncle came and stood by the end of the bed, tossing the box to Roxas.

"Your Aunt and I agreed that you need that now that your with us. It already has all three of our numbers in it. Your number is on a sheet of paper on the inside." he said. Roxas stared down at the box in his hand that had a picture of a small cell phone on it. He smiled up at his uncle.

"Thanks Uncle Leon!" he said pulling the phone out and turning it on.

"Hey Mr. Leonhart." Axel said from were he was sprawled out on the bed.

"Hey Axel." he said in response then went for the door. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, Axel your more then welcome to stay."

"Thanks, I think I will." the red head said. The door closed and Roxas was still concentrating on his new phone. It was a touch screen with a slide out keyboard! He couldn't help but feel a little excited about it. Axel reached over and plucked the device from Roxas hands.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted reaching to snatch the phone back.

"What? I wanna see it too!" the red head said, rolling over so the blond couldn't reach. Roxas crawled to the other boy and jumped on him reaching for the phone.

"Give it back Axle I wasn't done!" he said. After some struggling some how he managed to snatch the phone back. "Ha ha!" he said holding the phone above his head. It was at this moment that he realized that he was straddling Axel's chest. Said red head was panting from the struggle his hand on Roxas leg and the other above his head.

"Alright, alright you win. Beside I got what I wanted." he said with a smirk. Roxas blushed like mad and rolled off the bastard red head. He stood and threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face.

"Take that, asshole!" Roxas said and then ran from the room followed by an angry Axel, they came running down the stairs, Roxas laughing like a mad man. He vaguely registered that Riku and Sora were in the living room when he ducked behind the couch just in time to avoid the flying pillow. He heard Axel curse and he let out a cackle before grabbing the pillow and standing up but the red head was no were to be found. Roxas dropped the pillow to his side and glanced around the room. He looked to Sora for help but found Riku had his hand pressed over the brunettes mouth and pinning his hands to his side, Roxas turned around but it was to late. Axel grabbed him started tickling him ferociously, they ended up on the floor, with Axel on top of him attacking his sides.

"Stoop! Stoop!" Roxas yelled in between peels of laughter. Axel smiled down at him.

"Say that I win! Say Axel you are the master!" he said to the laughing blond.

"No!" the boy yelled.

"Say it!"

"Okok! Axel you are the master!" Roxas gasped out and the tickling stopped. He glared up at the red head. _Oh he is going to pay for this._ The red head stood still laughing and pulled Roxas to his feet. Roxas glanced over to find Riku sitting on his cousin. "What are you doing to Sora?" Roxas asked in between deep breaths.

"I had to stop him from helping." the silverette said. He stood up and Sora jumped up tackling his boyfriend into the couch. Roxas burst out laughing along with Axel. Tifa came out of the kitchen.

"Dinners ready boys." she said, glancing over at her son and shaking her head. Axel and Roxas went into the dinning room and set at the table.

"Roxas, Vincent called." Leon said as he cut his steak. Roxas looked at his Uncle sharply. "He wants you to call him back on your new phone so he can have your new number. I already put his number in your phone." Axel was staring from one to the other but Roxas ignored him.

"I'll call him after dinner." he said and started eating. Riku and Sora came in, Sora yelling about something or another. They set and everyone ate in relative piece. When they finished Axel and Roxas helped clear the table and Riku and Sora did the dishes.

"Well I better be headed out." Axel said as he and Roxas went through the living room. Roxas nodded and walked him to the door. Roxas's phone rang as he and Axel went out onto the porch. He glanced down and saw Vincent's name flash on the screen. Axel glanced down and motioned for Roxas to answer it. He hesitated before hitting accept and bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello." he said into the phone.

"Good evening Roxas." Came Vincent's voice. "I hear you had an accident at school?" he asked. Roxas sighed.

"Yeah I fell, a friend helped me to the nurses office. I broke a couple of stitches." Roxas said. He glanced across the street and noticed Vincent's car wasn't at home. Axel set on the steps to the porch and pulled out his cigarettes.

"No need to dole down the details for me Roxas." he said. Roxas blushed and turned away from Axel.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. Vincent chuckled.

"I just wanted to remind you that I'll be there tomorrow to pick you up after school." he said. Roxas set down next to Axel who was watching the blond with a dark look on his face.

"I know Vincent. I'll see you then." he said.

"Alright then, Roxas, have a good night and don't forget to take your meds." Roxas rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that." Roxas said, sliding his phone back into his pocket. Axel took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke up into the air.

"It's cool." he said and offered the cigarette to Roxas. He glanced over his shoulder before took the offered cigarette, and pressing it to his lips. He took a deep drag of it and handed it back to Axel. He sighed and released the smoke into the air.

"So, Vincent." Axel asked taking the cigarette.

"He's just a friend that Leon introduced me too" Roxas said. "Some how I pictured you driving a bright red Camero or something." The blond said, gesturing to the black, sleek, motorcycle parked behind Leon's truck. Axel took one more drag before flicking the stub away. He stood and blew out the smoke in the process.

"Yeah, in my dreams." the red head said, heading for the drive way. Roxas followed him, wondering what the red heads sudden mood swing was all about. Axel swung his leg over to sit on the bike, Roxas stood a little back staring at the machine.

"Is it safe?" Roxas asked, sounding weary of it.

"As long as you drive it safe." Axel replied patting the bike fondly. Roxas laughed a little.

"Some how I doubt your a safe driver." he said. The red head shrugged and an awkward silence fell over the two. "Uh..well...I guess..I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked lamely not sure what all the awkward was about. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." he said, then he started the bike and Roxas took a step back when it roared to life. He kicked the kick stand up and took off down the road. Roxas stood there for a moment, watching the bike turn the corner. _What the hell happened? _He asked himself. They had been having fun up until the phone call from Vincent. Just then he heard the front door open and close, he looked over to see Riku headed down the side walk and toward Roxas. Roxas felt his heart rate pick up a pit as the silverette got closer. He stood very still, fighting the urge to run.

"Hey. Axel leave?" Riku asked, still a good distance away, giving Roxas his space. Roxas nodded and then realized Riku couldn't see it.

"Yeah, he just left..." he said trailing off. Riku took a step forward and when Roxas didn't run screaming he approached. "Thats close enough." Roxas squeaked. Riku froze.

"I am not my uncle Roxas." he said, his voice tight with anger.

"I..I know that Riku, And I'm sorry, the logical part of my brain knows that...but right now the illogical part of my brain is in control..and it will be for awhile.." he stammered. Riku just sighed.

"I'm going to walk past you to go home, Okay?" he asked. Roxas nodded and started walking, keeping himself at a clam passe as he passed Riku. He was tense as a rabbit until he was on the porch, he turned around to see Riku walking up the steps of the house next door. He went inside and closed the door. Tifa was in the hall way, saying goodbye to Leon as she left for the bar. Roxas stood out of her way and gave her a quick hug as she went out the door. He went into the kitchen with Leon and took his medicine then went up stairs to his room.

He undressed, pulling out his new phone and setting it on the bed. He pulled on his pajamas and lay down. He plugged his phone in to its charger and started going through it. He opened up his contacts and the first name in it was Axel's. Roxas stared at it for a moment before tapping on the name and opening up the contact information. His number was there along with a little line of text under note _The sexiest guy you'll ever know ;)_it said. Roxas couldn't help the huge smile that crossed his face, and when the meds pulled him under the smile was still in place along with his phoned opened to Axel's contact information.

The next morning was the same as before, his Aunt came in waking him from his comma like sleep. He showered and changed his bandages. He went back to his room and decided he wanted to dress nicely today. He pulled out his favorite pair of white washed skinny jeans and realized he didn't have any more short sleeve shirts. He huffed and walked out to the hall way and down to Sora's room. The brunette was just coming out of his room.

"Good morning Rox!" Sora said when he noticed his cousin.

"Hey Sora, do you have a short sleeve shirt I could borrow?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. "I kinda don't have any other then the one I wore yesterday."

"Sure! In my closet, you can borrow any one you like." he said, pushing his door opened.

"Thanks" Roxas said going into this cousins room, he paused in the door way, he wasn't sure were to step. The room look like a damn hurricane had ripped it apart. He chuckled to himself. Of course this is what Sora's room would look like. He went to the closet and found a black polo-shirt. He pulled it on and found it a little light but he shrugged and headed back to his room. He pulled on his studded belt and grabbed his bright red converse, checked his hair and was ready to go. He grabbed his bag and went down stairs to have his breakfast.

"Hey! I forgot I had a black polo!" Sora said as Roxas set down. Roxas just shrugged and started into his waiting bowl of cheerios.

"You had to borrow from Sora?" His aunt asked him. Roxas nodded his head and swallowed his bight of cereal.

"I don't own very many short sleeve shirts." Roxas explained before digging into his breakfast again. When he was finished, he started the trying task of getting his damn shoes on. Eventually, Sora couldn't take it any more and forced his help on the blond who just sighed in defeat and allowed the brunette to tie his shoes. They went and met up with Riku as usual and headed toward school.

When they got to school they found Demyx and Axel were the only ones under the tree. They both had out guitars and were strumming away. Sora brightened up the sight of the two boys.

"Oh! These are the best mornings! Roxas your gonna love this!" he squealed running over to the tree, dragging his boyfriend with him. Roxas just rolled his eyes and walked at his normal passe. As he approached, Axel glanced up at him and then looked again, his mouth slightly opened. Roxas kept walking ignoring the red head and set down with his back against the tree. Axel went back to his guitar and Roxas was free to look, the red head was looking rather splendid in a tightly fitted band shirt and red skinny jeans. He watched him pluck at the guitar with skilled fingers making different tunes come out and dance along Roxas's skin. He closed his eyes and just listened to Axel and Dymex play off each other. Sora had been right, this was really nice. When the bell rang he felt a little disappointed that he had to leave. Today he and Sora walked to their first period class together. Roxas set down in his desk, listening to Sora rant and rave about Riku and the band when Roxas realized that Axel hadn't spoken to him all morning.

"So did you want to go with me?" Sora asked him. Roxas looked over at his cousin with a blank expression. Sora sighed loudly. "To the concert tomorrow night?" he said.

"I'd have to ask your dad and Vincent." Roxas replied. "But I'd like too, yes." Sora beamed at him.

"I don't see why they won't let you!" he sad, and then the bell rang and the conversation was ceased.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, in the few classes that Roxas had Axel in the red head didn't really talk to him much. So by the end of the day he was feeling really down, he had thought that they would be friends. Especially after last night, _wonder what I did to fuck it up?_

Sora and Riku were standing with him after school while he waited for Vincent when Axel came walking up.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Sora asked him. He shrugged.

"I always am." he said. "You both coming?" he asked, nodding his head at Roxas. Sora turned to him.

"Don't forget to ask Vincent if you can come!" Sora said with a bright smile. Axel opened his mouth to say something when a honk cut him off. Everyone turned to see a sleek black RX 8 idling at the curb. The window was rolled down and Roxas could see Vincent in the driver seat. He waved to show that he had seen him and then turned back to the others. Riku and Sora bid him goodbye, but Axel was staring at the car. Roxas, finally tired of the red heads strange behavior, pushed his shoulder causing the red head to stumble back.

"I don't know what crawled up your ass and died Axel, but you need to pull it out." Roxas hissed and stormed off to the waiting car. He slid in and buckled the seat belt as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Wanna talk about it?" the shrink asked.

"Can we at least wait till we're in the office?" Roxas snapped at him. The rest of the ride was silent.

When they got to Vincent's office Roxas seated himself in his same chair and waited for Vincent to join him. When the raven haired man set down across from him with his clip bored, Roxas exploded.

"I just don't know what the hell I did!" he said, throwing his one good arm up in the air. Vincent raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your starting off in the middle of a conversation here Roxas. Wanna catch me up?" he asked. Roxas huffed and set back in his chair and started to explain. He started with yesterdays Seifers incident and went through to when Axel came over, bring his homework. And for once in his life he didn't leave any detail out.

"So then when you pulled up and he was just staring off, not even saying bye I got fed up and pushed him. I told him to pull whatever had crawled up his ass and died out and left!" he finished. Vincent was watching him carefully.

"So, when he asked who I was, you told him I was just a friend?" Vincent asked. Roxas nodded.

"I don't want him to know that I have to see a shrink!" Roxas said.

"You do realize that saying that, then implied that I was more then just your friend." he said, Roxas was staring at him like he was speaking another language.

"What?" he asked. Vincent sighed.

"Think about it. If you didn't know someone who called Axel and then when you asked who it was and he told you it was just a friend. What would you think?" the raven haired man asked.

"I'd think he was covering up a lov..." Roxas trailed off his eyes going wide. He then groaned and sank into his chair. "Well shit, at least I know where I fucked up." he mumbled. Vincent chuckled.

"So do you want to go to the concert tomorrow?" Vincent asked. Roxas looked up at him.

"Yeah, I really do. I haven't been out or anything in a long time." he said. Vincent nodded.

"I'll make you a deal, lets talk a little about your past today and you can go to the concert tomorrow." the raven haired man proposed. Roxas opened his mouth several times before settling down into his chair.

"Fine." he mumbled. And so they talked, by the end of session Roxas had only cried once (surprisingly). They mostly talked about his parents and the kind of relationship he had had with them (well what he could remember any way). When Roxas brought up his Dad, his eyes would fill with tears and he would have to stop for a bit before continuing on. Someone knocking on the door is what finally stopped the session. Vincent stood and went to the door, when he came back, his uncle was following close behind. Roxas stood and picked up his bag, the two adults stood and talked for a bit before Roxas and his uncle left. On there way home Roxas remembered that he still had to ask Leon about the concert.

"Hey Uncle Leon. Is it okay if I go with Sora to Axel's concert tomorrow night?" he asked. "And before you say to ask Vincent, I already have, and he said yes." Leon chuckled.

"Well if he cleared it then I don't see why not. Just be careful please. Try to stay away from the crowd, I'd hate to have to take you to re-stitch your arm."

"Yes sir." Roxas said with a little smile on his face. When they got home Sora was in the front yard with Riku. When Roxas got out of the truck, Sora came running up.

"SO? Can you go?" he asked, jumping up and down. Roxas couldn't help but laugh and nodded his head as Sora did a happy dance. They all went inside, Sora bouncing off the walls with excitement. Roxas excused himself and went up to his room. He had to talk to Axel about their misunderstanding. He pulled out his phone and noticed he had a text messaged. He opened it up.

"_Roxas, this is Ms. Crane, call me when you get a chance, I've got good news on the house."_ Roxas smiled and hit the call button. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello there! How's my favorite little psycho-path?" she said. Roxas laughed.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he asked. They talked for a bit about her new case before she got down to business.

"Well I sold the house." She said. "The money is in your bank account." Then she mentioned a price and Roxas's jaw dropped.

"My god! What did you do tell them their was oil on the land or something?" Ms. Crane laughed.

"No! I did no such thing, with a little detail it was really nice house in a really good location." she said. Roxas turned on his laptop and logged on to his online banking, sure enough, there was the numbers to prove it. He could buy his own car! And some new cloths! They talked for a bit more before he said he had homework he needed to get to. They hung up and he set about getting his homework together. His phone vibrated on his desk, a new message from Axel it read. Roxas felt his heart in his throat as he opened the message.

"_I'm sorry for my shittyness." _it read. Roxas smiled and hit reply.

"_I'm sorry too, Vincent explained to me what I did that pissed you off, he's my shrink, I just didn't want any one to know that I was crazy enough to need a specialist." _he read the message, reassuring himself that it would be fine. Axel wasn't going to hate him just because he had to see a shrink. He bit his lip and hit send, almost immediately he regretted it, _I want it back_! He paced his room while he waited for the reply, several minutes passed and Roxas was cursing his phone when it vibrated. He snatched it up and opened the message.

"_u should have just said that roxie! I did the shrink thing 4 awhile."_ it said. Roxas set down in his chair, clutching at his chest. _Oh thank you gods!_ The phone vibrated again.

"_Did he say u can come?"_it read. Roxas smiled.

"_Yes" _he sent back and then turned to his homework. He worked for awhile then started thinking about what he would wear to the concert. Maybe he could go shopping tomorrow after school? He went to his closet and started shuffling through his cloths. Non of which were good cloths to go out in. A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Come in!" he called over his shoulder. Sora cam in and paused when he noticed Roxas standing in front of his closet.

"What chya doin?" Sora asked, sitting on his bed.

"Trying to figure out what I'm going to wear to the concert." he mumbled. Then he turned to his cousin. "What are you wearing?" his asked the brunette. Sora shrugged.

"Jeans and a shirt." he said. Roxas huffed.

"I need to go shopping. Will you go with me?" He asked his cousin. Sora flashed him a 100 watt smile.

"You know I will!" he said. "Mom can take us after school tomorrow!" Roxas nodded, feeling a little excited.

"Awesome!" he said. "Should we go ask her?" Sora jumped up.

"Be right back!" he said, zooming out the door. Roxas laughed a little at his crazy cousin. He set down at his desk, cleaning up his papers and books when Sora came racing back in.

"She says yes!" he said, panting a little as he threw himself on the bed. Roxas chuckled, shoving all his crap back in his school bag.

"Well then, tomorrow is going to a damn good day." Roxas said.

* * *

**Ok~ so reviews would make my birthday that much better ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: Unstability and RocknRoll

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! Its a lot of fun to check my email and find review messages. **

**Okay, so if you haven't figured it out by now, music is kinda my muse. Any songs and/or bands mentioned I do not own (Along with Kingdom Hearts of course). **

**Also it kinda helps the story along if you listen to the song (if you can) when its mentioned. Or just read the lyrics, because the songs I mention are songs that help inspire this story. :)**

**

* * *

**

School the next day flew by for Roxas. He was just to excited about the concert to pay much attention to anything else. After school he and Sora were waiting out front for Tifa; she had agreed to pick them up and then drive them to the local strip mall so Roxas could buy some new cloths. Riku was with them but he'd be leaving to meet up with Axel and the others for rehearsal. Roxas was seated on the wall staring out over the parking lot trying to ignore his cousin while he sucked face with his boyfriend. He caught a flash of red out of his peripheral vision and turned his head to find Axel leaning against the wall next to him but facing toward the school, a cigarette between his lips. The blond felt his heart rate pick up but it wasn't like he could control the damn thing, he'd only known the red head for a few days but damn it if he didn't want to jump his bones. Instant lust he guessed, especially when the red head was wearing really tight jeans and a muscle shirt. Axel glanced at him and Roxas looked away, feeling heat crawl up his face. Of course he had been staring and been caught.

"Excited about the concert?" the red head asked.

"I'm hoping it'll at least be entertaining." He replied with a deep sigh. Axel glared at him.

"Oh well I do hope we can hold your majesties attention." he said. The blond rolled his eyes, _oh if only you knew just how much of my attention you have..._

"I hope so too." Roxas said with a fake sigh. Axel snorted and ground out his cigarette

"You're such a little shit, you know that?" he asked ruffling Roxas's hair.

"Hey!" Roxas said his good hand going up to fuss with his spikes. "I really wish people would stop doing that!" he seethed.

"Maybe if you weren't so short." Axel said and immediately jumped back as Roxas reached to grab him.

"I am not short! Your just a damn giant!" he snarled. Axel laughed and leaned against the wall, a little further down this time.

"Whatever you say blondie." The red head said. Just then a honk sounded and Roxas glanced over to see Tifa waving at him from the truck. He jumped down from the wall and turned to his cousin.

"Sora, your moms here" he said to the brunette who was still sucking face. He rolled his eyes and turned to Axel. "I'll see ya later." he said, picking up his bag. Axel gave him a two finger solute as Roxas turned around. He could feel Axel's eyes on him the whole way to the truck. He climbed into the truck and closed the door.

"Is Sora coming?" his aunt asked. Just then they heard Sora yell and they turned to see him running toward the truck. Tifa chuckled as Sora climbed into the backseat. "Alright so were too boys?" she asked as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"How bout that little strip mall down on Trinity?" Sora suggested. "They have that rock store there that I think Roxas would like."

"Alright, Trinity Shopping Center it is!" she said. They drove for a while before Tifa turned off into the shopping center and parked. They got out and Roxas immediately spotted the first store he wanted to look at.

"Alright boys, I'm gonna go down and take care of some stuff at the bar for a bit. I'll be back in a hour or so. Then we'll get something to eat. Okay?" she asked. Both boys nodded and gave her a quick hug before starting off toward the store.

They went from store to store, their bags pilling up. Roxas got several new pairs of pants and a new pair of shorts. He made himself buy several short sleeve band shirts and then went hunting for something to wear to the concert. He finally settled on a pair of pin stripped pants that were very snug on his ass and a vest. It was like a vest you'd wear under a tux but Roxas planned on wearing just as it was. It was a little tight and showed quite a bit of skin but Sora had convinced him that it was perfect and so he bought it and then went to meet Tifa in the parking lot. She took them to a small little restaurant down the street from the shopping center, the food was good and Roxas was really having a good time. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so relaxed, he even found himself laughing at the silly things that Sora would do or say.

By the time they finished with their dinner Roxas was feeling a little nervous about the concert but mostly excitement at getting to see Axel perform. When they got home they had about an hour to get ready before Tifa would drop them off at the small venue were the band would be performing. Roxas took all his bags up to his room and stripped down, he pulled on his black pin stripped pants and slid his studded belt through the loops.

He pulled the vest on and buttoned it up before turning to the mirror. He looked pretty good, if he did say so himself. He turned a little to look at the back and felt himself blush at just how tight the pants were on his backside. The bandages on his arm kinda threw off the outfit but at the same time, looked like some kind of macabre arm decoration. He decided to leave the sling behind for the night and just be extra careful.

He then turned and dumped one of the bags on the bed and searched through the articles of clothing until he found a black chain with a key charm dangling from it. He took it out of its packaging and clasped it around his neck, it went good with the outfit and fit snug on his neck. He gave himself one more once over before grabbing his phone and wallet and putting them in his back pockets, then he grabbed black converse, and socks and headed down stairs.

When he got down stairs he found Sora sitting in the living room with Vincent and his uncle. He stopped on the bottom stair, frozen in place while the two adults examined his outfit. Finally, with a burst of confidence, strolled into the room and set beside Sora. The blond tried his best to ignore the two adults as he slid on his socks.

"Isn't that a bit of a reviling outfit to be wearing out?" Leon finally asked. Roxas looked up at him, trying to keep from rolling his eyes. _This man took me in when no one else would. _He told himself.

"Not really," he said shrugging. "At least I wore the pants instead of the little bitty shorts that came with the vest." Leon opened his mouth to make a comment when Tifa came out of the kitchen.

"Ready boys?" she asked. Roxas stood, grabbing his shoes and nodded. Sora followed him out and they both set in the back so that Sora could help him put on his shoes.

"Saved by mom, huh?" Sora asked as he finished tying Roxas's shoe. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, It would have been funny to see his face if I had come down in the shorts." he said chuckling. Sora burst into laughter at the thought. Roxas set back in his seat and was finally able to inspect his cousins outfit. The brunette was wearing a black band shirt that had a red heart with an 'X' through it, and black skinny jeans.

"Whats the name of the band?" Roxas asked. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to ask.

"Kingdom Nobodies" Sora replied showing the back of his shirt.

"Ah." Roxas said, leaning back into the seat. Sora just nodded, bouncing in his seat. They pulled up to what appeared to be an old warehouse that someone had reverted into a club/bar. There was already a line wrapping around and around the little poles and ropes put up to keep the line single file. Sora opened his door and slid out, Roxas followed suit and closed the door. Tifa rolled down her window and Sora and Roxas went to her.

"You boys be good, and stay together. If you need anything, call your father. He'll be at home." Sora jumped up on the side step and gave her a quick kiss.

"We'll be fine mom. Come one Rox!" the brunette said grabbing the blond and dragging him away, Roxas managed a small wave to Tifa before turning his full attention to Sora. He was dragging him away from the line and to the other side of the building.

"Sora were are we going?" he asked. Sora grinned at him.

"Did you really thing we'd have to wait in line?" he asked. Roxas just shrugged as he was pulled to a side door. Sora nocked twice and a the door was opened by a huge blond haired guy with piercing all over his ears. "Hey Luxord!" Sora said, the man stepped aside.

"Hello Sora. Who's your friend?" he asked eyeing Roxas.

"Oh, this is my cousin Roxas." Sora said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Luxord just nodded as the two entered what appeared to be a storage room. Sora led the way out of the little room and out into a large, cavernous room. The stage was to the right of the door they had entered through and the door the door the rest of the people were entering through was to their left. Directly across from them there was a bar and a little ways from the stage their was a stair case that seemed to lead up to a small loft that over looked the building.

"Be careful Sora, Larxenes here and she's in a really bad mood." Luxord said from behind them. Roxas felt his cousin tense and wondered who this bitch was that Sora need to be afraid of her. Sora took his hand and led Roxas across the floor and to the bar were a blue haired guy was serving drinks to a few of the people who were already inside. Sora hopped onto one of the bar stools and Roxas followed suit.

"Hey Saix!" Sora said, waving to the bartender. The bartender nodded his head and went back to his customers.

"So who is Larxene?" Roxas's asked his cousin. Sora frowned and motioned for Saix to come over to them.

"What can I get for you Sora?" he asked.

"A coke would be great." the brunette said. The bartender looked to Roxas.

"And you, my lovely blond?" he asked. Roxas flashed him a smile.

"Same." he said, Saix bowed and moved to get their drinks and Sora turned to Roxas.

"Larxene is just some bitch that likes to stalk Kingdom Nobodies, she has her sights set on Axel and gets really pissy when he turns her down. Which is like on a daily basis." Sora said rolling his eyes and accepting his coke from Saix. Roxas also took his cup and flashed the bartender another smile before turning around to face the room. If the few minutes that he and Sora had been facing the bar the huge room had filled up. Roxas scanned the crowd for any familiar faces when he noticed Zexion fighting his way through the crowd toward the bar. When he broke free of the crowd Roxas noticed a blond woman following him. She was wearing a black dress and four inch heels that did nothing for her. As he watched the blond woman reached out grabbed Zexions arm, spinning him around to face her. Roxas slid off his stool and quickly made his way over to them. As he approached he caught the tail end of a sentence.

"...fucking red head to call me!" the woman was hissing in Zexions face.

"Tell him your self Larxene." Zexion said his face blank. Roxas felt a surge of anger at the blond women. When he reached them, he slid in between Zexion and her.

"Hi, you must be the bitch I've heard so much about." Roxas cooed in her face taking a step forward. She looked slightly shocked but let go of Zexion, which was what Roxas was hoping she would do

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled in his face. Roxas gave her his best smile and placed his hand on her stomach giving it a small push, causing her to stumble in her four inch heels.

"Doesn't matter who I am. You need to leave my friends alone or your going to make me angry." Roxas said and he felt his smile going a little wider, going from sweet to crazy. Larxene took a step toward him raising her arm like she would hit him, when a hand caught her wrist.

"I think its time for you to leave Larxene." Luxord said from behind her. She spun on her heel and stalked off through the crowd.

"Thanks" Roxas said as the huge man turned back to the crowd. Roxas turned to Zexion.

"You okay?" he asked leading him over to the stool next to Sora.

"Yes, I'm quit alright." The book worm said as he slid on to the bar stool.

"Roxas that was amazing! I don't think I've ever seen any one tell Larxene off besides Axel!" Sora said beaming at his cousin. Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"She's not that scary." he said. Just then the crowd erupted into screams and cheers, dragging Roxas attention to the stage. Riku and Demyx had appeared on the stage, and picked of their guitars. As Roxas watched a man with dread locks came out and picked up the bass, followed closely by a pink haired man who set behind the drum kit. Riku stepped forward and ripped open a sound barrier as he started up a familiar song that gave Roxas goosebumps. They were going to play Change by the Deftones! Roxas's eyes were glued on the stage as Axel made his appearance (the crowd going wild), going directly to the microphone,

"_I watched you changed_

_Into a Fly_

_I looked away_

_You were on fire"_

Roxas could hardly breath, the red heads voice was amazing! He was really glad their was a huge crowd between them or he might go to jail for rape. He wasn't sure when he had gotten up from the stool bur Sora and Zexion were with him and they were out in the middle of the crowd.

"_I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
Now you feel so alive  
I've watched you change"_

_I took you home  
Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed  
I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
Now you feel so alive  
I've watched you change  
_

Roxas had his eyes glued on the red head who was moaning the lyrics into the mic. Through out the entire song all Roxas could do was stand and stare like an idiot.

"Their good aren't they?" his cousin screamed in his ear as the song faded out. Roxas could only nod, not wanting to take his eyes off the stage.

"_Good evening my loyal subjects_!" Axel screamed and the crowd went wild, Roxas couldn't help the huge smile form on his face as he took in the red heads clothing, he was wearing jeans. And that was it. All of Axels tattoos and perfectly toned upper body were exposed to the world and Roxas wished he could get closer to get a better look. "_Hope you all are having a good night, are we ready to rock_?" he asked and the crowd screamed back. He laughed and Roxas realized he had never seen Axel quite like this. He seemed so at ease. "_This next song is a special song for a new friend of mine. Hopefully he's out there. This one's for you Roxie._" Roxas was frozen in place as Sora laughed out loud and hugged his cousin. Demyx stepped forward and started up. Roxas jaw fell open and couldn't help jumping up and down.

"Its Disease by Matchbox twenty!" the blond squealed just as Axel started singing

"_Feels like you've made a mistake_

The lights faded out, leaving only a spot light on Axel.

_You made somebody's heart break  
But now I have to let you go  
__I have to let you go_

The lights came back up and the crowd was going crazy. Roxas was in aw, just watching the red head sing.

_You left a stain  
On every one of my good days  
But I am stronger than you know  
I have to let you go_

_No one's ever turned you over  
No one's tried  
To ever let you down,  
Beautiful girl  
Bless your heart_

_I got a disease  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease"_

Several songs later Roxas made his way out of the crowd and back to the bar. He slid onto a stool and Siax was there almost instantly.

"What can I get for you my lovely friend?" he asked.

"I don't suppose I could ask for a rum and coke?" Roxas asked with a raised eye brow. Saix stared at him for a moment before turning around to make the drink. Roxas felt a thrill run through him when the blue haired bartender set the glass down in front of him.

"Just one, and it'll be our secret." he said before sliding the drink to Roxas with a wink. Roxas smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

"Of course." he said grabbing the glass and turning to watch the band on stage. Axel was doing a cover of Saliva at the moment and Roxas was really enjoying watching the red head sing. He took a drink of his coke and felt the distant burn of the rum as it slid down his throat. He sighed and closed his eyes, throwing his head back.

"_Alright Ladies and Gentleman, we're gonna slow things down for a minute with an acoustic song that I've perfected just yesterday" _Axel said from the stage. Roxas looked up in time to see Axel and Demyx pull up a stool, the red head had a beautiful dark red acoustic guitar in his lap as he adjusted his mic stand. Demyx started up and Axel joined in, Roxas recognized the song almost instantly.

"_White walls surround us_

_No light will touch your face again_

_Rain taps the window_

_As we sleep among the dead_

_Days go on forever _

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will I..." _(**1**)

Once again Roxas found himself blown away by Axels voice. _God how could one person be so damn amazing?_ He turned back to the bar and set his empty glass down, which was replaced with a fresh one instantly. He glanced up and Siax winked at him again and moved on down the bar to the next willing victim. Roxas smiled as he took a drink, this one tasted just a bit stronger. He set the glass down and glanced to his left were Sora was sliding into the bar stool next to him.

"Having fun?" his cousin asked leaning close to be heard over the music. Roxas nodded and took another drink.

"Their amazing." Roxas said back to him. Sora gave him a strange look and snatched Roxas's glass. He smelled it and then set it back down glaring at Roxas. The blond just shrugged and snatched his drink up.

"They'll be off after this next song and the next band will come on." Sora said, leaning close to Roxas. "Then Axel and the others will come hang out with us out here, after wards we all go back to Axel's place and hang out for a while." Roxas just nodded and finished the last of his drink. Well if he was going to be expected to hang out then he might want to cut back on the rum and cokes. He sighed and pushed the glass away. He waved down Siax and paid off his tab before following his cousin toward a door off to the side of the stage.

"_Well, this is the last song of the night my good people."_ Axel said, his gazing sweeping the crowd who booed at his announcement. Axel chuckled. "_Now, now, be nice. There are other bands here tonight to rock your world. But one more." _Riku and Dymex started up and Axel pulled the mic out of its was Incubus, Pardon me. Roxas couldn't help smile as Axel started singing again. _I don't think I'll ever get over his voice._

"_So pardon me while I burn  
and rise above the flame.  
Pardon me, pardon me...  
I'll never be the same!"_

_ "Thank you! Good night!" _Axel said as he left the stage. Roxas leaned against the wall next to the door. He was feeling a bit woozy and was not too sure how he would react around the red head now that he had seen him perform. Sora came and waved a hand in Roxas face.

"Hey? You alright? How many of those drinks did you have exactly?" his cousin asked. Roxas nocked his hand away.

"Not that many, no worries." he said pushing himself away from the wall. Zexion walked up to them at the same time the door they were standing next to opened and Riku and Dymex came out, laughing about something. Sora took a few steps and latched himself onto Riku causing the other boy to stumbled slightly. Demyx noticed Zexion and beamed.

"I'm so glad you came Zexion!" he said bouncing over to the book worm and grabbing his arm.

"I didn't really have a choice, now did I." he said in his mono tone voice. Roxas chuckled, pulling Dymexs attention to him.

"Wow Rox! You look hot!" he said, apparently just noticing the other blond. Roxas smirked at the mullet haired blond.

"Thanks Dem," he said. "You guys were awesome"

"Thanks!" the other blond said before pulling Zexion off toward the bar. Roxas turned back to the door in time to see the other three members of the band come out. Axel was the last one and he closed the door, he had put on a loose shirt that he had cut the sleeves and most of the sides out of.

_**He looks good even in rags, how could you even hope that he would be slightly interested in you?**_

This voice wasn't a voice he was use to hearing but he knew imminently who it was. He took a step back and faded into the crowd before any one could spot him. He made his way back over to the bar and order one more rum and coke from Saix. He was trying very hard to ignore the fact that he was hearing his dead rapists voice in his head. The glass was slid too him but a hand reached out and snatched it before Roxas could get to it.

"Hey!" the blond said, turning to bitch at whoever had taken his drink. Roxas found himself staring into acid green eyes from a few inches away. Roxas set frozen under Axel's gaze as the red head brought the glass up to his lips and took a drink. Axel set the glass down and leaned in placing a hand on the bar, brushing his lips to Roxas's ear.

"I figured you were a rum girl." the red head said. Roxas couldn't fight back a shudder that ripped through his body at the red heads closeness and at having that terribly sexy voice whispering in his ear.

"I'm not much of a drinker, but I do like my rum." Roxas said back, his voice maybe a little breathy. Axel chuckled and slid into the recently vacated bar stool next to Roxas. Axel waved Saix down and the blue haired man brought the red head a beer without even asking. Roxas took a sip out of his glass as Axel turned back to him.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked the blond. Roxas set his glass down and glanced at the red head.

"I did, you guys are pretty awesome." he said trying to get his heart beat back under control and the blush on his cheeks to go away. Axel grabbed his beer and stood motioning for Roxas to follow him. Roxas downed the rest of his drink and followed the red head into the crowd.

The next band was on the stage and were introducing them selves but Roxas only had eyes for the red head he was trying to keep up with. Axel led him to the stair case he had seen earlier when they had first arrived, Luxord was standing at the bottom, looking dangerous. When he saw Axel and Roxas coming he stepped to the side and allowed them to climb up the stairs.

The stairs led to a loft like Roxas had thought, it was small space with a few couches and a lot of sound equipment, and it had a perfect view of the stage. It was also quite a bit quieter up here. Riku and Sora were on one of the couches talking with Demyx and Zexion who were on the opposite couch. The two other band members that Roxas hadn't met yet were sitting at a table and watching the band on stage. Axel led Roxas over to the table, the pink haired drummer looked up as they approached and Roxas could see him running his eyes up and down his body. He let out a low whistle.

"Damn Axe, where oh where did you get him?" he asked still eyeing Roxas. Axel smacked him upside his head as he passed. He collapsed into a couch next to the table and Roxas set beside him, more then a little wary of the pink haired perv still staring at him.

"Roxas the pink haired freak is Marluxia and the giant next to him is Xaldin. Boys this is Roxas, Sora's cousin." Axel said taking a drink of his beer. Xaldin just nodded at the blond and Marluxia blew him a kiss before they both turned back to watching the band below and making comments.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Axel asked him again. Roxas glanced over at the red head and shrugged.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty good." Roxas said pulling his legs up on the couch and leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Pretty good, Roxie?" Axel asked his eye brow raised. Roxas flashed him a smile.

"Ok you guys rocked." he said, a blush forming on his cheeks. Axel chuckled and took another drink of his beer.

"Did you like the cover of Disease?" he asked leaning back into the couch and bringing his foot to rest on his knee. Roxas snorted_ He asks if I like it, I damn near wet myself. _

"Yeah, it was cool. Thanks, it made my night." he said, going for half truth. Axel flashed him a smile, not a smirk but a real smile! Roxas couldn't help but groan a little on the inside.

_**He is so perfect Roxas, How could you compare?**_

Sora chose that moment to bounce over.

"Hey you guys ready to head out?" he asked. Axel looked to Roxas who shrugged.

"We gonna go to my place?" Axel asked as he stood and took a drink of his beer before tossing the bottle into a trash can.

"Yeah, I wanna show Riku that I can win at video games!" Sora shouted punching his fist into his palm. Roxas chuckled and stood moving to stand next to his cousin.

"Calm down killer." Roxas said, ruffling the brunettes spikes.

"Fine, lets go." Axel said picking up a jacket off the back of a chair. "But Roxie is riding with me." he said flashing a huge grin at the blond. Roxas gulped.

"Uhh, I think I.." but Axel didn't let him finished, he grabbed his good arm and dragged him down the steps of the loft and into the crowd. Roxas glanced behind him to see the others coming down as well. They were out the side door and around the corner before the red head let him go. Axel slung his leg over his bike.

"Come on Roxie" he said holding out his hand. Roxas just stood there, staring at the offered hand. "It'll be fine, and I promise it'll be a good thrill for you." Roxas hesitated a moment longer before pushing the hand away and swinging his leg over the bike his hands going to Axles sides.

"Lets just get this over with." he mumbled. Axel laughed as he started up the bike and Roxas felt it roar to life under him.

"Hold on tight." Axel said over his shoulder and they were off. As the red head pulled out Roxas buried his face in Axels back as the air whipped passed him but eventually he pulled his head back and looked around at the blurring scenery. They were speeding in and out of traffic when Roxas started laughing. This was amazing, maybe he would get a motorcycle instead of a car? He felt himself relx, tightening his grip when they would take a corner but other then that was completely enjoying himself and was rather disappointed when the pulled into an apartment complex. Axel pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine, Roxas let go of him and slid off the bike. Axel put down the kickstand and slid off as well.

"So?" the red head asked, walking up to a door with the number 8 on it.

"I think I might be investing in a bike instead of a car." the blond said, causing the red head to laugh as he pushed opened the front door. Roxas stepped inside and Axel flipped on the light, it was a rather large apartment with really comfortable looking furniture gathered around a huge TV. Axel took his shoes off and Roxas did the same before stepping out on the carpet. "This is nice" he said going over to the love seat and collapsing on it. Axel chuckled and moved into what appeared to be a kitchen and turning on the light in there.

"Thanks blondie." Axel said from the kitchen were he was digging through his fridge. Roxas was trying very hard to not think about the fact that he was alone with Axel...in Axel's house...he covered his face with his hands and realized that the rum was going to start taking its effect now. "You alright Roxas?" came Axel's voice, Roxas looked up to find the red head leaning over the love seat peering into Roxas face, Roxas opened his mouth to say just how alright he was when a knock on the door saved him.

"Come in!" Axel yelled out causing Roxas to jump slightly. Sora was the first one through the door, followed closely by Riku.

"Who's ready to get there butts kicked?" Sora said jumping up on the couch.

"Hey, feet off the damn couch!" Axel said from where he was sitting at the small dinning room table, eating a sandwich. Sora fell to his butt and Riku turned on the TV and started setting up the game console.

"Axel where's your bathroom?" Roxas asked standing up and walking around the couch. The red head looked up and froze, his gaze dragging up and down Roxas's body. Roxas rolled his eyes and did a little spin for the red heads benefit then put his hands on his hips. He could hear Sora snickering in the back ground. "You're just now noticing?"

"First door on your left, down the hall." he finally answered. Roxas turned and walked toward the hall and could feel Axel's eyes on him the whole way. He pushed opened the first door on his left and found the light switch, he stepped in and closed the door. It was a pretty big bathroom and really really clean. Roxas went to the sink and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Axel was proving to be a little hard to resist but he knew that he had too.

_**Axel is way to good for you boy, do you really want to drag him down into all the bullshit that you've done to yourself?**_ He squeezed his eyes shut and finally made up his mind, he needed to go home. He pulled out his cell and hit speed dial 1. Leon picked up on a few rings.

"Whats up Rox?" he asked sounding wide awake.

"I'm at Axel's could you come get me?" he asked. "I'm feeling a little crowded, what with all the people tonight."

"Yeah, I'll call when you when I get there." he said.

"Thanks Uncle Leon." Roxas said.

"No problem Roxas." and they both hung up. He went back out to the living room to find that Demyx and Zexion were there now, occupying the love seat he had been in. Axel was still at the table watching the TV were Sora appeared to be losing miserably at Super Smash Brothers. Roxas slid his phone into his back pocket as he walked over and set in a chair at the table with Axel and laid his head on the glass surface.

"My Uncle is coming to get me." he said with out looking at the red head. There was a slight pause.

"To much socializing for one night?" Axel asked, Roxas turned his head on the table to stare at the red head who glanced down at him then back to the TV.

"Yeah, something like that." he mumbled. Axle stood up

"Alright, lets go wait for him then, I need a smoke any way." he said. Roxas stood and said his goodbyes to everyone and headed out the door with his shoes in his hands. Axel closed the door and walked and set on the curb next to his bike. Roxas set beside him setting his shoes on the ground next to him.

"Not gonna put them on?" Axel asked as he lit up his cigarette. Roxas blushed.

"I can't." he mumbled. Axel looked down at him and chuckled.

"Oh poor baby!" he said ruffling the blond spikes. Roxas growled and ran his hand through his messed up hair.

"Shut up." he snapped. Axel took a drag and offered it to Roxas who shook his head no.

"So I hear you had a run in with Larxene tonight?" Axel asked him. Roxas snorted and stretched his arms out in font of him.

"She was harassing Zexion and I told her to fuck off." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"She's quite a piece of work." Axel said, Roxas laughed at that.

"That's one way of looking at it." he said. They set for a moment, neither of them sure what to say or how to say it. Roxas stood when he saw his Uncles truck pass under a street light a ways still down the road. Axel stood as well, grinding out his cigarette.

"Well, thanks for coming tonight." Axel said, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. There was something almost sad in the way the red head was standing, almost like a kicked puppy. Roxas couldn't take it and he groaned on the inside as he took a step toward the red head and raised up on his toes and leaned against Axel's chest and pressed his lips to the red heads cheek. He went down onto his feet and looked up at the stunned red head.

"Thanks for inviting me." he said, his hands still on Axel's chest before bending down and picking up his shoes and going over to the waiting truck. He opened to door and climbed in. When he closed the door again he leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. _Fuck. So much for resistance._

__The ride home was a silent one, Roxas was too caught up in his thoughts of Axel to say much to his Uncle. Not to mention the rum was really setting in on him. When they pulled up to the house Roxas found that the truck was higher up then he remembered it being so when he stepped out he stumbled a little before catching himself on the fence. Leon came around the truck and stared at him with a raised eye brow. _Aw fuck._ Roxas thought as he closed his eyes and closed the truck door. He opened his eyes to find his uncle standing rather close to him, Roxas tried to take a step back but Leon grabbed his arm.

"You've been drinking." Leon said, his voice holding something close to anger. Roxas didn't say anything, seeing as it wasn't a question. They stood glaring at each other for a moment, Leon still holding his good wrist. "Did Axel or any of the others give it to you?" he asked and started to lead Roxas toward the house. _Why did I want to come home again?_ He asked himself.

"No" Roxas said as he stumbled to keep up with his uncle. He was starting to feel a little frightened at Leon's grip on his arm. They were up the steps and had just got inside the house when the pain started to set in a little more. "Uncle Leon your hurting my arm." Roxas said, he was a little ashamed that his voice came out tiny and maybe a little frightened. Leon immediately let go of his wrist and turned to face him, Roxas felt his fear spike at the anger that flashed in Leon's eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into for under aged drinking?" he asked, his voice was strangely soft.

"It was just a few drinks." he said backing up and leaning against the door. The soft voice was probably the worse then if his uncle were just to yell at him.

"It doesn't matter Roxas. Alcohol is alcohol. Your Aunt runs a bar, can you imagine how bad it could make her look if you got arrested for under aged drinking?" Leon said taking a step toward Roxas. Roxas could feel his heart in his throat, he really was just a problem for everybody wasn't he?

_**I told you no one would ever love you the way I did**. _Roxas closed his eyes and felt his knees tremble.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and felt around behind his back until he felt the door knob. He heard his Uncle snort, he opened his eyes to find Leon walking away down the hall way. He stood frozen for a moment before slowly pulling himself away from the door. He started up the stairs, his mind set on the razor under his mattress, when he remembered that Axel had took it from him.

"Damn it!" he hissed and went back down stairs and into the kitchen, he found a pair of scissors in a vase on the counter and carried them with him back up to his room. He closed his door and stripped down to his underwear then collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling again, the scissors still clutched in his good hand. He glanced down at them, _they're dull...it'll hurt a lot more..._

_**Its not like you don't deserve it...** _He set up and took the bandages off his left arm, he opened the scissors and held one side of the blade to the upper part of his arm. He pressed down and gasped a little when the blade bit into his skin, with a flood of anger he slid the scissors down about two inches, breaking the skin open. _Nothing life threatening, but the pain is good..._He let the scissors fall to the floor as he watched the blood flow down his arm. After a while he pulled out his first aid kit and cleaned it up, re-wrapping the whole arm again. _How convenient. _He curled up in a ball before sleep tugged him under.

_He opened his eyes, his heart beating wildly in his chest._

_How did I get here? He asked as he took in his old room. He tried to sit up but realized he was strapped to his bed. He began pulling at the restraints frantically. He knew he had to get out, he had to leave before he came...he had to go. He bucked wildly looking around for anything that could help him. Then, something bright red caught his eye, he snapped his head to the left to see Axel sitting on his desk. _

"_Axel? What are you..? God you have to help me get out of here!" Roxas said to the red head. Axel just smiled and shook his head, but said nothing. Just then the door knob turned. Roxas looked back over to Axel, his face frantic._

"_You have to help me!" he yelled. The red head just laughed, covering his mouth. Roxas began to cry, and scream as the door pushed opened..._

He set up, his body was soaked in sweat and he was sobbing into his hands. He couldn't seem to get his breath in quick enough, he needed help. He clutched at his chest as he put his feet to the floor, he stood but the floor came up to meet him and he lay there, stunned for a moment before he managed to pull him self to his knees, he started to crawl toward the pile of cloths he had taken off, his phone had to be in there some where. His heart beat was so loud he really couldn't hear anything else, he searched through his cloths but couldn't find the damn phone! He rolled over onto his back and looked to the window, it was daylight out, Leon and Tifa were both probably gone. He tried to take a deep breath but his lungs didn't seem to want to work right, just then he thought he heard a knock on the front door. _Fuck! _He thought frantically. Then he heard the front door open.

"Roxas?" he heard someone call out. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, he raised his hand and started to bang on the floor frantically. _Please,_ he thought _please find me. _He heard running foot steps. "Roxas!" the person yelled again, Roxas started banging again, just then his door flew opened, he looked over to see Axel standing in his door way.

"Help" he managed to croak as he clutched his chest.

"Fuck! Roxas, what the hell?" Axel asked as he dropped down beside him, leaning over him touching his face, his chest. "Whats wrong?" he asked his face was frantic. Roxas reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close.

"Call..." he gasped, "Vincent." he let go of the person and felt himself start to float. He heard Axel cuss a few times before he seemed to get Vincent on the phone.

"Vincent? No, No this is Axel. Theres something wrong with Roxas." there was a slight pause. "No, no I don't know! We're at his house! I just came by to bring him his phone, and I found him on his floor, he can't seem to get enough air and he's clutching his chest..." another pause. "Bye." he heard the click of the phone and then a hand on his neck. "Roxas, if you can hear me, just hold on. Vincent's on his way, I don't know how to give CPR or I would. Ah fuck, Roxas just hold on." he felt cool hands on his face, then his arms. Then the front door opened. "We're in his room!" Axel called down, this was followed by loud foot steps. Roxas opened his eyes in time to see Vincent come in.

"Get him on the bed." Vincent said, Axel obeyed immediately and scooped the blond up. He placed him gently on the bed and moved back so Vincent could get next to him. "Roxas, Roxas I need you to calm down." Vincent said, his smooth voice drifting over him. Roxas clenched his eyes closed, but all he could see was the door knob twisting in his dream. He reached out and grabbed Vincent by the shirt and pulled him down.

"He's coming, He's coming and no body can help me." he whispered, his eyes wide and frightened. Vincent met his eyes calmly touched his forehead.

"He isn't coming Roxas, you took care of that, he is never going to come again, and no one has to help you because you helped your self." the raven haired man said to the blond. Then he shot over his shoulder. "Axel, in my bag there is a little blue bottle with pills in it, I need two of those pills." Axel grabbed the bag and set it on the bed. He dug for a moment before finding the bottle. He dropped the two pills into Vincent's hand and then handed him a bottle water that was sitting on the small desk. "Thank you. Roxas, I need you to take these pills." he said to the blond, Roxas nodded and Vincent placed the pills in his hand, Roxas took the pills but never let go of his hold on Vincent shirt.

"He's been talking to me," Roxas whispered. Vincent grabbed the boys hand and slowly pried his fingers off his shirt.

"Shh, Shh Roxas. We'll talk about this later." he said as he got the boy to let him go. He stood up and turned to the red head who had his hands in his hair and was staring at the blond with a pained look. When it was obvious that Roxas was out, Vincent motioned for the red head to follow him out of the room. They stepped out into the hall way and Vincent closed the door.

"Did he say anything to you when you found him?" Vincent asked the red head. Axel shook his head, his eyes looked distant.

"No, just to call you." he said, his voice soft. Just then the front door opened.

"Vincent?" The raven haired man motioned once again for the red head to follow him. They went down stairs to find Tifa and Leon. Both seemed a little shocked to see Axel but didn't say anything.

"Whats happened?" Tifa asked, taking a step forward.

"He had another night terror from what I can guess of it, I'll know more when I have a chance to talk with him. I had to give him a sedative." Vincent said "Why didn't he take his sleeping medicine last night?" he asked, going from one face to the other. Axel was standing a little behind Vincent and didn't miss the way Leon's face turned red.

"When I picked him up from Axel's last night he had been drinking." Leon said. The three adults turned to face Axel who was feeling a little pissed at this.

"He sure as hell wasn't drinking at my house." Axel snapped. "I saw him get a drink from the bartender at Twilight but I took it from him, I don't know how many he had before that one but he was sober enough to ride to the apartment on my bike." Axel felt a bit bad for lying but he didn't let it show. Vincent eyed him for a moment before turning back to the Leonharts.

"If he had been drinking then he couldn't have taken the meds any way but he shouldn't have been left alone, its only luck that Axel was coming by to drop off Roxas's phone." Vincent said, eying both Tifa and Leon.

"We have jobs Vincent." Leon said, sounding a little angry himself.

"I know that Leon, but I told you that keeping him here was going to cost you. He cannot be left alone, I can guarantee that if I go up there and unwrap his arm, there is a new self inflicted wound that he gave to himself after you got onto him about drinking." Vincent said, his voice calm. Leon opened his mouth and then shut it, Tifa had tears in her eyes. "If you can't handle it, and no one would blame you, this is not your problem, then I highly suggest having him institutionalized. For his own good." Axel was staring at Vincent like he had just sprouted a second head. An ugly second head. Leon pulled Tifa into his arms as she started to sob.

"Vincent we took him in. We knew what we were getting into, we'll figure something out. We'll make sure that he is never left alone." Leon finally said after a short pause.

"You could work out a schedule." Axel suggested. Everyone looked at him like they had just realized he was still there. "What?" he asked, "A schedule would make sure that someone was with him at all times, I could even help out. And between the four of us we could cover it, hell I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind helping." Tifa was looking a little shocked but a little hopeful too.

"The only time that we really need someone around would be in the mornings on Saturday and Sunday. Those are the only two days that neither Leon or I can be here, and Roxas has an appointment with Vincent in the afternoons on Saturdays." she said.

"I think we can work something out. Axel's right, between us we can cover it." Leon said. Vincent nodded.

"I'm not going to insist on a session today I think we'll move it till tomorrow. Which means, he's going to need someone here with him for the rest of the day." Vincent said. Leon looked to Tifa.

"I'm needed at the bar to do end of the month inventory, and Leon can't leave the shop with just the mechanics. He had to fire his manager recently." Tifa said, turning back to Vincent.

"I'll stay with him." Axel said crossing his arms. "I don't have work till 7 tonight, will someone be home by then?"

"The shop closes at 5 so yes, I'll be home in time for you to get to work." Leon said. Axel nodded and everyone turned to Vincent. There was a short pause in which Vincent stared at Axel.

"I don't see a problem with that." Vincent finally said "I'll just need to speak with Axel on a few things."

"Ok," Tifa said then turned to Axel. "Thank you so much for doing this, I know you haven't known him.." She was cut off by Axel holding up a hand.

"Your welcome, and I may not know him all that well but I know what its like to have a burden and I can sympathize with that. I'm not assuming that I know what he's been through but I can help him." the red head said. Tifa just smiled and threw her arms around him, Axel chuckled nervously and patter her on the back.

"You have no idea how much this means to us." she whispered before pulling away, Leon gave him a pat on the back.

"I've got a guitar in the garage if you get bored." he said. Axel looked a little shocked before smiling at the older man. Then they headed for the door, as soon as the front door closed an awkward silence fell on the two standing in the living room.

"Why don't we sit down Axel?" Vincent asked the red head gesturing to the couch. Axel shrugged and collapsed into the big couch and Vincent set across from him in the love seat. "There are several things you need to know and be aware of if your going to be taking care of Roxas." the raven haired man said. Axel just nodded and gestured for him to continue. "At the moment he has two medication that he takes, one for the pain in his arm and one to help him sleep. The pain medication can only be taken every 4 hours and only one pill. The sleeping pill must be taken at night directly before bed."

"When he wakes up from what you gave him will he be allowed to take a pain pill if he needs it?" Axel asked.

"I would give it a few hours." the Psychiatrist said. "Also, Am I correct that you are not aware of Roxas circumstances before he came here?" The red head eyed him carefully before sitting up and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"That would be correct, the only think I know is that it had something to do with Riku's Uncle Sephiroth." he said.

"Well, I would really appreciate it if you keep in mind that he is not just coming from hard circumstances, he is coming from an impossible situation. He needs time to deal with it before he gets to deep into anything." Vincent said, staring directly into Axels eyes. It took the red head a minute to understand what the shrink was getting at. His eyes lite with comprehension and he opened his mouth, ready to get angry, but then he stopped. He had to admit to himself that he was painfully aware of how gorgeous Roxas was, he also had to admit that his thoughts were not always on the 'Just Friends' side of the dirty ditch. Axel sighed and hung his head.

"I understand what your saying. And I have to be honest with you, I am painfully attracted to him but I promise to keep myself in check." Axel said.

"I appreciate honesty Axel, but I really want to stress that Roxas is much too unstable for a functional relationship." Vincent said, trying to stress the point to the red head. Axel nodded.

"I got it. I got it." the red head said. Vincent eyed him a little warily then stood, offering his hand.

"I have to get back to the office, it was nice to finally meet you." he said. Axel stood and shook his hand.

"Yeah, you too." Axel said.

"If you need anything my number is in Roxas's phone, as you know." The psychiatrist added as he walked toward the door.

"Alright." Axel said, following him. Once the raven haired man was gone he locked the front door and went into the garage. He found an acoustic guitar mounted on the wall and he took it down and headed up to Roxas's room. He pushed open the door and set the guitar down on the end of the bed. The blond boy was curled up in the same position as when they had left the room, on top of the blankets, in only his boxers.

Axel sighed and pulled the blankets down gently before picking the boy up and laying him down off the blanket. He covered him up and stood, looking around the room. Once again he was struck by the emptiness of the room.

He noticed the pictures on the dresser and went over to look at them. It was a picture of what had to be Roxas's parents, Roxas was a splitting image of the blond man in the photo, the woman he had his arm wrapped around was a pretty brunette woman with green eyes, both of them looked really happy, smiling at the camera. Axle placed the picture backed and picked up the other one, this one was of a much younger Roxas and his dad, Roxas was on his dad's shoulders, and had the biggest smile on his face imaginable. Axel smiled softly at the picture before placing it back and going to grab the guitar, he pulled Roxas's rolling chair around and set beside the bed.

He made sure his phone was on silent and set it on the bed in front of him. He leaned back, placing the guitar in his lap. _Wonder what could have happened to such a happy looking family? _he wondered as he tuned the guitar.

* * *

**SO there it is. In all its glory! lol jk.**

**1) Breaking Benjamin- Anthem of the Angels**

**Reviews?  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Definition of One's Self

**So guess what! I sucked it up and rewrote the chapter I lost to my damn laptop! So here it is sorry it took so long.**

**Once again, I do not own the characters or lyrics used...duh.**

* * *

Roxas was pulled from his sleep by the soft sound of a strumming guitar. _I don't remember leaving on any music._ He thought to himself as his eyes slowly blinked open to stare up at his ceiling. He rolled his head over to find Axel in his desk chair, feet up on his bed and strumming softly on an acoustic. The light from the windows cast odd shadows over the room, but from what Roxas could tell the red head was wearing black jeans and a grey shirt. It took Roxas a minute to remember why Axel was here in the first place and when he did he closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. _Fuck, now he really knows how crazy I am._ He opened his eyes and eyed the red head warily as he continued to strum quietly unaware of the now awake blonde. Roxas went to say something (what he wasn't sure) but Axel started singing softly.

_"I think I've already lost you,_

_I think you're already gone"_

Once again, Roxas found his voice failing him in the face of the red heads singing. It was beautiful, better then the original.

_"I think I'm finally scared now_

_You think I'm weak_

_I think you're wrong"_

The blond turned on his side to face Axel but in the process alerted the red head to his wakefulness. Axel looked a little shocked before he smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said as he stopped strumming the guitar. "How are you feeling?" Roxas frowned a little as he set up in bed.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." He mumbled. Axel frowned as well, eyeing the blond warily.

"Don't apologize, I'm really glad you left your phone at my place or I wouldn't have found you when I did." The red head said as he laid the guitar on the end of the bed. "I know you don't want to talk about it but just know that I'll listen when ever you want too." Roxas moved to the edge of the bed, facing away from Axel.

"Thank you Axel, but I'm not ready to talk about it." The blond said his head dropping down.

"That's fine Roxie. Why don't you get dressed and I'll go make us something to eat?" Axel said as he moved to the door.

"Isn't Tifa home by now?" the blond asked.

"No she won't be home till late, Leon will be here in a few hours though." The red head said as he stepped out into the hallway. Roxas nodded and moaned as his arm gave a painful throb.

"Since you're here and no one else is I'm guess Vincent has given you the Okay to medicate me?" The blond asked. Axel chuckled.

"Yeah, get your meds as well as food." He said as he shut the door. Roxas got up and dug through his dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and a band shirt he had bought when he went shopping with Sora. He made his way to the bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth before heading down stairs. He found Axel in the dinning room with two plates with sandwiches on them and two glasses of water. The red head stood and handed him his two pills which the blond knocked back dry before going for his water. They set and ate in silence while Roxas pondered while he felt so awkward around the red head all of a sudden.

_**Maybe because now he knows just how fucked up you are.**_ Roxas nearly chocked on a drink of water causing the red head to look at him with concern.

"Uh…ugh sorry, so um did Vincent say when I would be having a session with him?" the blond said as he recovered from his chocking fit. Axel stared at him for a moment before he stood and took both plates to the sink.

"He said he would move today's too tomorrow." The red head said from the sink. Roxas rubbed his forehead and shook his head. _I really need to see him today_.

"You want to go get ice cream?" the red head asked all of a sudden. Roxas looked up to find Axel leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Umm, sure if you'd like too." The blond said standing up from the table.

"Good, go get your shoes." The red head said as he headed for the front door. Roxas stared after him for a moment before heading up stairs and grabbing his converse, socks and his phone. He set on the bottom of the stares and struggled to put on his socks. Axel gave a strangled moan and knelt down by the blond and snatched the shoes from him.

"I can get it Axel!" Roxas protested as the red head slid one of the shoes on.

"Yes, but I'd like ice-cream today dear, not tomorrow." He said. Roxas huffed as he let Axel put on his shoes for him. "There!" The red head said standing up. "Let's go." Roxas rolled his eyes but followed the red head out to his motorcycle. Axel started up the bike while Roxas climbed on, his arms going around the red heads waist. They shot off down the road and Roxas was once again overwhelmed by the pure joy of being so exposed while going so fast. It wasn't very long till they were pulling a small parking lot a little ways away from the high school. Roxas slid off the bike as Axel put down the stand and then followed the blond into the little ice cream parlor. Roxas looked around as the little bell dinged above the door signaling their arrival.

"Hi! Welcome to the…" a happy voice started but dropped off quickly. "Oh its you." Roxas looked to the counter to find Demyx behind the counter wearing what appeared to be an ice cream cone hat and looking less then pleased to see the red head. Roxas covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well Hi to you to Dem!" Axel said as he approached the counter. Roxas followed still trying not to laugh at the ridiculous hat.

"Go away Axe, I don't have time for your crap today." The mullet haired boy said as he turned away.

"Hey! Me and Roxie are paying customers today!" the red head said as he draped his arm over Roxas and with his other hand grabbed Roxas's chin. "You can't say no to this face~" The red head said as he smashed the sides of their faces together. Roxas roughly shoved the red head away from him causing said red head to laugh and stumble into the counter. "No but seriously, two sea salt ice creams." He said to the blond behind the counter who was chuckling at the red heads stupidity. Roxas just huffed and went and set in a booth. _I swear Axel is bipolar or something._ He was joined by the red head shortly after who was holding two strangely colored Popsicle.

"What is this?" Roxas asked as Axel handed him one of the Popsicle.

"Only the second best thing you'll ever put in your mouth!" the red head said with a wink. Just then Demyx walked by with a mop.

"Don't ask what the first is." The mullet haired boy said in a monotone voice. Axel just stuck his tongue out at Demyx's back as he started to mop the floor by the bathroom. Roxas, heading Demyx's advice ignored the 'second' comment and stared at his Popsicle warily.

"Just try it!" Axel said, rolling his eyes. Roxas sighed and took a hesitant lick of the Popsicle and then another.

"Wow!" he said as he attacked his Popsicle. "This is really good!" Axel smirked.

"Told you." He said as he licked his own Popsicle. The two set in silence as they finished their ice cream before Axel stood up and announced that he wanted to go to his secret spot.

"Your what?" the blond asked looking at the red head warily.

"My secret spot, come one Roxie, you'll love it promise." He said with his customary smirk. Roxas sighed and stood up from the booth and tossed his Popsicle stick away.

"Alright let's go then." He said as he waved good bye to Demyx and followed the red head back to his bike. Once they were on the highway Roxas noticed they were heading further away from the city. The further they went the less they saw houses and the few they saw were really big. Roxas was able to lean back a little and just enjoy the evening air as they cruised down the interstate. There was a small part of him that worried as to where Axel was taking him but the more stable part of his mind drowned it out with all the good things that Axel had done for him. After traveling for what felt like at least thirty minutes or so, Axel pulled into a small picnic area off the interstate and parked the bike. Roxas slid off and stretched his legs, clutching the bike with his thighs was rather painful for that long of a ride. Axel pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one placing it between his lips.

"Your gonna love this, I go here to think sometimes." He said as he started walking toward the woods/brush that surrounded the small parking lot. Roxas hesitated as the red head continued to walk away.

_How well do I really know him?_ Roxas asked himself as he watched the red head stepped off the gravel and on to what Roxas realized was a small path. Axel turned around blowing smoke out.

"You coming Roxie?" he asked.

_What if…_ Roxas cut the thought off and followed Axel down the trail. They walked in silence down the trail Roxas, occasionally cussing at a thorn bush, much to Axel's amusement. Finally the red head stopped and touched a small tree that was just off the path, his fingers feeling the bark, when he found what he was looking for he started through the brush and away from the path. Roxas stared after him for a moment before he too felt the bark of the small tree. _Huh, there's an etching in the bark._ He felt around some more. _Seems to be…flames maybe?_ He shrugged before quickly catching up the red head. They went through some bushes and Roxas found himself standing stunned at the view that greeted him. They were on what appeared to be a small cliff that over looked a huge expanse of wooded area and also faced the setting sun. Axel moved to the edge and set down, glancing back at the blond.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like this." He said was a smirk as he lit another cigarette. Roxas just nodded and set a little further from the edge then the red head.

"It's really nice." He said as he pulled his knees to his chin, they set in silence again for a little while both just enjoying the beautiful scenery. The red head laid back his arms under his head.

"So Roxie, tell me about yourself." He said. Roxas glanced over at him and shook his head.

"I already told you Axel. I don't want to talk about my past." The blond said moving his gaze back out over the expanse of woods.

"That's not what I asked. I want to know about _you._" The red head said sitting up and turning to face the blond.

"I am just what my past has made me." Roxas said his voice soft. Axel snorted.

"Bull shit. What's your favorite color? Who's your favorite band? What's your favorite song? Our past only defines us as much as we allow it." Axel said. Roxas just stared at him, his eyes wide. _No one has ever asked those questions…_

"Green" the blond said as looked at the ground. "My favorite color is green, I can't really say who my favorite band is but Matchbox 20 and Coheed and Cambria are defiantly up in the tops. My favorite song changes on a daily basis." He answered his voice still soft. They went on like this for some time, Axel asking a meaningless question and Roxas answering it, then Axel answering it as well. By the time the sun was about to set Roxas was completely relaxed and lying next to the red head, both boys staring up at the sky. Axel had just gone done telling Roxas about all his favorite foods when Roxas felt his phone go off. He pulled it out to see his Uncles name flash on the screen.

"Hey Uncle Leon." He said once he hit accept.

"Where did you boys run off too?" his uncle asked.

"Axel took me out to get some fresh air at a park." The blond said as he set up.

"Ok, well dinner is ready and I know Axel has work in about an hour so you should start heading home."

"Alright, we'll be there soon." Roxas said before hanging up. The red head was watching him with half lidded eyes. "My uncle says you have work soon and that dinner is ready." The blond said standing up and stretching. Axel yawned and stretched out on the ground like a giant cat making his shirt slide up to reveal what appeared to be writing on his side.

"It says: Ní dhéanfaidh aon ní Sainmhíníonn dúinn ach cad a cheadú dúinn" the red head said when he noticed the blond looking. Roxas blushed as Axel stood and lifted his shirt to show the full text. "It's Irish and it means exactly what I told you earlier, Nothing defines us but what we allow." He turned to show his other side which also had text tattooed from just below his arm pit to his pants but it was in English.

"Man doth not yield himself to angels, nor to death utterly, save through the weakness of his feeble will." Roxas read allowed and couldn't help a small smile spread over his face. "Joseph Glanvill" he said meeting the red heads gaze "That's one of my favorite quotes."

"What's your favorite?" he asked as he lowered his shirt.

"That though we are certain of many things, yet that Certainty is no absolute Infallibility, there still remains the possibility of our being mistaken in all matters of humane Belief and Inquiry." Roxas said his smile increasing slightly as they started making their way back through the brush. Axel nodded and chuckled a little.

"Once when I was little, I asked my mom why we didn't go to church like all the other families and she told me 'All national institutions of churches, whether Jewish, Christian or Turkish, appear to me no other than human inventions, set up to terrify and enslave mankind, and monopolize power and profit.'" This made both boys laugh all the way back to the bike. "Later of course I realized she was quoting Thomas Paine, it's been my favorite quote ever since." Axle said as they finally made it back to the parking lot.

"Do you have that one tattooed on you somewhere as well?" Roxas teased. Axel just gave him his cocky smile.

"Yeah, wanna guess where?" he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Roxas rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bike, his arms going around the red heads waist.

"No, I don't think I want to know." The blond said making the red head laugh as he started up the bike and headed for the interstate again. The trip back seemed to take way less time then the trip there did but Roxas wasn't complaining he was getting pretty tired again. They pulled into the drive way and Axel killed the engine; Roxas slid off and turned to the red head who was still sitting on his bike.

"Gotta get to work?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." The red head said, dragging his fingers through his hair. Roxas couldn't help the wave of disappointment that over took him. He crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you Monday at school?" the blond asked trying his hardest to keep from looking like a lost puppy. Axel chuckled and pinched Roxas's cheek.

"Awww Roxie don't be sad! I'll come back tomorrow if you want me too! I know how much fun I am to have around." He said with his cocky grin. Roxas slapped his hand away and scoffed.

"Oh please, I don't give a rat's ass if you're around or not." He said turning away from the red head to hide his blush. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back into a firm chest and soft lips brushed his ear.

"Tá a fhios agat gur mhaith leat dom" (I know you want me.) Axel whispered into the blond's ear causing shivers to travel up and down Roxas's body.

"Shíl mé labhair muid faoi seo?" (_I thought we talked about this) _a voice said. Axel released Roxas and spun around to find Vincent standing at the end of the drive way.

"Diabhal ba mhaith leat Gaeilge a labhairt." (_Damn you would speak Irish_)The red head said sighing and running his fingers through his hair. Roxas cleared his throat bringing the attention back to himself.

"English please gentleman." He said his arms crossed over his chest again.

"I was just reminding Axel that he was late to work." The raven haired man said as he moved to stand behind Roxas. Axel snorted and got on his bike again.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later Roxie. " He said as he kicked up his stand. "Go raibh maith agat as an meabhrúchán, Vincent." (_Thanks for the reminder) _he said to Vincent with a heavy dose of sarcasm. Vincent inclined his head as the red head took off down the street. Roxas turn to glare at Vincent.

"Want to tell me what you really said?" the blond huffed at the raven haired man. Vincent just shook his head and proceeded up to the front door. "Okaay" Roxas said as he followed his shrink onto the porch, "Wanna tell me why your here, I thought you moved our session till tomorrow?" he asked, Vincent looked down at him and Roxas took a step back. He would probably never get use to the older mans red eyes.

"Your Uncle invited me over." He said before he opened the door and went inside, leaving Roxas standing on the porch. Roxas sighed and followed him in closing the door behind him. Sora was sitting on the couch with a paused video game on the T.v. _Hmm, wonder where Riku is?_

_**Right behind you I'm sure.**_

"Hey Roxas." Came Riku's voice from directly behind him. Roxas jumped about a foot in the air and screamed. He spun around and took a wild swing but Riku jumped back. "Whoa! Roxas!" Riku said as Roxas came at him again. Roxas swung again his mind on attack mode, and Riku, having no other choice as Sora was simply standing there looking stunned, grabbed the blond and slammed him into the hall way wall, pinning his arms to his side. "ROXAS! Calm the FUCK down!" Riku hissed as he fought to keep the blond from getting free.

"VINCENT! LEON!" Sora finally screamed. The kitchen door banged open as the two adults came rushing into the room.

"Riku!" Leon yelled as he stormed to the two boys and pulled Riku away. "What the hell is going on? Let him go!" Riku stumbled back as Leon pushed himself between the two boys.

"He attacked me!" Riku said as he wiped his bloody lip on the back of his hand. Everyone turned to Roxas who was now sliding down the wall his face hidden by his hair. Vincent stepped forward and knelt in front of him.

"He keeps talking to me." The blond mumbled, Vincent reached out to touch the blond's forehead but Roxas grabbed his wrist before he could. Roxas looked up and his wide, crazed blue eyes met Vincent's calm red ones. "Make it stop."

* * *

**So there you have it. I know its a lot shorter then other chapters have been but I just really wanted to update while I was still feeling motivated.**

**Also, I _Have _been writing this whole time so I have most of the other chapters done, or really close to done. It was just this one that was holding me back.**

**Leave me some reviews! **


	9. Chapter 8: New Friends & New Medication

**So the first thing I'd like to say is THANK YOU. A huge thank you to the overwhelming responses to this story. You guys rock.**

**P.S I don't own...just plot...**

* * *

Previously in Too Much for One Boy to Handle: "_He keeps talking to me." The blond mumbled, Vincent reached out to touch the blonde's forehead but Roxas grabbed his wrist before he could. Roxas looked up and his wide, crazed blue eyes met Vincent's calm red ones. "Make it stop."_

Vincent made the blond release his wrist.

"Leon I need you to help me get him to his room please." The raven haired man said as he carefully scooped the boy into his arms and stood. Leon led the way up the stairs, making sure that Vincent's way was unobstructed, he pushed Roxas's bedroom door opened and turned the lights on while the raven haired man went in. Vincent set Roxas down on his bed and the blond curled into a ball and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Leon." Vincent said to his friend. "If you could excuse us for a while?" he asked. Leon nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Vincent went around and pulled the rolling chair to the side of the bed where Roxas was curled up. He set down and simply waited.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry. He came up behind me, I didn't hear him." The blond said his eyes wide opened as he stared at nothing.

"It's alright Roxas, though you may need to apologize to Riku." Vincent said, watching the blond carefully. Roxas eyes snapped to Vincent.

"I know that." He snapped as he set up, pulling his knees to his chest. "I know that" he said a little more gently.

"Good, so now tell me about the voice you're hearing." The shrink asked as he crossed his legs.

"It comes and go's" the blond said. "Mostly when Axel is around…it sounds just like Sephiroth..." he said. Vincent nodded his head and motioned for him to continue. "It started after I saw Axel preform on stage, when we met them at the stage door I was admiring him in his tattered cloths and the voice told me he looks good even in rags, how could I even hope that he would be slightly interested in me? That was the first time. The next time was pretty much the same, Axel was being really nice and he asked me how I could hope to compare…" the blond trailed off. "Mostly he just says things that I know are true but I try to ignore him because I want to be normal…" tears started running down the blonds face. "But I'm not and he's there to remind me I guess."

"You went from calling the voice 'it', to calling it 'him'. Is the voice Sephiroth to you?" the raven haired man asked. Roxas nodded his head.

"I killed him and he's still in my head!" he said and stared pulling at his hair. "Why can't he just leave me alone?" Vincent reached out and pulled the blonds hands out of his hair.

"He's not in your head Roxas. The voice your hearing is that part of you that actually believed the things that he told you. The Stockholm syndrome part of you, that part that went along with it and allowed you to stay sane." The shrink said as he peered into Roxas's face. The deadness of the blonds blue eyes shook the shrink more then he would ever admit. "There is medication that can help take the voice away, it may take some time to find the right dose and combination and I'll need to run a few test but I can make that voice go away." He said. Finally a small light showed in the blonde's eyes as he realized what Vincent was saying.

"You can make it go away." The blond said as he gripped Vincent's hands in his own. The raven haired man nodded.

"I will make it go away, I promise Roxas. For tonight, I'm going to send your Uncle in with your sleeping medication and we'll start the test tomorrow during your session." He said. Roxas nodded and took his hands back and rubbed his face. Vincent stood and went to the door.

"Thank you Vincent." Roxas said from his bed. The shrink paused, his hand on the door knob.

"You're welcome Roxas." He said back before he went out into the hall way and closed the door behind him. Roxas sighed and pulled back his blankets before crawling back into bed. He covered himself up and stared at his ceiling. He knew the adults were down stairs talking to Riku, probably blaming him for the attack. _Damn it! Why can't I go a fucking day with out messing something up? _He scolded himself. He felt something vibrating on his bed; he set up and looked around but didn't see his phone so he searched under the blankets until he found the vibrating device. He pulled it out to see he had a missed call and a text both from Axel. He opened the text first,

_Hey Roxie! I was just calling 2 tell u 2 have a goodnight~ and thanks for hanging w/me 2day. I'll prob see u tomorrow. ;) Luv, the sexiest man you know!_

The blond couldn't help laugh at the stupid message. It made him feel so much better, how could such a silly thing make someone feel so good? He sighed and lay back down before texting back.

_Thanks for calling. Sorry I missed it, was having an…issue..uhh any way, I had fun today. Thanks for baby sitting me._

He hit send and set his phone by his pillow as a knock came to his door.

"Come in" he said as he set up. His Uncle came in carrying a glass of water and a napkin. He set the glass and napkin containing the pills on the bed side table before taking the chair that Vincent was in just moments before.

"Riku wants to talk to you." Leon said, Roxas just looked at him his face blank.

"I don't think…" the blond started to say but was cut off.

"Vincent think's you need to hear him out Roxas. He says it will help you." His Uncle said his face very serious. Roxas just nodded, how could he argue? "I'll stay in the room while he talks to you. Riku!" he called over his shoulder. Roxas pulled the covers up to his chest and crossed his arms as the silverette came through the door. An awkward silence filled the air as Riku fidgeted at the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you in the hall way." Riku finally said his voice a little ruff. He cleared his throat. Roxas shook his head.

"I'm sorry I took a swing at you." The blond said his face turned away from the other boy.

"Look Roxas, I think…" Riku stopped and ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck, I haven't had to talk about this in a long time." He said his voice shaking a little. Roxas finally looked at the boy standing at the end of his bed; he was looking really shaken up. His eyes were looking any where but at the blond boy in the bed, his hands were clutching and unclutching at his side. Roxas turned to Leon.

"Could you wait right outside the door Uncle Leon?" Roxas asked his voice soft. Leon looked shocked but stood up.

"I'll be _right_ outside the door." He said as he closed the door. Roxas turned his attention back to Riku.

"Thank you." The silverette said as he set on the edge of Roxas's bed. He took a deep breath and turned to Roxas. "When Axel and I were in middle school my Uncle Sephiroth came to stay with us for awhile and." He took another deep breath. "He molested me…on several different occasions. I went to my father when I finally couldn't take it any more and he kicked him out and told him to never come back again and after that we never had any contact with him." Riku cleared his throat again as he rung his hands in his lap. "I saw a shrink for a while until I got over it, I never told anybody except Axel, until Sora told me about what happened to you." He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands crushing each other. Roxas had tears running down his cheek as he watched the silverette fighting to hold back tears. "I wish to god that my father and told the law what had happened, maybe then he wouldn't have..." Roxas cut him off by reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"Don't" he said shaking his head. "Don't blame your family for what happened to me." Riku looked up and held the blonds gaze.

"Every time you look at me I see the fear in your eyes, every time you flinch when I talk, every time you leave the room when I enter, a part of me dies a little. I haven't even known you all that long but I don't want you to be afraid of me, I want you to know that I am nothing like him and I think knowing that he hurt me too will help you understand that." Roxas could only nod as the tears continued to fall.

"I'm..I'm sorry that I treat you so badly." Roxas said his voice soft and broken. "And thank you for telling me, it really does help. I.." he looked up and met grey/blue eyes instead of ice blue. "I think I see you for you now." He whispered. Riku gave a small smile as a few tears finally ran down his cheeks. A knock came to the door and Leon pushed the door opened.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked as he took in the two boys sitting on the bed. Roxas smiled at his Uncle and wiped his face as Riku did the same.

"Yeah, we're okay." He looked back to Riku and nodded his head. "We'll be okay." Riku nodded and stood moving to the door, he paused and turned back to the blond.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. Roxas gave a shaky smile back before Riku turned and left. Leon came into the room and handed him the napkin with the pills in it.

"Time for bed." He said. Roxas took his pills and lay back down pulling the blankets up to his chin. "Goodnight." His uncle said as he went to the door.

"Night Uncle Leon" the blond said. His uncle turned off his lights and closed the door. Roxas head was spinning with the thoughts that Riku had left him with. _Riku was hurt too._ He thought, he knew that it was a bad thing but…it made him feel a little bit better about himself…he wasn't sure why but he'd have to explore it more later for now the pills were pulling him under into a soft darkness.

Roxas woke to the soft patter of rain on the windows. He slid out of bed and stared out the floor length window into the cloudy grey sky. He set for a moment just staring and thinking over the night's events, a loud vibration brought him out of his thoughts. He snatched his phone up and hit accept as Axels name flashed across the screen.

"Hey Axel." He said as he set on his bed.

"_Roooxiiiee_!" the red head wined into his ear. "_It's raaaining_!" Roxas chuckled as he looked back out the window.

"You are the master of observations." The blond said in a bland tone.

"_Don't you think it's a little early for your smart ass remarks?"_

"Don't you think it's a little early for whining?" the blond shot back. Axel chuckled.

"_Alright fine but you do realize it's already noon right? And the rain means that I'll have to drive my car." _he said car like it was a dirty word. Roxas frowned as he stared out into the grey sky.

"No I just woke up so I had no idea what time it was and I didn't even know you had a car." The blond said as he lay back on his bed.

"_Well when I first got my bike I didn't have a car. But the first rain storm after I bought the bike I was stuck in my apartment for 24 hours. When they found me I was covered in sharpie tattoos and a whole wall in my bedroom was a sharpie mural…" _Roxas laughed rolling onto his side, just imaging a stir crazy Axle. "_Needless to say I saved up and bought a car for rainy days."_

"So did you call me just to tell me about the rain?" the blond asked. Axel huffed at him.

"_No of course not! I called to check on you, Riku told me you had a ruff night again last night."_ Roxas could detect a hint of some kind of emotion in the red heads voice but couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah I did but it worked out actually."

"_Well good, I was wondering if I could come hang out this evening. I'll bring a movie or something."_ Roxas smiled and felt a giddy feeling rising in his chest.

"Yeah sounds good Axel." He said keeping his voice normal.

"_Alright awesome! I'll see you when I get outta work around 5." _

"Ok, see ya later then."

"_B__eannacht_ _Mo Ghrá"(1)_ Roxas rolled his eyes but smiled in spite of himself.

"English dear."

"_Until later then."_

"Bye Axel." Roxas said rolling his eyes.

"_Beannacht Roxie."_ Roxas hit end and stretched out on his bed before standing and pulling clean clothes out of his dresser and went to the bathroom.

He unwrapped his bandaged arm and examined it, it was just about heeled up, you couldn't even see the stiches any more and the pain defiantly wasn't as bad. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He was wearing his black cargo shorts and a grey long sleeve shirt; he brushed his teeth and took the first aid kit down stairs with him to see who could help him dress his arm. He found Tifa and Sora in the kitchen. Tifa was making sandwiches and Sora was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Rox!" Sora said patting the seat next to him. "Sit! Mom is making food!" Roxas chuckled a little as he set the first aid kit on the breakfast bar next to Sora.

"Good morning Roxas." Tifa said.

"Morning Aunt Tifa." He said as he slid into one of the high stools. "When you're done could you help me bandage my arm?" he asked as she moved about the kitchen putting up the ingredients she had pulled out.

"Sure dear. Give me just a second. I made you a sandwich." She said as she placed a paper plate in front of him and Sora.

"Thanks mom! It looks great." Sora said picking it up and taking a bite. "Mmm" he groaned as he swallowed his food. "Its good, thank you!" Tifa laughed and handed them each a bag of chips before going back to putting up the sandwich makings. Roxas picked up his own sandwich and took a bite.

"It is very good thank you."

"Glad you like it." She said. Roxas ate his sandwich and chips then Tifa wrapped his arm up for him. She had just finished when Roxas phone started vibrating on the counter. He picked it up and hit accept.

"Hey Vincent." The blond said as he jumped down from the stool and went to throw his trash away. Tifa slid into his stool and started eating her own sandwich and smacked Sora when he tried to steal some of her chips. Roxas waved bye to them as he headed into the living room.

"_Hello Roxas, Are you ready to go?"_ Roxas moved into the hall way and slid on the flip flops he had borrowed from Sora.

"Whenever you are." Roxas said as he opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

"_I'll be over in just a moment then." _Roxas hung up and set on the top step of the porch and watched the rain pelt the ground in front of him. Roxas was anxious to get started today, Vincent had promised to make the voice stop and Roxas was damn well going to hold him to it. Leon's truck pulled into the drive way and a few moments later Leon was jogging toward the porch. Roxas stood up and moved onto the porch to let Leon past.

"Hey Rox, waiting for Vincent?" his uncle asked as he shook out his wet hair a little. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah he says he'll be right over." The blond said. Leon nodded and headed for the front door but paused and turned back to the blond and wrapped him in a hug. Roxas stood shocked for a moment before he hesitantly hugged back.

"I'm really proud of you for how you handled the Riku situation last night." He said. Roxas felt a small smile form on his face.

"Thank you Uncle Leon." He said as they pulled away.

"Have a good day kid." The older man said ruffling Roxas's hair as a honk alerted their attention to the idling RX8.

"Thanks Uncle Leon. See ya later." The blond said as he jumped from the porch. He jogged to the waiting car and quickly slid in. "Damn Texas doesn't fuck around when it rains huh?" Roxas asked as he buckled his seat belt. Vincent chuckled as he pulled the car away from the curb and started down the road.

"No I suppose it doesn't." he replied. Roxas stared at the window as their customary silence fell over the car. They pulled up to the office after the short ten minute drive and Vincent grabbed an umbrella from the back seat. "I'll come around and we can use the umbrella, don't want to be wet for the rest of the day." The raven haired man said as he opened his door and opened the umbrella. He stepped out and closed his door and moved to the other side of the car. Roxas opened his door when Vincent had the umbrella positioned over his door. He closed his door and they hustled to the office. Once inside Vincent closed the umbrella and hung it on a coat rack by the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Hughes." Vincent said to the women behind the front desk as he approached.

"Good morning Doctor Valentine." She said with a bright smile that made Roxas want to vomit. It was a little early for such cheerfulness.

"I'm going to need you to cancel my two appointments after Roxas's." Vincent said as he picked up a clip board and started writing on it. The secretary immediately started typing away at her computer. "I also need you to call down to Dr. Ansem's office and get me on the schedule to use the E.E.G. machine."

"Yes Sir, I will let you know what they tell me about times." She said. Vincent tapped the clip board on the counter and nodded his head.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes." He said as he motioned Roxas into his office. Roxas took his chair in the small sectioned off area. He pulled his legs up into the chair and waited for Vincent to get situated. "Would you like bottle water or a Coke perhaps?" Vincent asked him from the other side of the room.

"Water would be great" Roxas said. He heard the sound of the mini fridge opening and then closing before Vincent came into view around the potted plant. He handed the bottle water to Roxas before he set down and crossed his legs his clip board balanced on his knee.

"So, let's start with last night and work our way up to this mornings hug from Leon." Vincent said as he watched the blond take a drink of the water and set it in his lap. Roxas nodded and took a deep breath.

"Riku came in and told me about him being molested by Sephiroth last night." Roxas said his eyes glued to the table. "And before you ask, I can't decide how it made me feel. On one hand I feel terrible that any one else had to go through that…" the blond trailed off and started ripping at the label on the bottle water (A/U that's one of my nervous habits haha).

"And on the other hand?" Vincent asked.

"On the other hand I feel…relieved?" Roxas asked his head tilted in confusion. "I know that sounds terrible but I feel like…like I'm maybe not alone?" Vincent nodded his head.

"It's a common feeling. That is why group therapy is a popular choice for people who have been through traumatic experiences. It helps to know that you're not alone. How does this new piece of information make you feel toward Riku?" the shrink asked. Roxas glanced up and then back to his bottle water label.

"Like maybe I can trust him. Maybe he isn't like his Uncle at all." The blond said. "It helped. A lot."

"That's good to hear." The shrink said as he wrote some more on his clip board. "So this morning, tell me about what happened on the porch." Roxas sighed.

"He hugged me and just told me he was proud of me for how well I handled the situation last night." He said as he mutilated the label on the bottle.

"Why does that seem to frustrate you so much?" Vincent asked. Roxas glanced up again and then back down.

"I don't feel like I deserve his praise." He mumbled. "I don't feel like I accomplished anything."

"But you did. You just got done telling me that you feel like you can trust Riku. Even if it's just a little bit is a huge step for you Roxas." The raven haired man said. Roxas nodded his head but didn't say anything else. After a moment of silence while Vincent wrote on his clip board and Roxas shredded some more label (it's a big label) the raven haired man sighed and shifted in his chair.

"Okay Roxas, I had originally planned to wait till you were ready to talk about Sephiroth but in light of the voice your hearing its very important that I understand as many things about what happened as possible." Roxas looked up his eyes wide and panicked looking.

"Vincent I can't…" Vincent held up his hand stopping the blonde's words.

"I will not push further then you are willing to go. And I know you feel like your not ready to talk about it at all yet but this is going to be a long process and if you want to get the voice to go away we need to get started." The shrink said.

Roxas just stared at him. How badly did he want the voice gone? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and placed his feet on the floor and held his hands in his lap. Vincent took note of the change in the blonde's demeanor. When he opened his eyes again they were filled with a deep determination.

"Where do you want to start?" the blond said.

An hour and a half later found the blond mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. He was curled up in his chair, tears streaming down his face. Vincent had excuse himself to go and speak with his secretary to allow Roxas a moment to calm down. They had gone over several of the things that Sephiroth had like to do to him and several things that Sephiroth like Roxas to do to him. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head trying to clear the images. He heard he door to the office open and close.

"Fuck!" he screamed standing up and kicking the small table. "How is this supposed to help!" he yelled as the table tipped over dumping its magazines to the floor. He put his hands in his hair and faced away from the door, tears still streaming down his face. "Vincent I don't understand how this is supposed to help me!"

"Roxas." The shrink said but the blond ignored him and kicked his chair over as well.

"Now I can't get the damn images of him fucking…"

"ROXAS!" Vincent bellowed. The blond turned around ready to yell right back at the shrink only to find that Vincent wasn't alone any more. Tifa was standing just behind the raven haired man, just standing there her eyes glued to Roxas. Roxas just stood there his hand over his mouth as he watched Tifa watch him. Vincent stepped back out of the way and Tifa went to Roxas. The blond closed his eyes and prepared for the slap that he was sure was coming but found himself wrapped in warm arms instead.

He stood frozen for a moment as his Aunt squeezed him and then he completely lost it. He broke down sobbing and sniveling like a child, clutching onto Tifa like she was the last life line in a dark well. He wasn't sure how but they ended up sitting on the floor with him curled up in Tifa's lap his head on her chest as she comforted him and cried with him. Roxas wasn't even aware of what was going on around him all he could focus on was the pure comfort that his Aunt was giving him.

"Shhh, shhh baby." She cooed as she stroked his soft blond hair. "Hush, it's alright now. He can't hurt you anymore." Roxas nodded his head as the sobs started to subside and he started to calm down. "There now" she said kissing his forehead. "Everything is fine." Roxas set up and gave her a shaky smile.

"Thank you Aunt Tifa." He mumbled as he wiped his face off on his shirt. She touched his cheek gently and smiled.

"That's what I'm here for baby. When ever you need me, I'm here." She said. Roxas just nodded and Tifa helped him to his feet. "Now I think we better get going, Axel is waiting at the house for you, something about watching movies?" she asked with a teasing smile. Roxas blushed and tried to hide the huge smile that stretched over his face.

"Before you head out I need to prescribe some new medicine." Vincent said from his spot were he was leaning against the wall.

"Of course Vincent, but first, Roxas why don't you pick up the mess you made." Tifa said her motherly voice switching from comfort to stern with the flick of a switch. Roxas just nodded and put the furniture back to its proper places and picked up all the magazines. When he finished he and Tifa set in the chairs facing Vincent's desk. Vincent reached into one of his drawers and pulled out his prescription pad.

"Alright, we're going to start with Seroquel to help with the hallucinations. It also acts as an anti-psychotic." (*) The raven haired man said as he tore the paper off and handed it to Tifa. "Now you have to keep in mind that this is a trial and error process with these kinds of medication. We try one and keep an eye out for improvement and if none appear we try another." Roxas was staring at his hands, trying to keep from crying again. Hearing Vincent that he would be taking an anti-psychotic just about broke him down again.

"Thank you Vincent." She said placing the paper in her wallet.

They all stood and said their good byes before Roxas and his Aunt headed out into the still poring rain and into the truck. They made the quick stop at the pharmacy to get the prescriptions filled before headed home. As they came up to the house Roxas noticed a strange black Honda parked in front of the house.

"Who's car?" he asked as they pulled into the drive way.

"Axel's" his Aunt said as she got out of the truck, the rain had let up a little so they both quickly ran for the porch before it could let lose on them again. Roxas shook out his hair as his Aunt opened the front door. They stepped inside to find Axel and Riku standing in the hall way, Axel had Riku by his shirt, his fist cocked back.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled taking a step toward the two boys. Axel's fist dropped and he stepped away from Riku.

"What's going on here?" Tifa asked her hands on her hips. "Where is Sora?"

"He's asleep." Riku said as he straightened his shirt. "Axel and I were just discussing some things."

"t suas bastaird"(2) Axel snapped at Riku. Tifa put her hands on her hips as Roxas smacked Axel on the arm.

"I don't need to speak Irish to know what that meant." Roxas said glaring at the red head who glared right back. Axel looked away first his arms crossed over his chest as he muttered what Roxas was pretty sure was every cuss word the red head knew in Irish.

"Roxas, why don't you take Axel up stairs until he calms down?" Tifa suggested as she motioned for Riku to go into the kitchen. Roxas just nodded and pushed Axel toward the stairs. The red head started to protest but Roxas pushed him again.

"Let's go Red, you heard her, up stairs." The blond said. Axel huffed and stormed up the stairs closely followed by Roxas. The red head stormed into the blonde's room and Roxas closed the door behind them. Roxas set on the edge of his bed while Axel paced the room.

"Wanna tell me about it?" the blond asked as he watched the red head pace. Axel ran his fingers through his hair.

"Riku was telling me about what happened last night. That you swung at him, but he wouldn't tell me the whole story!" he said as he moved the rolling chair and set right in front of Roxas. He placed his elbows on his knees and held the blonds gaze. "I know you don't want to talk about it and I'm not asking you too. It's just that…its…frustrating that Riku knows so much and I know so little." Roxas went very still and was careful to keep his face blank.

"I'm sorry Axel, I wish Riku didn't know as much as he does." The blond said. Axel searched Roxas's face looking for some kind of emotion.

"Can you at least tell me why you're so afraid of Riku?" the red head asked. Roxas sighed and rubbed his face.

"All I can tell you is that it's not Riku's fault. He has never done anything to me." Roxas said his face hidden by his hair. He felt like such a coward for not being able to tell Axel about his past. He had told everyone else but Axel…"You also should know that it's not Riku's fault that he can't tell you. I have made him swear to tell no one." Axel leaned back in the chair, his arms crossed.

"Roxas.." Axel started to say.

"I will tell you Axel." Roxas said looking up and meeting acid green eyes. "I'll build up the courage to tell you myself, I just ask that you bear with me on this." He said his eyes pleading with Axel. Axel sighed and rubbed his face.

"Alright Roxie." He said. "Alright. I'm sorry I threw such a fit." They were both silent for a moment, Roxas fidgeting on the bed.

"Axel can I ask you something?" the blond asked. Axel nodded his head. "Why do you care?" he asked looking up and holding Axels gaze. The red head looked a little taken a back but quickly recovered.

"We're friends Roxie, that's what friends do." He said.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" the blond asked as he searched the red heads face. Axel opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Because I like you, and you're adorable." He said, causing the blond to blush. "And I want to help you."

"Why do you want to help me?" Roxas asked. "I'm no trying to interrogate you; I'm just trying to understand what this is." He said waving a hand to him and Axel. Axel took a deep breath and set back in the rolling chair.

"I want to be completely selfless and say I just do, but I want to be honest with you Roxas." He said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I feel like if I can help you then somehow…" he stood up and started pacing again. "This is going to seemed stupid, but I feel like if I can help you get better then…then maybe my brother will forgive me…that maybe I can finally forgive myself for not seeing what was happening to him." He said as he set back down. "Of course, the fact that you are so terribly cute and fun to be around is a huge bonus." Roxas gave a soft smile

"Thank you for being honest with me." The blond said. Axel smiled back at him and jumped up.

"Now that that's out of the way! Let's go watch us some Despicable Me!" the red head said with a huge smile. Roxas laughed and stood up. The blond took a step forward and quickly wrapped his arms around Axel, hugging him tightly.

"I wish I could tell you just how much you've already helped me." The blond whispered to the red heads chest. He felt Axel chuckle as warm arms hugged him back. "Thank you."

"Tá fáilte romhat mo ghrá." (3) Axel whispered. Roxas looked up to meet beautiful green eyes.

"I hope that was a you're welcome." He said. Axel laughed and let go of the blond and headed out the door.

"You'll never know!" the red head said as he disappeared down the hall. Roxas laughed and picked up one of his pillows before following the red head out the door and down the hall. Sora and Riku were curled up on the smaller couch, leaving the big one for Axel and Roxas.

"It's about time. I know its hard Axe, but making out with Roxas is no excuse to keep us waiting." Riku said from his spot on the smaller couch. Axel plopped down on the big sofa his arm thrown over the back.

"I know, I know!" he said. "He's just so hard to resist!" Roxas rolled his eyes and set in the corner of the couch, his legs curled under him and his pillow in his lap, leaving a cushion between him and Axel.

"Oh please, like I would ever let him touch me with his lips." Roxas said his eyes on the T.V. as he pressed play on the remote. "God knows where they've been." Riku and Sora both laughed hysterically as Axel glared at the blond.

"I'll have you know my lips are reserved for very special people thank you very much!" the red head said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Riku let out a loud bark of a laugh.

"Riiiight" the silverette said. Axel glared at him but Roxas shut them both up with a loud 'SHH' as the movie started. Roxas found that he absolutely loved Despicable Me; the three little orphan girls were so adorable. About half way through the movie, something heavy fell into Roxas lap. He glanced down to find Axel's head in his lap, he blushed profusely.

"Get off me." Roxas mumbled as the red head snuggled into the pillow that Roxas had in his lap.

"No, there's a perfectly good pillow here that's not being used." The red head said as he continued to watch the movie. Roxas sighed and left it alone, _whatever can't hurt anything._ He thought to himself. A little while later Roxas realized he wasn't even paying attention to the movie any more because he was distracted by the feeling of having Axel laying on him. _I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks…_A few moments later Roxas built up his courage and gently ran his fingers through the thick red spikes. He felt Axel tense up but he ignored it and continued his exploration of the red locks. It didn't take much longer till the red head was completely relaxed and softly snoring along with Riku and Sora on the other couch.

Roxas brushed Axel's hair out of his face and smiled softly. In that moment the future didn't seem so bleak to the blond as he looked around at his three….friends? _I can do this._ He thought with a soft smile. _"I have friends, and they know my secrets…well except Axel." _He looked back down at the red head to find green eyes staring up at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that." The red head said in a soft voice as he reached up and poked Roxas's lips causing the blond to blush and look away. "What were you thinking about?" he asked. Roxas hesitated for a moment.

"That maybe things won't be so bad for me after all." He said glancing down at the red head who was smiling up at him.

"Things won't be bad Roxie. And even if they are, I'll be right here for you." He said touching the blonde's cheek with the back of his hand. Roxas nodded and pressed Axel's hand to his face.

"Thank you." The blond whispered, Axel's smile turned a little sad.

"Don't thank me yet." He whispered back.

* * *

**Once again a huge thank you for all the reviews and favorites and alrerts...my email has never been so busy.**

**1 Goodbye my love.**

**2 Shut up bastard**

**3 You are welcomed my love.**

**(*) A HUGE thank you goes out to _x-Trisana-Skystorm-x_ for helping me with the medication bit of this.**


	10. Chapter 9: Bullies Move Us Forward

**So! My internet got turned off...so that would be why it has taken me forever to get this chapter up. I want to give a HUGE thank you for all my reviews. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**So this one is for you!  
**

***Warning: This story is an Akuroku story, Sorry I didn't state that earlier. Also, this chapter will contain Axel/Roxas fluff…more then usual. You have been warned.**

**NO OWNERSHIP OF CHARACTERS.  
**

* * *

The blond set, staring out the window next to his desk, his eyes falling closed and then snapping opened periodically. He was contemplating whether or not he would ask Vincent and Leon if he could go to Axel's show this weekend. It was only Wednesday but it would probably take a while to convince them..._It's been almost two moths since I've had an attack of any kind…I think I deserve to go._

"If 18th century literature bores you so much Mr. Strife, might I suggest going to the bathroom and washing your face?" came the rather loud obnoxious voice of his teacher.

Roxas pried his eyes off the beautiful outdoors and found her right next to his desk. He opened his mouth, ready to tell her exactly what he thought of 18th century literature when a sharp kick pulled his attention to the red head seated next to him. Axel gave a strained smile and shook his head a little, warning Roxas to keep his smart ass comment to himself. Roxas turned his attention back to the teacher and stood.

"I'll just do that then." He said his voice light and not even a little sarcastic. He weaved his way through the desks and out the door. He headed down the hall, his hands in his pockets. And, having no intentions of going to the bathroom, took the first door out of the building.

He found that the door led him to the same side of the building that their morning tree was on. He made his way over to the tree and plopped down in the dying grass. It was mid October, and Mother Nature was getting ready for winter, the tree had very few leafs and the there was most certainty a chill in the air.

It had been about two moths since he had been started on the mood stabilizers and he found that life was much easier now. He was getting along with people and had established himself here in this new place. Things weren't perfect, not by a long shot, but they were…quitter..?

He and Riku had established a kind of friendship that Roxas still wasn't completely sure of, he definitely trusted the silverette but there were times when he felt that he was…hiding something? That could just be the paranoia talking though.

The only problem that Roxas had with his new home was Seifer. The older boy seemed to have some kind of personal problem with the smaller boy. They had had several run in's, all of which Axle had stepped in and taken care of…

Axel…he was living up to his promise. He was always there for Roxas these days, hell the two were hardly ever apart any more. He even came with Roxas to a session with Vincent once, they had both talked about their mothers, Roxas revealing a little about his past and Axel sharing a little as well.

Roxas felt his eyes start to drift close as he let his mind wonder over Axel and the coming show. He had just started to fall asleep when he felt someone looming over him. He opened his eyes to find a grinning Seifer staring down at him. _Speak of the Devil.._

"Well, well, well. Look who I've found with out his fire crotch guardian." He sneered. Roxas rolled his eyes and set up, leaning his back against the tree.

"You know, you referring to his crotch every time you talk about him show that your homosexual tendencies are getting the better of you." Roxas said his arms crossed over his chest. Seifer just sneered at him.

"You're one to talk about homosexual tendencies." He said. He dropped to his knees right in front of Roxas and leaned over the smaller boy, his hand on the tree trunk. "Does Axel know?" he whispered his lips brushing Roxas's cheek. "Does he know how you got fucked in the ass by your god father for 8 years?" Roxas was frozen to the spot his eyes wide and unseeing. Seifer chuckled at the lack of response. "I'm terribly surprised his doesn't, all I had to do was Google your name and all sorts of articles popped up." Roxas mind seemed to go blank, he couldn't think straight, couldn't get past the thought of Axel finding out.

"You can't tell him." Roxas whispered, his lips the only thing to move.

"Oh I can't?" Seifer asked in a mocking voice. "And what will you do for me if I keep your little secret?" he asked his lips brushing down Roxas jaw line to his ear. Roxas stayed frozen, his mind reeling as he tried to think his way through what was happening. "You gonna let me have a piece of that sweet ass, hmm?" the taller boy asked. In a split second Roxas pushed Seifer to the ground and straddled his stomach, they're faces just a breath apart.

"You obviously didn't read the whole article Seifer dear." Roxas purred into the shocked boy's face. "Do you know why I was on trail?" Roxas whispered. Seifer looked a little uncertain at the crazy gleam that was now present in the blue orbs staring down at him. "I bashed his head in with a soup pot till his brains splattered the kitchen walls." He said giggling a little. Seifer's face drained of all color and he started sputtering his hands trying to push Roxas off. The blond pinned the taller boy's arms down. "So now ask yourself, Seifer love, just what _would _I do to keep you rom telling Axel? Hmmm?" he asked as he ran his hands down Seifer's arms. Seifer grabbed the blonde's arms and pushed him off. Roxas rolled onto his back and started to laugh hysterically as Seifer high tailed it back around the building.

As soon as he was out of sight Roxas rolled onto his hands and knees and vomited up his breakfast. He couldn't seem to stop as he body continued to rid itself of its stomach contents. _I'm going to have to tell Axel…_ He started dry heaving, tears running down his face and distantly he heard the bell ring signaling the end of class. Another gaging fit shook his body when he heard someone gasp.

"Roxas?" he heard. He rolled his eyes to the side and found Axel rushing toward him both of their school bags slung over his shoulder. Roxas went back to his dry heaves and moments later a cool hand was pressed to his forehead the other one holding back his hair.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Axel asked his voice soft. Roxas shook his head gently and Axel helped him sit back against the tree. Roxas wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as Axel dug through his bag. Roxas glanced up in time to see Seifer coming around the corner his two buddies now with him. Roxas went stiff as Axel set up and handed him his bottle water. Roxas grabbed Axel's shirt, the bottle water forgotten.

"Promise me that whatever is about to be said you won't listen." Roxas said his face panicked and his voice ruff. Axel, confused, went to look over his shoulder but Roxas grabbed his face and held it with both hands forcing acid green to meet ocean blue. "Promise me damn it!" he nearly yelled. Axel nodded, a little frightened by Roxas's intensity.

"I promise." He said.

"Hey fire crotch." Seifer said he was standing just on the edge of the shadow cast by the tree. Axel stood, pulling Roxas with him. He handed the bottle water to the blond before he turned to face the jackass.

"What do you want Seifer?" Axel asked as he took a step in front of Roxas.

"Just to chat actually." The beanie wearing prick said as he crocked out his hip, his arms crossed. Roxas was clutching at the bottle water in his fist making noise as he squeezed down on it. His free hand went to the back of Axel's shirt and his head was down. _He can't find out like this! Calm Roxas Calm maybe that s not what he's going to say. _"I was just wondering why you seemed to be the only one who doesn't know about Roxas's past." He asked in mock concern.

"I'm warning you Seifer!" Roxas said, his body shaking. Axel glanced over his shoulder at the blond before turning his attention back to Seifer.

"Seifer you need to leave." Axel said.

"That's so terrible! I though you two were best friends!" beanie boy said. "Why wouldn't he tell you he committed mur.." Roxas snapped. He stepped around Axel and hurled himself at Seifer, screaming like a banshee. His body slammed into the taller boy's and they both fell to the ground in a tangle of flying limbs.

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU WHAT I'D DO!" Roxas screamed as he punched, bit, kicked and scratched every bit of Seifer he could reach. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him to his feet, he fought to brake free of who ever was holding him back.

"Roxas! Roxas! Calm the fuck down!" A voice yelled.

"Let me go! I'll make him wish he had never opened his ugly mouth!" the blond screamed as he fought the arms restraining him. Seifer's friends helped him to his feet, once standing he spat and wiped his bloody mouth on his hand and smirked.

"Feisty little thing, no wonder your god father liked you so much." He sneered and Roxas saw red. Suddenly the arms holding him back were gone, but before Roxas could make a move Seifer was on the ground again with Axel standing over him, his fist clenched.

"Leave. Now. If you ever breathe a word of any of this to ANY one else I will hunt you down." The red head snarled at the boy on the ground. Seifer stood and made a quick exit with his cronies close behind. Roxas dropped to his knees, tears running down his face. Axel knelt in front of him, peering into unfocused blue eyes.

"I need to leave." The blond whispered. "I need to see Vincent." Axel nodded his head and pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 3. He pressed the phone to his ear but never took his eyes off the blond.

"Vincent?" the red head said. "Yes, Roxas needs to see you." Pause "Yes, now. Its an emergency.." pause "Not yet, but it could quickly degrade into one." Pause "We'll be waiting at the wall." He said before hanging up.

"Come on Roxie, he's on his way." The red head said. He grabbed their bags and helped the blond to his feet. They made their way across campus and to the short wall. Axel helped Roxas sit on the wall and set their bags at their feet.

Roxas still wasn't focusing on anything; he was trying really hard to not think for the moment, a panic attack was waiting just around the corner if he wasn't carful. They set in silence, Roxas not thinking and Axel watching him closely for signs of a break down. Finally after a few minutes Vincent's RX8 pulled up to the curb, Axel pulled opened the door and helped Roxas into the front seat setting the blonde's bag at his feet.

"Call me, Mo Ghrá." The red head said as he pressed his lips the blonde's forehead. Roxas just nodded and Axel gave Vincent a small wave. "Thanks for coming. Call me if you need to know what happened."

"I will Axel. Thank you." The raven haired man said. Axel closed the door and the car pulled away from the curb. The ride to the office was silent except for the occasional sniff from Roxas.

When they arrived at the office, Roxas managed to get to his seat in the small blocked off area before he completely broke down into a sniveling crying mess. Vincent took his seat as well and waited patiently for the blond to calm down before handing him a bottle of water and a box of tissues.

"Thank you." The blond said as he took the water and took a big drink. He screwed the cap back on and cleaned his face with the tissue before he relaxed into his chair his eyes dull.

"Start from the beginning." Vincent said.

"I wasn't paying attention in class, zoning in and out. So the teacher told me to go to the bathroom and wash my face…" he trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath and sitting forward. "But I didn't want to so I went out side to the big tree where we normally meet up in the morning. I was laying down when Seifer showed up. He made a comment about Axel not being with me and then he asked me if Axel knew…" Roxas broke off and stood, pacing back and forth in the small area.

"If Axel knew what?" Vincent prompted when the blond didn't continue.

"If he knew how I had been fucked in the ass by my godfather for 8 years." The blond said his voice harsh. Vincent leaned his head to the side.

"How does he know about your past?" the shrink asked. Roxas set back in his chair.

"He says all he had to do was Google my name Vincent." The blond said his eyes filled with dread. "Then he threatened to tell Axel unless I slept with him!" Something dark passed through Vincent eyes at the blond's words before he started flipping through the papers on his clip board.

"And this is Seifer Jackson?" Vincent asked his voice soft and dangerous. Roxas just nodded as more tears fell down his face. "And how did you react to this?"

"I knocked him to the ground and reminded him why I was on trail in the first place." The blond mumbled. "He took off after that and Axel found me vomiting up my breakfast a little while later. Then Seifer came back while Axel was there…he tried to tell him Vincent! I didn't know what else to do!" the blond said as he stood his face panicked and his hands in his hair. Vincent stood as well and set his clip bored down.

"Roxas, sit down." He said as he moved around the table and placed his hands on the blond's shoulders. Roxas set his eyes still on the panicky side. Vincent knelt in front of him. "Tell me what you did Roxas." He said.

"I lost it…I threw my self on him and beat the crap out of him till Axel pulled me off. Then Seifer said _Feisty little thing, no wonder your god father liked you so much._ Then Axel punched him in the face and threatened him. Then they left and Axel called you." The blond said as he stared into the shrinks red eyes. "I'm sorry…I was doing so well.." more tears welled up in his eyes.

"Do not apologize Roxas. You handled the situation the best that you could. Frankly, Seifer is lucky you didn't completely snap and kill him." The raven haired man said. "But let's talk about what this means for you and Axel's relationship." Roxas shook his head.

"It doesn't mean anything!" the blond said not wanting to admit it.

"Roxas, denying that there is a problem doesn't make the problem go away." Vincent said as he stood and moved back to his chair. "I think it's time that you told him." Roxas shook his head again.

"He'll hate me." The blond mumbled. Vincent sighed.

"Roxas, we both know that Axel's emotion maybe all over the place when it comes to you but I can assure you that hate is no where in there." He said. "I think you need to give him a bit more credit then that." The blond just stared at his hands for a moment.

"I know your right…I just….I don't want to lose him Vincent…I can't lose him." The blond said as he met Vincent's gaze.

"You're not going to lose him Roxas. If for no other reason, you need to tell him so that the incident from today isn't repeated. I know that Axel means the world to you Roxas, I also know that you would go to extreme lengths to keep people form telling him about what happened. The only way to avoid that is to tell him yourself." The shrink said. Roxas just stared at him for a while before sighing in defeat.

"I'll tell him." He said.

"Tonight." The shrink said. Roxas opened his mouth to protest but Vincent cut him off. "You can do it here in the office or at your house if you want. I'd even be okay if you went to Axel's place to talk, just as long as you do it."

"Vincent that's not.." the blond started to say.

"We can't take the chance for another incident like today happening again Roxas." The raven haired man said his voice sharp. Roxas clamped his mouth shut and nodded.

"Alright, tonight, my house." He said. Silence fell over the two of them as Vincent wrote on his clip board.

"So." The shrink said. "How long has Axel called you Mo Ghrá?" Roxas glanced up and could have sworn he saw a smile flash across the shrinks face. Roxas shrugged.

"Since that time you heard him talking to me in Irish." the blond said. "Why what does it mean?" Vincent just chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll have to have Axel tell you." He said. Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. "Who is it?" the shrink asked.

"It's a text from Axel." The blond mumbled as he hit the read button. _I hope you're doing okay Roxie __ Please call me if you need me._ Roxas sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I just says he hope's I'm doing okay and to call him if I need too."

"Well I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Hughes about an appointment. So why don't you call him and talk to him?" Vincent said as he stood and headed to the office door. "Help yourself to whatever is in the mini fridge." The raven haired man said over his shoulder before closing the door. Roxas took a deep breath and stood up. He went to the mini fridge and got a Coke before going and sitting behind Vincent's desk in his big chair. He set his phone on the desk and stared at it while he opened his coke and took a drink.

_Well here goes nothing._ He thought to himself as set the coke down and picked up the phone. He hit speed dial 1 and listened to the generic ringing noise on the other end. Axel picked up after just a few rings

"_Hey Roxie._"

"Hey Ax, sorry about earlier." The blond said, sinking down into Vincent's chair. He heard Axel chuckle.

"_Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. So are you feeling better?" _

"Yeah" he sighed. "Yeah, Vincent has come up with a solution to keep it from happening again." The blond said as he swiveled in the rolling chair.

"_Oh yeah? That's good to hear because my solution was to just break Seifer's jaw." _The red head said a dark tone to his voice. Roxas chuckled nervously.

"Well Vincent's is a lot less violent." Roxas said, taking a deep breath. "I just have to tell you myself." The line went silent.

"_Are you sure Roxas?" _Axel asked his voice very guarded. "_I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready to do." _Roxas sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't really have a choice. I can't let Seifer tell you and I'll be damned if I give in to his threats and sleep with him to keep him silent." The moment the words left Roxas's mouth he wanted them back. The line went silent again except for Axel's breathing.

"_He said __what__ now?"_ Roxas shuddered at the quite voice that leaked rage.

"Axel, please don't. We took care of it already, remember?" the blond said as he rubbed his forehead. A dark chuckle met Roxas's ear and he knew Seifer was in deep shit if Axel ran into him now.

"_Yes, but you failed to mention that little tidbit of information Roxie." _Roxas stood up his eyes darting around the room, trying to find a way to get Axel off this train of thought.

"I need you to pick me up and take me home." He blurted into the phone.

"_Your Aunt or Uncle can come get you Roxie, I'm needed here at school."_ he said his voice overly sweet and sarcastic.

"No Axel. I need you, I need to see you." He said his voice shaking a little. Silence again before he heard Axel take a deep breath.

"_You don't play fair Roxie. I'll be there in few." _ He said before the line went dead. Roxas sighed and plopped back into the chair, his head hanging.

"Good save." Came Vincent's voice. Roxas jumped up from the chair to find Vincent sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"How long have you been there?" the blond asked as he set back in the chair.

"Long enough to know that Seifer just came very close to having a trip to E.R." the raven haired man said. Once again Roxas caught something dark flare in Vincent's eyes. "So Axel's coming to pick you up then?"

"Yes." Roxas said as he took another drink of his soda before tossing it in the trash. "We should probably go wait for him." The blond said standing up and moving around the desk. Vincent handed him his school bag.

"You know I really shouldn't condone skipping class." The shrink said as he and Roxas headed into the main lobby area. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Don't pretend you care Vincent." He said as he set in one of the chairs by the door. "Besides Axel is a senior this year, they don't really care what he does much any more." Vincent chuckled and leaned against the secretary's desk.

"I think they're probably just use to him by now." He said. Roxas snorted and stared out the window just in time to see Axel pull up on his bike. Roxas stood up and started toward the door but saw that Axel was coming in. He paused as the red head came through the doors.

"Vincent I need to talk to you." The red head said as he hugged the blond. "Roxas could you wait out here for just a moment?" the red head asked. Roxas stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. Axel followed Vincent into his office. The blond plopped back down in a chair and stared at the office door.

_What the hell could he possibly need to talk to Vincent about? _He didn't have to wait long before the door opened again and both men came back out, both looking relatively happier. (Well Axel any way, it was just too hard to tell with Vincent). Roxas raised his eye brow as the two shook hands and then came back over to him.

"Ready?" Axel asked Roxas just stared at him for a moment and then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." He said standing up.

"Roxas remember what we talked about." The shrink said as he held the door opened for them. Roxas nodded and followed Axel out to the bike.

"Thanks Vincent." Roxas called out to the raven haired man as he got on the bike behind the red head. Vincent just gave a long nod of his head and then they where speeding off.

On the way to his house Roxas couldn't get his mind off what he was about to do. _I'm really going to tell him about my past?_ The blond asked himself as he lay his forehead on Axel's back. In what felt like no time at all they were pulling into his Aunt and Uncle's drive way. Roxas got off the bike as Axel killed the engine. The blond looked around and realized that neither his Aunt nor Uncle were home at this time, he sighed and headed for the door, Axel following close behind.

They went straight up to the blonde's room; Axel set on the edge of the bed as Roxas closed the door and set his bag by the acoustic which had taken up resident in the blonde's room and pulled off his shoes. He plopped down in his rolling chair and a silence fell over them. The blond felt like everything he had worked so hard for was dependent on the next few minutes. Like it was his final judgment.

"You don't have to tell me." Axel said as he watched the blond fidget in the chair.

"Yes I do." He said as he looked any where but at the red head. "I can't let someone else tell you. I can 't let them hold it over my head to try and blackmail me."

"What's to stop them from telling someone else?" Axel asked his voice soft. Roxas looked up then and found a soft sadness in Axel's eyes.

"You're the only one that matters." Roxas said as he searched Axel's face, for what he wasn't sure. "Seifer could tell everyone in school but as long as _you _hear it from _me,_ none of that matters." They stared at each other for a moment before Roxas looked away. He set back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"My mother was killed by a hired thug when I was 5…" the blond began, his eyes going distant. "It nearly killed my father to lose her but he said he made it through because of me. My fathers best friend, and as I would find out later, ex lover, moved in with us when I was 7. My father told me it was because he needed help taking care of me. At the time everything was fine, I had my Dad and my Uncle Sephi…I was so young…far to young to see what Sephiroth was, a deranged lunatic obsessed with my father.." Roxas trailed off for a moment, his eyes unseeing as memories flooded his mind. Axel reached over and pulled the rolling chair closer to the bed and took Roxas's hand in his own. Roxas stared at their interlocked fingers for a moment before continuing.

"It took a while but eventually Sephiroth stated to realize that my father would never love him the way he had loved my mother...so he set his sights on the next best thing. Me. And why not? I looked just like my father and I was young enough that he could train me to love him, train me to be the perfect lover. When I was 9 my father was found dead in his truck, strangled they said, and according to my fathers will, Sephiroth was given full custody of me. I'll spare you the details but I lived in my own personal hell for 8 years." Roxas broke off his voice choking a little as he fought back tears. Suddenly he wasn't in the chair any more but in Axles arms.

"Axel..what?" he started to ask but was laid down on his bed, Axel laying next to him, propped up on his elbow. Roxas couldn't help but laugh through his tears at Axel's silliness. They set in silence for a while, Axel waiting patiently for the blond to continue.

"About a year ago.." The blond finally said as he stared at his ceiling one arm over his stomach the other in Axel's free hand. "I came home a little past dark, which was past my curfew. I knew I was in trouble when as soon as I walked in he called me to the kitchen. I went in and he started to ask me where I had been and when I told him he just beat me for lying. He hit me hard enough at one point to knock me into the counter where I found a soup pan. As I fell to the floor I pulled the pan with me and when he straddled my hips and leaned over me I hit him with the pot. He went down like a bag of rocks but I didn't stop hitting him…I kept it up till blood splatter the walls…" Roxas trialed off, he now had a death grip on the red heads hand and tears were streaming down his face.

He gasped a little, trying not to sob out loud. Axel curled himself around the blond; his head buried in Roxas's hair his arms wrapped around him, his legs curled under Roxas's bent ones. "I was tried and found innocent by reason of temporary insanity…though the temporary part is up for debate at this point." He said with a bark of bitter laughter, followed by sobs.

Roxas rolled over and buried his face in Axel's chest; Axel held him close and whispered to him softly in Irish. Roxas had never felt as safe as he did laying their in Axels arm's, the red heads voice calming him down till he was just hiccupping and eventually the blond allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful darkness.

Axel lay cuddled up to the blond, listening to his calm breathing, all the while trying to hold back the pure rage he felt at all the bull shit that the blond had been put through. After he was sure that the blond was asleep he slowly extracted himself and stood up, running his fingers through his hair. All he could think about was that he wanted someone to blame for this. He wanted to hurt someone, make someone, anyone pay for what had happened to the blond. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 3 as he turned to the window and stared out over the front yard of the house.

"_Hello Axel."_

"Hey, so about what we talked about earlier. Can we do that tonight?" the red head said as he turned back to the sleeping blond. He heard the other man chuckle.

"_I figured you'd need an outlet after he told you."_

"I need to blame someone and Seifer is the perfect candidate." The red head growled into his phone.

"_Where is Roxas?"_

"Asleep. I'll need to be back before he wakes up. I don't want him to think I left because I freaked out over what he told me." The red head said.

"_Wake him up and make him take one of his sleeping pills then meet me at 265 Avalon Dr."_

"Alright, see you soon." Axel said before hanging up. He went down stairs and got a glass of water and one of the sleeping pills before heading back up to the blonde's room. He set the water and pill on the bed side table before sitting down next to the blond and shaking his shoulder gently.

"Mo Ghrá," Axel whispered as the blond stirred a little. "Roxie, you need to take one of your pills if you want to sleep." The blond groaned and stuck out his palm; Axel chuckled and placed the pill in his hand. The blond threw the pill in his mouth then took the glass of water and swallowed before curling back up on his bed. Axel lay with him for a moment until the blonde's breathing evened out again. He leaned over and placed a gently kiss on his cheek.

"Aisling milis mo ghrá" (1) he whispered before he grabbed his bag and left, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

**So there she be! Hahah, I hope you all enjoied it and bare with me for the next one, I don't know how long it will take...Thanks so much for reading!**

1) Sweet dreams my love.

Also in case you didn't know, Mo Ghra` is my love.

**Reviews? Yes Pwease!**


	11. Chapter 10: Love Slaps Us Back

**Hello my readers. I hope you all are doing well, here is Chapter 10 for you. A huge thank you to all of you who reviewed! **

**Love you guys.**

**Warning: This is an AukRoku fic, gets kinda hot here...be warned. **

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the raven haired man asked, his arms crossed over his chest and his hip cocked slightly. He was clad in black dress pants and a black long sleeve shirt, combined with his long black hair, the only thing visible of him was his white face and hands. His red headed companion took one last hit of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and smearing into the sidewalk with his boot. The red head was dressed in dark jeans and a black muscle shirt, his skin gleaming with sweat from the heat that seemed to set in once the sun had gone down.

"Yes, I need to do this. For _my _sanity." he said as he examined their surroundings. They were in a back ally of down town Dallas, some dumpsters to their left, closer to the mouth of the ally and a number of doors. A door a little further down opened and closed and the two conversing men moved a little deeper into the shadows of the dumpsters. The red head turned his attention back to his black clad companion who was watching him with eerie red eyes.

"Alright, I'll get you in but I can't be involved further." he said as he uncrossed his arms and pulled out a set of keys. The red head gave a snort of derision and followed the raven haired man to one of the many doors lining the ally.

"Don't give me that crap, you know damn well if I hadn't offered to do it you would have shown up and done god knows what to the kid." the red head said. The raven haired man turned around for a moment, a smile on his face before he just shook his head and unlocked the door.

"And you think that I would do worse to him then what you're about to do?" the raven haired man asked, his sleek eye brow arched. The red head gave him a shit eating grin.

"Hell no." he said as he reached for the door knob. The raven haired man grabbed his wrist and red eyes met green.

"Do not get caught. I will be of little assistance if things go wrong." he said, his voice a soft whisper now.

"I'm really good at not getting caught." the red head said with a wink before he pulled the door opened and disappeared into the inky darkness that was inside. The door was quickly shut and the raven haired man moved quickly and silently back out of the ally and down the street to an idling RX8. He slid into the passenger seat and closed his door.

"He's in?" the driver of the car asked as they pulled away from the curb.

"Yes. He's in." the passenger said as he clicked his seat belt into place. They passed under a street light and the drivers face was illuminated for a second, an 'x' shape scar graced his features which were twisted into a dark look of pleasure.

"I hope he beats the son of bitch into a bloody pulp." he said, his teeth bared.

* * *

Roxas slowly came out of sleep, each sense coming alive one at a time.

First his hearing: he could hear the soft rhythmic breathing of someone else, a small snore, and then just breathing again.

Then came his sense of touch in each limb: he was wrapped up in someone's arms, their legs intertwined, whoever he was curled around was giving off a huge amount of heat, like a small furnace almost.

His smell came to him with the heavy sent of mint, but under that that bitter tinge of nicotine and a large overwhelming sent of cologne.

He finally opened his eyes and found his face inches away from Axel's. He stayed very still, trying to hurry his mind along so he could figure out why he felt so…odd. _I told him about my past._ Now Roxas's mind was moving a mile a minute as it rushed to catch him up on what had happened before he fell asleep. He stayed where he was, his breathing slightly increased as his eyes scanned Axel's features looking for signs of disgust or rejection already. _He's still here…which means he can't hate me… _he finally told himself, he relaxed marginally.

Axel looked completely at ease in his sleep, like he didn't have a care in the world. Roxas reached up and brushed his fingers over the upside down tear drop tattoos under the red heads eyes. _How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing friend?_ Roxas knew that their relationship pushed its borders beyond friendship sometimes, like now for instants but he tried to just go with the flow of things and not over think it. He shifted slightly trying to see over Axel's shoulder to see the time but was stopped my Axel's arms. He chuckled a little and moved Axel's arms off him and set up on his elbows. The clock read 2:00 a.m.

"Rooooxiiee" the red head moaned and Roxas found himself pressed to the red heads chest, strong arms around him once again. Roxas laughed a little and tried to push away.

"Axle! Let me go!" he said to Axel's chest.

"No, go back to sleep." The red head mumbled. Roxas managed to push himself away enough to meet hooded green eyes.

"I need to change; I'm still in my school close. And I've been asleep since what? Like 5pm?" He said trying to reason with the sleepy red head. Axel huffed and turned onto his back, his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Whatever Roxie." He mumbled. Roxas just laughed and got out of the bed and stretched. He went to his laptop and turned it on then went to his closet and changed out of his school close and into sleep pants and a t-shirt. He came back to find Axel sitting up, his back against the head bored. Roxas set on the edge of his bed, facing away from the red head. A silence fell over them that made Roxas fidget.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you." Roxas finally said when he couldn't stand the silence any more. He heard the red head take a deep breath.

"It's alright, part of me wishes you hadn't." Axel said. Roxas went very still, his heart dropping into his stomach.

"What?" he asked, his eyes watering slightly at the pain in his chest. He felt the bed move and he jumped up and spun around to find Axel standing on the other side of the bed his hands running through his hair.

"Its…its just UGH!" the red head said as he started pacing back and forth. The tears won over and they pored down the blonds cheeks.

"I'm..I'm sorry." He said as his anger started to rise. "I'm sorry I'm so fucking disgusting." The blond snarled as he came around the bed toward the pacing red head. Axel looked up, confused, and then saw the tears and his face fell.

"No, no Roxie, that's not what I'm saying…" he was cut off by a shoe flying at him, he ducked just in time and glared at the blond. "What the fuck Roxas?" the red head snapped.

"Get out Axel." The blond said his voice quavering slightly. "Get the fuck out!" he said, his voice full of venom when the red head didn't move. Axel reached out and grabbed Roxas wrist before he could throw the other shoe and pulled the smaller boy to him. Roxas fought the grip on his wrist but to no avail. "Let go of me! I don't need your crap!" Roxas kicked Axel in the shin and the red head wasn't having any more of it. He pushed the blond against the wall and pinned him there.

"Shut up!" the red head snarled making the blonde's eyes go wide with surprise. "Let me fucking finish before you jump to conclusions." The red head said his green eyes dark with his anger. "I wish I didn't know because…." Axel squeezed his eyes closed. "It's so hard…" the red heads hands where clenched into fist on either side of Roxas's head. "It' so hard knowing that something like that happened to you… and… I can't do anything about it." He said threw clenched teeth.

Axel turned away from the blond and set on the bed, his head in his hands. Roxas stood against the wall, speechless in the face of Axel's anger, as the red head visibly fought to control his emotions. Finally Roxas went to the red head and forced himself between his knees and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Axel.." he whispered as Axel wrapped him in his arms and crushed the blond to him.

"If you hadn't already killed him I would hunt him down and kill him myself, only slower and much more painfully." The red head said as he squeezed the blond. Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little as he buried his face in the top of Axel's hair. They stayed like that for a while until Roxas pulled away a little to look down into watery green eyes. He smiled softly and wiped the tears on Axel's cheeks away.

"Thank you" Roxas whispered. Axel smiled softly.

"You're welcome, mo ghrá." The red head said as he set up straight, bringing his face centimeters from Roxas. "And thank you." Axel whispered, his lips ghosting over Roxas. Roxas's heart rate spike dramatically and his face was bright red as he fought every nerve in his body that was screaming at him to close the distances.

"For what?" Roxas whispered as his hands moved to Axel's shoulders, his eyes locked with Axel's bright green ones. But Axel never answered, Roxas wasn't sure which of them did it but the space was closed and Axel's lips were pressed to his.

In that moment electricity shot through Roxas body from his lips to his toes. He had never experienced anything like it in his entire life. They pulled away slightly and stared at each other before Axel slid his hand behind Roxas's neck and their lips met again only much more intense.

Their tongues battled for dominance while Axel's slid his hands under Roxas's shirt and Roxas's knees went weak. They broke apart and Axel moved to Roxas neck, kissing and biting gently whilst the blond made small helpless noises. Roxas slid into Axel's lap, his knees on either side of the red heads waist and ran his hands through red spikes.

"Axel." The blond moaned as the red head found a sensitive spot just under his jaw. A door somewhere in the house opened then closed and they both froze. Suddenly Roxas was on his back on the bed and Axel was standing beside the bed staring down at the blond. Axel ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes.

"Fuuuuuck Roxas." The red head said. When he opened his eyes Roxas was still just laying there staring at him, his breathing still heavy. The blonde's pajama pants were doing nothing to hide the slight problem that Axel had given him. Axel groaned and set on the bed, his back turned to the sight that was giving him a problem of his own.

"What's the matter Axel?" Roxas asked as he rolled onto his stomach and then got to his knees before wrapping his arms around Axel's neck pressing his body to the red heads back. "I can do whatever you tell me, I'm very good at this." He whispered into Axel's ear, making the red head push him off and stand back up. He turned to face the blond again.

"I don't want you to do whatever I tell you." the red head said, his face full of some emotion that Roxas couldn't quite place.

"I don't understand" He said as he rolled onto his stomach and ran his hands down his chest and lower making the red heads eyes follow the motion. Axel laughed a little and ran his hands through his hair again before he sighed.

"We can't do this Roxas." The red head said. Roxas set up, frowning.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusion written all over his face. "Don't you want me?" Axel silenced him with a quick desperate kiss before pulling away and gazing into ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, yes damn it I want you! But.." Axel stood yet again his hands in his hair.

"But what?" Roxas asked his voice soft as he watched Axel fight with himself.

"I just...You can't...UGH. I swore to Vincent I would behave myself with you and keep this strictly friendship." The red head said through gritted teeth. "He'll kill me!" Roxas sighed and looked at the floor.

"He doesn't have to know." The blond said. Axel let out a short laugh before leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Roxie baby something like this isn't something you can hide. Especially from someone like Vincent." The red head said. Roxas looked at the red head, confusion written all over his face.

"I've done it before, hiding something like this I mean." he said. Axel sighed and pushed away from the wall.

"I need to go." he said as he turned for the door. Roxas stood up, tears suddenly threatening to overwhelm him.

"Wait! Axel!" he said. The red head paused as he was closing the door behind him but didn't turn around. "I don't want you to go." Roxas whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Roxie." The red head said without turning around and then closed the door. Roxas collapsed onto his bed as he heard Axel talking to someone down the hall then a few moments later the front door opened then closed. He covered his mouth as tears won over again. He heard the motor cycle roar to life in the drive way and disappear down the road. A knock came to his door and Sora poked his head in.

"Roxas?" The brunette asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He trailed off as he noticed Roxas's face. "Rox? Roxas what's wrong!" Sora asked as he quickly crossed the room to the bed and pulled the blond into a tight hug. Roxas buried his face into Sora's chest and continued to cry. "Riku!" Sora called out.

"Yeah, What's up So…" Roxas felt the bed next to him move. "Roxas what happened?" Riku asked, his hand going to the blonds back and rubbing soothing circles. Roxas just shook his head and continued to cry.

"Do you want me to call Vincent?" Sora asked as he ran his fingers through Roxas's hair.

"No." Roxas said quickly and pulled away from Sora. "No, its late, and I don't want to get Axel into trouble." The blond said as he wiped his face. Riku's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What did Axel do?" the silverette asked. Roxas sighed and rubbed his face.

"We just had a fight is all, we'll be fine." He said giving Riku a fake smile. Riku just narrowed his eyes further and leaned in close.

"You smell like mint and cigarettes." He said and Roxas leaned away from him.

"You're crazy." Roxas said as he leaned back onto his cousin. Sora wrapped him in a hug and placed his cheek on the top of the blonds head.

"Rox, We should talk about it.." Sora said as Roxas pulled away from the embrace. Roxas just gave him a smile.

"It's no big deal Sor. But I do need to be getting to bed. We have school in the morning." the blond said. Sora looked at him a little skeptically but nodded any way.

"Alright Rox, but me and Riku will be right next door if you need us, k?" he said. Roxas gave him a warm smile and a tight hug.

"Thanks Sora. You're the best." he whispered. Sora gave one of his 100 watt smiles making Roxas laugh a little. Riku patted Roxas on the head and the two left the room, closing the door behind them.

Roxas turned off his lights and turned on his music. He turned it down a little before climbing back into bed and curling up. He tried to keep his mind clear and let sleep reclaim him but all he could think about was Axel. It didn't help that his pillows smelt like the red heads shampoo. He sighed and rolled over, staring at the wall that his lap top was casting light on. Three Days Grace came on the lap top and Roxas set up, pulling his knees to his chest and sang along.

"_I always knew that you'd come back to get me_

_And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy_

_To go back to the start to see where it all began_

_or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends._

_You tried to lie and say I was everything_

_I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_You always thought that I left myself open_

_but you didn't know I was already broken_

_I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad_

_but pulling away it took everything I had. _

_You tried to lie and say I was everything_

_I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"_

_I'm nothing with out you_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_In you_

_Hey now fear the rise and the fall_

_I see evil in you_

_Now every day I find myself say_

"_I want to get lost in you"_

_I'm nothing without you..."_

Roxas trailed off and curled up on his bed again, tears streaming down his face again as his thoughts ran circles threw his head.

* * *

As soon as Roxas opened his eyes the next day, he knew it was going to be a bad one. Sora was leaning over him with his overly peppy smile. Roxas groaned and rolled over

"Rooxas! It's time to get upppp!" The brunette sang as he shook the blond.

"Sora! It's too damn early for your damn happiness!" the blond snapped as he set up, throwing off his covers. Sora jumped up and ran for the door as Roxas got out of bed.

"AH! GRUMPY ROXAS!" Sora screamed as he ran down the hall. Roxas grumbled and slammed his door shut and leaned against it for a minute, trying to remember why he was dreading today. _Ah yes, I was shot down cold..._ He sighed before he started to dig through his drawers for something to wear. He pulled out his old black jeans that he hadn't worn in a while and a red long sleeve shirt; he grabbed some socks and his red converse before hitting the restroom.

He took a quick shower, in which he ran out of hot water, he tried to brush his teeth but they apparently had run out of tooth paste so he just used mouth wash. By the time he was dressed his mood had gone from 'GRUMPY ROXAS' to 'Pissed at the World Roxas'. He stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tifa and Sora were having breakfast as the table.

"Good morning Roxas." Tifa said as she sipped her coffee. Roxas grunted in reply before grabbing an apple and dropped himself into a chair.

"I told you Mom, grumpy Roxas." Sora mumbled. Tifa just chuckled as she picked up her mug and went into the kitchen.

"We all have our bad mornings Sora." she said as she opened up the pantry. "Ready for your meds Roxas?" she asked. Roxas nodded and she brought them over in a little plastic cup with a bottled water.

"Where is Uncle Leon?" the blond asked as he knocked back his pills. Tifa took the empty cup from him and threw it away.

"He's in bed still, he and Vincent went out for a guy's night last night." she said, "You two need to get going." she said as she glanced at the wall clock. Sora jumped down from his stool and gave his mother a quick kiss before running to the door. Roxas went to give Tifa a kiss as well but was pulled into a tight hug.

"Have a good day dear." she said as she continued to hug him. Roxas nervously patted her back and pulled away.

"Thanks Aunt Tifa..." he said, giving his aunt a confused look. She just smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Get going, don't want Sora and Riku to leave you." she said. Roxas just nodded and left the kitchen. He grabbed his bag off the couch and left the house.

Sora and Riku were waiting for him at the end of the drive way. Riku gave a small wave as Roxas approached.

"Good morning." Riku said. Roxas just grunted and walked past them and down the sidewalk. He heard Sora mumbled something to Riku but he ignored it. Nothing was going to reach him today; he was slowly drawing himself inward again. He knew he was doing it but he really couldn't see any way to stop it after last night's fiasco. _And I have to go talk to Vincent this evening...shit_.

He let his mind wonder as he vaguely listened to Sora ranting about something or another. As they reached the school they started to go around to their tree but Roxas stopped at the doors to the school. Sora stopped with him.

"I gotta go to the library." the blond said as he ascended the steps. Sora watched him go in confusion.

"Want us to go with you?" he asked as the blond opened the door.

"No." was the blonds reply before the door closed behind him. Roxas made his way through the hall ways, making sure to keep his eyes down cased not want to be obligated into speaking to anyone.

He entered the library and wondered around for a bit looking for an empty table before he finally spotted Zexion at small table in the back corner. Despite not wanting to deal with people he made his way back to the other boy. Zexion was the easiest to be around when Roxas didn't want to speak with people; he never spoke unless forced too. Roxas took the seat across from the blue haired boy and nodded back as Zexion acknowledge him. Roxas pulled out his homework and began to work quietly.

"I presume you had an argument with Axel?" Zexion asked. Roxas looked up shocked at the sudden questions. Zexion had put his book down and was staring at Roxas with a neutral face. The blond sighed and set back in his chair.

"You know I value your silence Zexion but since you asked, yes. We had an argument last night." Roxas said as he stared at a spot just over Zexion's shoulder.

"I figured as much, Axel showed up at mine and Demyx apartment last night in quite a state. I don't know what happened and I'm not asking you to tell me, but I think it would be in the best interest of everyone if you two made up relativity quickly." Zexion said. Roxas just stared at him for a moment deciding wether or not to be angry.

"He kissed me. Then said we couldn't do this and left." the blond said, his voice flat. Zexion closed his eyes in a long blink. His shocked face, perhaps?

"Well, when you put it that way.." the book worm said as he picked back up his book. "Carry on." Roxas let out an abrupt spurt of laughter receiving the customary 'SHHH' from the librarian behind the counter. He went back to his math homework his mood just a little bit lighter when suddenly Demyx joined them at their table.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked in his annoying peppy way as he plopped down into the chair next to Zexion. _He and Sora had to be separated at birth_. Roxas thought to himself as he glared at Demyx. Zexion sighed and set his book down again.

"What are you doing in here Demyz? You know the librarians have asked you to not come here."

Zexion said. Roxas rolled his eyes as Demyx pouted.

"I came looking for Roxas." he said before turning to the blond. "Why aren't you out at the tree? Axel was looking for you." Roxas rolled his eyes and went back to his homework.

"I have homework I need to catch up on Demyx." he said, his body language clearly dismissing the other blond. Demyx frowned and looked at Zexion, who shrugged.

"Ok, Well did you guys hear what happened to Seifer last night?" Demyx asked his voice going back to his peppy self. Roxas head snapped up.

"No, what happened?" he asked as he and Zexion stared at Demyx expectantly. Demyx gave a huge smile now that he had their attention.

"Apparently someone broke into his apartment and beat the crap out of him! No one's seen him at school yet but Rai and Fuu are furious! They're going around telling any one who will listen." Demyx said his voice hushed and school girl like.

"Serves him right." Zexion said as he went back to his book. "He is such a pain in the ass it's about time someone put him in his place." Roxas nodded in agreement but didn't make a comment as Demyx switched subjects once again, this time about the band and the show this Friday.

Roxas toned him out, his mind still stuck on Seifer getting beat up. _Would he really do something like that?_ He wondered as he stared at his homework. Just then someone set on the table next to him. Roxas looked up, his customary glare in place to find Axel sitting on the table his legs swinging back and forth.

"Hey Roxie. I was wondering where you had run off too." the red head said as he gave the blond his customary grin. Roxas sighed and began to pack his stuff back in his bag.

"Well you found me." the blond grumbled as he swung his bag over his shoulder and left the table. He made his way out of the library and was headed down an empty hall when Axel and the other two finally caught up with him

"Roxie! Wait up!" Axel said as he slung his arm over Roxas's shoulder. The blond gritted his teeth and said nothing. "What were you doing in the library?" Axel asked.

"I was trying to get some homework done!" The blond growled as he threw Axel's arm off of him. "But between Zexion's question, Demyx's obnoxiousness and your...your YOUness!" He waved his hand at Axel. "I can't get anything done!" the blond fumed his cheeks tinted pink from his lack of adjective for Axel. Axel chuckled and leaned over his lips brushing Roxas's ear.

"I think the word you're looking for dear, is sexiness." he purred. Roxas's wide eyes met Zexion's and Demyx's and he had never been so embarrassed. He pushed the red head away and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is your problem Axel!" Roxas yelled, his face red and his eyes brimming with tears. The red head stayed frozen, his face turned away. "How dare you try to act like nothing is wrong between us!" he said before he took off running down the hall and out the first door he came too.

* * *

**Ok so here's the deal. I really feel like things are happening way to fast but for the life of me I can't figure out how to slow them down. So bare with me on this chapter and the next becuase shit hits the fan pretty bad...well not any worse then it already has I guess. hahaha...Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 11: Confusion, Clarity, and Love

**Hello my loyal readers! I am here to bring you yet another gripping chapter! haha**!

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I was on vacation! Texas coast isn't the best but it's relaxing if nothing else. Any who, here is the next chapter for you! Enjoy~**

**Also, let me state now. This chapter probably has a lot of grammatical errors because I didn't have time to go through it like I normally do. So please just read around them, if you can't well...DEAL WITH IT. Sorry.  
**

* * *

He found himself out side of the huge gymnasium at the back of the school. He followed the building until he came to the back and then collapsed into the grass. The tears won over and he let them fall silently as he stared out over the large field that the school used for sport practices. He hadn't felt this shitty in along time, he began to pull at his hair and pulled his knees to his chest. His heart rate picked up and his breathing increased. _Fuck i'm having a panic attack! _

He pulled out his phone and hesitated. _Who do I call? I can't call Axel,_ he skipped speed dial 1. _I can't call Vincent, _He skipped speed dial 2. _I can't call Sora he'll just worry excessively, _He skipped speed dial 3. He closed his eyes and squeezed his phone in his hand. _There isn't anyone I can call. Nobody._ He squeezed his eye's shut as he started to sob.

He stayed behind the gym for quite a while, just crying off and on and fighting off the panic attack that was threatening to over whelm him. Finally after the bell that signaled the start of second period he had himself under control. He stood and brushed himself off. _No need to miss any more class and worry anybody._ He told himself as he picked up his bag and made his way into the hustle and bustle of the hall ways, his mind carefully blank and his face void of any emotions.

_I've been dealt such a shitty hand in life, whats one more bad card?_ He asked himself as he set himself in his second period class. He pulled out his spiral and a pen and began to scribble on the cover but was rudely interrupted by a large hand being placed over his spiral. He looked up to find Riku hovering over him.

"Can I help you?" Roxas asked as he pulled his spiral out from under Riku's hand. Riku just stared at him, his eyes scanning the blonds face.

"Why'd you miss your first class?" he asked, his face blank. Roxas shrugged and went back to his doodles.

"I wasn't feeling up to it." the blond responded his voice bland and uncaring.

"Want to tell me why you slapped the shit out of Axel this morning?" the silverette asked with just a little bit of inpatients tinting his voice. Roxas looked up and gave Riku the nastiest glare he had ever received.

"It's none of your business Riku, back off." the blond hissed. Riku stood up, shock flashing across his face before it went blank again.

"Fine. Keep it bottled up." he said as he took his seat in the desk in front of the blond. Roxas grumbled under his breath and scribbled violently on his spiral before the teacher called the class to order.

The rest of the day was much of a silent blur for the blond, he avoided eye contact with everyone and said nothing at lunch. He ignored the questions that everyone seemed to have and just went about his day like he use to when he first arrived here. By the time the end of the day came around he was itching for some alone time, of course today would be the day he had to meet with Vincent. When the final bell rang he made his way out a side door and then proceeded around to the front as to avoid the crowds.

The weather had defiantly taken on a chill that had the blond wishing he had brought a jacket with him as he stood by the short wall and waited for Vincent. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous about seeing Vincent today, he wasn't sure how he was suppose to hide what happened between him and Axel from the shrink. _I guess I could still ask to go to the concert tomorrow, that might help dismiss any doubts..Fucking Axel, making my life more complicated then need be._

"Hey."

Roxas spun around to find Axel standing on the other side of the wall his hands in his pockets. Roxas crossed his arms and looked away from the red heads dejected body language.

"What do you want? You know Vincent will be here soon, Do you really want him to witness this?" Roxas asked his voice venomous.

"I just wanted to apologize." he said. Roxas looked back at him and just stared.

"I don't even know what you're apologizing for. I'm not even sure what the hell happened last night? Do you realize that I have never had to deal with something like this! And I can't say that I like the feeling!" Axel smiled at him sadly.

"And that, that right there is why I stopped. When you understand what happened last night, when you can come to me and know what it is you felt, when you know the difference between what you use to have and what we could be then we'll try this again." the red head said "Until then I ask that we continue to be friends. I know that it's asking a lot but talk to Vincent about it, I know he'll help you understand what I'm talking about."

Roxas opened his mouth ready to be angry when a honk cut him off. He turned around and held out his hand to tell Vincent to wait and turned back to Axel only to find the red head already walking away. The blond stared after him for a moment before sighing loudly. He went to the waiting RX8 and got in. He buckled up as the car pulled away from the curb and into the after school traffic. Roxas sulked in his seat, staring out the car window the whole way to the office. He felt Vincent look at him several times but he ignored him best he could.

When they arrived at the office Roxas went directly into Vincent's office and set in his chair. He pulled his feet onto the chair and hugged his knees. Vincent entered a moment later and took the seat opposite the blond and crossed his legs. A silence fell over them both that had Roxas twitching.

"How was your day?" Vincent asked his voice neutral. Roxas rubbed his face on his knees.

"It was alright." he said. Vincent raised an eye brow.

"Alright?" he asked. Roxas nodded, his eyes traveling every where except the shrink.

"Nothing special." he mumbled. Vincent sighed.

"It didn't look like nothing special. Did you an Axel have an argument?" the shrink asked, his voice calm and patient. Roxas didn't respond for a moment, trying to decide if he wanted to talk about what happened last night or not...

"I'm...I'm not sure really." he said finally meeting Vincent's red gaze. "I'm really confused Vincent." he said as tears threatened to over whelm him.

"Alright, why don't you explain to me what happened and we can work it out together?" the shrink said. Roxas nodded and wiped his face on his sleeve before staring from the beginning. He explained the misunderstanding that led to the first argument and then he hesitated.

"And then what happened?" Vincent asked. Roxas ran his hands through his hair and pulled at his spikes.

"And then we kissed!" he said, shooting up from his chair and pacing. "It was the most amazing thing in the world Vincent! I can't even explain to you the sensation of it. Then it got a little...uh..hot? I guess, and he pushed me away and said we couldn't do this and left!" Roxas set back in his chair his head in his hands. "I don't understand!" Vincent sighed.

"I was hoping he would hold off on this for a little bit longer." the raven haired man said. Roxas looked up his face wet once again.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Vincent closed his eyes and rolled his neck side to side.

"Alright Roxas, let me ask you a question. Have you ever been in a healthy relationship?" the shrink asked his face very serious. Roxas looked a bit confused but shook his head.

"No, but I know what one consist of." he said, crossing his arms. Vincent shifted a little in his chair.

"And what is that?" the shrink asked.

"Well.." the blond fidgeted. "Two people who...uh love each other...and...uh have sex?" the blond asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. Vincent sighed again and rubbed his forehead. That line, coming from any one else would have been funny but coming from Roxas it was...well sad really.

"A healthy relationship starts out small Roxas. It starts with holding hands, dating things of this nature. I'm sure what you're not telling me about last night is that after he kissed you, you threw you're self at him, offered him any number of sexual favors." Roxas just stared at him. "Am I right?"

"Yes." the blond mumbled sinking into his seat.

"That is not something people do Roxas. And I know that it isn't your fault that it was your first reaction, you can only react as you know to react." Vincent said. "Do you understand why Axel left?"

"A little..." he mumbled.

"You understand that you probably hurt his feelings tremendously when you reacted in a way that suggested that all he wanted was sex?" the shrink asked.

"I do now." the blond said, his head in his hands again. "He didn't reject my advances...I rejected his feelings.."

"Axel really should have controlled himself better then that. You aren't ready for a relationship yet, and Axel knew this. Surely you see that?" Vincent asked, his voice calm. Roxas looked up a little shocked, but he thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head.

"I'm far to damaged." he mumbled and then laughed a little. "I'd felt like I had come so far...only to crash into reality." Vincent stood and moved around the small table and knelt in front of the blond, peering up into his face.

"Roxas, you _have _come so far!" the shrink said, his red eyes perfectly sincere. "You haven't had an attack or harmed your self in almost two months! You've made friends, you've got family who love you. You are doing _so _well." Roxas nodded a little but continued to look far to forlorn. "Roxas, a relationship is just too bit a step to try to take right now, and that is not your fault!"

"I know, I see that. I just...I don't want to lose Axel..." he said, more tears spilling down his face.

"I can't promise that you won't. But I can promise that we will work on this." Vincent said. Roxas nodded his head and Vincent stood up and handed him the box of tissues. "Do you want to talk more or are you ready to go?"

"I'd like to go." the blond mumbled as he wiped his face and blew his nose.

"Alright I'll go call Leon then." the shrink said before going into the main part of the office. Roxas slumped down into his chair. _How could I ever consider dragging Axel down to my level? _He shook his head and stood up taking in a deep breath and calming himself. Vincent came back in and went and set at his desk, Roxas joined him after a moment of deep breathing. The blond set in the chair across the desk from the shrink and stared at the shinny surface.

"I want to go to the concert tomorrow night." Roxas said, his voice soft. It was Vincent's turn to look shocked.

"I don't know that thats a good idea Roxas." Vincent said.

"I want things to be as normal between me and him as possible and I really want to see him preform again." the blond said, still not meeting the shrinks gaze. Vincent sighed.

"Alright, fine. As long as Leon and Tifa approve of course." he said. Roxas looked up then and gave a soft smile.

"Thanks Vincent." Roxas said. A soft beep and then the secretary's voice filled the air.

"_Dr. Valentine, Mr. Leonhart is here." _Vincent reached over and hit a button.

"Ok thank you." he said. Roxas raised an eyebrow and Vincent chuckled. "New toys." he said with a smirk. Roxas chuckled as well and followed the shrink out to his Uncle in the lobby. The two adults exchanged pleasantries and then Roxas followed his Uncle out to the truck.

The ride home was a silent one, Roxas still lost in his thoughts about Axel. They pulled into the drive way to find Axel sitting on the front steps a cigarette between his lips. Roxas let his head drop back against the seat and took a deep breath.

"Whats the matter Rox?" His Uncle asked. Roxas rolled his head over to look at his Uncle.

"Me and Axel got into an argument and Vincent explained to me that I was the one who was wrong...and I'm not looking forward to apologizing..." the blond said as his Uncle killed the engine. Leon chuckled a little and ruffled Roxas's hair.

"It'll be fine kid. Axel is a good guy." he said as he opened his door and got out of the truck. Roxas blew on his bangs that had fallen in his face.

"Well thats the understatement of the century." he mumbled to himself before climbing down from the truck himself. He watched as Leon approached the porch and he and Axel shook hands before Leon disappeared into the house. Roxas took a deep breath and walked up to the porch. He stopped at the foot of the steps as Axel took his seat back on the top one.

"Did you talk to Vincent about it?" Axel asked, just then the red heads phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen before breaking out in laughter. "I guess I'll take that as a yes since he's calling me." he said before silencing the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"You're not going to answer it?" the blond asked. Axel shrugged.

"I'll call him back later." he said. Silence fell over them, neither of them sure what to say to make the awkwardness go away.

"I'm sorry." Roxas finally blurted, his face turning red. He looked away from the red head and at the front window of the house. "I'm sorry I threw myself at you last night. I've been told that it was inappropriate to do that. And I understand why you stopped it." Roxas looked back at the red head to find his face carefully blank.

"So we're friends?" Axel asked, his face still carefully controlled. Roxas felt a sharp pain in his chest at those words but for the life of him couldn't figure out why. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course we're friends Axel." Roxas said. Some emotion flashed across Axel's face and then was gone before Roxas could comprehend what it was. Axel patted the space next to him and Roxas set down. They set in a comfortable silence for a while when a thought suddenly came to Roxas.

"So did you hear what happened to Seifer?" Roxas asked his voice as 'matter of fact' as he could make it. He felt Axel stiffen next to him and he looked over to find the red head watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I heard." he said. Roxas face fell into a frown, he reached over and poked his finger into Axel's side. The red head jumped up from the steps, clutching his side.

"OW! Damn Rox, what the hell?" he asked as he tenderly rubbed his side.

"Axel take off your shirt." the blond said. Axel tried to look offended.

"I thought you said we were just friends Roxie! Now you want to see me with out my cloths on?" he said in mock hurt. Roxas glared at him.

"Take it off." he said again. Axel scoffed at him.

"It's freezing out here." he said crossing his arms over his chests. Roxas stood up and grabbed Axle's arm and pulled him into the house and up the stairs. "Roxie, what are you doing?" the red head whined as he tried to pull away. Roxas pulled the red head into his room and closed the door.

"Now take off your shirt." the blond growled. Axel crossed his arms and glared back at the blond.

"To what end Roxas? We both know I did it." he snapped. Roxas took a step forward.

"Just take off your damn shirt!" the blond shouted. Axel let out an exasperated huff and pulled his shirt off in one smooth angry motion. Roxas couldn't help the small gasp that slipped from his lips, the red heads upper body was decorated in purple-black busies. Most of them seemed to be on his chest and rib area, a few on his arms. Axel turned around in a slow circle so that Roxas could see his sides and back. Another small gasp escaped the blond at a particularly nasty one on the red heads lower back.

"Axel..." the blond said, all of his anger now gone. "What the hell were you thinking?" he whispered as he moved closer and touched the bad one on his back. Axel flinched away and turned around, Roxas met his eyes and found them still burning with anger.

"I was thinking that someone hurt you. Someone I couldn't hurt in return so I went to the next best thing." he said, his eyes daring the blond to disagree with him. Roxas just stared at him his mind going a mile a minute;

_I can't believe that Axel beat up Seifer for me. _

_I can't believe that Seifer had the balls to leave a mark on that beautiful body! _And that thought alone set his blood to boil.

..and then all of a sudden he felt like he was hit with a mental sledge hammer, his heart gave a powerful thump and his stomach dropped to his knees. His eyes went wide and he took a step back.

"Roxas?" Axel asked his face concerned. Roxas shook his head and collapsed onto his bed.

"Don't you ever get hurt for me again" he said, his eyes wide and unseeing. Axel looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

"Roxas?" the red asked his voice clearly showing his confusion.

"I need to talk to Vincent." the blond said. Axel pulled his shirt back on and pulled out his phone, he hit call on his missed call list and pressed the phone to his ear never taking his eyes off the blond.

_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a bloody pulp._

"It's gonna have to wait Vincent. Roxas need's you, I don't know whats going on. We were talking and all of a sudden he looked like he saw a ghost and now he's asking for you."

_I just pulled into my drive way I will be right there._ Axel hung up the phone.

"He's on his way Rox." he said and knelt in front of the other boy looking up into his frozen face. "What is it Roxas?" he asked. Roxas just shook his head and then let his eyes focus on the red heads face. His heart gave a painful thump again and he reached out and touch Axel's cheek with the back of his hand. Axel stayed very still, watching Roxas's face for any signs of what was going on.

Foot steps started up the stairs and Axel stood and opened the door just as Vincent reached it. The raven haired man moved quickly to the blond and knelt in front of him as Axel had just been doing.

"Axel if you will wait down stairs?" Vincent asked. Axel just nodded and closed the door. "Roxas talked to me."

"I love him." he whispered his eyes unfocussed. "I'm in love with him Vincent." he said and his eyes focussed on the shrinks.

"Roxas.." the shrink started to say his voice a little pitting. Roxas stood up causing the raven haired man to stand as well.

"Don't" the blond said, his voice going dark with his anger. "Don't you dare try to be little this. I know what I'm feeling, I'm damaged but not emotionally null." Vincent raised his hands in a 'I'm not armed' movement.

"I agree, but explain to me what you feel and what brought it on." the shrink said. Roxas glared at him still.

"I made him take off his shirt so I could see the bruises that Seifer gave him." the blond said. Vincent waved his hand to motion him to continue. "When I saw them...I...I can't really explain what I felt exactly, I was angry that Seifer had hurt him, Angry that he had gotten hurt because of me...then one thought led to another and it just kind of hit me." the blond said his eyes going distant. "And so much makes sense now." he whispered.

"And what do you plan to do with this new revelation?" Vincent asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Roxas set back down, his head in his hands.

"I don't know, I don't know." he mumbled. "I just needed to tell you, I need to get better. I love him Vincent. I want to be with him, I want to have a healthy relationship and I can't do that right now. So I guess for now...I won't do anything about it.." he trailed off and closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to send him back up here or should I send him home?' Vincent asked as he opened the bedroom door.

"Tell him I'm going to bed and ask someone to bring my pill." Roxas said, his eyes still closed.

"Alright" he said and then closed the door. He went down stairs to find Axel and Sora in the living room staring at a blank television. "Sora would you please take Roxas one of his sleeping pills." Both boys jumped up at the sound of Vincent's voice.

"Yes sir." Sora said before disappearing into the kitchen. Leon and Tifa came out of the kitchen at the sound of Vincent's voice.

"Axel if you will come with me outside for a moment." Vincent said, his voice dropping several degrees until it felt like icicles were forming from his lips. Leon moved around the couch to stand between the red head and the raven haired shrink.

"Vincent, I think it'd be best if I went with you as well." he said, his voice clearly saying their would be no arguments. Vincent just shrugged and headed for the front door, the other two followed behind him. As soon as the front door closed Vincent grabbed Axel's shirt and forced their faces inches apart. Red eyes bore into green as the two glared at each other.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Vincent hissed in the red heads face.

"I wasn't" the red head said his voice empty.

"Vincent let him go." Leon said as he stepped closer to them. Vincent released the red heads shirt and stepped away from him.

"It is quite obvious you were not thinking. Do you have any idea of the amount of damage this could do to him?" Vincent said as he crossed his arms. Axel didn't answer.

"Want to explain to me what's happened?" Leon asked as he stood partially between the other two.

"This imbecile" he said gesturing to Axel "told Roxas how he felt, though 'told' is probably not the correct word, more of a 'Show' then a 'tell'." the raven haired man said. Leon looked to Axel his eye brow raised. Axel huffed and threw his hands in the air.

"God you make it sound so vulgar Vincent! I kissed him! I didn't ravish him for god sakes." the red head said.

"Regardless the poor child is emotionally damaged enough as it is! Leathcheann(1)!" the raven haired said as he took a step toward Axel. Leon took another step so he was directly in between the two now.

"Ná labhairt liom mar sin(2)!" Axel spat as he tried to step around Leon.

"Rá liom cad a fheiceáil mé, leathcheann(3)!" Vincent spat back. Axel grabbed for Vincent but Leon grabbed Axel's arm and pulled him to the other side of the porch.

"That's enough damn it!" Leon yelled. The front door opened and Tifa came outside.

"What's going on?" she asked closing the door behind her. Axel jerked his arm away from Leon.

"Nothing, nothings going on. I'm leaving. You don't want me to hang out with Roxas any more?" he said to Vincent. "Fine, I won't but you're going to regret this, he need's me." The red head said before he stormed off the porch and to his bike. Leon looked to Vincent who was staring out at nothing.

"Vincent" Leon said his voice hard. Vincent gave him a sharp look before he followed Axel's path down the porch and to the bike. Axel swung his leg over the bike as Vincent came up to him.

"Axel.." Vincent started to say, his voice calm once again but Axel cut him off.

"You know what's really fucked up? Letting him get into a normal relationship with me would help him more then it would hurt him." Axel said. Vincent crossed his arms.

"You can't know that." he said. Axel turned his head and met Vincents steady gaze.

"I do know that, I would NEVER hurt Roxas intentionally. He means far to much to me." he said before staring up the bike and rocketing out of the drive way and down the road.

Back on the porch Leon let out a sigh as he watched the red heads bike roar off.

"This is going to get messy." he said as Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist. Vincent turned around and came back to the porch, his body language radiating his embarrassment. He stopped on the top step but wouldn't meet Leon or Tifa's eyes.

"I apologize for that. I have no excuse and I will fix things with Axel. He won't really ignore Roxas, he cares to much for him." the raven haired man said before turning around and going back to his house.

* * *

Roxas woke with the worst head ache of his life. He groaned as he rolled over and a stream of sunlight fell across his face.

"Fuuuck!" he groaned throwing his arm over his eyes. "What have I done to deserve this?" he mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Roxas sweetie it's time to get up." Came his aunts voice. He groaned and pulled the covers down just enough to see her. She was standing in the door way smiling at him. "Come one love. Its Friday, just gotta make it through today then no school for two days!" she said. Roxas set up slowly and nodded his head.

"I'm up." he muttered as his feet hit the ground.

"Be sure to dress warm its quite chilly out today." she said before shutting the door as she left. The blond went through his morning rituals of getting ready (making sure to grab his favorite Coheed and Cambria hoodie) before he headed down stairs to take his meds and grab an apple. He and Sora were headed out the door when he realized he had never asked Leon and Tiffa it was okay to go to the show.

"Sora, go on a head. I forgot to ask Leon something." Roxas said as he headed back to the kitchen.

"Alright well I'll see you at school then cause Riku is in a hurry to get to swim practice." The brunette said as he paused in the door way.

"Alright, I'll be right behind you." Roxas said. Sora nodded and closed the front door. Roxas went back into the kitchen to find Leon sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and Tifa sitting on the counter reading the newspaper. They both looked up when the door closed behind the blond.

"Whats up Rox?" Leon asked.

"I was wondering if I could go to the show tonight with everyone." he asked his eyes staring at the counter top. "Vincent said I could go." he added as he heard Leon sigh.

"Roxas I don't know that that is a good idea right now." he said. Roxas's head snapped up.

"Why not? Axel and I fixed things yesterday, everything is fine." the blond said. Tifa looked to Leon.

"Sweetie..." she started to say but Leon cut her off.

"Fine, you can go." Leon said and Tifa looked a little miffed. "But with several conditions. You must be with Sora at all times." Roxas nodded his head. "If I find out you were drinking you will never leave this house again unless its for school." Roxas nodded his head. "And you have to come home right after the show, no going to Axel's or anybody else's." Roxas nodded again.

"Okay sounds good to me." the blond said. "Thank you Uncle Leon and Aunt Tifa."

"You better get going or you'll be late." his Aunt said as she jumped down from the counter.

"Yeah I guess so." he said. "Bye" he called over his shoulder as he hustled out of the kitchen then out the front door. He jogged the whole way to school keeping a steady pace that not only was a good work out but help keep him warm. It had gotten really cold over night. _Now would be a good time to get a car I guess._ He thought to himself as he finally got to school. He made his way over to the tree to find Sora and Demyx rolling around having what appeared to be a tickle fight with Kiri and Namine watching and giggling from the side. Zexion was in his normal spot leaning against the trunk his nose buried in a book with Axel sitting next to him staring off into space. Roxas stepped around the two idiots rolling around and set between Axel and Zexion.

"Good morning Roxas." Zexion said as the blond set down.

"Morning." the blond mumbled as he glanced over at the red head. Axel didn't seem to have noticed the blond yet. He was staring off, a lite cigarette between his lips, apparently forgotten. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a black shirt, his leather jacket on the ground in front of him. Roxas stared at him for a moment before sighing and leaning back against the tree. _Wonder what I did this time?_

"You know, ignoring me is really rude." Roxas mumbled under his breath. He felt Axel shift next to him and he looked back over to find bright green eyes staring at him...no not at him...through him...straight through him.

"Vincent wants me to stop talking to you." Axel said his voice bland. Roxas felt his heart drop to his stomach but he just stared at the red head his eye brows raised.

"When did he tell you this?" Roxas asked.

"Last night when he attacked me on your front porch." the red head said looking away once again. "He thinks that my intentions are malicious I guess." Roxas sighed.

"Well I guess its a good thing you've never been one to listen to what other people tell you to do then." the blond said as he pulled his knees up to his chest. Axel chuckled softly, flicking the burnt out cigarette bud away.

"Yeah I guess so." the red head said. A silence fell between them that had Roxas wanting to cry. He didn't understand why things were so strained between them still! He stood up and brushed his pants off. Axel looked up at him his eye brow raised.

"I'm going to go to class early." the blond mumbled before he walked off toward the building his hands in his hoodie pocket. He wondered the halls aimlessly for a while his mind running around in circles trying to come to some kind of conclusion about Axel's behavior.

He came around a corner of the hall way to his first class and came face to face with Seifer by an open locker. Roxas just stood frozen to the spot staring at the other boy. His left arm was in a sling and he had a neck braces on. his face and what could be seen of his skin was covered in different colored bruises. Seifer was also frozen in place, his face contorted into a look of fear and hatred as he stared at the blond. Roxas looked away but didn't move.

"Stay away from me Roxas." Seifer snapped as he slammed his locker and hobbled off down the hall way. Roxas stared after him for a moment, trying to decide if he felt bad for him or not. He let out a snort and shook his head. _Hell no I don't feel bad for that dick._

He went to his first class and collapsed into his desk and laid his head on his arm. _God I hope this day gets better._ He thought.

As it would turn out the day would only get worse.

In second period Roxas wasn't paying attention and Riku came up beside him and touched his shoulder. Roxas flinched and jumped away when he saw the flash of silver. Roxas looked over and opened his mouth to apologized but the hurt in Riku's eyes said it all. The silervertte turned and walked away leaving the blond feeling like utter shit.

In third period the awkwardness between him and Axel was brought to his attention once again when they had to pair up and work in partners on an assignment. It was extremely difficult when the red head was barely talking to him.

In fourth period he accidentally spilled paint on Kiari and knocked over his easel. Though Kiari was adamant that it was fine and just smiled, Roxas still felt like the biggest ass in the wold when he left art to go to lunch.

Lunch was hell all on its own. Sora and Riku weren't at the usual table when Roxas arrived and was left sitting with Demyx and Axel both of whom were caught up in their discussion of tonight's show to show any acknowledgment of the blond.

So Roxas just set down with his tray and ate in silence. He was just about to get up and go throw his trash away when Sora suddenly appeared beside him, his face set in angry lines.

"What did you say to Riku?" the brunette asked. Roxas just stared at his cousin for a moment, blinking slowly. Axel and Demyx both looked over at the anger in Sora's voice.

"I didn't say anything to him" Roxas said as he stood up and picked up his tray. Sora grabbed his arm as he tried to turn away.

"Yes you did! He's been moping around since second period!" the brunettes said. Roxas stopped and slowly turned his head to stare at Sora's hand that was digging into his arm. Sora got the message and released the blond and took a step back.

"I didn't say anything to him. He snuck up on me and I flinched away when he tried to touch my shoulder. It was reflex. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings and then he walked off before I could apologize." the blond said his voice empty as where his eyes. Sora just stared at him a frown on his face as the blond turned and walked away.

Sora turned to the two seated at the table, his frown still in place. Demyx was looking at him a similar look of concern on his face but Axel was staring after Roxas his face blank. Sora slammed his hand down on the table causing the red head to glare at him.

"Fix this." the brunette said, his voice hard as steel as he stared into acid green eyes and pointed at Roxas's retreating form.

By the time school was over Roxas's lack of emotion had slowly turned into a low burning anger. Things had been fine yesterday before he went to bed! _And then Vincent had to put his stupid self into things and now Axel barely speaks to me!_ He left the school and started walking home, he wasn't going to wait for Riku and Sora, they were probably still mad at him any way. He got home only to find the house empty, _Damn I haven't been home alone in two months. _He thought to himself as he made his way up to his room.

He had just collapsed on his bed when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Sora's name flash on the screen. He hit accept.

"Yes?" Roxas said.

"_Hey Rox! Where are you? Me and Riku are waiting by the wall."_ Roxas rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand and gazing out one of the widows.

"I'm at home Sora." he said his voice bland.

"_Home? Oh is Mom and Dad there?"_

"No."

"..._oh...so your alone?" _Roxas could hear the hesitation in his cousins voice.

"Yes Sora, I'm alone damn it! I think I can handle being alone for a little while." He snarled into the phone and hung up. "FUCK!" he screamed and buried his face in his pillow.

A little while later he heard the front door open and several voices could be heard. Roxas got out of bed and looked out the window, Leon's truck was in the drive way along with Axel's motorcycle and Vincent's car was parked at the curb. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself as he quietly left his room and headed for the stairs. The three voices had moved into the living room and Roxas caught his name. He stopped about midway down the steps where he couldn't be seen from the living room.

"What do you want Vincent?" that was Axel's voice, he sounded really angry. He heard someone sigh.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. You are right in the fact that Roxas needs you and it was wrong of me to tell you not to talk to him." Vincent said. Roxas felt his anger rise at this. _What the fuck Vincent?_

"I accept your apology Vincent but I really would like you to stay out of mine and Roxas's relationship from now on." Someone started to say something but Axel cut them off. "I know your worried that something will happened between me and him and he'll digress back into his old ways but you have to let him make his own decisions. No matter what the consequences of those decisions might be." Someone sighed again and Roxas was pretty sure it was Vincent.

"I know that you're right. But you must understand now that you know what he's been through, he doesn't know what a healthy relationship consists of." Roxas stood up, ready to pounce around the corner and rip Vincent a new one but stopped short when Axel spoke.

"I think that you're not giving Roxas enough credit Vincent, but even if he doesn't, how will he learn if he doesn't try?" No one spoke for a moment and then Leon spoke up.

"Are you saying that you want to get into a relationship with my nephew?" There was a long silence.

"That I want too? Yes I do want too. Will it happen? I don't know that is up too Roxas. But I want to know that if it does happen that we will be aloud to be a regular couple. Aloud to make mistakes together and grow together."

Roxas stood and quietly went back up the stairs, a soft smile on his face and his heart fluttering in his chest_._ He closed his door and heard the front door open and close. _Shit! Sora is home now they'll know I've been home the whole time! _He quickly crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes. He strained his ears, trying to hear for anyone coming up the stairs.

After a few moments he could hear someone coming down the hall toward his room. He tried to calm his breathing as his door opened and closed, he fought to keep his eyes closed. Someone set on the bed next to him and brushed his bangs from his face. The blond could feel the other person staring at him and it made him want to squirm. Finally after what felt like forever the person gently shook his shoulder.

"Roxy, Roxy wake up lazy." came Axel's voice. Roxas groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Go away." he mumbled, trying to sound as if he had been asleep. Axel chuckled.

"No, get up or so help me I will tickle you out of bed!" the red head said. Roxas pulled the blankets down and glared at the red head.

"What do you want Axel?" he snapped. He had to pretend that he hadn't heard the conversation down stairs. Axel frowned at him.

"Sora wanted me to wake you up to get ready for our show." he said. "I didn't realize I was person-non-granted in Roxie Land." He stood up and started toward the door. Roxas jumped out of bed and quickly wrapped his arms around Axel's waist from behind. Axel froze as the blond hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. Axel chuckled and turned around and pulled the blond into a tight embrace.

"It's alright, but I gotta get to the venue and you need to get ready." the red head said. Roxas nodded but buried his face in Axel's chest a moment longer before letting him go.

"See you there." Roxas said with a soft smile. Axel smiled back and then pinched the blonds cheek.

"You are just too cute!" he said before quickly jumping out of the blonds reach as he grabbed for him. "Bye Roxie!" he called as he ran down the hallway. Roxas chuckled and rubbed his cheek before going back into his room and closing the door.

* * *

**There you go! Enjoy, once again sorry it took so long to update. MUHAH~**

**Irish Translations:  
**

**1. Idiot**

**2. Don't talk to me like that!**

**3. I say what I see idiot.**


	13. Chapter 12: Mental Case VS Stalker Bitch

**Ok, so first thing first...I AM SO SORRY, I know its been forever since I've posted but a shit tone of things have come up. Once again I ask that you bear with me, I promise I am working hard on getting more Chapters up.  
**

**So Enjoy~ **

* * *

Roxas was quick about getting ready for the show. He pulled on a pair of tight fitted dark jeans, a black and white striped muscle shirt, a few bracelets, his key necklace and his white and black converse and he was ready to go.

He grabbed his phone and wallet and paused to look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but give a little smile, he was actually excited. It felt good to know that everything was okay between him and Axel. _Of course that would be because he doesn't know that I'm in love with him... _He sighed and headed out into the hall, he paused at his cousin door.

"Sora! I'm ready when you are!" he called through the door. He heard a thump.

"Ah, damn! ALRIGHT ROX! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" came his cousins voice through the door.

Roxas chuckled a little, wondering what the hell Sora was doing in there as he headed down the stairs and into the living room. He plopped down on the couch to wait for his cousin. Leon came in from the kitchen and paused when he noticed the blond.

"Hey Rox. How are you doing today?" he asked as he came around the couch and set on the love seat. Roxas set up and pulled his legs up on the couch.

"Better now then earlier." he said with a small smile. Leon just nodded his head and both stayed quite. Roxas was fidgeting a little when he finally thought of something he needed to ask.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me buy a car?" Roxas asked "I mean I have the money but I don't know how to go about getting one." Leon nodded his head a little and set back into the love seat.

"Do you have your license?" he asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, I managed to get it when I turned 16." the blond said.

"Alright, I'll ask around the shop see what I can come up with. Did you want to buy new? Or could we do a used one?" Leon asked. Roxas shrugged.

"Used would be fine. As long as its in good condition." the blond said.

"Well if we go used I can do the work on it to make it like new." his uncle said.

"That sounds good, thanks Uncle Leon." he said just as Sora came thumping down the stairs.

"Okay, okay I'm ready!" the brunette said as he hopped to tie his shoe. Roxas laughed as he and Leon stood and moved to the front door.

"We're fine Sora," Roxas said as he looked at his phone. "We still have an hour before Axel and the guys go on." He and Sora went to the truck while Leon locked the front door.

"Yeah but we're missing the opening band!" Sora said as he climbed into the truck. Roxas followed him in and shut the door.

"We'll be there soon enough." Roxas said. Leon got in the truck and they headed out. Sora talked the whole way to the venue about nothing in particular making Roxas zone out after a while. When they arrived a good size line was still formed at the front door. Leon pulled up to the curb and the two climb out and Leon rolled down his window.

"Alright, you remember the rules right Roxas?" Leon asked. Sora was hopping up and down next to the blond. Roxas nodded his head.

"Yes I remember, Sora and I will be waiting right here for you at 12." the blond said.

"Alright, alright Dad! We're missing the opening baand!" Sora whined. Leon chuckled.

"Alright, have fun and be safe." he said. Sora gave an excited yelp and grabbed Roxas's wrist and pulled him around to the side entrance. He gave a quick knock and a few moments later the door was opened by Luxord who was looking extra scary this evening.

"Hey Sora, hey Roxas." he said as he stood to the side and let the two boys past him. Roxas was a little surprised that the bouncer remembered his name.

Roxas followed Sora through several hall ways until they came to a huge iron door. Sora pushed the door opened and a wall of sound hit them like a wave of water. Roxas stood stunned for a minute but was quickly pulled into the other room by his cousin. It was already pretty crowded but Sora pushed his way through till they were positioned right in front of the stage.

"So does Luxord come with the band to every venue?" Roxas yelled into his cousin's ear. Sora nodded and leaned over to Roxas's ear.

"Yeah, Luxord and a few other security guys come with them." he yelled. Roxas nodded and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Zexion, Namine and Kiari behind him. He gave Zexion a smile and waved to the two girls, Sora gave each a hug before they all turned to the stage to watch the end of the opening act.

The opening act was good, but didn't quite have the...theatrics that Kingdom Nobodies had. _Or a sexy red head._ Roxas thought as the band gave a final goodbye and left the stage. The lights came up and back ground music started up as the crowd started to thin out as people went to the bar for something to drink. Roxas and the others stayed near the stage as to not lose their spots.

"So I hear that you two finally hooked up?" Sora asked the two girls as he leaned against the stage, a knowing smile on his face. Roxas's eye brows rose and he turned to the girls. Namine was blushing and staring at the ground but Kiari had a huge smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around Namine.

"Hell yeah we did!" she said as she kissed the blonds cheek causing Namine to blush even more.

"Wow, Axel is surrounded by freaks." someone said from right behind Roxas. Every one turned to fine Larxerene standing with her arms crossed and a sneer on her face. Tonight she was dressed in another tight fitting black dress, this one sleeveless and incredibly short. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Oh please bitch, you're just jealous that Axel prefers us over you."he said. Sora covered his mouth to hold in his laugh as Larxene sneer turned into a glare.

"Shut up you mental case. The only reason Axel keeps you around I hear is because he feels bad for you." she snapped. Sora took a step forward but Roxas stopped him.

"Darling, if he _does_ keep me around just because he feels bad for me, then he still prefers a mental case over a psycho bitch because here I am, his best friend and there you are a psycho bitch, stalking him and trying desperately to get his attention.." Roxas said causing the whole group to laugh. Larxene just glared before turning around and stalking off. Sora wrapped his arm around Roxas shoulder as he continued to laugh.

"Damn Rox! That was awesome!" he said in between laughs. Roxas just gave a cocky smile before turning back to the stage.

They're small group hung out for a while just waiting for the band to come one. Kiari and Namine left briefly to get everyone a bottle water since it was getting hotter and hotter with every body push into the area. Roxas was just starting to get impatient when the lights dimmed down causing the crowd to start screaming and whistling.

A spot line came on just as Marluxia started up a drum beat. A few beats later and another light came up on Demyx and Riku. Roxas felt his blood start to pump as he threw his fist in the air to the beat. They were playing Die Trying by Art of Dying!

Axel came out and the crowd whistled and screamed some more as he took the mike and gave them all a cocky grin. He went to the edge of the stage and placed a foot on one of the edge speakers as he scanned the crowd. He brought the mike to his lips and Roxas was transfixed.

"_I think its time for me to go now_

_I've done more harm then good_

_If I could change how this turned out, _

_Yeah, _

_You know that I would_

_Sometimes the weight is more then I can hold_

_but I rather fail then not know._

_If it takes forever_

_I will die trying _

_If it takes forever_

_I will die trying_

_I will die trying_

_FUCK!_

_I wish I knew then what I know now_

_But I'd probably do the same_

_I get the feeling that its planned out_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_Sometimes the wight is more then I can hold_

_But I rather fail then never really know.._"

Roxas was once agian blown away by the red heads voice and stage performance in general. _He could __probably do this for a living._ Roxas thought as he jumped and pumped his arms with everyone else. The song ended to deafening screams and whistles, Roxas being one of the ones screaming. Axel gave his smile again before jumping on top of another speaker, this one right in front of Roxas and the others.

"Good evening my loyal subjects!" He said and raised his arms in the air as the crowd howled and screamed some more. "We've got an awesome show for you tonight so I hope your ready!" he screamed into the mic. He scanned the crowd till his eyes landed on Roxas. His face instantly transformed into a genuine smile for a split second before the smirk was back. He bent over and grabbed Roxas hand and before the blond even knew what was happening, pulled him onto the stage.

"Everyone! I'd like you to give a big warm welcome to my best friend in the whole world who has decided to finally grace us with his presence!" he said. Roxas was blushing like mad and sputtering at Axel, trying to get mad at the red head but Axel just flashed him a smile and pointed out to the crowd. Roxas slowly turned and was greeted with the sight of at least several hundred people cheering and waving. He caught sight of Larxene just at the back of the crowd, her arms crossed over her chest and fuming. Roxas couldn't help laugh a little and wave.

"That's the spirit Roxie!" the red head said before he leaned in and whispered in Roxas's ear. "Glad you could make it." he said before kissing his cheek. Roxas was blushing like mad as he slowly dropped off the stage and back beside his cousin. Sora gave him a half hug and was laughing like mad.

"You should have seen your face!" he yelled into the blonds ear. Roxas just laughed and leaned into Sora.

"You should have seen _Larxene's_ face." he yelled back which caused Sora to burst into laughter all over again. They're attention was pulled back to the stage by Axel once again.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, lets get this started!" he said as Demyx stared up on his guitar,

"_Welcome home_  
_ While away_  
_ They have tampered with the locks_  
_ And your things they rearranged_

_ "We propose a better way"_  
_ Said the note they left behind_  
_ In their wake of disarray_  
_ You fell in place_

_ Don't fall asleep_  
_ They'll find us here_  
_ I know a place to disappear_  
_ As a voice proclaimed_

_ What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_ What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_ But we are what we are till the day we die_  
_ Or till we don't have the strength to go on_  
_ Till we don't have the strength to go on."_

After two more songs Roxas was drenched to the bone in sweat, his shirt sticking to him like a second skin. He leaned into Sora and yelled in his ear that he needed to go to the restroom and Sora pointed to a neon sign on the other side of the room. Roxas nodded and handed Sora his phone and wallet, he didn't want to lose them by groping fingers. He started to push his way through the crowd trying to move quickly so he didn't miss too much. He had to push several people who just didn't want to get out of the damn way and was pushed back several times before he finally made it to the edge of the crowd.

This area was pretty much clear of people other then the few who were sitting at the bar or at small tables along the walls. The blond ignored the bar and went straight for the restroom. He made quick of his full bladder then went to the sinks and washed his hands. He assessed himself in the mirror and quickly decided he was a hott mess and didn't even bother to try and fix his now spike-less hair. He slicked it back from his face with water and then headed back out.

He went to the edge of the crowd and paused to watch Axel from there and to prepare himself to fight tooth and nail to get back to Sora. They had just started playing The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars at the moment and Roxas was really eager to get back to the front.

"_What if I wanted to break,_

_laugh it all off in your face,_

_what would you do?"_

It was simple at first, he just slid between people and quickly made his way forward but the closer he got to the front the harder it got. People were jammed together like sardines at this point, jumping and singing along with the stage.

"_What if I fell to the floor,_

_Couldn't take this any more_

_what would you do_?"

Finally, completely frustrated with all the ass holes who wouldn't let him through, he dropped to his knees and quickly crawled between their legs. From down here he could see the edge of the stage just a head. He popped back up and tried to squeeze through two people but they simply pushed him with their shoulders.

"_What if I wanted to fight, _

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_what would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_what are you waiting for_

_Im not running from you"_

Roxas huffed and kicked the guy in the leg. When the guy spun around Roxas slipped in front of him and quickly made his way through the next few people. He could see Sora just up a head, he reached over the peoples shoulders in front of him and tried to grab his cousin but a hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

"_Come brake me down_

_burry me, burry me_

_I am finished with you,_

_look in my eyes_

_your killing me killing me_

_all I wanted was you_"

He turned around and found himself face to face with Larxene. Before he knew what had happened he was hit across the face. He fell back against the people behind him, who of course pushed him back up. He shook his head a little while Larxene just smiled at him with a crazy glint to her eyes. He smiled up at her with the same crazy gleam before hitting her square in the face with a closed fist.

"_I try to be someone else_

_but nothing seems to change"_

She stumbled backwards before coming at him again, screaming something that he couldn't hear. She swung at him again but he dodged managed to punch her in the side. Suddenly their were strong arms wrapped around Roxas waist and he was dragged from the crowd, kicking and screaming.

"_I know now_

_this is who I really am inside,_

_finally found myself_

_fighting for a chance_

_I know now_

_THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!"_

He was being taken toward the main entrance of the building, he started to panic. _Damn! I'm suppose to stay with Sora! _Suddenly their wasn't any more music and for a moment Roxas thought he had gone deft. He was set on his feet and he quickly spun around to find a huge burly looking man with his arms crossed. A few seconds later the door opened again and Larxene was brought in, much of the same way Roxas was.

"It's time for you two to go home." burly man number two said. Larxene just glared at him before storming off through the glass doors that led outside. Roxas just stood their and stared at them.

"But I'm suppose to stay with my cousin, and I'm a friend of Axels!" Roxas protested. They both just stared at him. Roxas huffed and spun around, storming out the glass doors as well. Once outside he set on the curb and rubbed his sore cheek. _Well I'm fucked._ He thought to himself as he examined his shoes.

"Hey prick." came a voice from behind him. He quickly stood and turned around to find Larxene and another two huge burly men. _What the hell? Is this town just full of big burly men?_ He wondered to himself as the two man came towards him.

"What the hell is this Larxene? Can't fight your own damn battles you jealous bitch?" Roxas asked as he crossed his arms. Larxene just smiled at him in a rather creepy way making him second guess himself. He looked back to the two guys.

He finally realized that he was in deeper trouble then previously thought when he noticed rope in one of their hands._ FUCK_ he turned and took off running toward the side of the building were the side door was. _Why did I give Sora my damn PHONE! Please let Luxord answer the damn door!_ He could clearly hear the thunderous foot steps of the two men behind him and Larxene's cackling laugh. He slammed his body into the door, and then began banging on it.

"LUXORD!" LUXORD, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" he screamed. He turned around to find the two men waiting patiently at the mouth of the ally he was in. Then he realized, if someone didn't open the door, he was well and truly fucked. There was no other way out.

"fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck." he mumbled as he looked around the ally for some other option but couldn't see anything, the back of the ally was pitch black with the outline of a few trash cans. He turned around and kicked the door. "DAMNIT!" he screamed. He heard the two men at the end of the ally chuckle and start to move toward him. _How long till Sora realizes I'm not there? How long till Axel gets off stage?_ His mind was going a mile a minute as he watched the two men come toward him.

He moved away from the door, with his back to the end of the ally and planted his feet. He was going to go down swinging if nothing else. _Axel couldn't have had much left of his set. I wish I knew what fucking time it was!_ He took a deep breath and raised his fist, one of the men stopped a little ways back while the other kept advancing.

"Oh goody." Roxas hissed as the one with the rope stopped about two arms lengths away.

"You gonna come quite kid?" he asked in a deep voice that seemed to come from his chest. Roxas just shook his head. The guy shrugged. "Alright then." he said as he took two steps forward and grabbed for the blond. Roxas managed to jumped back and avoid several swipes but was quickly running out of ally way and he didn't want to turn around and have the other guy at his back. _Fuck! Where the hell is Axel?_

He turned and started to run to the back of the ally but was stopped by a powerful blow to his mid back. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath and rolled onto his back. The man was on him in seconds, holding his head against the ground but Roxas bucked and thrashed, using his arms to punch and scratch at any part of the bigger man he could reach making the man release his head and hold his arms down.

"LET ME GO ASS HOLE!" he screamed in the mans face before he reared back and head butted the other man. He saw stars but felt the wait lift from his chest and quickly scrabbled back on his hands. Once his vision cleared he saw the other man advancing on him now while the first set with his back against the wall and holding his head.

"Forget about taking him!" Came a voice that Roxas couldn't place at the moment, on a count of his pounding head. "The concert gets out soon, just beat the crap out of him and throw him in the back of the ally." Roxas glanced behind and looked back but found both men standing over him now. _Oh fuck, did I just black out?_ One of the men raised their fist and gave a nasty snarl and Roxas's face exploded with pain, he immediately curled in one himself to protect his face and chest.

"Axel" he groaned as he felt several kicks still come toward his face. Then pain exploded on his left side as a boot connected with his side, and then again, and again. One of them reached down and pulled the blond up by his hair while the other hit him in the face again. At this point, Roxas was so lost in the pain he couldn't do any thing other then yell and cry. After what felt like forever he felt himself being lifted and then dumped unceremoniously into what felt like a pile of trash.

He stayed very still while he listened to his attackers loud foot steps retreat back out of the ally. _Oh when Axel finds out..._ was his only thought as angry tears ran down his face. He closed his eyes and tried to asses his injuries. His left arm was defiantly broken along with several of his ribs. He couldn't seem to move much though he tried in vein. _Maybe my legs are broken? _His lip was busted because he could taste blood and he had a concussion for sure, he had lost count of how many times his head had hit the ground. _Now I just have to hope to god that someone finds me..._

He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there in the trash heap. He had heard the ally door open and close several times, and several different people call his name. When he had tried to call out he realized that either his jaw was broken or his brain was so damaged that he couldn't talk (He was leaning more toward the first since he seemed to still have a functioning thought process). He had made an attempt to pull himself with his good arm toward the mouth of the ally but quickly gave up when the movement brought with it a wave of pain so intense that he rolled his head to the side and vomited.

After a little while longer, the ally was filled with flashing red and blue lights along with the wail of sirens. _Now I have some pretty lights to enjoy._ He thought as his vision swam in and out of focus.

Two bright white lights were dancing at the mouth of the ally now and were making their way slowly toward him. They swung back and forth examining the ground, then one stopped and voice were raised. Then the lights were moving faster in his direction, suddenly he was bathed in bright white lights. He groaned and closed his eyes as the light seared through his head.

"CALL A BUS!" a voice was yelling and then there was even more yelling. He tried to tell them to stop yelling, his head hurt but couldn't seem to find the strength. He opened his eyes to find a police officer kneeling next to him, checking his pulse. "HE'S ALIVE, I NEED A MEDIC!" Roxas tried to smile at him but it didn't seem to work. "Stay with me kid, we'll get you outta here." the cop said. Roxas just stared at him, his eyes going in and out of focus again when, finally, he passed out completely.

* * *

"Good night ladies and gentleman!" the red head called into the microphone before quickly exiting the stage with his band mates close behind.

"Woohoo!" Demyx yelled as he punched the air. "What a FUCKING awesome show guys!" The others laughed and agreed with the mullet haired boy as they made their way toward their dressing room. They quickly changed and headed back to the main room where another band had taken the stage. _They've got a hell of a show to follow._ Axel thought as he held the door open for the others. Demyx ran into the crowd, no doubt to find Zexion. Marly and Xaldin headed for the bar.

Axel stood to the left with Riku as they scanned the crowd, both looking for their favorite spiky haired boys. Sora appeared to their right and quickly grabbed Riku and Axel's arms. Both boys looked at each other as the obviously panicking Sora pulled them back through the door they had just come out of. The brunette spun around before either boy could question him.

"I can't find Roxas." he said, his eyes slightly wide. "He went to the bathroom and he never came back, he left his phone with me, so I have no idea were he is!" Axel grabbed Sora's shoulders.

"Alright Sora, let's calm down. Did you check the bathroom and the bar?" the red head asked. Riku moved around to the brunettes back and placed comforting arms around him.

"Yes! Like a million times! Me and Zexion both did, we asked Luxord and he's been helping us look too." the brunette said. "Dad made us both promise to stay together, he knows that we have to meet Dad at 12." Axel pulled out his phone.

"Well, its 11:55. Lets go see if he's out front." the red head, trying to keep his cool. Something wasn't right. Riku took Sora's hand and they headed back out the door and made their way to the front door. As they came to the first set of glass doors they could see Luxord talking to two of the other security guards. "Whats up Luxord?" Axel asked as he they came through the glass doors. Luxord sighed and turned to face the three boys.

"It would seem that these two through Roxas out for fighting with a blond women. Whom, I'm assuming was Larxene." he said. Axel felt his insides turn.

"How long ago was this?" he asked.

"They say at least an hour." Luxord said.

"Alright, we'll go look around outside." the red head said. "Sora, call your Dad. Maybe Roxas is already home." Sora nodded and pulled out his phone while Riku, Luxord and Axel went out the last set of doors and scanned the street. "ROXAS!" Axel yelled as he walked down the sidewalk toward the ally. With every step he took his heart picked up speed. _What if somethings happened to him? Larxene might have..._ his foot steps increased. "ROXAS!" he called again then he was in a full sprint as he rounded the corner and into the ally. "ROXAS DAMN IT!" he yelled. He scanned the ally but saw nothing but trash cans. "Fuck!" he said as he turned back around and went back to the others. Sora was chewing his nails as Riku paced back and forth.

"Dad says he's not at home." Sora said as Axel approached.

"Fuck." Axel said again as he ran his hands through his hair. "Where the hell could he be."

"Axel! Why the hell haven't you called me!" came a screeching voice. Axel spun around to find Larxene stumbling toward him, obviously drunk. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Have you seen Roxas?" the red head asked as the blond women stumbled into him. Larxen giggled and wrapped her hand into Axel's shirt.

"I think you better forget about that little blond faggot." she said and then giggled again. Axel's whole body tensed.

"Axel don't!" Luxord said just as Axel grabbed the girl by her shoulders and slammed her up against the wall.

"Where is he!" Axel snarled in her face. She seemed a little shocked before she broke into mad giggles. Luxord pulled Axel away and Larxene slid to the ground, her legs spread wide and her dress bunched up around her waist.

"Find him, find him quick red!" she said in between hysterical laughter. Luxord grabbed Axel just as he lunged at her again.

"Axel! Calm down! Sora call 911, we need the cops our here. They need to search the building." Luxord said as he wrestled the red head away from the still laughing Larxene.

"WHERE IS HE BITCH?" Axel screamed. Riku took over, grabbing both of Axel's arms from behind and pinning them there.

"Axel stop! The cops will find him and if she did it then they'll get her but you gotta calm down!" Riku said to the red head. A truck pulled up to the curb and Leon and Tifa climbed out. Sora ran to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Did you find him?" Leon asked as he approached Axel and Riku. Riku let Axel go but stood in between him and the now hysterical Larxene.

"No, but we've called the cops." Luxord said as he pulled Larxene to her feet. She stumbled and fell into him. "This one seems to know whats happened to him so we'll let them handle it. Axel set on the bottom step just as two police cars pulled up to the curb their lights flashing. Luxord quickly explained what had happened, being sure to let them know of Larxene's severe obsession with Axel.

Larxene was still giggling quietly to her self as the two cops started question her. They asked her several questions to which she didn't answer, finally she burst into out right laughter.

"They beat the crap outta him!" she laughed. Luxord let her go so suddenly that she fell onto her ass again. Luxord managed to grab Axel just in time and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Let them do their jobs Axe." he growled into the red heads ear. The cops turned their attention back to the blond.

"Who did?" one asked.

"The two guys I paid! God you should have seen his pathetic little attempt at defending himself!" she said. Axel's heart dropped into his stomach and he went still as did everyone else. _God this can't be happening. _The red head thought. The two cops looked at each other. One of them turned and walked a little away and was on his radio.

"Where did they leave him?" the second cop asked. Another cop car pulled up and two more cops got out. Larxene was laughing again but managed to point to the ally. Everyone took a step toward the ally but the cop held up his hand. He pointed to the two cops that had just shown up. "You two, check the ally for a teenage boy, blond, possibly in critical condition. The rest of you stay here, this is now a crime scene and it's very important that you stay where you are." The two new cops pulled out their flash lights and guns and headed into the ally.

Luxord released Axel as the other two cops handcuffed Larxene and put her in the back of the cop car. Then one of them came back over and began questioning everyone. Axel had his head in his hands as the cop talked to the Leonharts.

"CALL A BUS!" a shout came from the ally. Axel jumped up and moved toward the ally but was stopped by one of the cops. "HE"S ALIVE I NEED A MEDIC!" came the same voice. Axel felt his heart hit his stomach again and he stumbled back as Tifa's sob broke the silence that had settled over them after the first shout.

* * *

**DON'T SHOOT! -hides in corner-  
**

**Leave me some Reviews. It'll make me update faster...promise!**


	14. Chapter 13: When It Rains, It Pours

**I would like to start out by saying. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. They were all wonderful and really did help me get this chapter up.**

**Now, I'd like to address the problem of my grammar mistakes. I would love to get a beta but I have no idea how to do that or how it works or anything of that sort. This is just something I do in my free time but since it seems to bother a few of you I will look in to it. **

**If you want the job or can explain it to me, PM me and let me know.**

**On ward then, please enjoy this next chapter. Grammatical errors and all. **

**-Dutchess Farfie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the lyrics used in this story.**

* * *

_Pain._

_Pain._

_Pain._

It was everywhere for him. Everything hurt, it hurt to breath, it hurt to let his heart beat, it hurt to think.

_It hurts to exist._

He was lifted and a scream tore through his throat, well at least he tried but he wasn't sure if it worked or not. And then the blackness was back.

He woke again and the pain was there, but it was distant. Like it was floating just above his body, waiting for a sign of weakness before it would poor back in and kill him. He forced his eyes open only to find one working properly. He tried to look around best he could but nothing seemed to want to work for him.

He heard a door open and the soft patter of feet and then someone was leaning over him. They blinked, a little surprised to see him awake and then they were gone again. Roxas let his eye fall closed again, it was starting to hurt...

"Roxas?" came a deep voice. Roxas opened his eye again to find a man in a white coat leaning over him. "Hello Roxas, I am Doctor Smith. I'm going to shine a little light in your eyes ok, try to follow it." the man said, Roxas tried to nodded but quickly gave up. The doctor shined the little light and Roxas followed it with his eyes...well eye. "Ok, good. Now I'm going to ask you several questions. Blink once for yes and twice for no, ok?" Roxas blinked once. "Alright. Is your name Roxas Strife?" Roxas blinked once.

"Is your birthday November 13?"

Roxas blinked.

"Ok, Do you remember what happened to you, why you're in the hospital?"

Roxas blinked. The doctor nodded his head and then pulled a clip board from the end of the bed and began writing on it. "Alright Roxas, when you first came in you had a concussion.."

_How long have I been here?_

"..but you have recovered from that. Your left arm is broken as well as three of your left ribs. You right ankle has several strained ligaments and your jaw was dislocated but not to seriously, give it a few days and you'll be able to talk again. You had several deep laceration on your back that we had to stitch up as well as a cut just over your eyebrow, most of which are on the road to healing. Do you understand?" he asked the blond. Roxas blinked once but lifted his right arm slightly and tried to point to his left wrist. "What is it?" the doctor asked. Roxas moved his lips slightly tying to utter just two words but the bandages wrapped around his head and under his chin kept his jaw from moving. The doctor leaned over and put his ear just above Roxas's lips.

"How long." the blond managed to whispered.

"Ah, well its been three days since you were brought in, just give me a minute and I'll send your family in. They'll be relieved that you're awake." he said before putting the clip board down and going out the door again.

_What about Axel? _He wanted to ask but his jaw was throbbing painfully from just those two words.. He looked down his body and groaned a little. He could only imagine what his face must look like. A few moments passed and just when he thought he might fall asleep again the door was opened and Tifa and Leon were standing beside him. Tifa was instantly in tears, as she leaned over the blond and stroked his cheek.

"Oh, my poor baby" she said, Roxas tried to smile at her but found he had tears running down his cheek. "Oh, Roxas! We'll get them for this, that bitch is going to go to jail for a long time if I have anything to say about it." Roxas was a little shocked at the violence suddenly in his Aunt but felt better for it at the same time. Leon pulled her away with a soft chuckle.

"Why don't you go ask the nurse's when Roxas can eat, I'm sure he's starving." Leon said to his wife. She nodded and headed for the door with out another word. Leon turned back to Roxas once Tifa was gone and patted his head gently. "Want me to raise you're bed so you can see us better?" he asked. Roxas blinked once and Leon nodded before setting to work on the bed controls. "The doctor explained to us about the blinking thing," he mumbled while he messed with the switches. "Ah! Here it is, ok be ready, this might hurt a little." he said as the head of the bed started to raise up.

Roxas let out a long groan as his back muscles tensed from the movement but it wasn't too bad. When he was finally sitting up he sighed deeply and relaxed into the bed before looking to his Uncle again. He had taken the chair next to his bed. Roxas opened his mouth slightly but Leon grabbed his right arm.

"Don't try to talk Rox, let me get you a pen and paper, how bout that?" he asked. Roxas blinked once and Leon got up and searched for some writing utensils. He came back with a small pad of paper and a pen. He lifted Roxas right hand and placed the pad of paper under it and then put the pen in his hand.

With great difficulty Roxas clutched the pen and slowly wrote out his questions.

_**Where is sora, axel? **_ He wrote then looked to his Uncle. Leon gave a soft smile as he read the sloppy writing.

"At school kid. They'll be here asap, I had to force Axel to go. He hasn't left the hospital till today." he said. Roxas felt himself blush but was pretty sure his uncle couldn't tell, what with all the damage to his face.

_**Is there a mirror?**_ He wrote next. Leon laughed a little and got to look around, he came back with a metallic bowl.

"Best I could do." he said and turned it over and held it up in front of Roxas's face. Roxas gave a little gasp, even in the dull reflection he looked like crap, his left eye and eyebrow were covered in a bandage but you could clearly see the bruising all around it. He had several nasty looking bruises around his nose and under his right eye. He groaned again and closed his eyes as Leon set the bowl back on the counter on the other side of the room

"If it makes you feel any better it looks so much better then it looked the other day." he said as he took his seat back. Roxas groaned again and rolled his eye to look at his uncle who chuckled again. "I figured it wouldn't." The door opened and Tifa came back in followed by a nurse.

"Hello Roxas, Mr. Leonhart." the nurse said as she went to the machine's that Roxas was connected too. "I just came to let you know that we will be bringing Roxas's lunch in about an hour or so, once visiting hours are over." she said as she checked on all the machines that where beeping away next to the bed. Tifa set on the edge of Roxas's bed and rubbed his left leg.

_**How will I eat**_ Roxas wrote on the paper.

"Good question Rox, How will he eat?" Leon asked the nurse. She picked up the clipboard.

"We have a nutritional shake that he can sip through a straw and will meet his nutritional needs." she said with a smile as she placed the clip board back. "Now if you'll excuse me." she said before she left.

"They say you'll be able to come home by Wednesday but the police want to speak to you tomorrow." Tifa said as she shifted Roxas's good leg over and set cross legged on the end of the bed.

_**How will I talk to them**_**.**

"He asked how he'll talk to them." Leon said to his wife.

"I'm sure they'll let you write it down, they want to know if you want to press charges on Larxene." she said, but their was no option in her voice.

_**YES**_ he wrote in big letters. Leon ripped the piece of paper off to a new one and showed Tifa Roxas's answer. She gave a soft smile and patted his leg.

"We'll get the bitch." she said softly. Roxas couldn't help the wheezy's laugh that shook his body, making his ribs sear with pain.

"Ohhhhhh," he groaned. Leon was chuckling as Tifa fluttered over Roxas trying to find some way to stop the pain.

"Tifa, leave the kid alone. He'll be fine." Leon said as he patted Roxas on the shoulder.

_**What time will axel b here**_ Roxas wrote. Tifa chuckled and winked at Roxas.

"They should be on their way." she said. "Did you want some water or anything?"

_**Yes please**_. Tifa got up and moved to the other side of the room and was puttering around in the cabinets when the door flew open and crashed into the wall causing Roxas to flinch and groan in pain as the movement seared through him.. Leon was on his feet and facing the door, blocking Roxas's view.

"What the hell was that Sora?" he snarled. Roxas shifted a little in the bed as he tried to get comfortable again.

"Is Roxas awake? They said Roxas was awake?" came his cousin's excited voice.

"Yes he is awake, and now thanks to you he's in pain." Leon said.

"Oh...Oh I'm so sorry Roxas!" Sora said as he came around his father and into Roxas's view. Roxas just blinked at him and tried to give a slight smile. Sora grimaced at Roxas's attempt. "I'm really glad your okay, we were all super worried." he said as he took up his mom's spot on the bed. Tifa came over with a small cup with a straw.

"Here you go dear, sip slow because the cold water will probably hurt a little." She said as she put the straw between his lips. He took a slow sip and swallowed and let the cool liquid sooth his dry throat, but as warned it did hurt his jaw just a little. He took another drink before Tifa pulled it away and set it on the bedside table.

Tifa pulled up another chair and set down next to Leon.

_**Axel? **_Roxas wrote on his paper. Leon chuckled.

"Sor where is Axel? Roxas is gonna have a panic attack if he doesn't see him soon." his uncle said. Roxas felt himself blush again and glared at his uncle.

"He had to go to the police station to fill out a restraining order on Larxene." Sora said. "He'll be here shortly, he didn't even want to go do that but his lawyer was insistent that it needed to be done today."

_**Lawyer why? **_Sora leaned forward and read it but looked away instead of answering. The room grew silent for a moment before Tifa spoke up.

"Sweetie, because of what happened the police had to investigate every possible angle..."

_**I know how it works**_ he wrote quickly. She gave a sad smile and nodded her head.

"Of course you do, well they tired to pin this on Axel...they think that maybe he and Larxene were involved and that he had her attack you." Tifa said gently. Roxas was instantly pissed, _Why the hell would they think that? He's my best friend. _He was shaking so bad he couldn't write at the moment so he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"They're doing a full investigation so of course they'll see it isn't true. It's just they're first reaction." she said. Roxas gave a small nod before picking his pen back up.

_**Why would they think that, shouldn't they have figured it out by now**_ he wrote just as the door opened.

"You'll have to talk to Axel about that dear." Tifa said with a soft smile as everyone but Roxas looked to the door.

"Hey Axel! He's awake!" Sora said, jumping off the bed.

"So I've heard." came a soft voice. Roxas closed his eyes as silence filled the room. Leon cleared his throat.

"I think Tifa, Sora, and I are gonna go to the cafeteria for a bit." he said, Tifa and Sora both went for the door followed closely by Leon. "Remember that he's hurt." Leon said.

"Yes Sir." Axel said. Roxas could see the red head now, he looked as good as ever in his dark jeans and muscle shirt, his long red hair pulled back into a pony tail. Roxas couldn't help but feel a little self conscious at his terrible appearance. The door shut behind his family and Axel took the chair that Leon had been in.

His eyes landed on the blond for the first time since he had come in the room and his face was instantly angry, sad, guilty and a number of other emotions that Roxas couldn't place. Roxas let his hand slip between the bars of the bed rail and grab Axel's and squeezed gently as the red head hung his head and his shoulder shook in silent sobs, his left hand covering his face. Roxas felt his own hot tears running down his face as he watched the strongest person he knew brake into a million little pieces.

After a few moments Axel seemed to pull himself together.

"I'm sorry." he whispered "I'm sorry for everything. I can't believe that this happened to you because of me." Roxas pulled his hand away and quickly scribbled on his paper.

_**It isn't your fault, she is the only one to blame. Please don't blame your self for this.**_ He picked up the paper and pushed it into Axel's hand. The red head read it and gave a soft smile as he looked up at the blond.

"It is my fault Roxas, but I'm not going to dwell on it. I'm going to fix it and I won't stop till she is behind bars for this." he said. Roxas picked up his pen again to argue but the fierce look in Axel's eyes stopped him.

He sighed and pointed to his water on the table. Axel handed it to him and helped him raise it to his mouth. He took a hesitant sip and Axel put it back. He lowered the bed railing and set next to the blond on the bed and took Roxas right hand into both of his and kissed the back of it.

"I was so scared." he whispered against the back of his hand. "They told us at one point that they didn't know if you would make it because of the concussion." He paused for a moment before looking up at the blond. His green eyes so filled with emotion it was hard to meet them. The red head reached out his hand and cupped the blonds face, his thumb stroking Roxas's cheek. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, more tears running down his face. "I was terrified."

"Sorry." the blond whispered without moving his jaw. He opened his eyes to find Axel smiling at him with tears on his face again.

"Don't be silly. It damn well isn't _your_ fault." he said. Roxas gave a weak smile but winced.

_**Sorry it hurts to smile, or laugh...or anything really.**_ He wrote on his paper. Axel frowned down at the paper then moved forward a little on the bed, being very careful of the blond. Axel leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the edge of Roxas's jaw. Roxas felt himself blush as Axel moved to his left cheek, brushing his lips softly over the tender skin. Then he moved and kissed the bandage over the blond's eye and eye brow, then his nose, and then his other eye. He leaned his forehead against Roxas's and closed his eyes. "When you get out of here I promise to take care of you." he whispered and Roxas's heart skipped a beat.

_**Thank you**_ he wrote. Axel smiled softly and kissed his cheek before sitting back again.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked as he took Roxas's hand in his.

_**Why do they suspect you had something to do with it? Surely it's pretty obvious that she's just crazy. **_ He wrote on the paper. Axel picked it up and read it and then stared at the bed.

"I dated Larxene a while back, like right when we started the band...thats why they think I had something to do with it." he said. Roxas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_**Oh.**_ He wrote on the paper. _Why hadn't he told me about this before? Why do I feel so...hurt?_ He felt tears running down his cheeks yet again.

"Rox!" Axel said when he saw the tears, he scooted forward and touched the blonds cheek again. "Hey, its not a big deal, it was a long time ago." he said.

_**Why didn't you tell me?**_

"Because it wasn't important enough to mention." he said, his face filled with complete sincerity. "It meant nothing to me and when I tried to break it off she went bat shit crazy." The blond couldn't help but still feel a little hurt but gave a small nod. Axel still searched his face, worry clear in his green eyes. "I would have told you if you would have asked but it never seemed important enough."

_**Sorry, don't know why I freaked.**_

"It's alright. Sorry I didn't tell you." the red head said, brushing the blonds cheek with his fingers. "Here," he said suddenly standing up. "I'm going to move you a bit okay?" he asked. Roxas gave his small nod and Axel gently scooted him over just a bit. "I'm going to lower the bed back down okay?" he asked before lowering the bed back into a reclined position. He climbed into the bed and lay beside the blond, his head propped up on his elbow. "There!" he said with a smile.

Roxas was blushing a little at having the red head so close but couldn't help cuddle just slightly closer to the red heads warmth. Axel chuckled softly and gently played with Roxas's hair. Roxas felt his eyes drifting close, hurt as he may be, he couldn't help but think he hadn't been this comfortable in a long time.

Then, ever so softly Axel started to sing, his voice low and perfectly on key.

"_If I fall along the way_

_Pick me up and dust me off_

_And if I get too tired to make it_

_Be my breath so I can walk_

_If I need some other love_

_Give me more then I can stand_

_And when my smile gets old and faded _

_wait around I'll smile again"_

Roxas kept his eyes closed but couldn't help the tears that leaked out, which were quickly wiped away by Axel's fingers.

_Shouldn't be so complicated_

_just hold me and then_

_just hold me again_

_Can you help me I'm bent_

_I'm so scared that I'll never _

_Get put back together_

_You're breaking me in _

_and this is how we will end_

_with you and me bent_

_If I couldn't sleep could you sleep?  
Could you paint me better off_

_Could you sympathize with my needs_

_I know you think I need a lot"_

Roxas opened his eyes and met Axel's gaze, he reached up and pressed his fingers to the red heads lips. Axel smiled and kissed each fingers before taking Roxas's hand in his and continued singing.

"_I started out clean but I'm jaded_

_Just phoning it it_

_Just breaking the skin"_

Neither boy heard when the door was opened and Leon and Tifa poked their heads in. Leon opened his mouth ready to yell at Axel for being in the bed but Tifa stopped him with a hand just as Axel started singing again.

"_Can you help me I'm bent_

_I'm so scared that I'll never _

_Get put back together_

_You're breaking me in _

_and this is how we will end_

_with you and me bent.._" (1)

Axel trailed off. Roxas's breathing had evened out now. Tifa gave a soft smile and pushed her husband out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Aisling milis mo ghrá" Axel whispered, before gently kissing the blonds forehead. He carefully pulled himself off the bed and made sure the blond was covered up. His next task was going to be hard one. He left the room, closing the door silently behind him and looking up and down the hall. He spotted Tifa and Leon in the small waiting room just across from Roxas's room.

"Is he asleep?" Tifa asked as Axel approached them and took a seat across from them.

"Yes mam, he just fell asleep." he said, as he leaned forward his elbows on his knees. "Sorry about hogging all his time." Tifa reached out and touched Axel's knees making him meet her eyes.

"It's fine Axel. I'm thankful that he has you in his life." she said with a gentle smile. Axel gave a shaky smile in return before sitting up straight in his chair.

"There's something I'd like to propose for when Roxas gets out of the hospital." Axel said suddenly, pulling Leon's attention back to the obviously nervous red head. "See I was thinking...that since Roxas's ankle is hurt and he'll be in a wheel chair for a few months that he could come stay with me." he said meeting both Leon and Tifa's eyes.

"I don't know about that Axel." Leon said, leaning back into his seat and crossing his arms.

"I have a down stairs apartment unit with a spare bedroom. At home his room is up stairs and you have the porch that presents an obstacle. My apartment doesn't have any steps to my door or inside the house." Axel said feeling much more sure about his idea now.

"He could use crutches." Leon said his voice hard and stubborn.

"Not with a broken arm he can't" Tifa said as she stared at Axel. Leon looked to his wife.

"You're okay with this?" he asked his eyebrow raised. Tifa sighed and crossed her arms.

"I just want what's best for Roxas. And the accessibility of the house is none existent for a wheel chair Leon." she said with a small frown. Leon sighed and rubbed his temple.

"We'll think about it Axel, but we'd have to talk to Vincent as well." he said "I know that it makes sense to let him stay with you but...it just feels like...like I don't know." he finally said waving a hand. "We'll think about it." Axel just nodded, knowing that was as close of an answer he was going to get for the day.

"Speaking of Vincent. Where is he?" Axel asked.

"He's working." Tifa said. "He said he'd be here when he closed the office for the night. So in about an hour. Should get here with about an hour left of visiting hours." she said.

"That's good." Axel said. Sora came around the corner with Riku a few moments later, the two of them talking in low serious voices. Axel eyed them suspiciously, Riku looked worried about something. They stopped a little ways away from Axel and the others to continue talking. Axel watched them argue, trying to figure out what could be going on.

"I'm gonna go keep Roxas company, Leon come with me please?" Tifa said as she stood. Leon nodded and stood as well before following his wife across the hall. Axel turned his attention back to the argument just in time to see the two coming over to him.

"What's up?" Axel asked as Riku plopped down in the chair that Leon had previously been in and Sora took Tifa's.

"My brothers are home." he said in a low voice. Axel rolled his eyes and set back in his chair.

"Are they still all as awful as I remember?" Axel asked. Riku nodded his head.

"I don't think you quite understand Axel. Roxas might be okay with me, but I'm nothing like Sephiroth...my brothers though..." he trailed off and the meaning sunk in.

"Shit." Axel said with a deep breath. "Damn, damn, damn." he said as he stood and started pacing. He set back down. "Ok here's the deal. I offered to let Roxas come stay with me because of the accessibility problems but now I think we have an even better reason to let him come stay with me. The farther away from your brothers he is, the better."

"Its perfect!" Sora said, the worry previously in his face evaporating a little.

"We just have to convince Leon and Tifa that it is." Axel said with a sigh. "But first I think we need to talk to Vincent, get him to see that it's a good idea and then he can convince you're parents."

"Is he still at his office?" Riku asked. Axel pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"No, he should be closing up and headed this way within the hour. Let's meet him down stairs in the main lobby, I need a damn cigarette." Axel said standing up.

"Alright." Riku said and they all headed for the elevator. Once downstairs they went out the main doors and set in the little court yard area. Axel had a lit cigarette before they even set down.

"Ahhh" he said as he released the smoke from his lungs. "Feel better already." Sora frowned and glared at the stick between the red heads lips.

"You know that smoking is the leading cause of death in america?" the brunette said. Axel shrugged.

"I'll stop eventually." he said. Sora 'humphed' and crossed his arms causing Axel to roll his eyes.

"Riku your boyfriend is being a drama queen." Axel mumbled as he stared out over the parking lot.

"Who, Sora? Nooooo." Riku said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Hey!" Sora said in protest and smacked the sliverttes arm. Riku just chuckled and pulled Sora under his arm.

"Hush, my little drama queen." Riku said as he snuggled his face into Sora's cheek.

"As cute as public display of affection is, you should probably cut back just a little." came a deep voice from behind them. Axel turned to find Vincent standing just beside their bench. Axel put out his cigarette and stood with the other two.

"We need to talk to you." Axel said crossing his arms over his chest. Vincent mimicked his movement and cocked his hip out.

"Talk away." the shrink said his face neutral.

"Alright well I already spoke with the Leonhart's about possibly letting Roxas come stay with me because of the accessibility of my apartment and my spare bedroom..." Vincent cut him off.

"And what did they say about that?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. Axel glared at him.

"They said they would think about it, but now we have an even more pressing issue." the red head said.

"And that would be?" the shrink said.

"My brothers came home today." Riku said. Vincent seemed to freeze for a moment and then his whole demeanor changed. His shoulders where slightly more tensed his eyes a shade darker.

"All three?" he asked, Riku nodded. "For how long?"

"At least a few months if not longer." Riku said. "I personally am going to ask to stay with the Leonharts while my brothers are here. I'd try to get further away if I had had more of a notice of their arrival." he mumbled. Vincent closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll talk to the Leonharts. It's for everyone best interest that Roxas never, and I mean NEVER meet Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. We'll have to make a few arrangements as far as transportation but I think Roxas staying with you Axel is the best way to make sure they don't meet and to help with the accessibility issue as well." Axel nodded and Vincent sighed. "Alright, lets go talk to Leon and Tifa." he said and the three boys followed him back inside.

Axel paused just inside the sliding automatic doors and took a deep breath, letting his shoulders drop and relax for a moment.

_They say when it rain's, it pours but you'd think the storm could pass us up every now and then._ He thought to himself before following the others over to the elevators. _Oh well...just have to stock up on my umbrellas.._

Vincent did a marvelous job of convincing Leon and Tifa (well Leon mostly). He simply set them down in the small waiting room and explained to them about Riku's brothers and Leon agreed that Roxas was to stay with Axel until his ankle was healed or Riku's brothers left (which ever came first). Axel was given the keys to Leon's truck and the three boys were put in charge of moving Roxas's furniture to Axel's place.

"We should ask Roxas first." Axel said as he pocketed Leon's keys. "I don't feel comfortable just moving his stuff with out asking him first." Leon nodded his head in approval as Axel stood.

"Go ask then." Riku said. "Sora and I will head to the house and start packing."

"Alright." Axel said as he went to the room. "I'll meet you there." He entered the room silently and set on the bed, taking Roxas right hand in his. "Roxas." he said, gently squeezing the blonds hand. One blue eye blinked open and the blond gave his small, painful looking smile. Axel grabbed the pen and paper from the bedside table. "I need to ask you something and then you can go right back to sleep, Okay?" he asked as he placed the pen in Roxas hand and put the paper on the bed under the pen.

_**Ok**_ the blond wrote, his eye never leaving Axel's face.

"I want you to come stay with me when you get out of the hospital." the red head said. Roxas blinked and a small frown appeared on his face.

_**I don't want to burden you like that.**_

"You won't be a burden Roxas. It's a perfectly logical move to make. You're going to be in a wheel chair and my apartment is wheel chair accessible, where as your house is not. I have a spare bedroom and a very easy going job that is willing to work with me so I can be with you most of the time." Axel said his face perfectly serious. "I've already talked to Tifa, Leon, and Vincent and they agree with me. I just want to know that you're okay with it." Roxas sighed, or what amounted to a sigh anyway.

_**If you're ok with it, I'd love to stay with you Axe.**_ The blond wrote. Axel couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face.

"Awesome. Riku, Sora and I are going to pack your stuff and move it to my place so it's ready for you when you get released, Okay?" he asked.

_**Ok. **_

Axel leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow mo ghrá" he whispered "I'll send Vincent and your Aunt and Uncle in." Roxas gave his small nod and Axel went to the door, he turned and gave a small smile before leaving the room again. He told the three adults that Roxas was up and had agreed to the plan before he left to meet Riku and Sora at the house.

When Vincent, Leon and Tifa came into the room Roxas had managed to get himself sitting up right by use of the hand remote next to his bed. He held up a piece of paper as Leon and Vincent took the chairs next to the bed and Tifa set on the foot of the bed.

_**I need my medication.**_ The paper said.

"Are your doctors not giving you your medicines?" Vincent asked as he handed the note to Tifa.

_**I don't think so...I keep dreaming and I haven't done that since the sleep meds started.**_

Vincent frowned as he read the note before passing it to Tifa as well. He stood and went to the end of the bed and picked up the clip board that was there. He read the page on it and then flipped to the next, with every flip of the page his eye brows seemed to get closer and closer. He put the clip board back.

"What is the name of your doctor?" he asked.

"Smith." Tifa said. "I'm sorry, I assumed that they were still giving him his medicine." she said looking worriedly at the obviously upset Vincent.

"It isn't your fault Tifa. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a word with Dr. Smith." he said, his voice dripping with scorn. Leon chuckled as the door closed behind him.

"I'd hate to be Dr. Smith right now." he said.

_**He has a pretty big violent streak for a shrink.**_ Leon laughed as he read the short note.

"That's an understatement." he said and handed the note to Tifa, who also laughed.

"His violent streak wasn't always so big but you seem to be a special exception to Vincent's "No Emotion" facade." she said with a soft smile. "You bring out the best in all of us dear." Roxas felt his cheeks heat up at that.

_**I doubt that, highly.**_

"It's true, whether you choose to believe it or not." Leon said ruffling Roxas's hair gently. "Stop being so hard on your self kid."

_I'm only as hard on myself as I deserve. _He thought as he idly listened to his Aunt and Uncle chat about their jobs. _Wish I was at home._

Vincent came back in followed by a nurse who was obviously a little up set about being reprimanded.

"We are terribly sorry about that Dr. Valentine. As soon as Roxas has had his dinner I will make sure he get the proper medication to help him sleep." she was saying as she picked up the clip board.

"Thank you. Leon, Tifa; I'm told that visiting hours are over for the day." the raven haired man said. "Roxas I will be back tomorrow to sit with you while the police question you. Until then, have a good night and sleep well."

_**Good night Vincent and thank you.**_

"You're welcome." he said. Tifa gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek and tucked his blankets around him.

"We'll be back tomorrow at 12 o'clock exactly." she said as she kissed his forehead.

_**Ok, goodnight.**_

"Good night dear." she said. Leon ruffled his hair.

"See ya kid." he said. They left, the door clicking shut behind them.

"Alright Mr. Strife, let's get some food in you." the nurse said as she wheeled a table over. Roxas sighed and relaxed into his pillow. It was going to be a long lonely night.

* * *

**Ok... so was it worth it the cliff hanger? Let me know. C:**

1) Bent By Matchbox 20.


	15. Chapter 14: Hospital Stay

_A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long for me to write! Please forgive me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own KH. Duh. Enjoy~_

-Line break-cause editor is being lame-

The next day Tifa and Leon showed up at noon as promised along with Vincent. Sora and Axel had school but promised to be there a.s.a.p. Roxas was given the full detailed report by Tifa about what exactly Axel and the others were doing with his things. The only thing that they had taken were the bed and a few boxes of clothes that Tifa had packed.

_**So everyone is okay with me staying with Axel? **_Roxas wrote on his paper before handing it to Leon. Leon read it and took a deep breath before handing the paper to Vincent.

"Yes, we have all agreed that you staying with Axel is for the best. You're going to be in a wheel chair for several months until your ankle is heeled and his apartment is wheel chair accessible." Vincent said his voice very smooth and reasonable and Roxas was instantly suspicious, but at that moment a nurse came in.

"Good afternoon Roxas." She said as she came to the bed. "We're going to go ahead and take the bandage off your head so you can stretch out your jaw for a little while." she said as she checked his IV.

"Alright Rox, Vincent and I are going to go to the cafeteria and eat some lunch. We'll be right back." Leon said as he stood up, closely followed by Vincent. Tifa took Leon's chair as the nurse started to unwrap the bandages.

"Ok dear, this is going to be a little painful when the bandage gets completely off." The nurse said as she slowly and carefully unwrapped the blonds head.

The bandage fell away and Roxas groaned as his muscles in his face pulled to hold his jaw closed. The nurse placed her palm under Roxas's chin. "Alright dear, relax." she said and Roxas let his jaw relax on the nurses palm. She gently moved his jaw up and down and then examined his jaw line. "Well the bruises are looking good, and the pain isn't to bad is it?" she asked and he blinked twice. "Good, good. Alright then, give it a try your self."

Roxas clenched his jaw as the nurse removed her hand and was pleasantly surprise that the pain wasn't too bad. He opened his mouth gently.

"Its defiantly sore." he said his voice soft as his jaw worked around the words. The nurse smiled as she examined his jaw some more.

"Well if you promise to take it easy then I'll leave the bandages off, but no prolonged speaking." she said, tapping his nose gently. Roxas gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Thank you." Tifa said as she walked with the nurse out into the hall. Roxas sighed and leaned back into his bed and stared at the wall next to his bed. _I wonder when the police will get here. _Roxas thought as his Aunt came back into the room.

"The nurse said that she'd bring you a light pain killer in a little while." she said as she plopped down into one of the chairs.

"The police?" Roxas asked, moving his jaw as little as possible.

"I'm not sure love but Vincent is going to sit in with you while they ask you to go over what happened." she said as she handed Roxas a cup of water with a straw. He took a small drink of water before Tifa set it back down again. "Are you sure you're up to talking to the police?" she asked, concern clear in her features. Roxas nodded.

"Yes." he whispered.

"Well its good to hear your voice again kid." Leon said as he and Vincent came back into the room, both carrying a cup of coffee.

"Yes, it is good, but the nurse told him not to over due it so don't make him talk too much." Tifa said as she stood and set on the end of the blonds bed.

"I don't plan on making him talk but I'm sure the police kind of need him to talk Tifa dear." Leon said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Well Vincent will just have to make sure that he doesn't over do it." she said as a knock sounded at the door. Tifa stood from the bed and went to answer the door. Leon stood and moved to lean against the counter and Vincent moved to stand on the side of the bed facing the door. Tifa came back with two cops in plain cloths.

"Everyone, this is Detective Luvel and Detective Diaz," Tifa said pointing to the women first and then the man. "Detective's, this is my husband and Roxas's Uncle, Leon" Leon stepped forward and shook both of their hands. "And this is Vincent, Roxas psychiatrist." she said. Both Detective's shook Vincent's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you all, but we need to speak with Roxas in private." Detective Luvel said.

"Leon and Tifa will go but as Roxas's Psychiatrist I ask that I stay. You are aware of his past?" Vincent said.

"Yes Dr. Valentine we are aware of Mr. Strife's past and we agree that you may sit in." Detective Diaz said as he took one of the chairs next to the bed. Tifa came and gave Roxas a kiss on the forehead before her and Leon left the room. Detective Luvel took the other seat and pulled out a notepad.

"I was told to inform you that Roxas isn't to over work his jaw just yet, if he needs to stop and write down his responses is that alright?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, that would be fine." Detective Luvel said with a gentle smile at Roxas. "Hello Mr. Strife. How rude of us to speak over you. You are up for this interview, correct?" She asked in a pleasant voice.

"Yes," Roxas said in his soft whisper. She nodded and her partner crossed his legs.

"Alright Mr. Strife..." Diaz started to say.

"It's Roxas." the blond mumbled, cutting off the Detective. "Mr. Strife was my father." The room grew silent for a moment before the Detective cleared his throat.

"Yes of course Roxas." Diaz said. "Now from what we gathered from the club staff, you and Ms. Neil (1) had a small confrontation which led for you to be thrown out?" Roxas nodded. "Could you explain to us exactly what happened?"

"I had gone to the restroom and I left my phone and wallet with my cousin because I didn't want to get pick pocketed as I moved through the crowd to the back of the building." He stopped and rubbed the side of his jaw before continuing. "I was making my way back to my cousin when I was grabbed from behind..I turned around, Larxene was there and she hit me across the face. I fell back and she kept advancing so I swung back, we exchanged a few blows before the bouncers stepped in." He finished and let his head rest against his pillow.

"And before this night there had been other confrontations between you and Ms. Neil?" Detective Diaz asked. Roxas looked to Vincent and made a writing motion with his right hand. Vincent got him a pad of paper and a pen from the bed side table.

_**Once before there was a confrontation, the first time I went too one of Axel's shows. She came up and was harassing one of my friends and I told her to back off. Other then that I had no communication with her. **_He ripped off the paper and handed it to Detective Diaz who read it and handed it too his partner.

"I know this next part may be a little difficult to talk about but we need you to go through exactly what happened that night, Alright?" Detective Luvel asked. Roxas sighed and looked to Vincent. The shrink just stared right back and gave a slight nod.

"I was sitting on the curb." the blond said, his voice soft, his eyes distant. "She came up behind me and said something to get my attention, something to the extant of "hey asshole" though, I don't remember exactly what was said. That was when I stood and turned to find her and two men standing a little ways down the sidewalk." here he paused and unconsciously starting playing with his hair, pulling lightly.

"I knew as soon as I saw them what they where there for. At first I thought they were just going to push me around but then I saw that one of them had a rope. That's when I got worried and ran for the ally."

"Why did you go for the ally? Why not the front door of the club?" one of the Detective's asked. Roxas felt himself shrug.

"I had just gotten kicked out, chance's were no one would hear me any way. Sora and I had come in through the side door in the ally and I was hoping that Luxord would be there still. When I got to the door I started banging and calling out for help but no one came to the door. So I turned around and stepped away from the door. Figured I'd go down swinging..." Roxas paused here, his breathing picking up slightly. Vincent touched his shoulder.

"Roxas." he said, but got no response. The blond just stared straight a head. "Roxas, it's alright. It's over and they won't hurt you again." Roxas's eyes flicked over to Vincent and back again. "Take a deep breath." Vincent instructed. Roxas sucked in a breath and held it. "Good, now slowly let it out." Roxas released his lungs slowly and relaxed back into the bed, his eyes closed. When he looked back to the two Detective's he found pity in their eyes and even a little anger.

"Did you want us to come back later?" Detective Luvel asked. Roxas shook his head.

"Alright then, Can you describe the two men?" Detective Diaz asked. Roxas closed his eyes again and thought back.

"They were both tall, at least six foot. I'm not good with weights but they had to weigh a lot for as huge as they were. They both looked like they lifted weights for a living...dark hair...dark eyes..." he trailed off and opened his eyes. "That's all I've got for the moment." Detective Diaz nodded as he wrote in his pad.

"Do you think you could identify them in a line up?" he asked with out looking up from the paper.

"Absolutely." the blond said.

"Alright." Detective Diaz said as he closed his pad of paper and stood. "Thank you for speaking with us we'll update you on any leads we get on the two men." he said as he moved towards the door. His partner stood and touched Roxas's hand.

"You concentrate on getting better and we'll get the people who did this, okay?" she said with a soft smile. Roxas gave a small smile and nod before she turned and followed her partner out of the room. The blond relaxed into his bed as soon as the door was closed.

"You did really well for the first session with them." Vincent said as he moved around the bed and took the seat that Detective Diaz had vacated. "How are you feeling? Any pain?" he asked. Roxas shook his head.

"Jaw is a little sore but nothing to terrible." he mumbled. "Am I going to have to talk to them again?" he asked as he rolled his head over to meet Vincent's gaze.

"I'm afraid so, and you'll have to be at the trail more then likely." Vincent said as he watched the blond for any signs of distress. Roxas felt his heart drop and he let his head fall back.

"Ohhh damn, I don't want to go through another trail Vincent. It's just gonna dig up all the old shit." he groaned. Vincent gave a soft smile and patted Roxas's hand were it lay on the bed.

"I know, and some of that may come up in the trail. I don't know what's going to happen with all that but the Detective was right; you need to concentrate on getting better." the raven haired man said. Roxas nodded but couldn't help that his thoughts...

"Should I call Ms. Crane?" the blond asked. Vincent thought about it for a minute.

"It wouldn't hurt, but make sure it is strictly a consult call. We don't want the police to think you need a lawyer for anything." he said.

"Do you know where my cell phone is?" Roxas asked as he tried to look at the bedside table but really couldn't turn his head that much. Vincent pulled open the draw on the bed side table and pulled out Roxas's cell phone and handed it to him.

Roxas quickly pulled up Ms. Crane's number and hit call.

"_I was wondering if I would ever hear from you again." _came his lawyers voice after a few rings. Roxas chuckled.

"I know, I'm so sorry I haven't called lately. It's been kinda hectic down here." he said, his voice soft.

"_Well I guess I could forgive you. So what's up?" _

"Are you busy?" the blond asked as he glanced over to Vincent. Vincent just stared right back, his face carefully blank.

"_No I'm in the car on my way to an appointment with a client. I've got about 30 minute's from the look of this traffic. What's wrong? You sound horrible."_

"Well, I've gotten myself into a bit of trouble and could use some legal advice.." Roxas said but was cut off.

"_Do you need me to come down there? I would have to find a flight but I would try my damnedest to get to you, are you in jail?" _The blond pulled the phone away from his ear a little at the sudden change in the lawyers voice.

"No Ms. Crane. I'm not in jail and I don't think I need you to come down here. Just let me explain what's happened and what I know is going to happen." he said.

"_Hold on,_" there was a pause and the sound of some rustling paper. "_Alright go a head." _

"Okay, first thing you should know is that my jaw was dislocated so I might need to take breaks from talking."

There was a long silence. "_Alright, you have my attention." _

Roxas spent the next 30 minutes or so explaining exactly what had happened and everything before and since. He told her all about Larxene and her obsession with Axel and how the cops now suspected Axel had something to do with it.

"_And what are the extent of your injuries?" _she asked after Roxas had finished his story.

"Could I let Vincent tell you? He's my psychiatrist." Roxas asked as he rubbed his jaw. "My jaw is starting to hurt."

"_Of course dear."_ Roxas handed the phone to Vincent.

"Hello Ms. Crane, it's a pleasure to finally talk to you." Vincent said as he leaned back into his chair. "Yes he is doing remarkably well for all that he's been through." Vincent stood up and picked up the doctor's clip bored. "He came in with a sever concussion, he had several set's of stitches on his back,

his left arm is broken, three of his left ribs. His right ankle has sever ligament and tendon damage, and his jaw was dislocated." he finished and set the clip bored back down.

"Yes, yes I agree that these people need to go away for a long time." he said as he set back down. "Alright, if you think it necessary. Yes...okay. Here he is." he handed the phone back to Roxas.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"_My secretary is working on getting me a flight down there. I'll be there as soon as tomorrow or as late as the next day. You are not to talk to the police again until I am present. I should have been the first call you made Roxas."_ she said her voice brisk and business like. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are the first call I've made, they just took the bandages off my jaw." he whispered. Ms. Crane huffed at him.

"I will be seeing you soon. Bye Roxas." she said. Roxas smiled.

"Goodbye Ms. Crane." he said before hitting the end button. He set back into his bed and handed Vincent the phone. He couldn't help but admit he felt marginally better knowing that his lawyer was coming down. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Are you relieved that she is coming or that you won't have to deal with this alone?" Vincent asked. Roxas opened his eyes and gazed at his shrink for a moment before answering.

"Both I think." he whispered. "I know now for sure that they'll go to jail and probably for a really long time. Ms. Crane will make sure of it." Vincent nodded and gave a soft smile.

"I'm glad that you have so much confidence and trust in her." he said.

"How could I not? She saved me from a fate worse then death." Roxas replied as he turned his head to stare at the wall in front of his bed. "She found Leon for me when I didn't even know to look for him. She's done so much for me..." he trailed off just as the door opened and his Aunt and Uncle came back in.

"The cafeteria here has pretty good food." Leon said as he took the other available chair leaving Tifa to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Not to bad." Tifa agreed, smiling at Roxas. "So how did it go?" she asked. Roxas looked to Vincent and touched the side of his sore jaw. Vincent gave a slight nod before turning slightly in his chair to face the other two adults.

"They asked basic questions, nothing to intimidating for our brave soul here," his eyes slid to Roxas with a soft smirk before continuing. "When they left it occurred to Roxas that he might want to call his lawyer, Ms. Crane, for a consultation. When he explained to her what had happened she immediately got her secretary to start rewriting her schedule so she can come down here. She has instructed Roxas to not have any more contact with the police until she is present."

"Doesn't that kinda make Roxas look guilty of something if he doesn't speak to them?" Tifa asked, worry clear in her features.

"Either way, I think he should do exactly as Ms. Crane instructs." Vincent said. Leon nodded and shifted in his chair a little.

"I agree. She's a lawyer, she knows the law and how to handle the situation." he said. Tifa gave a small nod.

"Alright then." she said patting Roxas's leg. "Also, Sora called, he and Axel are on their way." Roxas nodded his head and reached for his pad of paper.

_**I'm still getting out of here tomorrow right?**_ He wrote down before showing it to Tifa. She read it and nodded her head.

"Yes, as long as things continue to go well." she said. Roxas sighed and relaxed into his bed as he listened to the three adults chat about what ever crossed their minds. It was getting relatively boring in this damn room. _Well...tomorrow I'll be living with Axel..._ the blond thought and instantly felt his cheeks heat up. _How the hell is this going to work out?_ He wondered to himself as he stared at the ceiling.

"Roxas?" Vincent's voice cut into his thoughts. He rolled his head over and met a crimson gaze. "Your Uncle is talking to you." he said. Roxas looked to his Uncle, his face set in apologetic lines.

"It's alright. I was just saying that even though you'll be staying with Axel, we will be coming to visit on a daily basis. Axel's got his car but if we can't get your wheelchair in it, either Tifa or I will be coming to pick you up to take you to and from school." he said. Roxas nodded and wrote on his paper.

_**Seems like an awful lot of trouble.. **_he handed it to Leon.

"It isn't any trouble at all Roxas. Its only until your ankle heals and then your back home." he said with a smirk. "So don't get comfortable." Roxas gave a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes. Just then the door opened and Sora and Axel came in. Sora dropped his bag on the floor and groaned as he set on the floor next to his father.

"God my bag is super heavy cause of all of Roxas's homework!" the brunette said. Roxas groaned and sunk into his bed.

_**Isn't there like a limit on how many people are allowed to be in here?**_ Roxas wrote on his paper and handed it to Vincent. The shrink nodded his head and gave a soft smile.

"I think I will take my leave before one of the nurses comes by and kicks us all out." Vincent said standing. Leon sighed and stood as well.

"Yeah, and I gotta get back to the shop." he said and gave Roxas a pat on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow kiddo." Roxas gave him a smile and a little waved as he and Vincent left, the door closing behind them. Axel dropped himself into the chair Vincent and been sitting in leaned forward, a huge smile on his face.

"So whats up blondie? Talkin yet?" he asked, his green eyes twinkling.

"Yes, but not enough," he took a breath as he watched Axel's eyes go wide. "to waist it on you." he said with a smirk. Axel threw his head back and laughed.

"Wow Rox, it's so good to hear your voice!" Sora said as he scooted his chair closer to the bed. Tifa smiled and patted Roxas's leg.

"It is nice but he needs to take it easy on the voice for now." she said. Sora nodded as Axel finally got himself under control.

"Never thought I'd miss your smart..." the red head glanced to Tifa. "butt, remarks so much." he said with a grin. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we'll be living together soon" deep breath "So it would be good to get use to it." the blond managed to get out before closing his jaw and leaning back into his bed. After that Sora and Axel chatted about their day at school with Tifa while Roxas made noises in all the appropriate places to things they said. Finally after an hour or so Tifa stood and stretched.

"Well I think Sora and I will head home for the day dear." Tifa said with a soft smile to Roxas. Roxas smiled but couldn't help feel a little hurt that she wasn't going to stay. "Don't worry dear, Axel is going to stay with you tonight and I'll be back first thing in the morning to help you check out of the hospital." she said as she leaned down and gave him a tight hug and kissed his forehead. Roxas hugged her back with his one good arm and then Sora. The two left with one last wave and as the door fell closed silence fell over the room.

Roxas looked over to the red head and found him gazing at the edge of the bed, his hands folded on his stomach and his feet stretched out in front of him. Roxas set for a moment, letting the silence lap. Finally Axel shook himself out of his trance and gave the blond one of his custom smirks.

"So tell me about your day." the red head said as he leaned forward and handed the blond his pad of paper and his pen. Roxas sighed.

_**Had my visit with the cops..**_he wrote hesitantly. Axel's eyes darkened slightly as he read the note.

"Oh how'd that go?" he asked.

_**As expected, nothing I haven't been through before. I did call my lawyer, she's coming down to help out, make sure Larxene gets the full extent of the justice system and to make sure that you don't get any injustice served to you.**_ Roxas figured he could add that last piece in even though the lawyer didn't mention helping Axel, the blond planned to ask her to. Axel read the paper and sighed.

"I don't have anything to hide." Axel mumbled. Roxas felt smiled a little and shook his head.

_**You many not have anything to hide but they will find something, trust me.**_ He wrote. Axel leaned forward and crossed his arms on the bed and laid his head down so he could read the paper better.

"Did they do that to you in your trial back in Main?" the red head asked as he watched the blonds face. Roxas's eyes went distant for a moment.

_**Of course. They tried to say that I had planned the whole thing and that I could have been the one who had my parents killed. It was a crazy trial, eventually the judge deemed that how my parents died was non admissible on both sides of the trial.**_

"Wow, sounds terrible." Axel mumbled into his arms. Roxas nodded a little and pressed the button that lowered the bed into a laying position. Axel rolled his head and gazed to the blond who was staring at him with a curious expression. "Whats up Rox?" he asked.

_**Why is everyone okay with me staying with you? Doesn't really make sense.**_ Axel chuckled a little and set back in his chair.

"Its not that big of a deal. Like I said, my apartment is accessible to the wheelchair you'll be stuck in and a lot easier then making Leon install an elevator for you." he said with a smirk. Roxas rolled his eyes but dropped the subject. The rest of the night was spent just chatting before a nurse brought in Roxas's dinner and his meds. Axel made his bed on the recliner and turned out the lights and Roxas shifted a little, trying to get comfortable.

_I still find it hard to believe everyone is okay with me staying with Axel...Who am I to bitch? I get to live with Axel for the next few months._ He thought as he gazed at the sexy red head by light of the window. _It's either gonna be super fantastic or super disaster-tastic._

_Guess which one I'm leaning toward..._

_-line break-_

_A/N: And there it is for you! Enjoy and leave me some reviews!  
_

(1) I could not come up with a last name for Larxene to save my life...haha


	16. Chapter 15: Misunderstandings

**Full Title:** Misunderstandings and Confessions in the Dark.

**Oh man! I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter, like so much so that I'm gonna save my really long note for the bottom! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Roxas was certain something was up. Nothing was making sense anymore...before the incident in the ally, none of the adults would have ever dreamed of letting him stay with Axel. Now everyone seemed to be alright with it. Roxas was currently sitting in Axel's living room watching his Aunt and Uncle wave goodbye.

Axel was sitting on the couch watching Roxas as he watched the door close. They set in silence for a while as Roxas let it sink in that they had left him with Axel...

"You are alright with staying here aren't you?" Axel asked with a little worry creeping into his voice. Roxas looked to the red head and nodded.

"Yeah, it's cool. I just can't figure out why everyone is okay with it..." he said in a soft voice. Axel laughed a little and got up from the couch.

"Roxy, we've gone over this." he said as he came around and started to wheel the blond toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "It's simply for your convenience. Now lets give you the grand tour." He stopped Roxas at the first two doors of the hallway and went to stand in front of him. He opened the door to Roxas's left. "This is the restroom as you may know." he said, switching on the light. Roxas just continue to stare at Axel. "And this.." he said as he opened the door to the right. "Is my room." he flicked on the light and Roxas actually looked away from the red head to see what Axel's room could possibly look like.

Three of the walls were covered in what appeared to be random sheets of paper of every shape, size, and color. Roxas leaned forward a little, trying to see what was on them but couldn't quit make anything out. The fourth wall that had the (well Roxas assumed) closet, was a giant mural of some kind it appeared to consist mostly of flames but there were other shapes in it that would take further inspection in the future. The bed was pressed up against the far wall with disheveled black sheets and blankets. Surprisingly the room was pretty clean.

"Whats on the papers?" Roxas finally asked as he finished his inspections. Axel turned the lights off and closed the door.

"A better question would be what isn't on those papers." he said as he started to wheel Roxas down the hall way toward two more doors. "There are lyrics, drawings, tattoo ideas, quotes, pictures, notes, letters, postcards, sticky notes, and just some plain random shit." he said. Roxas was amazed and really wanted to go back and look at every single one of those papers. "Now this is a closet that I keep towels and what not in." he said as he opened the door to the left and sure enough it was just linens. He turned and pushed open the door on their right and turned the light on. "And this shall be your room for the extent of your stay." he said in his best hotel manager voice.

Roxas was in awe as he was wheeled into his room. It was his furniture, sure but the walls! They were covered in posters and what he thought might be art work.

"I was using this as my music room and I figured you could use the decorations so I left up all my posters and what not." Axel said as he wheeled Roxas to the center of the room.

"Its awesome Axel." Roxas said as he gazed around. On the wall to his right there were several guitars artfully mounted around the posters and even a bass.

"Those are all my old guitars and the one bass I've ever been dumb enough to buy." he said with a chuckled as he set on the bed and watched the blond take in his new surroundings. Roxas slowly wheeled himself around with his good hand so he was staring at the wall that had the door. This wall had a lot of paintings and sketches.

"Axel, move me closer." Roxas demanded as he stared at the wall. Axel laughed and did as he was asked. The art work was amazing! A lot of the work on the wall was of his friends. There were several of the band as a whole and several of each member on their own.

The ones of Axel absolutely captivated him. They were drawings but whoever had done them had captured Axel perfectly. One was of Axel standing up on the ledge of a bridge, gazing out over the water below. His red hair a flair that shot back out of his head, a dramatic statement next to the fluidness of his body language.

"Who did these?" Roxas asked as he looked at some of the others.

"Namine did" came the red heads reply.

"She's an amazing artist." the blond said as Axel took him back to the middle of the room.

"Yeah she is." he said as he plopped down on the bed. "So I hope the walls don't bother you, other then that I tried to set the room up exactly as you had it at your Aunt and Uncles house. The closet has all of your shoes, which by the way, is an ungodly amount, and your cloths. It's a walk in but all of my amps and shit are shoved in the back so its more like a stand in at this point." Roxas laughed a little.

"The walls don't bother me at all. And you leave my converse collection alone!" he said pointing a threatening finger at him. Axel laughed.

"Oh I'm so scared." He said as he lounged back on the bed his shirt riding up to expose his perfect stomach. Roxas had to roll his eyes as an excuse to look away...

And so his days with Axel had began. Nothing unusual for a while, just a normal day to day routine that had Roxas wanting to bang his head against a brick wall.

He was going to school and physical therapy...and regular therapy...His Aunt and Uncle would come over a couple times a week along with Sora and Riku. Ms. Crane had come and gone, assuring Roxas that Larxene was going to jail. No matter what, and Axel was not going to be charged for anything.

And the routine continued...

Until he made a new friend at school...his name was Zach and he had just transferred to their school from somewhere in south Texas. Roxas and the new kid had hit it off right away, and were instant friends. The two hung out constantly, and when they weren't hanging out they were talking on the phone. It was really nice to have a new friend.

Things were going great...well almost..

The front door of the apartment opened and closed. Roxas glanced over to the red head who was removing his shoes and work shirt.

"Hey Axe, how was work?" the blond asked as he set down his pen and watched the red head walk to the kitchen. Axel gave a grunt in response to the blond, and Roxas frowned. "Axe?" he asked.

"It was fine Roxas, lots of cars coming in for repairs the past few days. Where's Sora?" he said from the kitchen. Roxas's frown stayed in place as he started at the table. _Ever since Axel started working for Uncle Leon as well as at the body shop he's been really grumpy..._

"He left about fifteen minutes ago." Roxas said, still staring at the table. The red head came around the corner with two plates and set one next to the blond on the table. Roxas looked to the plate to find a ham sandwich.

"Thanks." The blond grumbled as Axel walked away to the couch. He plopped down and turned on the TV, leaving the blond to his thoughts.

_Come to think of it...it was even before he started working at the garage..._Things had been great the first few weeks of staying here. He and Axel got along flawlessly...at first. Then all of a sudden the red head was really short him...like he was annoyed, constantly annoyed with the blond. Roxas felt tears come to his eyes but quickly shook his head.

_He's just tired of having to take care of me._ The blond said as he picked up his sandwich and took a few bites. _Its a good thing I'll be out of the wheelchair soon, then I can go home...and maybe things can be normal between us again..._

A loud vibrating sound started up from the couch and Roxas saw the red head pull out his phone but put it down. He stood up and snatched Roxas's phone from the coffee table just as it started ringing.

"_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell.." _Axel looked at the screen and then shot Roxas a cold look that made the blonds blood run cold. Roxas set his sandwich back down just as the red head hit a button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"What?" the red head seethed into the phone. Roxas just stared at him, his mouth hanging up. _Who the hell..?_

"Axel!" Roxas said as he pushed away from the table with his good arm and tried to wheel himself toward the red head with little success.

"He's not available." Axel said as his acid green eyes looked to Roxas again, making Roxas freeze. _Shit, shit, what did I do? Who would call that would piss Axel off so much..?_ Roxas was scrambling, he had no idea who was on the other end of the line. _FUCK!_

"Axel who is it?" Roxas asked, finally getting a little angry.

"I don't give a flying fuck." the red head said, his voice low. There was a short pause. "Yeah I'll be sure to pass that along" he hissed before he hung up the phone and did some quick finger work on the damn thing before tossing it back on the couch.

"Axel what the fuck was that?" Roxas seethed at the red head. Axel turned to him, his face livid with his anger.

"You tell me, _Roxy-kitten?_" he spat as he came around the couch and stopped to tower over the blond. Roxas felt his cheeks flame up at the stupid nickname name that Zach had given him.

"What is your problem Axel?" the blond snapped. Axel's eyes lit up with anger.

"What is my problem? My problem is this new fucking kid who seems to have his head stuck up your fucking ass!" he seethed. Roxas felt his mouth fall open for a moment.

"He's my friend Axel! And how dare you talk to him like that!" the blond yelled. "He was calling to talk to me, you have no right to answer my phone!"

"You have plenty of other friends Roxas and they don't call you every fucking day, twice a day. Are you so naïve that you really can't see what he really wants from you?" Axel said, as he glared down at the blond.

"I don't thing naïve is something I've ever been able to call myself" Roxas said with a bitter laugh "And what Zach wants from me is none of your damn business!" Roxas seethed back at the red head and he couldn't help the dark blush that took over his cheeks. Axel's eyes went wide and then narrowed, his face completely outraged. His breath hissed out between his teeth.

Roxas fought to hold the red heads glare but ended up looking away. After a minute a door slammed shut, causing Roxas to look up only to find Axel gone.

_What the fuck? _The blond thought as he started to wheel himself to the couch were his phone lay. It was hard as fuck to wheel with one arm, but he could manage. Right wheel first, reach over and then left wheel.

It was painfully slow but he eventually got to the phone, tears long won over. He picked up the phone with a shaky hand. He hit the call button and Zach picked up after a couple rings.

"Hello Roxy-kitten." the older boy purred into the phone.

"Zach I need you to come get me." the blond whispered into the phone. There was a slight pause.

"Yeah, I don't know what your BFF's problem is." Zach said, his voice softly apologetic. Roxas groaned and wanted so badly to hit his head against a wall.

"He's locked himself in his room and I am completely helpless here." the blond sighed. A deep chuckle was his response.

"Oh a helpless Roxas! I am on my way." he purred. Roxas sighed.

"Thanks Zach." he said.

"It's no problem."

"The door is unlocked." the blond said before they said goodbye and hung up. He let his phone drop into his lap and rubbed his forehead.

"Fuuuck!" he groaned before he started his trip across the living room. He wanted to be as close to the door as possible so that Zach wouldn't have to come in. Axel was pretty unpredictable when he was angry and the last thing he needed was Axel to go ape shit on Zach.

He was a few feet from the front door when the door opened slightly and Zach popped his head in. When he saw that Roxas was alone, he gave a devilish smile and pushed the door opened wide.

"Ready Roxy-kitten?" he asked, his hand on his hip. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yes, hurry up damn it!" he hissed as the raven haired boy came over, chuckling and took the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled Roxas out of the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"It's alright Zachy-poo is here to rescue you!" Zach said, his rhymes making Roxas groan.

"Just shut up and get us out of here." he said, glancing over his shoulder nervously. He was parked right in front of Axel's apartment which only made Roxas more nervous. Zach was helping Roxas out of his chair when the front door of the apartment opened. Roxas froze, making Zach freeze as well.

"Zach, let me go." he said, his eyes glued to the red head that was making a bee line for them. Zach moved away from the blond, and Roxas carefully shifted his weight to his good leg and lowered himself back into the wheelchair. Roxas turned himself around and Zach stepped behind him, leaning against his car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Axel asked, his voice cold, his arms crossed. He was standing a few steps from the blond.

"Zach was going to take me to my Aunt and Uncles since apparently your to pissed to explain why your so mad at me." the blond said. Axel sneered at the raven haired boy leaning against his car.

"Sure he was." he said, his voice high on the sarcasm scale. "Right after he got you to suck his dick." Roxas gaped at the red head _What the FUCK? _but Zach knew just what to say.

"Jealous?" he said.

"Zach!" Roxas yelled. He barely had time to register what was happening but he managed to get himself up out of his chair and threw himself at Axel just as the red head flew passed him. He got his right arm around the red heads waist, his weight slowing the red head down enough for Zach to quickly get into the car.

"Axel stop!" Roxas hissed as the red head tried to get to the car. The engine of Zach's car came to life and he quickly left, his tires peeling out on the pavement. The red head stopped and pushed Roxas back into his wheelchair. He grabbed the handles on the back of the chair and started pushing the blond back up to the apartment, his breathing still heavy.

The door slammed behind them and Roxas quickly turned to face Axel as soon as he let go of the chair.

"What. The. FUCK. Was. That?" Roxas snarled, his own breathing erratic from his little stunt and the slight pain that had started up in his left leg.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare off your fuck buddy." the red head said, snorting and walking around the blond. Roxas sputtered and turned the chair again.

"My what? Zach is my friend you dick wad!" Roxas snarled. Axel spun around, his face livid.

"You really expect me to believe that?" he growled. Roxas just stared at Axel for a moment, his face completely confused and then it hit him. Like a big brick wall.

"Your jealous." Roxas said, as he stared at the red head in wonder. "Your jealous that I've been hanging out with Zach. That's what all the bad mood crap has been about." Axel just glared at the blond and Roxas felt his heart warm slightly at the blush that was spreading across Axel's cheeks.

"Whatever Roxas." He said and he started to turn around but Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and the red head looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Axel, you're my best friend, no, you're much more then that." Roxas whispered and pressed Axel's warm hand to his cheek. "You have no reason to be jealous of Zach. In fact, Zach has every reason to be jealous of you." Axel turned his head to stare down at the blond.

"Whys that?" he asked, his voice still a little ruff, but his thumb gently stroked Roxas's cheek. Roxas gave a soft smile.

"Your the only reason I turned him down." he said, his eyes closed as Axel's hand slid down and his thumb ran over the blonds lips before gently cupping his chin and making the blond look up. Axel's face was carefully blank as he gazed down at Roxas

"He's hit on you?" the red head asked his voice dangerously close to a growl. Roxas smiled, _Silly man._

"It's no big deal, it use to be an everyday thing but as soon as I made it clear that I wasn't interested he backed off." Roxas said. Axel closed his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass." he said, letting his hand fall from Roxas's cheek. "I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." the blond said with a warm smile. Axel smirked and walked around to grab the chair.

"Let's get you some meds and get you to bed." the red head said as he wheeled the blond to the kitchen. Roxas downed his medicines and allowed himself to be taken to his room. Axel got his pajamas for him and set them on the bed, then picked Roxas up from the chair and set him on the bed.

Roxas carefully pulled his shirt off and Axel undid his pants for him. Even after several weeks of Axel helping him get dressed his heart still fluttered when the red heads fingers would brush his bare skin. Axel dutifully turned his back while Roxas (with much squirming) got his shorts off and pulled on his sweat pants. Roxas scooted his way to the top of the bed and laid down, while Axel placed a pillow under Roxas leg that was in the cast. Then he covered him up with the big comforter.

"Good night Rox." Axel said as he turned to go to the door.

"Wait!" Roxas said, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Axel turned around, his eyebrow raised.

"Whats up?" he asked, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. Roxas finally noticed that the red head was still in his work close, a black muscle shirt and oil stained bluejeans.

"Never mind, go take a shower. You smell." he said, his face scrunched up. Axel snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me what you want then ill go take a shower." he said, his face set in patient lines. Roxas bit his lip, he knew this was gonna sound silly.

"Well..I was wondering if you'd lay with me...?" he asked, his face turning bright red. "It's just that I've been having nightmares lately, even with my sleeping pills.." he trailed off and glanced to the door to find Axel smiling.

"Sure, just let me shower. Like you said, I smell." he said, holding his nose and laughing a little. Roxas chuckled and snuggled down into the bed.

"Hurry up." he mumbled. Axel chuckled and gave a solute and then disappeared down the hall. Roxas stared at the wall next to the bed, once again absorbing all the posters and drawings that covered the walls. This was something he would never get use to, when he got home he was gonna work on covering his walls as well.

He didn't have to wait very long before Axel was back dressed in his black pajama pants and nothing else, his red hair slicked back from his face and falling around his shoulders. Roxas felt his face heat up at the thought of having a shirtless Axel laying with him..._Shit._

"Ready?" the red head asked as his hand hovered over the light switch. Roxas pulled the covers down on his right, so Axel could get under and then nodded. Axel hit the lights and Roxas's heart beat picked up as he waited for Axel to get into the bed.

The red head slid onto the bed and pulled the blankets up over both of them as he scooted closer to the blond. Roxas sighed and moved a little closer to the warmth that was radiating from the red head.

"Thanks." the blond mumbled. Axel chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Anytime mo ghrá"(1) he whispered as he let his free hand run through soft blond spikes. Roxas felt his eyes pull close as Axel's fingers played with his hair. "Ceisteanna a chur agus tá sé mise, rud ar bith ar chor ar"(2) Roxas felt his lips pull up into a smile.

"Should I even ask what that means?" the blond mumbled. Axel laughed a little at the statement and kissed Roxas's cheek.

"Since you asked. It means, just ask and it is yours, anything at all." the red head said, his fingers still playing with Roxas's hair. Roxas felt his face turn bright red and was very glad that the lights were off.

"Anything is a big category Axel." Roxas said, his voice sounding very much awake now. Axel sighed and wrapped both arms around the blonds torso and pulled him close, his face snuggled into Roxas's neck. Roxas's heart was going a mile a minute as the red head wrapped himself around Roxas's right side.

"It might seem like a big category, but it still doesn't feel like enough. I want to give you the whole world." the red head whispered. "I feel like such an ass for the way I've been acting." Roxas was trying to process what the red head was saying but all he could concentrate on was having the red head curled around him, his lips against his neck. _Shiiiit. _

"It's alright Axe." the blond mumbled, his voice breathy. Axel chuckled, his arms tightening around the blond.

"Am I too close for you Roxy?" Axel purred into his ear, his hands tracing circles on Roxas's hip.

"No...no" Roxas whimpered, his right hand twisted into the blanket. "Just a little hard to concentrate" Axel chuckled again.

"Does anyone else make it hard for you to concentrate?" he whispered, his teeth catching Roxas ear lobe. Roxas gasped and buried his right hand into Axel's damp hair.

"N..no" he said, his body trembling as Axel's hands ran over his bare chest and stomach.

"Mmmm, good." he purred. "And don't ever forget it." He pressed his lips to the trembling boy's jaw and grabbed his chin. He turned the blond to face him and pressed their lips together. Roxas felt his heart flutter but quickly responded to the kiss, he tried to roll onto his side but was quickly reminded of his cast. He let out a frustrated growl and Axel pulled away, chuckling.

"Sorry Roxy, I got carried away." he said, kissing the blonds cheek. Roxas let out another frustrated growl, causing the red head to laugh and to untangle himself from the blond. Silence fell between them for a moment, Roxas's head was spinning.

"Axel?" he said staring up at the dark ceiling.

"Hmm?" came the soft response and Axel's hand was back in his hair, stroking softly.

"Does this make us more then friends?" he asked, looking over to the dark shape laying next to him. Axel's hand paused in his hair for a moment before it started up again.

"What would you like us to be Roxas?" the red head asked, his voice perfectly serious. Roxas bit his lip and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"I...I don't want you to feel threatened by someone else...I..I want you to know that I am yours...and I want to know that you are mine...and I want everyone to know it..." he said, but he sounded a little unsure of what he was saying.

"Have you been talking to Vincent about it?" Axel asked, his other hand coming to pull Roxas close, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Yes, and I understand now...I don't _just_ want to be with you physically, though that is most definitely there...I want to spend every moment with you, share little things with you, everything with you...I want to be _with_ you, always. I..." Axel silenced him with a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I will always be with you Roxas." he said, his voice sincere. "Even if I can't have you." Roxas cupped Axle's face in his good hand .

"You can have me Axel...you said all I had to do was ask and it was mine, anything at all." the blond said, searching what he could see of the red heads face. Axel went very still beside him and Roxas's heart was going wild.

"Then ask." Axel said, his voice soft.

"Be mine? As lame as that might sound, I want you to be my boyfriend." he whispered. He saw the smile stretch across the red heads face seconds before their lips were crushed together again.

"How can I refuse you anything? Especially something that I've wanted for so long?" the red head purred against Roxas's lips.

"So yes?" the blond asked, his voice sounding small. Axel laughed then.

"Yes, silly boy, yes of course I'll be yours. And in turn that makes you _mine_." he said his voice ruff with the word. "All _mine_ and I am a very selfish person." Roxas felt a huge smile stretch across his face and he buried his face in the red heads neck, his right arm holding on for dear life.

Roxas had never felt so..so overjoyed, in all his life. He felt like he was floating, like he could laugh and laugh, for no reason at all. Nothing in the world could hurt him now!

Axel pulled away and kissed him again.

"Go to sleep mo ghrá." he whispered and Roxas gave a small nod and snuggled closer to the red head, his hand against his chest.

"You'll stay all night?" he asked as he yawned. Axel chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll sleep right here all night." he said. Roxas smiled and let his eyes slip closed.

_All mine._

* * *

**_1. my love._**

**_2. ask and it is yours, anything at all_**

**_OH MAN! It's about time right? I loved writing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. XD  
_**


	17. Chapter 16: A New Perspecive

**Ok, so I ended up having to go back farther in the story then I thought I was going too. So this chapter is basically the same but (and this is important)**

_**THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER IS**_** DIFFERENT!**

**I'm sorry for the confusion but the -Under Construction- is for real. This is a new chapter, So read it again because some important things have changed. **

**-Yours Truly,**

_**Dutchess Farfie**_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Roxas had finally asked me to be _his. _And these past three weeks had been pretty good, a little awkward at first but was quickly dismissed with passionate kisses and sweet words. I was thrilled to be his, completely and wholly but...

I'm not sure that Roxas is aware of what it means to be _mine. _I am, by nature, a very possessive person. The strong urge that I felt before, to protect him and help him was a whole lot worse now...

The worst part? It wouldn't be much longer now until Roxas would be back on his own two feet. And nothing in this world scared me more.

I kept telling myself that it was an irrational fear but I knew that it wasn't. Once the casts came off he would be free to leave the safety that my house provided for him.

And Riku's brothers were still at home.

I shook my head as I gazed at myself in the mirror of my bathroom. I would have to find some way of keeping him here with me. I guess I needed to talk to Vincent. I left the restroom, turning off the lights and headed into the living where Roxas was snuggled up on the couch, his hurt leg propped up on the coffee table.

I jumped over the back of the couch and landed beside him, my arm going around his shoulders. He gave a little grunt and poked me in my side.

"You could have hurt me jerk." he mumbled as he continued to stare at the TV. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I could never hurt you." I said as I pulled him against my chest. "What are we watching?" I asked as I inhaled the sent of his soft blond spikes.

"Big Bang Theory, now hush." he muttered. I smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go to my room and get some work down for school. Yell if you need me." I said, my lips to his ear. I watched as his cheeks lit up and he bit his lip. I chuckled and stood. I grabbed my phone from the kitchen table and headed for my room.

I left the door cracked a little and set on my bed and hit Vincent's name in my call log. I only had to wait a few rings.

"Hello Axel." he said, his smooth voice already giving me a headache.

"Hey Vincent. Look I need to know what we're going to do once Roxas is out of the wheelchair." I said as I gazed at my wall and examined a small sticky not that had some random drawings on it. I heard Vincent sigh.

"Riku's brothers aren't leaving any time soon are they?" he asked his voice sounding tired.

"No, Riku says that all three got suspended from college for a semester and they plan on staying here until January." I said. This was greeted by a deep sigh from the shrink.

"Is there any way that they know about what happened with their uncle and Roxas?" Vincent asked and I felt my blood run cold.

"They had better hope they don't know anything." I growled, my fist clenching and unclenching.

"Calm down Axel. It would be a good piece of information to know. I'll try to get Roxas to talk about it in session but chances are that it'll just upset him and make him suspicious and I've been trying to avoid those subjects as to not effect his recovery. But he is far enough along that it should be ok." he said, his voice reassuring.

"Should be." I muttered under my breath. "I'll try to get Riku to talk to his brothers about it but I'm not sure if he will. He really doesn't like them."

"I know and it is understandable but we really need to know. If they don't know anything about Sephiroths death and they had no previous knowledge of Roxas then it would be as simple as telling Roxas about them and having him avoid them. What I am most worried about is that they may have been close to Sephiroth..." he trailed off and I was growling again.

"If they had any part in Roxas's torture I will kill them." I seethed. Vincent chuckled and it wasn't a happy sound.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you. Though I would have to advise you against it. Though if it was a contract.." he said, chuckling his dark chuckle again. I grunted and stood up from my bed.

"That was a one time deal." I said as I stretched. "To avenge my brother."

"Yes I know. You've told me, but for them, if they really did have anything to do with it. You would do it." he said and his voice was so cocky that I wished I could deny it. Instead I just grunted.

"Alright then, I'll get to work on Riku." I said.

"Alright then. Goodbye Axel."

"Bye." I flipped my phone closed and went back out to the living room to find Roxas passed out on the couch. I smiled a little and scooped him up into my arms, he groaned slightly and I kissed his forehead. "Shhh sleepy head." I whispered as I carried him back to his room. I pushed the door opened with my foot and quickly got him to the bed.

Once he was tucked in I turned off the lights and left the door opened so I could hear him if he had a night mare. I stood in the doorway for a moment and just stared at his sleeping figure.

There were times when I felt bad for not telling him the whole truth about my past and then there were times when I felt he really couldn't handle it...not to mention that it had never even come up..

My mother had been a whore of a women. Terrible in so many ways. My father had been a mysterious man that came in and out of our lives like the breeze. So my brother Reno and I, we stuck together. He was older by 3 years and always worked really hard to take care of me when our mother would get into one of her moods and start rampaging around the house, drunk and high.

When Reno was 13 and I was 10 our father came home and actually stayed for a while. At first it was alright, he would handle our mother when she got out of control and he taught us how to speak Irish...but then he started taking Reno out with him...they would leave for hours, leaving me alone with our mother...

Then the amount of time that they were out started to increase dramatically, from a few hours to multiple days. When they would come home I would ask Reno where they had gone, what they were doing but he would just pat my head and say 'Protecting you little bro' his eyes dead and cold.

Not long after that they both disappeared and I was left with my worthless mother. Reno didn't reaper till I was 15 and he was 18...it was hard at first, having him back and trying to trust him but I was working on it...even though he wouldn't tell me where he had been. We got an apartment together away from our mother.

A year later and he was still cold and distant and I had no explanation from him, and then five days after my birthday he hung himself. I found the letter on the door to his room.

I only left the first letter for the authorities to find, the others were for my eyes only.

The letter for me explained what had happened with my father and where they had been. My father had been an assassin. A contract killer and he had taken my brother to train him to be like he was. It had worked out for a while, Reno was good at it but he made a mistake once and my father took the fall for it and was sentenced to life in prison which is why Reno had come back.

The guilt from getting our father sent to prison and of all the peoples who's lives he had ruined or taken was enough to push any man over the edge...but coming home to find me so broken and hateful of him...and that was what drove him over the edge...

I pushed away from the door and went back out to the living room and turned off the television and plopped down on the couch.

The year after he died was a dark year for me. I got in contact with some of my fathers old _friends _and gathered enough information to figure out who my brother and father had been after when my father was sent to jail...that was the contract that Vincent was talking about. I am not an assassin, I will never be one. I am good at fighting with my bare hands and I can shot a gun like I had been doing it my whole life but I had no inclination to do it for a living. It was a one time deal, one I don't like to think about. Ever.

I kicked my shoes off and laid out on the couch, my head on the arm rest. My mother died while I was gone, drug overdose they said. I had enough money to get my own place when I got back, I was 17 and Riku parents were my legal guardians but they had a full house.

Amazingly enough Roxas had never asked for any details about my past, but I guess that could be because he's still dealing with his own shit. Vincent had cornered me after it was apparent that Roxas and I were going to be friends and made me tell him all the details of what had happened after I left. I told him everything because I couldn't afford for him to not trust me, he has a very strong influence over the blond.

I placed my arm over my eyes and sighed, no need to dwell on it...I let my eyes close and was just slipping into sleep when a scream had me up and jumping over the back of the couch. I hit the ground and took off toward Roxas's room.

I hit the lights and fond him thrashing on the bed, his limbs tangled in sheets. I quickly got him untangled and crawled into the bed, pulling him against me.

"Shhh, shh Roxy, it's alright. I'm here, nothing can hurt you." I whispered over and over again into his ear as he whimpered and moaned. His eyes flew opened and he gripped my shirt with his good hand.

"Axel?" he asked, sounding confused. His eyes were unfocused and he looked as if he was on the edge of a panic attack. I clutched his face in both my hands and searched his face.

"Roxas, Roxas I'm right here. Look at me." I said and his eyes found mine and the panic left his face.

"So..sorry.." he muttered as I released his face and hugged him to my chest.

"Don't apologize, I'll go get your sleeping pills. I know you don't like to take them but let's keep the nightmares away tonight, Okay?" I asked as I stroked his hair. I felt him nod and I got up, kissing his forehead and went to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and one of the pills before going back. "Here." I said as I held out the pill. He took it and downed the glass of water after it.

"Thank you." he said as I set the glass on the bedside table. I climbed into the bed and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"Anything, Mo Ghrá" I whispered and then crawled under the covers with him. He snuggled closer to me and I propped myself up on my elbow and let my other hand wonder over his bare chest.

"Want to tell me what Mo Ghrá means now?" he asked, his eye lids drifting closed. I chuckled and kissed his cheek again.

"Sure, but I doubt you'll remember in the morning. It means my love." I said as I watched him struggle to keep his eyes opened. He frowned a little in confusion.

"But..you've been calling me that since that night after we went to the cliff." he said, his cute little eyebrows all scrunched together. I laughed and brushed my hand over his face, his eye lids falling closed.

"I've been sure about my feelings for you for a long time Mo Ghrá." I whispered into his ear. I saw a small smile stretch across his face and then disappear as the pill took its effect. I lay there for a while before I let myself fall asleep as well.

The next morning I was woken from my restless sleep by Roxas's alarm clock screeching to life. I reached out and slammed my hand down, probably breaking the damn thing but not really sure that I cared. I rolled over and groaned, my arm thrown over my eyes.

"Fuck school." I moaned as I felt the bed shift as Roxas turned toward me.

"Axel you broke my fucking alarm clock!" Roxas said, his voice sounding highly annoyed. I moved my arm and peaked over at the bed side table to see a small broken plastic object.

"Huh, so I did. Damn thing is the devil any way." I said, my arm going back over my eyes. Something poked my side and I set up and glared at the innocent looking blond laying next to me.

"Now how am I suppose to get up in the mornings?" He asked, a small pout on his adorable face. I frowned and rubbed my eyes.

"Rox, it is much to early for you adorableness." I mumbled as I set up and got our of the bed. I heard him huff at me but I ignored him and stretched my arms above my body. I groaned as my back popped and turned back to the bed to find blue orbs glued to my bare chest.

"Axe, It's much to early for your sexiness." the blond mumbled as he hid his face under the covers. I laughed and pulled the covers off of him and he set up glaring at me.

"Sorry love, I don't know how to be anything but sexy." I said with a smug smile and my hand on my boney hip.

"Mmm, I can see that." he said, his eyes taking on a new look as he looked me over again. I froze were I was as the look in his eye sent shivers down my spine and made my toes curl.

"Roxas, that look is going to get you in trouble if your not careful." I said, my voice low and probably a little growly. He smirked at me and shrugged his shoulders, turning his head away from me but I saw the blush that stained his cheeks.

I walked around to his side of the bed and scooped him up into my arms and pressed my lips to his forehead.

"Ready for a shower?" I asked as I carried him from the room, his left hand trailing over my shoulders in a way that made me want to...-clears throat-...boy was trying my strength of will this morning...

"Yeah, Tifa should be here soon." he said as I pushed the bathroom door opened with my foot. I set him on the counter and got the trash bags out from under the sink. I tied one over his left arm and his left leg to protect the cast from moisture.

"Only one more week till the leg cast comes off." Roxas said as he stared down at the offensive limb. I chuckled and took his chin in my hand making him look up at me.

"I can't wait for you to be better." I said as I leaned in toward him. I pressed my lips to his and his right arm went around my neck, my hands on either side of his legs. I pulled away and gazed into his amazing blue eyes for a moment before pressing a gentle kiss to his nose.

"Me too." He said and his eyes had taken on _that_ look again. I smiled and kissed his neck quickly before moving away as a knock came to the door. Roxas groaned and I laughed.

"Stay." I said as I pointed at him, pouting on the sink. I answered the door to find Tifa and Sora on my front steps.

"Hey guys, come on it." I said as I stood back and let them enter. "Roxas is waiting in the bathroom Tifa." I said as I moved around them and went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. I made myself a cup before heading into my room to get ready for the day.

I stood in front of my closet and thought about what I was going to wear when I realized I hadn't showered yet. Ugh. Guess I'd be going to school on my own this morning. I went back out to the living room to find Sora lounged out on the couch watching Spongebob.

"Sora what the hell are you watching?" I asked as I set at the kitchen table to enjoy my cup of coffee.

"Spongebob!" he said, his happy little blue eyes glued to the Tv. I chuckled as I set back in my chair and just stared at the top of the table. How was I going to approach Riku about his brothers...it had always been a sore subject with him...

The bathroom door came open and Tifa called out for me. I set my coffee down and stuck my head around the corner to look down the hall.

"Oh! There you are, can you bring me his chair?" she asked, her head sticking out of the bathroom door. I chuckled.

"Sure." I said as I came around the corner and went to his room. I wheeled the chair to the bathroom door and nocked. "Its right here when your ready for it." I called through the bathroom door.

"Thanks!" Came her muffled reply. I went back to the table and finished my coffee. Roxas and Tifa emerged a little while later with Roxas fully ready for school.

He frowned at me when he saw I was still in my pajamas.

"What aren't you ready?" he asked as Tifa went to get his bag off the couch and to turn off the Tv so Sora would get up and go.

"I needed to shower so I'll take my bike to school." I said as I stood up and grabbed the handles of his chair and wheeled him to the door. I knew he was frowning with out even seeing his face but I was distracted by Sora's cry of outraged and then a small pop as his mom smacked him.

"Lets go." she said as she grabbed Roxas's bag. I chuckled and opened the door before pushing Roxas out into the damp morning.

"That's not fair." Roxas huffed as I stopped him by the truck. Tifa unlocked it for me and I opened the passenger side door. I kissed his forehead and picked him up from the chair and set him in the seat of the truck. He faced forward, not looking at me. I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right there love. You won't even have time to miss me." I whispered into his ear causing him to blush. He turned and gave me a quick sweet kiss on the lips and I couldn't help the huge smile that split my face.

"Hurry up." he mumbled. I smiled and closed his door as Tifa got into the driver seat and Sora climbed into the back seat. I folded up his chair and dropped it into the back of the truck before going back to the side walk and blowing Roxas a kiss as they backed out and drove away.

I watched them until they turned out of the complex before going back inside and starting the shower. I was quick, opting to just pull my hair back into a ponytail instead of trying to style it. I pulled on a pair of black jeans that were kinda tight and a white long sleeve shirt. I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone, slid into my boots and was out the door.

The ride to the school was a short one because...well, motorcycles rock! I parked in my customary spot and slide off before starting over to the side of the building where the tree was.

I was weaving in and out of students as they went this way and that...and my mind was wondering over the problem with Riku and his brothers when I turned the corner of the building.

Something was wrong. Everyone was standing as a small group with someone in the middle of them. I saw a flash of metal. _Roxas._

And then I noticed...four heads of silver instead of just one, three facing off with one. I approached silently from behind, trying to hear what was happening and hoping to GOD that Roxas was okay.

"Little brother. You're hurting our feelings." One of them was saying as I got closer. "We just want to meet all your little friends." he said, his voice full of a soft mocking that made Axel want to grind his teeth.

"Just get out of here Kadaja." Riku hissed, he was standing directly in front of our friends keeping himself between the two taller brother with the longest hair leaned over and whispered something into Kadaja's ear and the shorter tensed. I paused for a moment, waiting to see what would happen when a soft whimper reached my ear and I was moving before I even realized it.

Kadaja had pushed past Riku but I was now between him and Sora who was the person closest to the silverettes of the people forming the shield around Roxas. Kadaja went to push past me but I grabbed his arm and spun him around, pinning his arm against his back.

"Hello Kadaja." I hissed in his ear, putting a lot of pressure on his bent arm. "It's been a while."

"Indeed." he said through clenched teeth, his breathing heavy. I saw the other two brothers take a step forward but Riku stood between me and them.

"Stay were you are. One good push and I'll dislocate his shoulder and/or brake his elbow." I said to the other two. They looked at each other and then pushed past Riku and I jerked on Kadajas arm making him cry out in pain. The other two froze.

"Stay were you fucking are!" Kadaj hissed at them. Riku came to stand beside me as I readjusted my hold on Kadajs arm.

"Well we were going to do this the easy way but since your here and being a pain in the ass, the hard way will work." I said.

"Axel?" came a soft voice from behind me. "Axel whats going on?" He asked, his voice a lot stronger now. _Roxas.._ I let go of Kadaj and turned to find that everyone was now standing behind the blond. "Who are they?" he asked.

"They're Riku's older brothers." I said trying to keep my calm.

"Why didn't you tell me Riku had older brothers?" he asked, his true blue eyes demanding answers. I felt myself flush a little but stood my ground.

"We didn't know if they knew or had anything to do with it." I said, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Do they?" he asked, his eyes filling with worry. Sora came forward and put a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Do we what?" Kadaj asked, his voice a little snappy. I turned to face them (and keeping in mind our audience) I deiced now was as good as any time.

"Do you know about your Uncle?" I asked, my voice empty as I eyed the three brothers. They looked at each other but Yazoo answered.

"We do." he said, his eyes carefully blank as he looked me over. "But I think there is a better time and place to discuss this."

"I agree." Kadaj said, his eyes locked on Roxas. "We have questions and I'm sure you have questions." I felt my anger rise. I could just beat it out of them. I must have made some move forward because Roxas grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers in mine.

"Fine." I said, my voice snappy now. "Riku will let you know when and where."

"Today. At Axel's place." Roxas suddenly said. I turned to him a little shocked.

"Roxas?" I asked. His eyes were burning with a deep determination and something else I couldn't quite place.

"I need this over with. This is what everyone has been hiding from me all this time. It's time to find out what they know and move on." he said and I finally recognized the other emotion in his face. Tiredness. He was tired of all of this. I sighed and turned back to the three brothers just as the bell rang to go to class.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked, feeling myself drained all of a sudden. Kadaj gave a short nod before he turned and the other two followed.

"We'll be there." Kadaj shot over his shoulder. Everyone started to follow, heading to the building. Riku patted my shoulder as he passed but made no comment. After everyone was out of sight I turned to Roxas. He was staring at our interlocked fingers.

"They look so much like him." He said his voice soft. "Even more then Riku." I bent down in front of him and touched his cheek making him meet my eyes.

"They won't hurt you." I said, sure that my eyes were burning with the truth of that statement. Roxas gave me a soft smile and bent down, kissing my forehead.

"I'm not worried about them hurting me. I'm worried that they knew the whole time and didn't do anything about it. I'm afraid of what I'll do, I'm afraid of what you will do..." he trailed off, his blue eyes searching my face. I gave him a calm face and smiled.

"I will do nothing that you don't want me to do." I said. He gave a me a sad smile this time, making me frown a little.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he whispered. I reached up and touched his cheek, searching his face and knowing exactly what he meant.

If they had known the entire time, he would ask me to hurt them...and I'd do it. I stood and kissed his cheek.

"Lets get to class." I said and he nodded before I went around and took the handles of his chair. "So how long till both cast come off?" I asked as I wheeled him toward the front of the building.

"A week and 3 days." He said, his voice taking on a happier note at the reminder. "I can't wait to get out of this stupid chair and start some physical therapy." I chuckled and for the first time in a while I was almost as excited as he was to have him on his own two feet.

Seeing him handle Kadaj and the other two so well was a huge relief. Vincent would be proud, I know I was.

* * *

**I feel so much better about this chapter now. -sigh-**

**Review and let me know if you agree or not.** **It might change my mind, it might not.**


	18. Chapter 17: Heart Beat

**Here it is! Oh man I am so sorry that this took this long! But here it is and there will be more!**

* * *

Roxas couldn't decide how he felt. Part of him felt betrayed and part of him felt loved. Most of him just wanted school over so they could talk to Riku's brothers. He was nervous about it, sure, but he really just wanted it over.

"Is that okay with you Rox?" Axel's voice cut through his thoughts. They were seated at their table in the lunch room, just the two of them today. Everyone else had things they needed to be doing apparently. Roxas was picking at his pizza and clearly not listening to what the red head was saying.

"Huh?" he asked as he looked up to meet annoyed green eyes. Axel sighed.

"I asked if it was okay if we tell Vincent and have him meet us at my place." he said. The blond gave him a skeptical look.

"Why do we need him there? I can handle this." he said, clearly thinking that his boyfriend still didn't trust his mentality.

"I'm not questioning that Rox. But if Vincent is there he can act as a referee and make sure things don't get out of hand." Axel said as he twirled his bottle water around on the table. The blond nodded and went back to picking at his pizza. Axel sighed, getting up from his side of the table he came around and set next to the blond. "Whats the matter?" he asked as turned a chair to face the blond.

"Nothing Axe." the blond said giving the red head a strained smile. Axel chuckled at the terrible try at 'nothing is the matter'.

"That was terrible, lets try this again." he said and putting on his serious face asked again. "Whats the matter Rox?" Roxas rolled his eyes but finally gave his attention to the red head.

"I just want the day to be over so we can get this over with." he said not meeting his boyfriends eyes.

"I can understand that." Axel said his voice soft. "But thats not all that is bothering you. Say whats on your mind Rox." The blond looked up and met green eyes, wondering if maybe the red head was telepathic.

"I don't know how to feel about you keeping this from me." he said as he searched the red heads face. Hurt flashed across Axel's face but was gone in an instant.

"That is understandable love. I should have told you but I was worried about how you would react. Look how long it took you to get use to Riku and he's the nice brother." he said and his voice was soft but slightly frantic. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"I'll get over it." he said. Axel relaxed and kissed the blonds cheek just as the bell sounded to end lunch.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Roxas just wanted to get this _over with_. Finally the final bell rang and Roxas was wheeled out to the hall way where he was met by Axel.

"Mo Ghar." he said and his voice was full of relief as if it had been painful for him to be away from the blond. He bent over and kissed his cheek causing the blond to blush furiously. "Vincent is going to meet us at my place. Ready to head home?" he asked and Roxas nodded.

"Yes. Lets get this over with all ready." he mumbled as the red head went around and took the handles of the chair.

"Sora and Riku are at the car already, they'll be going with us and Vincent will take them home later." The red head said as they made their way through the school. Roxas simply nodded but kept his mouth shut. He was starting to feel frightened of what might be discovered today.

_What if they did know..? What if they knew and let me suffer..._The blond shivered and rubbed his cast nervously. He wanted to assure himself that no one was that cruel but that was a ridiculously naive notion and the blond had seen far to much cruelness in his short life time. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sun striking his face as the door was held open for him and he found himself outside. They made their way over to the parking lot to find Sora and Riku standing silently by Axel's car.

The blond was instantly suspicious. He could count the number of times he had seen Sora silent on one hand.

"What's the matter Sora?" Roxas asked as soon as they were close enough to be heard. Sora gave the blond a soft smile.

"Nothing Rox, just worried I guess." he said but his smile wasn't a hundred percent. The blond just nodded and decided to leave it alone. Riku opened the passenger door as Axel scooped the blond up and got him into the seat. He gave the blond a kick kiss making the blond blush like crazy and pout a little. Axel laughed and shut the door before he helped Riku get the chair into the back of the car.

"Hope you and Sora can squeeze in the back." Axel said as he and Riku moved around to the other side of the car. Riku just grunted in reply, clearly upset about the coming confrontation. The silverette went to open the car door but Axel stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Riku turned back to the red head, his eyes expressing his annoyance.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't have to come." The red head said. Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I know, but I want too. I want to be there for Roxas." he said before turning back to the car and getting into the back seat with his boyfriend. Axel frowned but got into the drivers seat and headed to the apartment.

The ride home was short and Roxas found himself chewing on his lip and staring out the window as they pulled into Axel's parking spot. Roxas set and waited patiently as the other three unloaded his chair and Axel came around to his door. The red head bent down and gazed at the obviously worried blond.

"Rox?" he asked as he took the smaller boys good hand into his own. Roxas turned to Axel and gave a shaky smile. "You okay?" Roxas nodded and kissed Axel's cheek.

"I'm fine." he said. Axel smiled and picked him up and placed him into his chair. Sora and Riku were standing by the front door talking to one another in hushed voices. Roxas was about to yell at them for being rude when another car pulled up. Roxas recognized the vehicle and relaxed.

Vincent stepped out of the parked RX8 and made his way to the side walk were Axel and Roxas were waiting. The raven haired man gave a nod to Axel and then looked to Roxas with a serious face (well his normal face really)

"How are you?" he asked. Roxas just nodded his head but kept biting his head. Vincent raised his eye brow at that but the blond ignored him.

"Can we go inside now?" he asked, getting impatient. Axel sighed and turned the blond around and headed for the apartment with Vincent close behind. Axel unlocked the door and Sora was the first one through, followed by Riku. Vincent took the handles of Roxas chair and wheeled him inside while Axel closed the door behind them. Roxas noticed he was headed to the hall way instead of the living room.

"Vincent what are you doing?" Roxas asked over his shoulder. Vincent didn't look down at him.

"We need to have a quick session before the brothers show up." he said loud enough so Axel could hear as well. "It won't take long." Roxas just sighed and nodded as they rounded the corner and headed toward his door. Roxas opened the door with his good hand and pushed it open. Vincent wheeled him in and placed him at the end of the bed. He closed the door and pulled the computer chair around to face the blond.

"I'm fine, really Vincent." the blond said, though he wasn't sure that he believed it himself. Vincent just stared at him, his legs crossed and his hands neatly folded on his knee. Roxas fidgeted for a moment before he groaned and dropped his head into his good hand. "So maybe I'm a bit nervous." he finally said.

"It's always better to admit your emotions before going into a stressful situation." the shrink said. "What is it that you are nervous about?" Roxas laughed a little, though it was bitter.

"I'm terrified that they knew. That they knew the whole time...I.." he trailed off and shook his head. "I'm scared." he whispered after a moment. He heard Vincent shift his position but didn't look up.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Roxas. Axel, Riku, your cousin, and I will all be here to help you get through this." he said. Roxas looked up and gave a shaky smile but still didn't look convinced. "Think of it this way. No matter what happens today, tomorrow will come. You will get up, go to school and in a week and three days you will be out of that chair." Roxas smile turned a little more real and Vincent gave a small smile of his own.

"You're right. I just need to look at this a blimp on the radar." the blond said with a bigger smile. Vincent nodded just as a distant knock sounded. Roxas froze, his smile slipping from his face as he stared in the direction of the front door. Vincent sighed and stood up.

"Just remember that, just a blimp Rox." he said as he took the handles of the chair and pushed the blond to the closed bedroom door. Roxas reached out and opened the door.

"Just a blimp." he mumbled as they entered the hallway. He could hear voices in the living room and they didn't sound friendly. They came into view of the living room to find the three brothers standing just inside the front door but their path was blocked by Axel. Riku was standing a bit behind the red head, looking worried while Sora was curled up on the couch, watching by peaking over the back of the couch. Vincent cleared his throat as he wheeled Roxas next to Riku. Axel glanced over his shoulder but made no movement.

"Axel, let them by. We might as well all be comfortable for this." Roxas said, surprising the red head. Axel looked at the blond over his shoulder for a moment before he stepped out of the way. The brother with the longest hair approached the blond first, his hand extended. Roxas took the offered hand and shook.

"My name is Yazoo. It's nice to finally meet you." he said and Roxas opened his mouth to reply but the words were caught in his throat as he met the icy blue eyes of the taller boy. There was a tense moment while the two just stared at one another before Roxas pulled himself out of it.

"My name is Roxas. It's nice to meet you as well." he said and the whole room seemed to relax. Yazoo stepped back to stand between his two brothers.

"This is Kadaj," he gestured to the brother with short hair who had his arms crossed and was staring at the wall, completely uninterested in what was going on. "And this is Luz" he gestured to the other brother who was staring at Roxas with a blank face. Roxas nodded in greeting to both brothers.

"Why don't we sit? This could prove to be a long talk." Axel finally said from his position by the door. Riku went and joined Sora on the smaller couch while the three brothers took the bigger couch. Axel brought over two of the dinning room chairs for him and Vincent. Roxas was placed in front of the Tv, facing the big couch with Vincent and Axel on either side of him.

"Yazoo, Kadaj, Luz, this is my Psychiatrist, Vincent." Roxas said, gesturing to the raven haired man who simply nodded to the three brothers. "I assume you know everyone else?" he asked. They gave different degrees of nods and it was then that Roxas realized something.

_They're just as nervous as I am..._ He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. A thick silence had settled over everyone and Axel finally snapped.

"What did you mean at the school today when you said that you knew about your uncle?" the red head asked.

"We meant that we know about Roxas and our late uncle. We were present at the trial." Yazoo said. "We were notified by the law when our father refused to help close out his final estate." His voice was bland and his answer were cryptic to say the least.

"How long before the trial did you know?" Roxas asked, shocking himself at the direct question. Everyone fell quiet as the three brothers eyes landed on him. Kadaj was the first to look away and Yazoo sighed.

"When the story was released to the papers a few days after it happened, we had known about you for about a year." This simple sentence had a clausal effect on the gathered company. Axel launched from his chair and Vincent grabbed him by the arm. Riku was standing and glaring at his brothers who were also now standing while Sora had his hands over his mouth.

"Let us explain!" Kadaj shouted over Axle's shouts of death threats. Roxas was trying not to panic and was trying to focus in on something, anything.

_They want to explain, maybe they have a legitimate excuses?_

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled, silencing Axle's and Vincent's shouting match. The blond glared at the red head. "If you can't keep your fucking cool Axle, go else where. I need to know what they have to say." he snapped and the red head looked away, his eyes showing his anger. He pulled out of Vincent's grasp and leaned against the wall behind the small couch, his eyes downcast. Vincent took his chair next to Roxas and the blond turned back to the brothers who were still standing looking at Axel with weary eyes.

"Please sit back down. He will control himself." Roxas said as he shot a glare at Axel, who just huffed. A silence fell and Roxas couldn't bring himself to talk anymore.

"Please explain how you could have known that a boy was being raped and abused for over a year by our uncle with out doing anything about it?" Riku finally asked as he pulled Sora to his side. The brothers set back down but on the edge of the couch, ready to jump if necessary.

"We didn't know the extent of the abuse right away." Yazoo said, is voice soft voice. "I know that most of you didn't spend a lot of time with him, but Sephiroth was a very charming person." Roxas just stared at the coffee table as a thick silence of disbelief filled the room.

"It's true." the blond finally said. "The few times anyone ever asked about my injuries he could just laugh them of and make up some story. Everyone would just laugh with him and forget about whatever it was they were asking." He shivered for a moment before looking back to the brothers. They took this as their cue to continue.

"It was the same with us for a while. He never actually introduced us but we saw you from the window of the house one day when we had come to visit. We asked and he told us that you were the son of his best friend who had died a while back and he was your legal guardian. When we asked to meet you he said that you didn't like people. We didn't think anything of it." Kadaj said as he picked at some lint on his pants and refused to look up.

"Our Uncle was a big part of our college funds. He gave us money every semester to help with the expenses of living away from home so we tried to visit as often as possible." Yazoo said, picking up after Kadaj. "It was a few months after the first time we saw you when it became pretty clear what was going on. We had come up to stay for a day, but as usual Uncle got us our own hotel because he claimed to not have room at the house. We were over one night, having dinner and I asked about you. He said that you were feeling under the weather and were sleeping. Once again we thought nothing of it. Then, after dinner I excused myself to go to the restroom, it wasn't a big house and I knew were the down stairs bathroom was but I was curious so I went upstairs instead..." here he cut off for a moment and stared at his lap. Luz reached over and patted his back and he looked back up.

"I didn't know which door was the restroom so I just opened the first door that I came too..." Roxas flinched back and closed his eyes. "The room was dark except for the strip of light that the opened door cast on the floor and there you were, laying in the middle of the floor, curled around yourself, complete nude and covered in blood." He paused again and took a deep breath. "I just stood there for a moment, complete stunned, about to call for help, thinking that someone had broken in and killed you. There was so much blood I was sure you were dead, but then you turned and looked at me standing in the door way and whimpered. I started to move toward you, happy you were alive but you pushed away from me as I approached and said "Please Uncle Sephi, no more." I froze in my tracks, my head reeling. I had no idea what to do. I think I stood there for a few moments before I heard a noise down stairs. It sparked a fire in me and I left the room, closing the door behind me quietly and headed back down stairs. I managed to keep my composure long enough to single to my brothers that I needed to leave but once we were in the car, I lost it." he broke off and placed his face in his hands.

"We didn't know what to do." Luz said, finally speaking up. "We didn't want to believe him at first but Yazoo is our rock, he is the most stable of the three of us so we knew it had been real." Kadaj shifted uncomfortably.

"We were so young and so dependent on him for money that we had no idea what to do. I thought about you everyday. I couldn't get the image out of my head but we stopped going to visit, using the excuse of classes to keep Sephiroth from becoming suspicious. I had never felt so powerless in all my life." Yazoo said, looking up and meeting Roxas's blue, tear filled eyes. "Then before we knew it a whole year had passed and I decided I couldn't wait any longer. So we headed up, with every intention to confront Sephiroth but when we arrived the whole house was taped off by police tape. I was so sure that it had been you that had been killed, thinking that he had finally gone to far. I was shocked to read in the paper what had actually happened. We hung around for a while, debated on whether or not we should have stepped forward but the papers said that you had a pretty solid case so we stayed on the outskirts of it, trying not to get involved."

Silence filled the room and no one knew what to say. Vincent was looking at Roxas, waiting for his reaction to surface. Axel was staring at the ceiling, wishing he didn't have a 'no smoking in the house' rule. Riku was feeling ashamed of his brothers and Sora was just plain sad to be reminded of his cousin's terrible past.

"Thank you." Roxas said and everyone in the room had their eyes on him. He was clearly upset, his eyes were brimming with unshed tears and his cheeks were flushed from the unchecked emotions. "For telling me." A few tears escaped him and he quickly wiped them away. Axel was by his side in an instant, holding his good hand and pressing his lips to it in silent comfort.

"What else Roxas? What has you upset?" Vincent said, trying to coax the blond to talk about what he was feeling. Roxas laughed a little as more tears spilled over and he squeezed Axel's hand in his own.

"It's just hard to be reminded of it...It's not like..I ever really forget but to have it shoved in my face..." He trailed off and rubbed his face trying to rid it of the tears.

"I'm sorry." Yazoo said from his place on the couch. "I have thought of nothing else since the trail. I'm so happy to see that you have moved on and into such a healthy family. I'm sorry to bring up such terrible memories." Roxas shook his head.

"It's alright. It helps actually." the blond said with a watery smile. "It helps to look back on that last year and know that someone had known. That some where else in the world, while I was suffering someone was worried about me..." This seemed to shake everyone in the room tremendously. Sora started to quietly cry into Riku's shoulder, who's face had drained of all color at the sad and painful statement. Axel had his eyes clenched shut and his forehead pressed to the back of Roxas's hand. The three brother just looked plain shocked.

Vincent...well Vincent was smiling. Not full out bunnies and rainbows smiling, but a small twitch of the lip. If any one had been pay attention to him they would have worried for his sanity. But the truth was that no one realized yet just how profound Roxas's statement was. How profound this whole day had been in the steps to Roxas's recovery.

"I'm sorry that I didn't act sooner." Yazoo finally said. "I have lived with the guilt for so long but I want you to know that I will never forgive myself for not acting sooner." Roxas just shook his head and gave the brothers another smile.

"You will forgive yourself." he said as he leaned down and rested his head on top of Axel's who was still kneeling next to his chair, his head bowed over their interlocked hands. "Because _I_ forgive you." Yazoo's head dropped into his hands and his shoulders sagged as tears won over. Kadaj immediately wrapped his arms around his brother, whispering softly: 'He forgives you', over and over again as the the other sobbed. Luz looked to the blond and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you." he said "This has weighed heavily on him for so long. Your forgiveness is something that he desperately needed." The blond just nodded and pulled away as Axel raised his head. Blue eyes met green and Axel cupped the blonds cheek and gave him a small smile.

"I'm so proud of you." Axel whispered. Roxas smiled as he turned his face into Axel's palm and pressed his lips to the soft skin.

"Thank you." he whispered back. Luz and Kadaj stood, supporting their still sobbing brother between them.

"We'll get him out of your hair now. We hope to see you again." Kadaj said as they started toward the door. Riku stood and followed, holding the door for them. He followed them out and closed the door behind them. Vincent turned his attention to the blond just as he turned to look at the shrink.

"You handled that very well." Vincent said as he watched the blond. Roxas nodded and looked to Axel who was gazing up at him with a soft smile.

"It was hard to hear, but he was so guilt ridden about it..." the blond trailed off, still gazing at his boyfriend. "I didn't want him to feel guilt over me. I don't want anyone to feel guilty." Vincent nodded his head and looked over to Sora. The brunette was curled up on the couch, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Sora?" Vincent asked, drawing the other two's attention to the obviously upset brunette. Sora opened his eyes and looked at the shrink but made no move to get up from his position. "What has you so upset?" Vincent asked. Sora turned his eyes on his cousin and tears flowed down his face.

"I..I knew..I knew what you had been through...but...but it was so..so..hard to hear it form someone else...it's like...it made it so much more...real." he said as he closed his eyes. "I wasn't in denial..but..but..." Roxas was staring at his cousin with a little anger in his face.

"It's what I lived with for a very long time Sora. I'm sorry that it was hard for you to hear." he said, his voice sounding a little off. Sora set up then, his face panicked.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! I just feel like I haven't been feeling enough for you. I never realized it was as bad as they described it!" he said but it only made the blond scroll more.

"You think I'm just this crazy naturally?" he snapped.

"Roxas." Axel said, his voice warning the blond to calm down.

"No Roxas! I just...I didn't know.." Sora said, his voice trailing into a whisper.

"Roxas, you can't blame Sora. He didn't know the extent to which you were hurt and injured on a daily basis. Having to hear it from a second source just brought it all home for him. It made it more real to him." Vincent said, finally speaking up. Roxas looked away from his cousin who was crying into his hands now. Vincent sighed. "Axel go and get Riku please. Its time for us to head home." Axel stood and kissed the blonds forehead before heading for the door. The front door opened and closed followed by a thick silence, broken only by Sora's sniffles.

They didn't have to wait long before Riku and Axel came back in. Riku went straight to Sora and the brunette threw himself into Riku's arms, his tears starting up once again. The silverette picked the smaller boy up in his arms and headed for the door with out a single word to anyone. Vincent stood and patted Roxas's arm as he passed.

"You did well today Roxas. Take the weekend off from sessions and concentrate on getting this new information situated into context." the ravent haired man said as he headed for the door.

"Thank you Vincent." the blond said, a smile on his face. "I'll call you if I have any trouble." Vincent gave a small nod.

"Good bye then." he said and was out the door. Axel moved to the blond and knelt in front of him, gazing up into his face. Roxas stared at the carpet, ignoring the red head for a moment. He knew what he was going to say.

"You're going to have to apologize to Sora." he said as he brushed the blond cheeks with the back of this hand. Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I know, he just irritated me there for a moment." he said. Axel chuckled and stood, taking the blonds chair by the handles and pushing him toward the kitchen.

"Yes, well its not easy for those of us who care about you to listen to someone talk about how they walked in on you just about dying and then walked away." he said and his voice dropped a few degree's. Roxas nodded.

"I can see that...but...its hard to know what it was like..." he trailed off as Axel placed him at the entrance to the kitchen and picked him up out of his chair. He walked him into the kitchen and placed him on the counter next to the sink as they always did when Axel was going to cook dinner. "It's hard for any of you to know what _he_ was like...I can't blame Yazoo and the others for leaving me there. In all reality there wasn't a lot they could have done about it. Sephiroth would have just talked his way out of it if they had called the cops or confronted him about it." Axel placed himself in between Roxas's knees and wrapped his arms around his waist. Roxas saw the doubt in his face. "You didn't know him. He could have talked you into believing everything was fine, even as he slide a blade across your throat."

"I believe you." the red head said as he took the blond's face in his hands. "And I am so glad that you had enough of a brain to get away from him." he said as he brushed his lips over the other boys. Roxas's breath caught in his throat and his heart rate spiked.

_I don't think I'll ever get use to kissing him._ He thought as their lips met again, longer this time. The blond moaned a little as Axel's tongue slid across his lower lip, seeking entrance. The blond opened his mouth and their tongues met.

They broke apart after the need for air became to much to handle and the blond leaned his head on Axel's chest. The soft rhythmic sound of Axel's heart greeted his ear and he smiled, wrapping his good arm around the red head to keep him still.

"I love the sound of your heart." Roxas said and the red head chuckled, distorting the sound for a moment as the chuckle traveled through his chest.

"It's a good thing too." Axel said as he kissed the blond spikes. "Because it's yours for as long as you'll have it." Roxas smiled and buried his face in the other mans chest.

Things were going to be okay. Nothing would convince him other wise.

* * *

**Review for me? I love you guys!**


	19. Chapter 18: Looking Foward

**The Final installment. Do enjoy.**

They say that time heals all wounds. A year ago Roxas wouldn't have believed it, hell a few months ago he wouldn't have believed it. But with time comes closure and betterment of ones self as the blond was slowly finding out.

The casts came off and physical therapy started up. It was hard on the blond at first, both mentally and physically. There was a lot of muscle degeneration in the leg that had been in the cast and even the leg that hadn't been, simply from sitting in a chair for most of the time. He went to a physical therapy center twice a week and worked out his legs and his process was slow but he was already walking on his own and he was getting stronger everyday. .

For the moment he was still staying with Axel and no one had mentioned him moving back as of yet, though the blond doubted it would be long now before it was brought up. So things were looking up and the blond found himself being quite optimistic. His 18th birthday was coming up and it seemed to be a big one.

He had originally planned to use the money from the house to buy his own place and move out of his Aunt and Uncles because he had felt he was a burden. Now however he wasn't sure that living on his own was really an option...

"Why do you feel like its not an option for you any more?" Vincent asked the blond. They were currently sitting in his office in their usual spots. Roxas had his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms folded on his stomach as he slumped down in his chair, completely relaxed. The blond shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure. I just don't think that living on my own would be good for me just yet." he said as he gazed at the opposite wall. "I know I've made progress but I don't know...how to live on my own..." he broke off and look to the shrink. "Does that seem strange?"

"No I think its rather wise on your part. It shows that you know yourself." he said. The blond shifted a little in his chair and bit his lip.

"Yeah I guess." he said in a soft voice as he gazed at the table between them.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked. Roxas shifted in his seat and rubbed his face.

"I was thinking I could stay with Axel." the blond said. "I would pay rent and everything...I mean I need to talk to him about it but I think it's what I want..." he trailed off.

"I think that it would be wise to discuss with Axel as well as your Aunt and Uncle before you make any plans." the shrink said as he wrote on his clip bored.

"What do you think? Do you think its wise to move in with him when I'm trying to have a relationship with him?" The blond asked as he set forward, his elbows on his knees.

"I think it's a bit of a big step for your relationship." he said.

"I know but we're already living together...it'd just make it official..." the blond sighed and rubbed his face.

"It would be something you would have to discuss with Axel." Vincent said before a beep interrupted him.

"_Dr. Valentine?"_ came the receptionists voice from an intercom.

"Yes, Ms. Parsons?" The shrink asked.

"_Mr. O' Neal is here for Roxas Sir." _Roxas stood and stretched, groaning as his muscles in his legs gave an unpleasant twinge.

"Thank you Ms. Parsons. Please inform Axel that we will be out shortly." Vincent said as he stood and moved to his main desk. The blond watched him for a moment before he moved toward the desk as well.

"So you are going to speak with Axel about this?" the shrink asked as he shuffled through some papers on his desk. Roxas sighed.

"Yeah I will. He's got rehearsal at 5 for a big show this weekend but he'll be home at about 7 or 8." the blond said as he glanced out the window. What he was leaving off was his plan to make dinner for the red head and himself...a little on the romantic side...he hoped.. "So yes, I will talk to him."

"Good, be sure to call me if you need to talk." he said as he came around the desk and handed Roxas a slip of paper. "A refill prescription on your sleeping pills." Roxas nodded and pocketed the paper before following Vincent out into the lobby area.

As soon as he was out of the office he noticed Axel. He was leaning against the wall by the front door, gazing outside, his phone pressed to his ear. Whoever he was talking to had his complete attention and gave Roxas the opportunity to examine him.

He was wearing his favorite jeans that hugged his hips and defined his long lean legs. His shirt was a simple black t-shirt with his leather jacket over top to help shield him from the intense wind and cold on the bike. His red hair was spiked back into his normal hair style which he was running his long slender fingers through.

Vincent handed Roxas his jacket as they approached the red head.

"...yeah I know Dem. Just apologize, I'm sure Zexion will forgive you." The red head was saying as they approached. His eyes slid over and lit up at the sight of the blond. "Yeah, alright Dem, I'll see you tonight." he said before he hung up the phone. "Hey love." he said with an easy smile. Roxas couldn't help his own smile form, contagious and all that.

"Hey" he said as the red head pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey Vincent." Axel said as he held the blond to him. "Have a good session?"

"Yes." was all the shrink said as he continued to watch the interaction between the red head and the blond. Roxas pulled away and gazed up at the red head.

"Something wrong with Demyx and Zexion?" he asked. The red head gave the blond a soft smile and touched his cheek.

"Nothing really, just Dem being an idiot." he said. Roxas just hummed before he pressed his lips gently to the red heads.

"You two have a good evening. Roxas I'll see you again on Thursday." the shrinks said. Roxas blushed a little and pulled away from Axel. Turning back to the shrink he gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, see you Thursday." he said before Axel took his hand and gently pulled him out the door.

"So home then?" Axel asked the blond. Roxas nodded as he took the helmet that was offered to him and pulled it on. "Home ward then!" the red head said as he mounted the bike and kicked it to life.

The ride home was short and fast. At this point Roxas could safely say he was use to the red heads crazy driving. And damn it if he hadn't missed it during his stent in the wheel chair. He pressed his face into Axel's back and breathed in the intoxicated sent that always seemed to emanate from his love.

By the time they pulled into the apartment complex, Roxas was dosing lightly, his mind wondering freely. When the bike was parked and the engine killed, the blond leaned back and stretched as the red head got off the bike.

"Sleepy Rox?" Axel asked as he removed his helmet and helped the blond off the bike.

"Yeah I guess I am." he said with a soft smile.

"How was school?" the red head asked as they started for the door.

"It was alright, lunch was the highlight of my day." the blond said as he watched Axel unlock the door.

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked as he pushed the door opened and allowed the blond to enter first. Roxas chuckled as he kicked off his shoe and made a bee line for the couch.

"Because I got to spend it with my boyfriend." he said, giving the red head a sly smirk. Axel just nodded his head as he untied his boots.

"Lucky guy." he said as he slid one boot off and started on the second one.

"Yeah he is." the blond said as he watched the red head and couldn't help but appreciate the shear beauty of him during such a menial task. "But more then him, I'd have to say I'm the lucky one." Axel glanced up as the his last boot slid off and then stalked toward the couch. Roxas simply watched in awe.

"Oh and why are you the lucky one?" he asked, his green eyes burning with some emotion that Roxas couldn't quite place. He gulped a little.

"Because I don't deserve..." he was cut off by the red head pulling him to his feet and crushing their lips together. Roxas was tense at first but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around the red heads neck. The kiss was demanding and very dominating making Roxas's knees weaken. They broke apart and the blond was gasping for air as the red head glared at him.

"Don't you dare say you don't deserve me. I choose who deserves my attention and my love and that person is you. Do not doubt that." he said as he hugged the blond close. Roxas sighed and pressed his cheek to the red heads chest.

"I know Axe. I'm sorry." he said. The red head pulled back and gave him a smile before he pulled away completely and headed for the kitchen. Roxas collapsed back onto the couch and rested his head on the arm rest.

"So are you sure you don't want to come with me to rehearsal's?" Axel asked from the kitchen. Roxas rolled onto his side and smiled. He knew it bothered Axel when he had to leave the blond on his own.

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't want to distract you." Roxas said. He could hear the red head opening the fridge and some cabinets.

"I'd say that you wouldn't be a distraction but it'd be a lie. But you'd be a welcomed distraction." he said and Roxas laughed siting up. He turned to look over the couch at the red head in the kitchen.

"Well thanks for the compliment I guess but I still would rather stay." he said. Axel glanced up from whatever he was making and frowned.

"Why don't you call your cousin and invite him over while I'm gone. He could help you catch up on some homework." he said and it was Roxas turn to frown.

"I'll be fine here by myself Axe. I'm just gonna work on some homework and clean up around here a little." he said as he stood and stretched. Axel came out of the kitchen carrying a plate and went to the dinning table.

"Alright Rox. I'll be home in two hours or so." he said as he picked up his sandwich and bit in. Roxas just nodded and moved into the kitchen and proceeded to put up the things that Axel had pulled out to make his food.

He was pretty use to cleaning up after the red head. It wasn't that Axel was messy per-say... just that he didn't like to pick up after himself right away. He'd get to it..but it'd take a while. Roxas sighed a little as he glanced to the sink and saw the pile of dishes. _Might as well get it done._ He told himself as he moved all the dishes to one sink and filled the other with soapy hot water.

He had everything he needed for dinner carefully hidden in the fridge in the bottom two vegetable drawers were he knew Axel would never go. He was planning on making a homemade lasagna that his Aunt had taught him to make and a salad along with some garlic bread. He only wished that he had convinced his Aunt to get the wine he had wanted.

"blah, blah, underage drinking, blah.." he muttered to himself as he submerged several dirty plates and a bowl. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he yelped a little, splashing water down his shirt. "Axel!" he cursed as the red head placed his chin on top of the blonds head.

"Mmm, Roxas." the red head said as he rubbed his cheek in the blond locks. The blond felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden embrace as he reached for a hand towel. After he dried his hands he turned in the red heads arms and pressed his face into the his neck. Axel chuckled as ran his hands over the blonds side and pulled away enough to see the shorter boys face. "I'm gonna head out" he said, brushing his lips over the blonds. Roxas let his eyes fall closed.

"Alright." the blond said with a soft smile. "Hurry home." This whole thing was new to the blond and he didn't think he would ever get use to it but he did so enjoy it.

"I will love." he said as he pulled away and grabbed his guitar case from the hallway. "See you in a bit." he called and the sound of the front door closing followed.

Roxas got to work immediately, pulling out everything he was going to need and preheating the oven. Tonight would be perfect, he would make sure of it.

An hour later and the blond was a sweaty, tomato sauce covered mess. Apparently watching his Aunt make lasagna once wasn't enough for him to memorize the recipe. The bubbling, blackened mess in the pan that the blond pulled out of the oven was an attest to that.

Roxas set the pan on the counter and tried to fight back tears. _God I ruin everything!_ He groaned and placed his hands over his face. Finally he shook himself off and started trying to come up with an alternate plan and then he heard keys in the front door.

"Noooo!" The blond moaned as he tried to wipe his face off quickly on his shirt, only to increase the mess on both his shirt and face. He wiped his hands off just as the door opened.

"Rox!" Axel called out as he came in and set his guitar case down in the living room. The blond came out of the kitchen, ready to face his defeat, his head hung low. "Rox, what happened?" The red head asked as he saw the red stains all over the blonds shirt and rushed over, his voice laced with worry.

"I..I..." Roxas started to say but couldn't help the tears. After a moment he looked up and Axel got a good look at the blonds miserable face. "I tried to make you dinner but it burnt!" He said as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" he wailed as he hugged Axel around the middle.

The red head chuckled a little in relief, he had seen the red and automatically thought blood.

"Shh, Roxas its alright! I'm sure its not that bad!" he said as he tried to comfort the crying teen but the boy only cried harder. "Here, let me take a look." He let the blond go and walked into the kitchen. He flinched a little at the state of the kitchen but made no comment as he approached the still smoking pan. He peered inside and had to fight to keep his face blank.

"It doesn't look all that bad." the red head said, flinching a little as one of the bubbles forming in the sludge popped. Roxas came into the kitchen and gazed into the pan with Axel. They glanced at each other for a moment and then both burst into laughter.

"Doesn't look that bad? Come on Axe, that looks like tar with a little rotted wood thrown in!" The blond said, between fits of giggles. Axel was shaking his head, still laughing too hard to answer. They had a good laugh, both of them ended up sitting on the kitchen floor. After the laughter subsided, the blond found himself wrapped in the red heads arms once again.

"Sorry about diner." The blond said as he listened to the steady beat of Axel's heart.

"Its the thought that counts any way." the red head said, running his fingers up and down the blonds arm gently. Roxas chuckled a bit.

"I promise to get it right next time. I still have the salad? We could eat that at least." he said, still feeling pretty pathetic.

"How bout we eat the salad with a pizza?" the red head replied, placing a kiss on top of the blonds soft spikes.

"That sounds good." he replied with a sigh.

"Go and get cleaned up. I'll order us a pizza. Okay?" the red head said and Roxas nodded. He got carefully to his feet and gave Axel a small smile.

"Sorry." he said again. Axel stood and grabbed the blonds face and pressed their lips together. Roxas was frozen for a moment before he relaxed into the embrace. They separated and Roxas was blushing slightly, his breath coming in short.

"This is the sweetest thing any one has ever even _tried_ to do for me." Axel informed the smaller boy. "So stop apologizing." Roxas just nodded before he pulled away and headed for the shower. The red head sighed, dragging his fingers through his fiery mane before pulling out his phone and ordering a pizza for them.

After Roxas's shower he dressed quickly in a pair of pajama pants and a muscle shirt before going out to join Axel. He found the red head in the kitchen soaking the pan that contained the ruin lasagna. He walked up next to him to observe what he was doing.

"You might have to just throw the whole pan away." the blond said as he watched his boyfriend try to pry the blackened mass from the pan with a butter knife.

"I think your right." the red head said as he submerged the pan back into the searingly hot water. Just then a knock on the door interrupted them. "That'd be the pizza. Will you set the table while I get it?" the red head asked as he moved toward the living room.

"Yeah I got it." Roxas said as he turned to the fridge to get the salad.

Roxas set the table and even lit the two candles he had gotten for the occasion (even if it made him feel a bit silly.) After they finally got seated Axel finally asked what had been bugging him all night.

"So whats the occasion?" Axel asked as he served himself some salad. The blond felt a blush rise to his cheeks but tried to keep his cool.

"No occasion, just wanted to do something nice for you." the blond said as he took the salad bowl from the red head. Axel gave him a big grin.

"It was very sweet of you." he said making Roxas blush even more.

"Thanks." the blond muttered, as he scooped himself some salad. "How did rehearsals go?" he asked and then proceeded to listen as Axel told him all about the bands rehearsal (AKA, the latest drama).

"So any way, long story short," the red head finally said after a lengthy story "Zexion is apparently trying to get Demyx to quit the band so he can get his grades up but thats only upset Dem. He feels like Zexion doesn't understand him at all."

"What makes him think that?" the blond asked as he started on his second slice of pizza.

"Well Demyx loves his music. Music is all he's ever really had, its his whole life. He feels like Zexion doesn't respect that." Axel said.

"I don't think thats it." the blond said with a thoughtful expression. "I think...and this is just from observing the two of them, but I think that for _Zexion_, school and studying is the most important thing. It's all _he's_ ever known, its _his_ whole life, so thats what he wants for Demyx. Zexion sees getting good grades as the only way to have a future, so as far as he sees, Demyx has no future unless he gets good grades too."

"Well thats not fair then. Demyx is better off in the music industry. He's a dumb as a bag of rocks when it comes to book smarts." Axel said as he gazed at the blond.

"Well maybe he'll see that soon and let Demyx go on about his music." the blond said as he leaned back into his chair. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them. Axel mind was wondering over his best friends problem still but Roxas was busy trying to figure out how to bring up what he needed to ask.

"So I had a bit of a break through today in my session with Vincent." The blond said, bring Axel back to the here and now.

"Oh? What's that?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well when I first came to live with my Aunt and Uncle I had planned to move out when I was 18, which is in a few weeks. But lately I've been thinking about it and I don't think I'm ready to move out on my own..." the blond trialed off a bit, his eyes going distance. "In all reality I'm just afraid of being alone I guess. I know that everybody would only be a short distance from me if I got my own place here in Dallas but...I just don't feel comfortable with the idea of being on my own."

"Thats understandable Rox." Axel said and Roxas gave a little smile.

"But the problem is I still don't want to be a burden on my Aunt and Uncle. I'll be 18 this year but I'm a year behind in school so I won't graduate until next year, where as Sora will be graduating this year and off to college. It wouldn't be fair to Tifa and Leon if they were stuck with a kid for another year when they finally get rid of their own..." Axel nodded.

"I see where your coming from but I don't think they will mind if you tell them what your telling me." the red head said.

"I'm going to talk to them as well, but first I want to ask you something. If they're okay with it, could I move in with you?" the blond asked. Axel looked shocked for a moment and Roxas quickly started to back track. "I mean, if thats okay? I could pay rent, I got a lot of money for that house and..."

"Rox," Axel said as he grabbed the blonds hand that was on the table. Roxas stopped talking and met the red heads gaze. "Of course you can move in with me." he said with a soft smile. "Nothing in this world would please me more, mo ghrá. But you must talk to your Aunt and Uncle about it." The blond gave a relieved smile and a nod.

"Yeah I know. I'm thinking that getting everyone into the same room and having an open discussion about it would be a good idea, with Vincent playing mediator." the blond said. Axel nodded and stood, stretching.

"That sounds like a good plan. Let me know when you want to do it and I'll be there." he said as he started to pick up the dishes. Roxas stood as well and started to help clear the table.

"I will." the blond said and he leaned over and kissed the red head on the cheek. "Thank you, _mo mhile stor._" he whispered against the soft skin before he pulled away leaving a stunned Axel staring after him. He placed the dishes in the sink and got the left overs put up before Axel attacked him.

The red head picked him up around the waist and placed him on the counter, his mouth pressed the blonds cheek. Roxas was laughing as the red head attacked his neck.

"Say it again." the red head said in a low growl as he continued to molest the blonds neck and shoulders. Roxas just continued to giggle so the red head bit him. The blond gasped.

"_Mo mhile stor_!" he said and the red head moved his attack to the blonds mouth. Roxas found his strength and returned the kiss with just as much passion as the red head. The blond wrapped his legs around the red heads waist and his arms around his neck as their tongues continued to wage war.

They broke apart for air and Axel leaned his forehead against the blonds, his eyes half closed. Roxas felt a smile tugging at his lips as he debating on saying the other phrase he had taught himself. _If that was the reaction to my darling, I wonder..._He pulled away and gazed into green eyes from inches apart.

"Ta gra agam dui." he said and he watched as the green eyes went dark and the red head groaned and clutched the blonds face in his hands.

"Rox, your asking for it." Axel said with a dark gleam in his eyes. The blond felt his own little grin taking over his face.

"Maybe I am." he whispered as he leaned forward and locked his mouth with Axel's once again, his arms around the red heads neck. Axel's hands slipped under the blonds butt and lifted him off the counter.

"Then I'll just have to give you what you ask for then." the red head said, his lips pressed to the blonds before he started heading for the room. Roxas pressed his lips to the red heads neck and bit down, causing the red head to moan and squeeze down on Roxas ass. He managed to get the door opened to his room before he lost his grip and Roxas slid to his feet, his hands trailing over the red heads chest. As soon as he was on his own feet he slid his hands under Axels shirt and pulled it off.

After the shirt went it didn't take long for the rest of the cloths to follow. Soon Roxas found himself pinned beneath Axel, their bare bodies flush against each other, their erratic breathing and heart beats matched beat for beat, breath for breath.

"Ta gra agam dui." Axel whispered as his lips sought out the blonds in the dark. There lips met and tears came to Roxas's eyes at the pure emotions and gentleness.

Nothing he had ever done could compare to the gentleness that was felt and given that night. He would never again think of all the awful things that had been done to him in the past. From that night on, he would simply look forward.

Forward to beginning their lives together.

Forward to new experiences.

Forward to a _future._

And more then anything else, he would look forward and know that it would never again be too much for him to handle.

Fin~

**A/N: To all my loyal, lovely, darling readers. Thank you for sticking with me through all the ups and downs on this story. I am happy to say that I can put it to rest and though it may not feel complete or in some way unfinished, I have tried.**

**Sorry for any thing you feel was left out or not mentioned in this final chapter. **

**I really do love and appreciate all of you.**

mo ghra- my love

mo mhile sor- my thousand treasures = darling

Ta gra agam dui- I love you.


End file.
